TFGirls
by Uchiha I
Summary: công ty TF là một công ty có tiềm năng phát triển thần tượng trong đó tiêu biểu nhất là TFboys, nay công ty muốn mở rộng thị trường nhạc mở rộng số lượng fan không chỉ là fan nữ mà họ muốn kiếm thêm fan nam, vì thế họ đã bí mật tuyển chọn và lập nên TFGirls và đây là câu chuyện giữa TFboys và TFgirls
1. Chapter 1

**_TFGirls_**

 _nội dung hoàn toàn tưởng tượng không có thật -_

 _-T- nói bằng tiếng Trung_

 _-A- nói bằng tiếng Anh_

 _không ghi chú thì nói bằng tiếng Việt_

 _"_ _Em đã sẵn sàng chưa?"_ \- Chị Phương nhẹ nhàng hỏi, chị là chị họ của Molise, chị là một người đặc biệt dễ thương và dịu dàng với nụ cười đặc biệt tươi. Chị vốn là một sinh viên suất sắc của trường y, khoa răng hàm mặt của học viện y học Trung Quốc, tất nhiên tiếng Trung của chị đã rành như tiếng mẹ đẻ và đặc biệt là chị muốn làm đẹp cho mọi người nên có thể chị sẽ học thêm khoa phẫu thuật thẫm mỹ. Riêng Molise… Con bé là một đứa thích mơ mộng và trí tưởng tượng đặc biệt phong phú, mặt xinh thì không thể nói là xinh, tính tình thì không được nói là hoàn mĩ mà tất cả mọi thứ chỉ được tóm gọn trong vòng một chữ " Ngáo". Nó luôn luôn mơ tưởng đến cái ước hẹn mười năm của TFBoys và đặc biệt nó lấy cái ước hẹn đó để làm tất cả mọi việc, trong đó có việc phải thật giàu để kiếm được vé máy bay đi tất cả mọi nơi có TFBoys và đặc biệt là mua vé hạng sang trong tất cả các chương trình của TFBoys để có vị trí nhìn tốt nhất.

Một ngày đẹp trời bỗng chị Phương gọi cho nó chỉ hỏi một câu làm thay đổi cả cuộc đời nó _" Em muốn đi Trung Quốc chơi không?"_ Đây vốn là một giấc mơ, nó luôn mơ đến việc bay đến Trung Quốc, đến Trùng Khánh và Bắc Kinh, nơi TFBoys được sinh ra và lớn lên. Nó vội đáp chị Phương với một giọng run lên vì sung sướng

 _"_ _Trung Quốc ư? rộng lớn lắm mà đi đâu mới được? với lại tại sao Phương gọi em?"_

Nó không ngờ được câu trả lời dịu dàng của chị Phương lại có đủ khả năng làm nó tự gắn mình vào hoả tiễn, tự phóng mình vào không trung và đập đầu vào mặt trăng

 _"_ _Chị Phương có vé đi Trùng Khánh, nghe nói Trùng Khánh là nơi ở của thần tượng mà em thích nên Phương rủ em"_

 _Thật ư? Là Trùng Khánh! Là Trùng Khánh đó… Phải chăng nó nghe nhầm? Thật là Trùng Khánh mà! Ngay lập tức không cần nhiều lời nó đồng ý ngay lập tức, nhưng nó cũng không biết được chuyến đi lần này thay đổi cả cuộc đời nó chứ không chỉ biến ước mơ của nó thành sự thật._

 _Sau một tuần mong chờ rốt cuộc nó và chị Phương cũng đặt chân lên đất Trùng Khánh, hiện giờ là mùa hè nên trời đặc biệt nóng, Molise là một đứa vốn rất ghét mặc quần sọt áo tay ngắn vậy mà nó vẫn phải mặc cái quần sọt quá đùi, mang vớ cao ngang đến đầu gối, còn áo trong là áo ba lỗ áo ngoài khoác vào là một cái áo jean dài tay… Quả thật do ở Đà Lạt thời tiết mát mẻ và se lạnh nên không quen mặc hở hang mà. Thôi không nói nhiều, nó đặt chân lên Trùng Khành là 10 giờ 30, Hai chị em leo lên một chiếc xe, nhưng… đây là xe đón chứ không phải xe taxi, theo nó nghĩ thì là thế. Chị Phương nói chuyện với ông tài xế bằng tiếng TRung rôm rã lắm, cứ như quên mất mình là người Việt Nam ấy. Họ dừng xe trước một toà nhà màu trắng đặc biệt to và đặc biệt hiện đại. Chị Phương xuống xe không cần trả tiền… chắc hẳn đây không phải là xe taxi rồi, hay là đây là xe riêng của gia đình mời chị Phương đến Trùng Khánh này?. Biết Molise không biết tiếng Trung ghi trước cổng của toà nhà là gì chị Phương chỉ cười hiểm hiểm và dắt con bé vào trong. Khu nhà này đặc biệt to và hiện đại, tất cả đều được sơn màu trắng nhìn rất tinh tế, Phương dẫn nó qua các hành lang dài, lên một vòng cầu thang và lại tiếp tục quẹo cua các khúc hành lang và cuối cùng dừng lại ở một căn phòng cuối cái hành lang. Nó vẫn thắc mắc, không lẽ gia đình này cho tự phép vào nhà ư? nhưng mà nhìn khu này giống cái ngân hàng mẹ nó làm hơn là một căn nhà, hay đây là một khu chung cư giống nó hay coi trong phim Hồng Kông? Có thể thế vì Trung Quốc đất chật người đông nên ở chung cư là chuyện rất bình thường_

 _Nhưng bước vão phòng nó đặc biệt ngạc nhiên vì đây thật chất là một phòng tập vũ đạo, có một chiếc gương đặc biệt lớn dành cho các phòng tập ở bên phải của ra vào, cuối phòng là một chiếc sofa cũ đậm màu. Chiếc sofa vừa đủ cho ba người ngồi. Chị Phương kéo tay Molise ngồi vào chiếc ghế và dặn_

 _"_ _Đồ đạc chị sẽ kêu tài xế mang về khách sạn, em cứ ngồi đây chờ một chút chị đi có việc một xí quay lại liền"_

 _Ngay lập tức Molise bổ nhào dậy túm lấy tay chị Phương_

 _"_ _Không được em đâu biết ai đâu, lỡ có người vào thì em biết làm sao? Em đâu biết tiếng Trung"_

 _Chị Phương nhoẽn miệng cười ấm áp, xoa đầu nó và đặt tay lên vai đẩy nó ngồi xuống. Vỗn dĩ nó khá tự tin trong khả năng giao tiếp nên việc giao tiếp với người Trung thì không thành vấn đề, chỉ cần có Ipad thì khó cách mấy nó cũng xoay xở được, tuy không biết tiếng Trung nhưng nó có khả năng ứng phó chờ bà chị nó về để nói chuyện,… nhưng cái vấn đề ở đây là nó sợ ở một mình, trong một căn phòng đặc biệt rộng lớn, chẳng có một bóng người lại còn có một cái gương có khả năng thâu tóm cả căn phòng thì… nói đúng hơn là nó sợ ma. Biết điều đó chị Phương nhẹ ngàng kéo tay ra và đáp_

 _"_ _Chị đi một xíu thôi mà, lấy Ipad ra chơi đi"_

 _Nó vừa sợ đến muốn khóc vừa nghe lời bà chị ngoan ngoãn ngồi xuống lấy Ipad ra mần. Chị nó vừa đi ra khỏi phòng đóng sầm cửa lại, nó đứng bật dây chửi một câu tiếng Trung mà nó học được từ Vương Tuấn Khải_

 _"_ _Phí lời"_

Nó cứ liên tục đi loanh quanh đảm bảo rằng không còn ai và không có bất kì cái gì ở trong phòng, thay vì sợ thì nó đối mặt với nỗi sợ cái bóng của mình trong gương, nó mở nhạc to đến hết mức, bài " Still I fly" - một bài hát mà nó đặc biệt thích gần đây, nó vừa hát theo nhạc vừa nhún nhảy, nó đang cố chế động tác sao cho thật mạnh mà thật đẹp giống Thiên Tỉ hay nhảy… nhưng quả thật một đứa tay ngang tay mơ thì không thể nào bằng được một đứa tài năng bẩm sinh. Chưa được bao lâu thì bóng dáng hai cậu thanh niên vừa đùa vừa giỡn chạy đến trước phòng. Họ bỗng dưng đứng khưng lại trước tiếng động lạ, lại còn giọng hát của nữ… không lẽ là ma? Tụi nhỏ cố nhìn lén qua cửa sổ trước phòng… nó thấy Molise vừa hát thật to vừa nhảy trước gương, nhiệt huyết đến nỗi khi hai cậu nhóc đã bước vào phòng và cố tình tạo ra đủ loại tiếng động thì Molise vẫn còn say mê nhảy và hát. Cho đến khi có một động tác quay qua thì nó chợt sững lại, tay thì đang giơ ra chân thì đang đứng trên một chân, mắt thì trợn tròn còn miệng vẫn không ngừng hát… chỉ có điều không còn gào thét nữa thôi.

Nó giật bắn mình ngã nhào một phát ê ẩm cả mông, chắc là trẹo chân, nhưng nó quen rồi, người nó thần kinh hoạt động vốn không tốt, theo nghĩa đen lẫn nghĩa bóng, nó khó giữ thăng bằng và hoạt động không được đồng bộ cho lắm. Bỗng lúc đó còn bị đơ thì chưa kịp bắt nhịp lại là té rồi. Nó vừa suýt xoa cái chân đau đến sắp khóc vừa quay qua tắt nhạc trên chiếc Ipad. Ngay lập tức cậu trai trẻ cao ráo chạy đến đỡ nó lên

 _"_ _Bạn không sao chứ?"_ \- T-

Tiếng Trung của nó thì một chữ bẻ đôi cũng không biết, nhưng do coi quá nhiều TFBoys thì bỗng dưng miệng cứ liên hồi nói tiếng Trung

 _"_ _không sao, không sao" -T-_

Nó quay qua vừa cười gượng vừa vẫy tay liên tục… Chợt khựng lại, nó nhận ra người nó gặp là … Vương Tuấn Khải và đằng sau là Nhị Nguyên ( Vương Nguyên) đang cười thút thít. Chắc là nó đang hoa mắt, không lẽ đây là phòng tập của TFBoys? thảo nào nó quen quen, thấy trong bao nhiêu tập TF Teens Go rồi mà vẫn không để ý sao? ngay lập tức Molise gượng đứng dậy rồi đàng hoàng quay qua nhặt Ipad lên


	2. Chapter 2

_"_ _Bạn là fan à?" -T-_

Giờ thì quả thật nó không hiểu cái khỉ khô gì, Molise biết Khải và Nguyên đặc biệt giỏi môn Tiếng Anh liền ngay lập tức xoay chuyển tình thế, với một giọng nói cực kì nhỏ nhẹ và rụt rè nó nói

 _"_ _Mình không biết tiếng Trung " -A-_

Khải và Nguyên bỗng đứng hình trong giây lát rồi bỗng dưng Khải cười. Biết thừa trình độ tiếng Anh không ai bằng của mình Khải liền cất lên một câu tiếng Anh từ âm điệu đến ngữ pháp đều không chê vào đâu được

 _"_ _Mình biết tiếng Anh nên không sao đâu" -A-_

Ngay lập tức ngọn lửa hy vọng trong Molise bừng sáng, khuôn mặt nó rạng rỡ cười và mừng rỡ cúi chào

 _"_ _Chào Vương Tuấn Khải, Vương Nguyên, chị là Lê Ngọc Thư, 17 tuổi, nhưng có thể gọi chị là Molise hoặc là Mol" -A-_

Khải và Nguyên nhìn nhau cười,… quả thật là một fan rồi, nhưng tại sao Molise có thể vào được phòng tập này, vốn chủ của TF gia tộc quản lí rất kĩ không có lý do gì thì tuyệt đối sẽ không cho fan vào. Khải liền giở bộ mặt nam thần lạnh lùng ra và cười đáp

 _"_ _Vậy là chị cũng là fan à? sao chị vào được đây?" -A-_

 _"_ _Ừm chị là fan nhưng chị không ngờ đây lại là công ty TF… em biết đấy chị không biết tiếng Trung, chị họ của chị đã dẫn thẳng vào đây và kêu chị chờ ở đây" -A-_

Vừa rụt rè vừa gượng gạo Mol sợ Khải và Nguyên không hiểu mình đang nói gì, nhưng không thể khinh thường học bá Vương Tuấn Khải được, cậu ấy hiểu rõ từng câu từng từ một, cậu nhoẽn miệng cười định mở miệng thì chị Phương bước vào, nhẹ nhàng và tinh tế chị Phương liên cắt ngang đoạn hội thoại

 _"_ _À các em làm quen với nhau rồi à?"_

Molise liên chạy tới ôm tay chị Phương vừa gật đầu vui vẻ và luôn miệng nói về Vương Tuấn Khải và Vương Nguyên… Tất nhiên là bằng Tiếng Việt rồi. Bỗng Mol nhớ ra một điều gì đó liên quay lại hỏi

 _"_ _Ơ thế chị nói chị đi đâu?"_

 _"_ _À không có gì đâu hai bạn kia cũng sẽ đến sớm thôi chị dặn anh quản lí dẫn họ lên rồi"_

Hai người nữa ư? Không lẽ là Thiên Tỉ? hay là Lưu Chí Hoành, hay là La Đình Tín… nhiều người thế vậy rốt cuộc là ai?, trong lúc Mol nó tự kỉ thì chị Phương đã rộn ràng tiếng Trung với Khải và Nguyên, Mol chui lại vào cái góc có cái sofa và nghe nhạc… nhiều khi nó ré lên một câu hát đặc biệt cao… chẳng hiểu thể nào nhưng cứ như thế Khải và Nguyên lại bụm miệng cười. Kết thúc cuộc nói chuyện với Khải và Nguyên chị Phương liền ra hiệu im lặng, Khải Nguyên gật đầu và họ lại cười thút thít. Cứ như thế, Mol thì ngồi tự kỉ, Phương ngồi bên cạnh lướt điện thoại nhắn tin, lâu lâu lại có bài cuộc điện thoại… toàn bằng tiếng Trung bỗng dưng Mol cảm thấy lạc loài. Nó bỗng nhìn ra cửa sổ… ủa dáng người quen quen. Cái bộ mặt đen đó… mái tóc dài đó… không lẽ nào.

Mol đứng bật dậy… à.. thì ra đó là người quen. Đó là Trân, đứa bạn thân của con Mol ở trong lớp, chỉ có hai đứa nó đặc biệt thích TFBoys, bọn nó vừa gặp nhau là hú hét ỏm tỏi lên, hai đứa nó còn làm động tác giả như muốn ôm nhau. Trân lập tức rộn ràng với Mol về TFBoys, hai đứa nó cứ tì ra rì rầm cứ như muốn bày mưu tính kế bắt cóc TFBoys về Việt Nam ấy. Và rì rầm xong thì Trân quay qua chào Tiểu Khải và Nhị Nguyên một cách kính cẩn

 _"_ _Xin chào" -T-_

Đây là một câu đơn giản mà ngày nào hai con điên đó lên lớp gặp nhau đều nói. Nói xong chị Phương lôi cả hai đứa vào góc ghế Sofa ngồi trong khi Khải và Nguyên vẫn đứng trong một góc cửa sổ thì thầm và cười giỡn với nhau.

Mol không ngờ con Trân lại đến được đây… vả lại chị Phương còn biết việc này… có gì đó không ổn ở đây… liệu Phương, Khải và Nguyên đang giấu điều gì chăng? Ngay lập tức Mol đứng bật dậy thì bị Phương kéo xuống, chị cười nhẹ nhàng đáp lại sự hoang mang của cả hai đứa

 _"_ _Lát nữa chị giải thích sau cho"_

Ơ hay lát nữa là lát nữa thế quái nào? Mol vừa ấm ức mà vừa muốn gào, nó định mở miệng thì cửa phòng lại mở… là Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ… cậu nhỏ dáng người nhỏ bé cầm con gấu bông không bao giờ rời bước vào, nhìn thấy ba cô gái ngồi cuối phòng Thiên Tỉ đặc biệt ngạc nhiên, chỉ giơ tay lên chào và cười như thường lệ xong quay qua Khải, chắc là hỏi chuyện gì về việc tại sao có gái xuất hiện trong phòng tập. Giải thích xong Thiên Tỉ cười và cũng có đôi phần ngạc nhiên.

Đang chăm chú sáy mê kể chuyện về TFBoys với con Trân… Ừ chỉ cần hai đứa này sáp vào nhau thì chuyện về TFBoys không bao giờ hết, lúc nào cũng là một thời khắc đầy huy hoàng và thích hợp để kể về TFBoys. Đúng lúc đó thì cửa lại mở.. dáng người quen quen, Mol từng thấy qua mạng nhiều lần, cái người quen mặc quàn sọt trong nhà, cái áo đặc biệt có in hoa văn của Gitama đặc biệt ấn tượng Mol, không còn nghi ngờ gì nữa đó là Victoki, một đứa bạn cũng là fan của TFBoys giống như Mol và Trân… Không ngờ Mol lại gặp nhiều người quen như thế, Vic vốn là một người lạnh lùng bên ngoài ấm áp bên trong, mặc dù gặp Khải người trong mộng của Vic thì Vic vẫn lạnh lùng chào hỏi bằng Tiếng Việt. Chẳng qua là lạnh lùng thôi mà chứ trong lòng Vic đang nhảy dựng lên ừa gào vừa hú hét " Khải Khải Khải Khải Khải" cơ đấy, ăn ở với nhau bao lâu mà không hiểu tỉnh nhau sao?

Chẳng nói chẳng rằng chào một cái lạnh lùng như thế Vic tiến đến chỗ Trân và Mol, Vic cười một cái nắm tay Mol… qua cái nắm đó Mol có thể cảm nhận được cái sự nhảy dựng của Vic ở trong lòng. Cứ như là đang muốn bùng cháy ấy. Vic đang high nhưng vẫn phải giữ hình tường nên chỉ cười một cái ngồi xuống cầm điện thoại ra lướt, cứ tới cái hình nào có Khải là save hết về máy, rồi like liên tục… giờ thì… chào lạnh lùng nữa à?


	3. Chapter 3

Chẳng hiểu sao idol ở bên kia, fan ở bên này nhưng hai bên cứ như người dưng chẳng nói chẳng rằng gì, có thể là đang bàn về nhau đó nhưng không cùng ngôn ngữ nên chẳng biết đang nói xấu gì nhau. Phá tan cái bầu không khí lãng xẹt đó một cô gái cao chừng bằng chị Phương khoảng 1 mét 6 hay hơn một xí bước vào, cô cột tóc gọn gàng và những ngón tay thanh mảnh đang ôm lấy xấp giấy chằng chịt nốt nhạc, vốn học nhạc nên Mol biết được bài cô ấy đang cầm trên tay vốn dành cho piano, phải chăng đây là giáo viên dạy piano của Nguyên?. Khi cô ấy bước vào phòng Khải, Nguyên và Tỉ đều rất ngoan ngoãn lễ phép cúi đầu chào. Quả thật không hổ danh TFBoys trong truyền thuyết, vừa thông minh, hiểu chuyện, tài giỏi, khiêm tốt mà còn rất lễ phép luôn nghĩ cho người khác. Cô giáo nói với chị Phương một cái gì đó xong cả đám đi theo cô qua một phòng khác, Khải Nguyên và Tỉ đi trước nhưng liên tục đùa giỡn, nói gì đó rồi quay lại nhìn ,còn Mol, Trân và Vic đi sau cứ ngỡ đây là một giấc mơ không dám mở lời

Đến nơi thì trong phòng có một cây đàn piano tuyệt đẹp, đó là thứ Mol luốn muốn chạm tay vào mọi lúc mọi nơi, rất may thay là con Trân đã níu lấy tay con Mol không thì nó đã bay vào la liếm cây đàn. Thì ra cô lúc nãy là giáo viên luyện thanh. Phòng này cũng như phòng tập thôi chỉ đơn giản là nó có thêm một cây đàn piano. Chị Phương bảo ba đứa chui xuống góc ngồi còn ở phía trên Khải, Nguyên và Tỉ xếp hàng chuẩn bị, vừa luyện thanh xong họ bắt đầu tập hát, nào là hẹn ước bồ công anh, rồi young bản piano… hay tuyệt vời, đúng là hiếm lắm mới được nghe trực tiếp như thế này, giọng của Tỉ thì trâm và ấm, giọng Nguyên vẫn chưa bể giọng nên còn cao và trong, riêng giọng Khải thì tuy còn yếu nhưng đặc biệt hay, các luyến láy, âm điệu đều rất chuẩn, người Trùng Khanh vốn không phân biệt được âm n và âm l nhưng Khải phân biệt rất rõ và hát rất chuẩn.

Ba cô gái ngồi bó gối được dịp xem trực tiếp mà lác mắt, đã vậy còn được nhìn vũ đạo siêu bôc lửa của Thiên Tỉ, quả nhiên là may không còn gì bằng. Chị quản lý của bọn nhỏ đã đến, chị là một gương mặt rất thân quen trong các fancam của TFBoys, khuôn mặt chị rất hiền và phúc hậu, chị mang khăn và nước đến cho TFBoys chị nói tiếng Trung mà trong đó ba cô gái chỉ nghe được

 _"_ _Tốt lắm, tốt lắm" - T-_

Rồi TFBoys tiến đến chỗ ba cô gái, chị Phương cũng đi theo và cười, khen TFBoys hai ba câu gì đó. Khải Nguyên và Tỉ lần lượt ngồi xuống, do lúc bấy giờ Vic ngồi ngoài, Mol ngồi giữa và Trân ngồi trong góc nên lúc đó Khải ngồi gần Vic. Mặc dù đã cố tỏ ra lạnh lùng nhưng Vic vẫn không tránh khỏi việc tăng động khi được ngồi gần thần tượng, Vic lập tức cáu vào tay Mol như muốn thét lên nhưng lại phải nhin. Do giữ hình tượng cho Vic mà Mol mặt mày tím tái cắn răng chịu đau, để cứu nguy chị Phương liền nhỏ nhẹ yêu cầu ba bạn gái đứng dậy

 _"_ _Tụi em qua bên kia với cô giáo luyện thanh nha, chị ở bên này với chị quản lí và TFBoys"_

Chưa hiểu mô tê gì Vic hăng hái đi trước… Nãy giờ được Khải nạp đầy năng lượng không thể trách Vic bị tăng động được. Chạy thẳng ngay đến cạnh đàn piano cô giáo nói một chữ Tiếng Anh duy nhất

 _"_ _Hát đi" -A-_

Vic liền lập tức gật đầu, không ngại ngùng gì Vic liền hát, là bài sủng ái, Vic đã tập bài này từ rất lâu rồi, giọng Vic vốn rất vừa, rất dễ nghe, đã vậy cũng không phải thuộc dạng rú hét như Mol nên Khải tấm tắc gật đầu, Vic thấy thế liền lén cười và hát tiếp, trong dáng vẻ vừa tự tin vừa lạnh lùng mà còn đáng yêu. Vic hát xong cuối người đúng 90 độ cuối chào, cô giáo thanh nhạc nhiền vỗ tay và liên tục khen

 _"_ _tốt, tốt" -T-_

Vic cười chào cô một cái rồi bước ra dựa vào tường. Trân bước lên không biết làm gì, rụt rè kéo tay áo lên thục tay vào trong. Cô giáo như nhắc nhở lại nói

 _"_ _Hát đi" - A-_

Trân rụt rè quay qua Mol thủ thỉ vào tai, Mol cười cười rồi chạy đến chỗ Phương.

 _"_ _Phương ơi nói cô giáo là Trân hát không được hay Trân chỉ biết nhảy thôi"_

Nói xong Mol cười và quay lại chỗ Trân, Phương nói với giọng to và rõ, bằng tiếng Trung để cô giáo có thể nghe, Cô giáo cười nhìn Thiên Tỉ và nói một câu gì đó bằng tiếng Trung, chắc là xem thử coi Trân nhảy có tốt không, nói xong Thiên Tỉ gật đầu và chăm chú nhìn Trân. Trân lắm la lắm lúc, chuẩn bị, không có nhạc nhảy chay trông cũng vui. Mol bụm miệng vừa cười vừa nhìn hoài không rời mắt, quả nhiên Trân có tài quan sát thiên bẩm, chỉ cần nhìn cái là biết động tác ra sao mà nhớ liền. Từng chi tiết vũ đạo Thiên Tỉ từng dùng đều đúng từng li từng tí, chắc hẳn Trân phải tập nhiều lắm. Thiên Tỉ nhìn cô giáo thanh nhạc với bộ mặt liệt cơ mặt như thường lệ và gật đầu một cái, nhìn có vẻ thích thú lắm. Cô giáo thanh nhạc cười và ra hiệu cho Trân qua một bên. Trân liền chạy đến bên Vic, Vic cười và khen Trân rất nhiều, Vic còn bảo nếu Vic và Trân hợp lực thì đặc biệt sẽ rất tốt

Còn mỗi mình Mol, bỗng dưng cơ mặt nó bị liệt, tay chân bủn rủn, mồ hôi nhễ nhại, biết Trùng Khánh là nóng nhưng… không lẽ nãy giờ không nóng mà giờ lại nóng?. Mol vừa bước tới vừa rụt rè cuối gằm mặt xuống đất. Cô giáo cười và nói

" _Hát hay nhảy?"_ -A-

Thật chất thì con Mol là cái con vô tích sự, trong lúc người ta nhảy thì cười đến lượt mình thì tự mình đào hố mà chôn. Nó chẳng biết nó phải làm gì, cứ nhìn cô giáo thanh nhạc mãi. Mãi một lúc mà nó vẫn chưa chịu mở lời. Nó không muốn làm chị Phương bẻ mặt là một đằng mà đằng khác nó cũng không muốn mất hình tượng trước idol của nó… chứ trước Vic và Trân… nó còn chẳng có hình tượng để giữ. Bỗng dưng nó quay qua nhìn Vic và Trân, hai người họ đang ra hiệu cố lên, liên tục nhắc Mol hát đi, xong nó quay qua chị Phương, Phương chỉ đứng đó và nhoẽn miệng cười, riêng nó quay qua TFBoys thì tuy miệng họ vẫn nói luyên thuyên đùa giỡn với nhau nhưng mắt thì vẫn hướng về nó, bỗng trong phút chốc, có thể là ảo giác nó nghe Khải nói

 _"_ _Cố lên lúc nãy chị hát tốt mà" -A-_

Tự dưng trong nó tràn đầy sinh khí… wao không lẽ hiệu quả vậy sao? không lẽ Khải là một cục pin di dộng cần nạp năng lượng khi nào thì có mặt liền khi đó. Mol mở miệng lí nhí hát bài " Still I fly " cái bài tủ của nó, cho đến khi nó đã quen thì giọng trở nên to rõ hơn. Nó bỗng thấy tự hào về mình sau khi hát xong, nó cười và quay qua Vic với Trân, hai người họ cũng cười và đưa ngón tay cái lên. Bỗng cô thanh nhạc nói một câu làm cho nó khựng người lại

 _"_ _Làm ơn hát tiếng Trung được không?" - A-_

không lẽ cố như thế rốt cuộc vẫn hát lại, tiếng Trung nó hát thì được nhưng nó sợ sai lắm, tiếng Trung có nhiều từ đồng âm, nó không muốn bỗng dưng huỷ hoại một bài hát mà không biết mình đã làm gì, với ý nghĩ là tiếng Nhật và tiêng Trung khá giống nhau nên nó liền hỏi

 _"_ _Tiếng Nhật được không ạ?" - A-_

 _"_ _Được được" - T-_

Ngay lập tức nó hát bài Blue Bird trong Naruto, bỗng Khải bật lên cười và cũng lẫm nhẫm hát theo, tiếp theo là Nguyên, xong Thiên Tỉ lại quay qua mắng hai người cái gì đó, nói gì về Hello Kitty rồi ôm gấu Kuma.

Moi thứ đã xong nhóm Vic, Mol và Trân ngồi ở một góc còn Nguyên, Khải với Thiên ngồi trong một góc đối diện, hai bên đều rộn ràng tiếng nước mình, và không thể không kể đến việc… nhóm con gái liên tục nhắc về TFBoys khiến ba chàng trai không khỏi liên tục quay lại khi nghe người khác nhắc về mình. Do không hiểu tiếng Việt nên họ tỏ ra hơi khó chịu không biết các bạn gái nói gì về mình. Bỗng Vic và Trân nhắc cái gì đó đến TFGirls thế là Mol liên nói với một giọng trầm buồn

 _"_ _Không biết TFGirls sẽ như thế nào nhỉ? Chắc hẳn là sẽ có ba cô gái đặc biệt xinh như Đặng Tử Kì, đặc biệt dễ thương, đặc biệt lễ phép, khiêm tốn như một bản sao của TFBoys phiên bản con gái ấy"_

Ngay lập tức sắc mặt của Vic thay đổi, cả Trân cũng thế, hai người họ quay qua nhìn Mol chằm chằm, tự dưng không khí trở nên im lặng hẳn đi, bỗng TFBoys cũng dừng giỡn quay lại nhìn xem có chuyện gì.

 _"_ _Mol chưa biết gì à?"_

Vic ngạc nhiên nhìn Mol chằm chằm, gương mặt đặc biệt nghiêm túc, không hiểu sao Vic còn sờ trán Mol xem thử coi Mol có bị sốt không

 _"_ _Ừ… Nói nhỏ đừng cho ai biết chớ ban nãy là tuyển chọn TFGirls á"_

Mặt Mol bỗng biến săc, nó giật bắn mình ra sau, miệng không khỏi lắp bắp… ban nãy nó chỉ tưởng là một hoạt động thử nghiệm quá trình luyện tập của TFBoys thôi nên nó không biết phải gây ấn tượng sao, nhưng ai ngờ lại là thử giọng thật. Bất giac Mol gào to lên

 _"_ _Cái gì?! tuyển TFGirls á?!"_

Trân ngay lập tức đưa tay lên bịt mồm Mol lại, biết chuyện này sẽ xảy ra Vic chỉ thở phào và quay mặt đi, vẫn giữ hình tường lạnh lùng girl mà. TFBoys cả ba bất giác cũng quay lại, nhìn chằm chằm, chắc hẳn là vẫn còn thắc mắc gì đó về TFGirls. Mol giật tay Trân ra và bắt đầu lên cơn làm quá. Nó đứng phắt dậy gào lên như con hổ xổng chuồng

 _"_ _Mấy người biết mà không nói nhé! Làm tui không biết phải chuẩn bị sao tui là tui hận mấy người"_


	4. Chapter 4

TFBoys không hiểu Tiếng Việt nên vẫn chưa biết chuyện gì xảy ra, Mol thì có những hành động thái quá như chỉ vào Vic và Trân rồi gào lên, vừa như khóc thét mà vừa như cười trong tuyệt vọng, nó nằm lăn ra sàn ăn vạ mà không cần đến hình tượng gì nữa, chị Phương chạy vào tét mông nó một phát rõ to làm nó vừa ôm mông vừa chui vô góc ngồi sau lưng Vic. Vic tuy lạnh lùng nhưng không giấu nỗi sự buồn cười còn con Trân thì không quan tâm con Mol dù có đang lên cơn hay là bị đập gì cũng cười hí ha hí hí, TFBoys thì khỏi nói dù không biết gì nhưng nhìn thấy màn kịch vừa rồi không khỏi cười. Mol lại tiếp tục xoa mông vừa ấm ức lầm bầm. Chị Phương bắt đầu giải thích mọi chuyện về việc tuyển TFGirls.

Vừa giải thích chị vừa lo lắng nhắc nhở

 _"_ _Chị tin tưởng các em nhưng nếu đã bước trên chặng đường này sẽ rất khó vì các em biết lượng fan của TFBoys là như thế nào rồi, vì thế hãy vì những người thích mình mà cố gắng chứ đừng vì những người ghét mình mà bỏ cuộc"_

Nói xong TFGirls- Vic, Mol, Trân đứng dậy nghiêm trang cúi đầu 90 độ chào cô giáo thanh nhạc, chị quản lí, thầy vũ đạo, và quay qua chào những " anh cả" nhỏ tuổi -TFBoys.

—-Sau mấy tháng liền bồi bổ tiếng Trung cũng như luyện thanh nhạc —

( không dùng chú thích T,A nữa vì nói toàn bộ bằng tiếng Trung, nếu có gì thì sẽ chú thích)

Cuối cùng thì TFGirls cũng được debut, mọi nổ lực cố gắng của TFGirl cũng đã được đền đáp, TFBoys bận thường xuyên, vừa học mà còn vừa hoạt động nên không về công ti nhiều lắm. Từ ngày công bố TFGirl công đồng mạng đả đảo không ít, lượng đả đảo lúc bấy giờ có thể nói là bằng lượng fan TFBoys hiện có, hoặc nói một cách đơn giản là… fan TFBoys ghét TFGirls và không chấp nhận sự tôn tại của TFGirls.

Bắt đầu một ngày mới, chị Phương cùng quản lí của TFBoys thì bận rộn lên kế hoạch cho các trẻ đao. TFBoys thì bận rộn đi hoạt động, riêng trong phòng tập lúc bấy giờ chỉ còn có Mol, Vic, Trân. Không có ai đốc thúc nhưng TFGirls vẫn rất cố gắng và nhiệt huyết, tự khởi động, tự làm nóng, khởi động xong thì tới phần cực hình mà chẳng ai thích cả, đó là ép cơ… đau đén muốn khóc. Vic là đội trưởng nên luôn bắt đầu trước và tuy có đau nhưng Vic vẫn luôn hoàn thành việc ép cơ một cách đơn giản và nhẹ nhàng, tiếp theo lại là Mol. Mỗi lần ép cơ nó đau đến mức không nói nổi nhưng lại vừa cười đau khổ vừa đập sàn liên hồi, miệng thì không ngừng kêu đau. Lúc ép cơ xong lấy tay quệt đi nước mắt mà cũng không quên kèm thêm một câu _" Già rồi mà cứ bắt tui làm ba cái trò mèo"_ nói thì nói thế chứ nó cũng biết sự quan trọng của ép cơ. Và cứ thế nó bỏ đi luôn mà không quan tâm tới việc con Trân đang ngồi chăm chăm chờ nó quay lại giúp ép cơ. Cho đến khi Trân quát lên _" Có giúp tui không đây trời?"_ Thì Mol mới cười trừ quay lại giúp đỡ

Hôm nay cũng như thế, Mol vẫn cái tật lầm ba lầm bầm không thôi, Trân định mở lời thì cửa phòng tập mở, không ngờ những con người bận rộn lại về, đó là TFBoys, họ vừa cười nói vừa cúi người 90 độ chào. Tướng Vic bỗng dưng trở nên lạnh lùng trong khi vài giây trước còn đang hí hửng chà mặt vào cái điện thoại, Trân thì ngồi bệt trên sàn chuẩn bị ép cơ, riêng con Mol,… tưởng đứng gợi cảm không tả nổi, hai tay chống lưng, hai chân thì đi như chim cánh cụt, nói chung cái tướng không khác gì một con gà lai đà điểu. Khải thấy thế đơn giản không nhịn nổi cười mà bắt chước lại cái tư thế đó. Cả bọn cùng cười rồi bung lụa mà quên mất con Trân chưa ép cơ xong, thường thì nó hiền như cục than và đơn giản là cái mặt nó cũng đen như cục than, nhưng từ ngày nó dưỡng trắng thì càng ngày càng dữ… không lẽ đây là tác dụng phụ của việc nhốt con nhỏ trong nhà quá nhiều, cứ như thế nó quát ầm lên _" Có giúp tôi ép cơ không thì bảo?" ._ Đã bảo TFGirl tự dưng trở thành thanh niên nghiêm túc muốn nổ lực hết mình để khán giả chấp nhận sự hiện diện của mình, cũng từ đó mà mọi hoạt động của TFGirls đều là tự nguyện và đặc biệt cố gắng.

Hiếm khi mới thấy TFBoys quay lại công ti mọi người mừng lắm. Nào là đòi đi mua bánh kẹo nước ngọt nào là mở tiệc karaoke. Thật thì lần cuối TFBoys đến công ti là tuần trước nhưng mà không sao, cũng có cớ tiệc tùng ấy mà. Ngay lập tức Nguyên tung tăng chạy đi mua ngay nhưng bị Khải kéo lại

 _"_ _Chưa có gặp nhau mới có một tuần thôi mà, có cần làm quá thế không? Với lại mấy chị cũng thấy tụi em trên tivi hoài mà"_

Cái bản mặt của Khải lúc trách móc cũng dễ ghét nữa, cái miệng thì nhỏ mà mỗi lần mắng vốn môi trên cong lên nhe cái răng khểnh ra nhìn mà muốn bẻ luôn cái răng khểnh.

 _"_ _Em nghe nói tuần sau mọi người debut rồi nên tụi em về giúp đỡ cũng như xem tình hình ra sao"_

Trân ép cơ xong đứng dậy loạng quoạng mé tí nữa là té, Vic có vẻ như không quan tâm mọi chuyện cứ nhảy nhảy nhót nhót liên tục, nhưng trong lòng Vic đang rất mừng vì gặp lại được TFBoys cũng như là được TFBoys quan tâm, Mol thì vừa giúp Trân ép cơ xong đứng bật dậy bỗng dưng nhận ra chân mình vẫn còn tê sau khi ép cơ nên liền đo sàn.

 _"_ _Sao lần nào thấy tụi em chị cũng chùi sàn thế? hay là hâm mộ tụi em quá hun không được nên hun sàn?"_

Khải đắc chí nâng cao trình độ tự luyến, Nguyên lập tức cười to hơn bao giờ hết, cái giọng cười của nó thì thôi… phá làng phá xóm, phá cả game. Thiên Tỉ cười ấm áp và tiếp lời

 _"_ _Anh bị khùng à?"_

Câu nói đặc biệt quen thuộc dành cho Khải, Trân và Mol. Đơn giản là một cái nhóm mà toàn người bình thường không thì chán lắm. Mol liền đứng dậy chui qua ghế sofa rồi cười

 _"_ _Chỉ là chùi sàn thôi mà"_

Không hiểu sao chắc ở gần con Mol nhiều quá mà con Trân cũng lây cái bệnh thái hoá của nó, Trân nhảy dựng lên, tay phải ngón cái và nhón trỏ chấp thành hình chữ v, vừa giậm chân rầm rầm vừa luôn mồm

 _"_ _Là chùi sàn đó… là chùi sàn đó… chùi sàn thôi mà… ờ chùi sàn đó… một cái áo đổi một cái sàn sạch đó"_

Vic dừng nhảy nhót quăng thẳng ánh mắt kì thị vào mặt Trân và đi qua chỗ Mol ngồi. TFBoys lại bắt đầu quậy tưng bừng, nào là như lai thần chưởng với kameduko. Trân bị lạc loài ấm ức gào lên

 _"_ _Sao tui khổ dữ vậy nè"_

Rồi chui qua ngồi cái phịch lên ghế. Trân vừa ngồi xuống Mol liên sáp vào người Trân như ép cung rồi mặt nham hiểm thì thầm một câu Tiếng Việt _" Em nó về rồi kìa, vui hơm?"_ Trân lập tức cười rần lên rồi pháng thẳng vào mặt con Mol một câu Trung Quốc mà tụi nó hay dùng _"Hỏi thừa!"_ cứ theo câu nói cả mưa và gió bay thẳng vào mặt Mol, Mol nó lấy tay lên quệt và chẹp miệng, nó lối ipad ra chui lên weibo chơi. Trong khi đó Vic nhìn hai người còn lại cười khẩy một cái, lắc đầu và tiếp tục lên facebook làm thủ tục… vừa thấy hình Khải là like với lưu liền vào điện thoại.

Khải đang chơi thì bỗng có tin nhắn liền qua chỗ ghế sofa ngồi vào chỗ trống ( giữa Mol và Vic) ngay lập tức dây thần kinh của Vic giật một phát như là tên lửa phóng, Vic giật mình nhích qua một bên, ôm lấy thành ghế và cố gầm rú một cách âm thầm nhất có thể, mặt nó đỏ gay đỏ gắt lên. Mol với Trân thấy thế lén cười rồi thủ thỉ gì với nhau rồi lại cười tiếp. Cứ thế bốn người ngồi chung… một cách im lặng cho đến khi… Mol lên một trang weibo xem có phim gì mới không, là người vốn lười đọc tiếng Trung nên nó chỉ xem hình, bỗng có một cái phim kinh dị mà hình ảnh đặc biệt ám ảnh, đã thế còn là ảnh động đang nhảy bổ ra khỏi màn hình. Mol sợ hãi hét lên, tay thì che mắt còn tay kia thì cứ khẩy lên ( trong facebook khẩy tay lên hoặc xuống thì hình sẽ tắt), khẩy mãi mà cái hình không tắt, mặt nó thì tái mét như đít nhái. Sợ nói không nên lời, vừa cười vừa khóc trong đau khổ, thấy thế cả đám đều quay qua và cười rần lên, Thiên Tỉ và Nguyên đứng ôm bụng cười, riêng Khải thì người nghiêng qua Vic cười một tràng, Vic vừa buồn cười mà vừa đang sung sướng vì được cái lưng Khải dựa vào, không biết làm sao Vic úp mặt xuống gối vừa cười vừa như muốn thét. Còn riêng con Trân, cái độ chơi khăm bạn bè của nó cũng đểu lắm, nó cứ ngồi cười sặc sụa như đứa chết rồi, tắt màn hình giùm con Mol thì không tắt đâu mà cứ ngồi cười thôi. Thấy thế Khải đành vừa cười vừa chạm nhẹ vào màn hình thì hình tự tắt,… Mol mới tạo weibo chưa đầy 1 tháng và nó sử dụng Weibo một cách đầy cực khổ, không bao giờ dám ấn vào hình vì mỗi lần ấn là mỗi lần không thoát được, thế là cả bọn được một phen cười rần. Mol chỉ biết cười trừ cho qua chuyện


	5. Chapter 5

Bầu không khí lại tiếp tục trở về trạng thái không mấy sôi động chỉ còn mỗi Thiên Tỉ và Vương Nguyên đùa giỡn. Ngay lúc này Vic kiếm được một cái video đặc biệt vui liền kêu mọi người lại coi, Thiên và Nguyên chạy lại sáp vào coi, cái điện thoại có bé tẹo mà 6 người coi đâm ra tranh giành nhau vị trí, Mol với Trân thì cứ bát nháo, Tỉ và Nguyên thì đùa nhau không ngừng, Khải quát lên khiến mọi người im lặng đến đáng sợ, quả nhiên là tiểu hổ. Thế là mọi người cứ im lặng… im lặng… Bỗng dưng màn hình tối đen, rồi đùng một cái một con vật quái dị phóng ra… ( nói là con vật quái dị thôi chứ nó là cái gì thì tuỳ mọi người nghĩ) cùng với âm thanh đầy chân thật và sống động, Mol và Vic hét lên, Vic quăng điện thoại một cái hên là Khải chụp kịp, Mol không hiểu sao đang ngồi ở giữa thì đã ngồi co rúm hai chân lên ghế thế chỗ Trân - người vốn ngồi trong góc, còn Trân bây giờ thì ngồi mấp mé như muốn té xuống sàn nhà. Nguyên cũng giật mình mặt mày tái mét núp sau lưng Thiên Tỉ

 _"_ _Tại sao mình không coi Hello Kitty?"_

Thiên Tỉ ngây thơ hỏi. Khải chỉ biết vừa cười vừa lắc đầu, đưa lại điện thoại cho Vic. Vic từ từ mở mắt cầm lấy điện thoại, lòng thì vừa đang nhảy cẩn lên vì được Khải trao điện thoại tận tay còn một phần thì cảm thấy ngượng chín người vì mất hình tượng. Quay qua thì con Trân đang kiếm chuyện muốn hất con Mol ra khỏi ghế, riêng Mol thì thần hồn nát thần tinh hai chân thì ở trên ghế, giày còn chưa bỏ ra, tay thì bám chặt lấy cái thành ghế không buông, nó tuyệt đối không bước ra khỏi ghế, và tuyệt đối không nhìn qua cái gương… không hiểu cái gương gây thù trút oán gì với nó mà mỗi lần sợ ma là nó cạch mặt cái gương tuyệt đối không nhìn. Kết quả ngày hôm đó bọn nó chẳng tập được gì nhiều, chỉ có tập hát thôi mà cũng không xong, Vic nửa bực mình muốn đập Mol mà nửa thì lại cười ầm lên vì không nhịn nỗi cười. Và cứ thế TFBoys ở công ti đến cuối tuần, ngày cuối cùng TFBoys cùng TF gia tộc mở tiệc vừa chúc TFGirl tuần sau đó debut sẽ thành công, phần còn lại là do… Nhị Nguyên đói.

Và cuối cùng ngày debut cũng đến, Vic, Trân và Mol run đến mức lúc đi nộp debut cả ba chỉ dám ngồi trong xe, không nói gì, cũng không nghe nhạc, chỉ ngồi đó im lặng. Đến khi chị Âu ( chị quản lí - chị Hạ Thanh) bước vào ba đứa nhảy lên như muốn ăn thị chị. Ba đứa nháo nhào lên hỏi liên tục không ngừng, chị phải hất ba đứa ra, nhồi vào xe, kêu tài xế chạy và từ từ nói

 _"_ _vốn do công ti TF đã từng debut nên họ cực kì tin tưởng chúng ta nên debut khá thành công bây giờ chúng ta chỉ còn xem sự phản ứng của fan"_

Tuy đã qua được một ải, tụi nó đặc biệt cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm nhưng còn chờ phản ứng của fan ư… giờ nó còn đáng sợ hơn nữa… mọi người vốn không thích TFGirls họ đã phản đối rất kịch liệt mà, giờ TFGirls ngồi còn thờ thẫn như người mất hồn ở trong xe. Họ về công ti được thông báo là do hôm nay debut nên được nghỉ ngời, cả ba đứa nằm lăn ra sàn không biết làm sao. Con Mol lăn qua cái gương , đàu quay về phía cửa, nhìn mình một chập rồi úp mặt xuống đất. Bống cửa bật mở, cái cửa đập thẳng vào đầu không thương tiếc. Mol ngồi bật dậy ôm đàu đau khổ định chửi thể thì nhìn thấy TFBoys bước vào, Khải hối hả xin lỗi. Mol lắc đầu buồn bả quay lưng đi. Vương Nguyên bỗng đang cười liền tắt ngủm nụ cười toả nắng, núp đằng sau Thiên Tỉ. Bầu không khí đặc biệt trở nên căng thẳng và buồn chán đến mức khó thở. Thấy thể Khải liền hỏi

 _"_ _Vậy là debut không được à?"_

Vic đứng dậy vươn vai một cái, quay qua Khải đầy buồn rầu và mệt mỏi

 _"_ _Không debut thì được nhưng giờ phải chờ phản ứng của fan… "_

 _"_ _Thế thì sao? mấy chị đã cố gắng vậy mà, các chị định bỏ cuộc sao?"_

 _"_ _Không chỉ đơn giản là… bọn chị sợ, bọn chị vốn không được ưa, bây giờ debut thế này không biết ổn không, đã vậy… tụi chị không muốn ước mơ của mình bị dập tắt một cách đơn giản như thế này"_

 _"_ _Không có đâu, có người ghét thì cũng có người thích chứ, mấy chị đâu thể nào bỏ cuộc được"_

Giọng Khải như sửng cồ lên vì thấy độ sút tinh thần của TFGirls lần đầu tiên kể từ khi gặp mặt, Vic không biết nói gì chỉ tránh đi ánh mắt của Khải, riêng Trân thì lại đứng dây chui qua ghế sofa ngồi úp mặt xuống thành ghế, không khí cực kì ngột ngát khiến Nguyên là một đứa trẻ hiếu động cũng phải lặng thinh. Mol tự dưng đánh tan bầu không khí bằng một câu nói

 _"_ _Các em thì sao?"_

 _"_ _Chị nghĩ tụi em đã phải trải qua bao nhiêu cực khổ khó khăn để đứng trên sân khấu hiện này?"_

 _"_ _Nhưng ít nhất các em có các Tứ Diệp Thảo,… tụi chị cũng từng là một Tứ Diệp Thảo… tụi chị không biết ư?… còn giờ đây cả thế giới như là anti fan của tụi chị… em nghĩ sao… lúc trước tụi em vẫn có fan ủng hộ chống lưng… còn tụi chị… một fan cũng không có, họ còn ước gì tụi chị không tồn tại nữa cơ"_

Mol nhìn Khải vừa ngay thẳng mà đôi mắt lại còn rưng rưng như muốn khóc, trước đôi mắt đó Khải lờ đi, Khải chỉ biết cúi gằm mặt xuống… Bầu không khí cứ như thế đến một lúc rất lâu đến khi Thiên Tỉ nói

 _"_ _Thế còn lời hứa với TF gia tộc và chị Phương thì sao? ba chị đã quên rồi à?"_

Thiên Thiên bỗng nhắc lại cái lời hứa lúc TFGirls còn là ba đứa trẻ cứng đầu không phải lo nghĩ gì cả, chúng đã hứa là sẽ cố gắng đi tiếp con đường này dù có bao nhiêu khó khăn, nó sẽ tiếp tục vì fan chứ không bỏ cuộc vì những người ghét bọn nó… nhưng nó đâu có fan… chẳng ai ủng hộ tụi nó cả

 _"_ _Nhưng Tỉ à… em không thấy sao?… tụi chị còn không có bất kì một người nào ủng hộ"_

 _"_ _Tụi chị có bọn em ủng hộ, có TF gia tộc ủng hộ, tụi chị còn có gia đình và một người như chị Phương ủng hộ, nhớ không?"_

Từng câu từng từ của Thiên Tỉ đanh thép, nó cứ như đâm thẳng vào tim của TFGirls, họ bất giác quay qua nhìn Tỉ… một ánh mắt đầy kiên định và ấm áp

 _"_ _Phải đó phải đó, tụi em ủng hộ chị mà"_

Nguyên trở lại con người bát nháo của mình, quay hai ba vòng nhảy tưng tưng và cười thật tươi đưa ngón tay cái lên quay khắp cả vòng, ánh mắt Nguyên nhìn mọi người tuyệt đẹp, nó sáng lấp lánh như các vì sao và cũng chính các vì sao đó đã lấy lại ánh sáng hy vọng cho TFGirls

 _"_ _Mấy chị có thể qua đây được không?"_

Khải quay lưng lại Nhìn Vic và Trân với ánh mắt đầy ấm áp, khi Trân và Vic đến trước mặt TFBoys, họ đặt tay lên vai Mol, TFGirls nhìn nhau gật đầu và nhìn Khải đầy kiên định

 _"_ _Đây mới là TFGirls mà tụi em đã biết chứ, em chỉ muốn nói là các chị thấy đó hãy quay lại nhìn sau lưng mình ai là người vẫn luôn ủng hộ mình chứ đừng nhìn thẳng trước mặt đương đầu với nhưng người luôn muốn chúng ta không tồn tại"_

TFgirls nhìn nhau cười, vừa cười vừa khóc, có lẽ đây là một khoảng thời gian khó khăn mà TFBoys đã từng trải qua… Có lẽ lúc đó TFBoys cũng đã gục ngã như thế, TFBoys cũng thất vọng nghĩ về tương lai và ước mơ của mình, hẳn là lúc đó các em kiệt quệ lắm, nhưng các em quả là quá dũng cảm, các em đã chiến đấu rất kịch liệt để giờ đây các em đứng trên sân khấu lớn, toả ra ánh hào quang kì diệu khiến mọi người noi theo, luôn tự nhắc bản thân mình về ước mơ


	6. Chapter 6

Sau một tháng Debut không ngờ kết quả của TFGirls khả quan hơn mong đợi, độ nổi lên của TFGirls cũng không thua kém gì của TFBoys, TFGirls bắt đầu xuất hiện trong các chương trình cùng TFBoys và thường được gọi chung là TF gia tộc, 6 đứa trở thành một phần trong đại gia đình TF đầy yêu thương và nổ lực. Tuy lượng anti fan cũng không ít nhưng do trình độ tiếng Trung không quá nhiều để biết, nên TFGirls không còn quan tâm đến anti fan nữa, mỗi lần có fan nhắn cái gì đặc biệt cho mình liên nhờ chị Âu hoặc TFBoys dịch sơ qua nội dung cho. Trên môi của TFGirls không ngớt nụ cười, giấc mơ đã thành sự thật, không chỉ được gặp TFBoys mà TFGirls còn được đứng trên một sân khấu với TFBoys, ánh hào quang đầy rực rỡ soi sáng đường cho TFBoys cũng như TFGirls và đặc biệt là TF gia tộc.

Và cuối cùng lượng fan của TFGirls cũng không thua kém lượng fan của TFboys là bao nhiêu hay có thể nói là fan luôn yêu thương TF gia tộc, dù là TFBoys hay TFGirls đi chăng nữa thì cũng đều yêu thương, quan tâm vì TF… là The Fighting, không có một thành công nào mà đơn giản, phải cố gắng chiến đấu nổ lực không ngừng, fan hiểu được điều đó mà từ ghét cũng chuyển sang ủng hộ cho TFGirls. Vào năm đó ngay lập tức TFGirl nhận được hai giải quan trọng đầu tiên trong đời.

Đêm hội Vchart đã đến, Một đêm hội quy tụ toàn bộ các đại mình tinh, lần đầu tiên TFGirls được đứng trước bao nhiêu người nổi tiếng và cất lên tiếng nói, giọng hát của mình. Đến nơi, TFGirls đặc biệt háo hức, TFBoys do đã quen nên có háo hức cũng không thể hiện ra mặt. Sau khi thay đồ xong 6 đứa được tập trung vào chung một phòng bên ngoài có đề bản TFBoys… phấn đấu bao nhiêu thế mà cũng không được gọi bằng một cái tên TFGirls, phải ăn nhờ ở đậu phòng người ta… Nói trắng trợn ra thì thật là đáng thương. Theo thường lệ thì sẽ luôn có một đoạn phỏng vấn trước khi lên nhận giải trong Vchart, và năm nay cũng không ngoại lệ. MC Dương gõ cửa đúng lúc 6 đứa đang xì cầm to nhỏ nói xấu MC, TFBoys truyền thụ kinh nghiệm bảo rằng dù có đúng hay sai thì cứ trả lời đại đi đừng nói dối là được, và đặc biệt do tiếng Trung chưa được gọi là chuẩn như người bản xứ nên là khi phát biểu thì nên ngắn gọn và đơn giản vì chơi chữ tiếng Trung rất phức tạp. Thế là MC bước vào phòng ngạc nhiên giật mình ra sau

 _"_ _Ồ còn có TFGirls nữa sao? Sao bên ngoài chỉ có đề TFBoys thôi thế? Làm ăn ẩu tả hết mức"_

 _"_ _Không phải đâu ạ phòng của TFGirls ở đối diện nhưng tụi em có chuyện cần bàn nên hò hét nhau qua bên này đấy ạ"_

Vương Tuấn Khải nhanh nhẩu đáp, bộ đồ cả nhóm mặc đặc cực kì đặc biệt, màu chủ đạo là màu trắng. TFBoys mà trong đồ vest màu trắng thì thôi khỏi phải nói, đúng là đẹp trai không ai bằng, vừa đẹp trai mà vừa dễ thương thì biết diễn tả sao đây? TFGirls thì lại khác, đáng nhẽ là TFGirls phải mặc đầm, Vic không phản ứng gì riêng con Mol và Trân, tụi nó là người xứ lạnh vốn mặc đồ kín đáo quần jean các kiểu, bây giờ mặc đầm hai đứa nó giãy đành đạch, tối nghĩa là giãy như cá bị bắt lên bờ ấy, một mình Vic đối phó không nổi thế là đành đồng bộ, Vic mặc quần đùi trên đầu gối, Mol mặc quần đùi đến đầu gối còn Trân mặc quần legging trắng để thuận tiện nhảy múa. Không biết TFGirls có phải là TFGirls không hay là gộp lại thành TFBoys luôn rồi, tính tình chẳng thục nữ miếng nào cả.

 _"_ _Ồ thế à, được một gia đình TF tài năng như thế này quả là có phúc, các em có thể nói gì về mình không?_

 _"_ _Xin chào các bạn, chúng tôi là TFBoys"_

 _"_ _Chúng tôi là TFGirls"_

 _"_ _Là TF gia tộc"_

Tiếng nói đồng thanh và đều đặn như đã được tập từ trước, MC cười thật to và ồ lên một tiếng thật to

 _"_ _Thật vui khi thấy TFGirls ở đây ngày hôm nay, trong suốt thời gian vừa qua chắc hẳn TFGirls đã rất vất vả, vốn chưa debut mà đã bị phản đối rất kịch liệt nhưng cuối cùng vẫn cố gắng, hoàn thành debut đã vậy còn nhận được rất nhiều sự ủng hộ, quả là một bước ngoặc lơn, các em có muốn nói gì không?"_

Vic mỉm cười cúi người đúng 90 độ trước máy quay rồi phát biểu thật to

 _"_ _TFGirls xin giành lời cảm ơn đặc biệt nhất cho các tứ diệp thảo, không chỉ ủng hộ TFBoys mà còn ủng hộ TFGirls rất nhiều , lời cảm ơn này nói không bao giờ hết, và đặc biệt hơn em cảm ơn đến TFBoys, đến công ti, đến những người đã luôn ủng hộ tụi em trong suốt thời gian vừa qua, xin chân thành cảm ơn!"_

Nói xong Vic cười và gập người 90 độ tiếp tục chào, Mc vỗ tay nhiệt liệt, TFBoys đặc biệt là Khải cười mãn nguyện, MC đinh mở lời thì, Mol nhanh nhẩu giơ tay lên.

 _"_ _Em có gì cần nói à?"_

 _"_ _Dạ vâng, fan của TFBoys là tứ diệp thảo nhưng em muốn gọi fan của TFGirls là Bồ công anh, Hự… ọ ..ọ…ọ!"_

Chưa nói xong thì Mol đã hứng trọn một cái cùi chỏ của Vic vào bụng, và một cái đạp trời giáng của Trân. TFBoys không thể kiềm chế được phá lên cười, MC vừa cười vừa nói như sắp gào lên

 _"_ _Các em làm gì vậy? bạo lực thế sao?"_

 _"_ _Anh mà không làm thế thì nó sẽ được nước làm tới đó, nó mà đã im thì không ai nói gì đâu nhưng đến khi nó nói rồi anh có bịt mồm nó lại nó cũng không chịu im đâu, nó đang bị kích động vì háo hức quá đó"_

Vic lạnh lùng đáp quay qua nhìn Mol với một ánh mắt đầy kì thị, mọi người lại tiếp tục cười MC quay qua camera

 _"_ _Quả thật là con nít, hảo hức một chút thôi mà. Em cứ nói đi"_

 _"_ _Dạ vâng tại vì Tứ Diệp Thảo tượng trưng cho niềm tin, hy vọng còn Bồ Công Anh thì là tự do và nhẹ nhàng, em muốn fan của mình luôn là những bông bồ công anh bay trong gió vừa tự do vừa uyển chuyển, đã vậy bông bồ công anh bay tới đây là mầm cây sẽ gieo đến đó vậy là fan của tụi em ở khắp mọi nơi trên thế giới"_

Vừa nói Mol vừa cười đắc ý trong khi Vic và Trân thì ngại ngùng che mặt, có phải là chỉ có con Mol là kẻ dư thừa trong đám không thế? Khải cũng lắc đầu cười và phát biểu

 _"_ _Xem chị ấy tham chưa kìa nhưng mà em thích ý tưởng fan được tự do và nhẹ nhàng"_

 _"_ _Phải anh cũng thích ý đó, có cảm giác như là lời hứa luôn mang đến cho fan những bài hát nhẹ nhàng đặc biệt tạo cảm giác bình yên, thế các bạn đã nghe chưa, fan của TFGirls không còn là tứ diệp thảo nữa mà là bồ công anh nhé"_

 _"_ _Còn không vừa là Tứ diệp thảo vừa là bồ công anh cũng được nữa"_

Mol nhanh nhẩu nói ngay khi MC vừa dứt lời

 _"_ _Wow… hai bên đang quảng bá cho nhau đó à? "_

Cả phòng lại cười vang lên, MC lại mang đạo cụ ra, có hai bảng lớn, một bên là TFBoys còn một bên là TFGirls, bên bảng TFBoys có hình avatar hiện tại trên weibo của ba bạn nhỏ còn bên TFGirls thì có hình chụp làm hồ sơ debut của ba gái. MC ngay lập tức bổ sung

 _"_ _Em có biết rằng kiếm hình avatar của tụi em khó lắm không TFGirls? Mol và Vic thì để hình Khải, Trân thì để hình Nguyên chu mỏ ra, nên tụi anh phải lấy hình tụi em debut á"_

Khải và Nguyên bỗng quay qua TFGirls nhìn một chập rồi nhẹ nhàng cười, chắc hẳn hai bạn nhỏ được bốc lên mây rồi, riêng Thiên Tỉ thì vừa cười vừa nói trong đau khổ

 _"_ _Còn em mấy người để đâu?"_

Mọi người dều cười lên, Khải vổ vai Thiên Tỉ một cái coi như an ủi, Mol vừa tức cười nhìn cười không nổi mà vừa phải phát biểu.

 _"_ _Em rất ít ảnh tự sướng nên em không thường để avatar là ảnh mình, với lại lúc trước em đang trong một cái phong trào để avatar chung với hội yêu Vương Tuấn Khải thế là em để từ đó đến giờ luôn "_

 _"_ _Có cả hội yêu Vương Tuấn Khải luôn à?"_

Khải được một dịp nở mũi cười híp cả mắt, nó thừa biết độ hot của nó, trong nhóm nó là cái rốn vũ trụ rồi đâu cần nói nhiều. Nghe Mol biện hộ thế là Vic cũng không thua kém

 _"_ _Mol lấy account của em đổi avatar đó chứ em định để hình nhân vật hoạt hình cơ"_

 _"_ _Wow Mol hâm mộ Khải thế cơ à?!"_

MC bị cái tật cứ wow thật to lên khiến Mol ngượng chín người, đâu phải tại Mol mà là Vic để đó,trong trường hợp bất đắc dĩ mới lôi Mol ra làm cái khiêng thôi, do giữ hình tường cho Vic mà Mol phải cắn răng chịu đựng. MC giải thích luật khảo sát năm nay bao gôm 3 phần : phần đàu trả lời câu hỏi, phần hai hiểu bản thân và phần ba là khỏi động trước khi lên sân khấu. Phần một bao gồm có 12 câu hỏi cho 6 bạn nhỏ, trả lời đúng một câu có một hình trái tim, ghép bốn hình trái tim lại sẽ có một cỏ bốn lá. Đây là một phần chơi không kém phần hấp dẫn nhưng điểm số chủ yếu thuộc về Thiên Tỉ, quả không hổ danh học bá, tiếp đó là Khải, Vic, Nguyên, Trân và cuối cùng là Mol không có lấy một điểm, không phải Mol không biết trả lời mà đơn giản là não nó phản xạ cực kì chậm cái gì nó vốn không quan tâm thì nó sẽ vẫn không quan tâm, ai ngờ lại hỏi toàn những thứ nó vốn không quan tâm

Phần hai là phần đầy kịch tính và gây tranh cãi nhất, chỉ với 3 câu hỏi thôi mà tình huynh đệ, tỉ đệ, tỉ muội như muốn rạn nứt, nhưng mà yên tâm, nói là chửi nhau đập nhau cũng có nhưng TFBoys và TFGirls từ những trận cãi vã đó mà mới thân nhau hơn mới hiểu nhau hơn

MC sẽ đưa ra một câu hỏi và mỗi cá nhân phải chỉ người mình nghĩ là ứng với câu hỏi

 _"_ _Câu hỏi đầu tiên ai là người can đảm nhất?"_

Mọi người đều chỉ Thiên Tỉ riêng Mol chỉ Vic.

 _"_ _Thiên Tỉ là người cam đảm nhất ư? Tại sao lại là Thiên Ti?"_

 _"_ _Vì em ấy có thể bắt con nhện, con cóc, các con bò sát bằng tay không cũng không sợ và đặc biệt là coi phim mà người có thể dựa dẫm được là Thiên Tỉ"_

Khải cười nhếch mép, cái mặt thiệt là đểu cán đến muốn cắn mà, kể về Thiên Tỉ với giọng điệu đặc biệt tự hào, Khải lúc nào cũng vậy luôn tự hào về hai tiểu bảo bối của mình, Khải cười híp cả mắt lại, quả thật không có lúc nào Khải cười nhiều hơn lúc Khải kể về Thiên với Nguyên. Thế là MC quay qua Mol hỏi riêng

 _"_ _Thế sao em chọn Vic?"_

 _"_ _Vì em hâm mộ Vic từ lâu, trước đến giờ Vic trong lòng em vẫn luôn là người đặc biệt cool, đặc biệt can đảm, phải không Vic?"_

Mol trả lời với khuôn mặt ngây thơ đến mức vô số tội nó quay qua Vic vẻ mặt đầy trìu mến mà có thể nói đến mức là gay, Vic ngại ngùng che mặt lại tự gầm rú là tại sao mình lại quen con này cơ chứ, mọi người lại có một tràng cười


	7. Chapter 7

_"_ _Câu hỏi thứ hai, lịch sử của ai là đen tối nhất?"_

Lúc ngày ngay lập tức Khải và Nguyên cười chết lên chết xuống chỉ Thiên Tỉ, Vic và Trân chỉ Thiên Tỉ riêng Mol thì lại chỉ Trân

 _"_ _Mol à sao em cứ chỉ định khác người thế"_

MC vừa cười vừa nói chẳng hiểu sao nữa

 _"_ _Em đổi ý rồi em chọn Thiên Tỉ"_

MC Dương bật cười và hỏi lý do

 _"_ _Tại vì em thấy cái lịch sử đen tối đầy tế nhị của con Trân không thể nào bằng cái lịch sử đầy đen tối và huy hoàng của Thiên Tỉ được"_

 _"_ _Lịch sử đen tối của Trân ư?"_

Trân thì cứ đay nghiến con Mol nhất quyết không cho nó nói, vậy mà con Mol còn thét lên cho bằng được

 _"_ _Tôi chưa kể lịch sử nàng vốn là con trai là may lắm rồi nhé"_

Cả đám há hóc mồm quay lại, vốn là con trai ư?… hư cấu! không lẽ con Trân đi Thái? Thế là không cần quan tâm gì nhiều con Trân đạp Mol một phát điếng người

 _"_ _Ừ giờ thì mọi người biết hết rồi đó mày hạnh phúc chưa?"_

 _"_ _Ớ hớ hớ tôi lỡ mồm, tôi lỡ mồm"_

 _"_ _Thế Thiên Tỉ có lịch sử đen tối gì mà mọi người nhắc hoài vậy?"_

Khải và Nguyên nhìn nhau cười nói đúng một câu

 _"_ _Tell me why"_

Tell me why là lịch sử đặc biệt đen tối của Thiên Tỉ nếu ai đã rảnh rỗi lên mạng tìm cái clib này thì đa phần chỉ vì họ hiếu kì và phần còn lại chỉ đơn giản là… không có việc gì giải trí trên cuộc đời này. Ngay lập tức Mol và Trân quay qua nhau diễn tả lại cái khúc mới vào bài của tell me why

 _"_ _In my dream… children sing"_

Chưa hát hết câu Thiên Tỉ phi thẳng cái gối dựa sau lưng vào mặt hai con đao, cả lũ cười không ngớt, rồi tự kiểm điểm nói ra lịch sử đen tối của mình

Nguyên _" Em không có lịch sử đen tối gì đặc biệt, chỉ có mọi người bảo em có bài nắng sân trường là lịch sử đen tối nhưng nó đặc biệt dễ thương mà"_

Trân _" Em đừng để chị bán đứng nhé, Tứ diệp thảo có rất nhiều lịch sử đen tối a~~"_

Vương Nguyên ngay lập tức bị chột dạ không nói gì nhiều cười cười cho qua

Khải _" Hồi trước em đặc biệt quậy, hay chơi những trò không đâu với các anh thực tập sinh của TF gia tộc, và những trò đó không nên nói ra ở đây"_

Khải cười nhe hai cái răng khẻnh ra, nụ cười đặc biệt toả nắng toả gió, Mol và Trân gật gù như khẳng định Khải đang nói thật

Vic _" Em chẳng có bất kì lịch sử đen tối nào cả?"_

Mol _" E hem… mặc quần sọt… e hem nhảy trong phòng… è hem… liên tục gọi tên Khải… è hem"_

Dù đúng dù sai thì Mol cũng đã nêu lên lịch sử đen tối của Vic… Mol là cái đứa lịch sử đen tối thì đầy mình nhưng bán đứng người ta không sợ họ bán đứng mình vì đơn giản… con nhỏ chấp nhận cái lịch sử đen tối đó như một phần của đao của mình, lịch sử đen tối chỉ hình thành khi não bộ nó hoạt động không được bình thường. Vic quay qua lườm nó một cái rồi cười nghiến răng như muốn ăn tươi nuốt sống nó

Mol _" Em là một con người đặc biệt không có lịch sử đen tối, cái thứ đen tối nhất cuộc đời em là mẹ em đi đâu cũng kể việc tối trước khi đi ngủ em đều tự ru mình ngủ, cứ trèo lên giường là hát, lúc đầu hát nhỏ nhỏ xong hát to thật to tới khi to hết mức rồi tắt một cái là biết em ngủ rồi"_

MC cười phá lên

 _"_ _Wow kì lạ vậy người ta hát to thiệt to xong ngủ thì nhỏ dần nhỏ dần chứ sao em ngược được vậy "_

 _"_ _Em cũng không biết nữa… nhưng nói ra đặc biệt ngại vì có cảm giác giống như mỗi lần đi ngủ là sắp chết tới nơi, gào lên một cái rồi tắt thơ luôn"_

Trân _" Chúng ta đừng nói đến lịch sử đen tối nữa được không?"_

Mol _"Phải nó đặc biệt tế nhị "_

Mol vừa vười híp cả mắt vừa nhìn Trân trong lúc con Trân đang nhìn nó cười đay nghiến, cả Vic lẫn Trân đều cứ như ăn tươi nuốt sống Mol, phải chăng đây là lý do mà Vic và Trân phải bịt mồm con Mol lại?

 _"_ _Thôi được rồi chúng ta qua câu hỏi tiếp theo, ai là người ngủ nướng nhiều nhất?"_

Ngay lập tức mọi người chỉ qua Mol và chính Mol cũng tự chỉ nó, Thiên Tỉ vừa cười vừa nói nhanh

 _"_ _Lúc trước em là người đứng đầu bảng nhưng từ ngày có Mol em cảm thấy mình là một người thật vĩ đại"_

Khải cũng đệm thêm vài câu cùng với Nguyên

 _"_ _Em cứ tưởng Thiên Tỉ là người bá đạo nhất rồi"_

 _"_ _Chị ấy hội tụ toàn bộ tật xấu của Thiên Tỉ… nhưng tệ hơn"_

MC Dương không tin vào tai mình, anh liền hỏi

 _"_ _Kêu khi nào thì các em dậy?"_

Khải _"Lúc trước trong niên đại show bấm thời gian của em là 1 phút hơn em cũng đâu có nướng lắm"_

Nguyên _" Từ trước đến giờ em chả bao giờ ngủ nướng cả nên kếu cái là dậy liền"_

Vic _" Em cũng rất ít ngủ nướng, chỉ toàn để điện thoại tự động dậy, với lại ở Việt Nam đi học đặc biệt sớm nên em đã quen dậy sớm rồi"_

Trân _" Mặc dù em có nướng nhưng em nướng cũng biết sợ trễ giờ, còn con Mol nó không biết sợ là gì"_

Mol _" Không phải đâu em vốn rất biết tự giác, chỉ cần để điện thoại là tự dậy nhưng em vô tình để điện thoại bài " TFBoys gọi các tứ diệp thảo dậy" , nghe vui tai lại còn đặc biệt thích nên em ngủ quên luôn"_ Vừa cười hí hí Mol vừa biện minh cho mình

Trân _" Thật không? tại vì tui á là tui thấy không phải à, tui thấy chị Âu kêu hoài không được tui phải chạy lên giường mở cái khúc chửi vả gì đó để kề bên tai thi mới chịu bật dậy, Dậy xong miệng thì vừa gào thét vừa khóc om sòm đến nỗi TFBoys ở phòng bên kia cũng nghe được, rốt cuộc là úp mặt xuống ngủ tiếp"_

Trân thì diễn tả thái quá như con Mol vừa mới mắc lỗi, mặt con Mol cười trừ, cái nụ cười nó cứng đơ chỉ nhếch nổi cái mép lên, này thì cho bay coi bay còn thích nói ra lịch sử đen tối của người khác nữa không. Ngay lập tức đổ thêm dầu vào lửa, Khải liền quay qua MC Dương mắt thì cười tít cả lại

 _"_ _Anh biết không, em vốn không ngủ sâu nên có hôm khoảng 5 giờ sáng thấy chị Âu qua phòng tìm chị quản lí của tụi em dặn là dù Mol gọi diện thì bảo là đang ở sân bay. Thế là lúc 6 giờ sáng chưa ai dậy thì bỗng nghe giọng Mol thét lên như bị chọc tiết, chạy qua thì thấy Mol đang vừa hấp hối súc miệng vừa nhét đồ vào cặp. Hỏi thì mới biết thì ra là để cho Mol chừa cái tật ngủ nướng chị Âu đã kêu Mol từ lúc 6 giờ sáng trong khi chuyến bay là 8 giờ và bảo với Mol là TFBoys đã đi rồi, có vẻ như là hoạt động lần đó chỉ cần TFBoys thôi TFGirls bị ở nhà là do Mol, và thế là Mol súc miệng xong, cất hết đồ và túi, mặc áo khoác vào và chui lên giường ngủ tiếp"_

Nghe tới đó cả đám cười rần lên, mặt Mol thì đỏ gay đỏ gắt, chỉ đơn giản là nó không muốn chị Âu chơi xỏ nó thế nên nó ngủ luôn cho chị Âu biết mặt, MC Dương cười liên tục không ngừng nghỉ, bị TF gia tộc áp đảo tinh thần quá MC Dương phải cho qua phần thi số 3 là phần khởi động. Trong phần này cả đám phải hát truyền, mỗi đứa hát một câu trong bài cẩm nang tôi luyện thanh xuân và càng về sau phải tăng độ cao của bài. Nguyên ré lên đến mức sắp đứt dây thanh quản tới nơi ngay lập tức Khải một tay để sau gáy, một tay để trước ngực Nguyên ra hiệu dừng. Thế là buổi phỏng vấn thành công, mọi người đứng lên chuẩn bị ra sân khấu.


	8. Chapter 8

Hàng ghế ngồi của TFBoys và TFGirls ở hàng số 2, vị trí ngồi đặc biệt thuận lợi để đi ra đi vào, Vic không được ngồi gần Khải, cái mặt một đống, Khải thì ngồi giữa Thiên và Nguyên, Vic ngồi giữa Mol và Trân, đội trưởng mà, phải làm cái tâm chứ. TFGirls đặc biệt chăm chú, trong khi TFBoys thì vẫn còn nói chuyện, đùa giỡn rất bình thường nhưng TFGIrls đằng khác, rất chăm chú, rất hồi hộp. Họ ngồi im thin thít chỉ giương mắt về màn hình.

 _"_ _Sau đây là các nhóm nhạc được yêu thích nhất TFBoys ( video tiểu sử về TFBoys được chiếu lên) TFGirls ( video về tiểu sử của TFGirls) ,…"_

Ba nhóm nhạc cùng nhau bước lên sân khấu, TFGirls chưa bao giờ thấy tự hào và vui đến tột dộ như lúc này, được sánh bước cùng TFBoys cùng các nhóm nhạc đặc biệt nổi tiếng khác. Tự dưng trong TFGirls có một luồng sinh khí kì diệu khiến họ tự toả sáng, họ bước lên sân khấu được sờ tay vào chiếc cúp pha lê sáng lấp lánh.

 _"_ _Xin chào các bạn chúng tôi là TFBoys!Xin cảm ơn công ti đã luôn bồi dưỡng tụi em, cảm ơn bố mẹ luôn ủng hộ tụi em và đặc biệt cảm ơn các fan cùng những người ủng hộ, nếu không có mọi người thì tụi em đã không được đứng trên sân khấu lớn như thế này, thật sự cảm ơn mọi người. Tụi em vẫn sẽ cố gắng phấn đấu rèn luyện bản thân để tiếp tục mang lại cho mọi người những màn trình diễn hay nhất, tuyệt với nhất. Và cũng xin ủng hộ TFGirls cũng như các nhóm nhạc khác, TFGirls hiện giờ đã thành một trong đại gia đình TF của tụi em vì thế mong mọi người giúp đỡ nhiều"_

Nói xong Khải, Nguyên và Tỉ cúi người đúng 90 độ chào fan theo thường lệ, tiếng vỗ tay reo hò át cả tiếng micro và âm thanh của MC, đứng từ sân khấu nhìn xuống, đèn led, thanh phát sáng lấp lánh và sáng rực như những ngôi sao, đây là fan ư? họ phát sáng như những ngôi sao… có lẽ lúc trước là một Tứ Diệp Thảo TFGirls nhìn lên chỉ thấy ánh sáng như vì sao xa kia chỉ là TFBoys. Nhưng giờ đứng ở đây, họ mới nhận ra rằng không chỉ họ là những ngôi sao sáng mà chính fan là những ngôi sao sáng nhất, fan đã soi sáng cả con đường cho các idol tiếp bước. Họ đã hiểu tại sao TFBoys luôn yêu thương fan mình hết mực, tại sao TFBoys luôn nói rằng họ nợ fan một cái gì đó mà không đền đáp nổi. TFGirls bước đầu tiên trên sân khấu tiến đến micro, họ hít một hơi thật sâu và hô thật to

 _"_ _Xin chào các bạn chúng tôi là TFGirls"_

Câu nói đó to và dõng dạc hơn bao giờ hết, một nụ cười thật tươi xuất hiện trên môi của TFGirls, Vic tự tin đứng lên, giọng nó cao vút và nhẹ nhàng như những bông bồ công anh được bay lên, lúc đó cứ như thấy được cảnh thiên thần đứng giữa rừng hoa bồ công anh, vừa đẹp dẽ vừa bình lặng

 _"_ _Thật sự không bao giờ TFGirls ngờ được cảnh tượng ngày hôm nay, thực sự tụi em rất cảm động, khi bước đi mới thấy con đường mà TFBoys đã bước đi thật khó biết bao nhiêu, cũng vì thế mà có người đã từng nói với tụi em " luôn cố gắng vì những ngừoi ủng hộ mình đừng bỏ cuộc vì những người ghét mình", vì thế tụi em vẫn sẽ tiếp tục cố gắng hoàn thiện bản thân hơn nữa, phải cố gắng nhiều hơn nữa để không chỉ cho mọi người các tiết mục đặc sắc nhất mà còn cố gắng nhiều hơn để không phụ lòng những người đã luôn ủng hộ tụi em, xin chân thành cảm ơn"_

Vic kết thúc bài phát biểu vừa dõng dạc vừa đanh thép, mà lại dễ hiểu khiến tất cả mọi người im lặng trong vòng một lúc rồi mọi người vỗ tay hò hét, cái cảm giác thành công vang dội mà TFGirls chưa bao giờ có được, giờ đã được nhận… Nhưng quảng đường cón rất dài, TFGirls vẫn phải cố gắng nhiều hơn nữa. TFGirls lại tiếp tục cùng TFBoys nhận giải Album được yêu thích, đó chỉ là album debut nhưng TFGirls không ngờ được nó lại đưa TFGirls lên đứng top 3. Và cứ như thế một tuần trôi qua rất vui vẻ và đầy niềm vui


	9. Chapter 9

— Một tuần sau —

 _"_ _Aiyo chán quá đi! Khi nào mới tập tiếp đây? khi nào mới hát bài mới ra album mới đi! Háo hức quá, lẹ đi năm sau tui bắt đầu ôn thi rồi đó! "_

Mol ôm con baymax nằm lăn ra sàn, kể từ ngày nhận giải baymax gửi cho Mol không đếm xuể là bao nhiêu đã vậy còn các loại phụ kiện anime khác nữa. Đến nỗi chị Âu chỉ nhận 2,3 con gấu bông đầu tiên, còn mấy con gấu bông khác xin phép fan cho để chúng vào phòng riêng của TF gia tộc, ở đó vốn thường dùng để quay TF Teen GO. Vic thì lúc nào trong túi quà tặng cũng ngập một mớ hình của Khải, nhiều khi có cả những cái áo của Gitama hay áo in hình kuroko no batsuke khiến Vic ngày nào cũng vừa ôm quà vừa rú hét trong phòng. Trân thì liên tục được tặng đồ nhảy các kiểu, đặc biệt fan không biết từ đâu mà biết dược Trân rất khéo tay đặc biệt thích đồ handmade nên bỏ ra rất nhiều tâm tình làm các đồ handmade tặng Trân. Ngay lúc các bạn trẻ đang lăn lộn ra sàn thì có tiếng gõ cửa và một giọng nói trầm ấm thân quen

 _"_ _Có ai đằng sau cửa không đấy? Em mở cửa à"_

Đó là giọng của Vương Tuấn Khải, chỉ khoảng 2 tháng mà TFBoys và TFGirls đã thân thiết như gia đình, chắc hẳn TFBoys nhìn TFGirls như một bản sao của mình, vốn đã từng trải qua bao nhiêu khó khăn đó, và cũng từng hạnh phúc biết bao khi đứng trên sân khấu lớn đó.

 _"_ _Ừ vào đi đừng mở cửa bung ra là được"_

Ngay lập tức cửa he hé mở ra, Vương Tuấn Khải uyển chuyển luồng vào, tới Vương Nguyên và Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ. Họ vào xong thì mới chợt nhận ra đằng sau cửa chẳng có cái gì cả, thế mà cứ kêu tụi nó mở từ từ đừng bung ra, làm Khải tưởng Mol đang nằm sau cửa như lần trước nữa.

 _"_ _Trời đất thế kêu em đừng mở cửa bung ra làm gì?"_

Khải lại mắng vốn, cái miệng nó khi mà mắng vốn thì thôi khỏi nói, nhìn vừa dễ ghét mà vừa dễ thương, cái răng khểnh không thể nào mà không thu hút người khác

 _"_ _Thì chị bảo chú đừng mở bung cửa ra tại Vic đang mệt mà, làm thần tượng phải nhẹ nhàng tình cảm chứ mở mà cứ như muốn đập nó thì thôi làm luôn cửa tự động đi cho nhanh "_

Mol ôm con Baymax lăn lại xuống sàn, cầm điện thoại lên lướt, Trân nhìn Mol thở dài trăn trối, nó quay qua TFBoys cười một cái lấy lệ rồi đâm đầu vào cái điện thoại bé tẹo lại tiếp tục xem vũ đạo. Vic thì nằm trên ghế sofa không nói gì. Thấy thế Khải chọt chọt vào vai Vic

 _"_ _Này chị Vic, chị có sao không? bệnh à? bệnh rồi không hoạt động được đâu nên uống thuốc đi"_

Quả thật tiểu đội trưởng vừa hiền lành vừa ấm áp, lúc nào cũng quan tâm đến người khác, nghe thấy giọng Khải Vic giật mình rồi càng ôm chặt cái gối dựa rồi dúi mặt vào nó

 _"_ _Uê… sao lơ em luôn rồi? uê… bệnh thì uống thuốc, giữ ấm đi nhé"_

Khải vẫn khều khều vai Vic, làm Vic càng dúi mặt vào gối hơn

 _"_ _Em kệ nó đi, nó đang tự luyến với mấy cái hình thì ai ngờ em bước vào đó, bệnh tật gì, bệnh tự luyến á"_

Mol lăn người lại vừa ôm Baymax vừa nói với cái bản mặt ngây thơ vô số tội, nó vẫn giữ cái thói quen cũ bán đứng người khác một cách không cần thương tiếc. Vic nghe xong ngồi bật dậy, mắt hình viên đạn, miệng khè ra lửa, quát một câu Tiếng Việt vào mặt Mol

 _"_ _Im *beep* đi Mol!"_

Xong nằm xuống úm mặt vào gối tiếp, TFBoys vẫn chưa hiểu đang xảy ra chuyện gì, ánh nhìn đầy ngơ ngác. Thấy bộ mặt ngờ nghệch của TFBoys Trân liền tiếp lời

 _"_ _Đúng rồi a~~ Đừng quan tâm nó chỉ bệnh trong vòng vài phút nữa thôi, sau vài phút đó thì tới lượt con Mol lên cơn tự luyến a~~"_

Mol cầm con Baymax phi thẳng vào đầu Trân, Trân lạnh lùng nắm con Baymax lại, ôm vào lòng và tiếp tục coi động tác. Bị giật đi Baymax ( trong khi mình là người ném nó đi) Mol hối hả chạy qua, chân thì đạp con Trân tay thì níu lại con Baymax, chiến sự rất chi là hỗn loạn, con Mol lên cơn ăn vạ, vờ giọng sắp khóc tới nơi, thế là phe Trân đầu hàng giao trả con tin, TFBoys đơ hình nãy giờ cũng bắt đầu làm quen, Họ cởi balo, áo khoác với nón ra khởi động để chuẩn bị tập, TFGirls vốn dĩ luôn tự giác khởi động rồi nên cái việc chờ TFBoys khởi động xong cùng tập chỉ là một cái lý do để TFGirls có thể ngồi nhìn ba trai trẻ khởi động một cách vừa đàn ông vừa dễ thương,… hay còn nói là khởi động như các chàng troai. Đùa chứ TFBoys khởi động đặc biệt kĩ lưỡng.

Thế là bắt đầu tập nhày, ngay lập tức Thiên Tỉ đề ra ý tưởng nhảy đối kháng, Tỉ vốn rất mê nhảy đối kháng nhưng từ trước đến giờ chẳng ai chịu nhảy đối kháng nhóm như thế , vậy là TFBoys nhảy đối kháng với TFGirls. Bước ra sàn nhảy đầu tiên là Nguyên và Mol. Nguyên thường có cái tướng rất xấu nên các động tác Nguyên thực hiện có cái xấu không tả nổi mà vẫn dễ thương chịu không nổi, còn Mol không giỏi trong việc nghĩ ra động tác, cho nó thời gian thì nó còn có thể chứ đối kháng kiểu này nó đầu hàng, đã vậy não bộ hoạt động không bình thường khiến động tác của nó không phối hợp ăn ý được, tự động rút lui nó quay người chào một cái đầy vẻ ngầu lòi, và Vic nhảy lên sàn. Vừa vào là Vic ngay lập tức áp đảo tinh thần Nguyên bằng các động tác khó và nhép miệng khúc beatbox cực chất với khuôn mặt vốn lạnh lùng và đầy vẻ ngầu, Vic chỉ cần một ánh nhìn cũng có thể đá văng Nguyên ra. Nguyên ra Khải liền vào trả thù, nhưng không hiểu sao Khải vừa mới giơ tay ra khiêu chiến thì ngay lập tức mặt Vic đỏ bừng, tay chân bị khớp, đơ ra một lúc lâu, thấy thế Trân đành đứng lên kéo Vic ngồi xuống, vũ đạo của Trân có thể coi gần bằng Thiên Tỉ, động tác vừa mạnh, rõ ràng mà còn vừa nhanh, vừa khó, Khải cũng cố tỏ ra những động tác khó cộng thêm phần tấn công của biểu cảm soái trên khuôn mặt, Trân vẫn tuyệt đối không chịu thua cho đến một động tác bắn súng, thấy động tác đó, Khải không ngại ngùng hợp tác, vừa cười vừa lui lại đằng sau cho Thiên Tỉ lên. Tỉ vừa lên thì cuộc chiến nảy lửa bắt đầu, động tác khiêu khích và vẻ mặt khiêu khích giữa hai người không ngớt, tướng thì cứ nghênh nghênh, đối mắt nhìn nhau thì sặt lẹm, cuộc chiến căng thẳng đến mức, nhảy đối kháng chỉ cho vui mà cũng trở nên thành một cuộc chiến thực tế khiến bầu không khí trở nên đặc biệt căng thẳng.


	10. Chapter 10

Ngay khi đó có tiếng gõ cửa làm phá tan bầu không khí căng thẳng. Ngay lập tức Mol hớt hãi chạy ra mở cửa cứ như là để giải tán chiến sự. Đằng sau cửa là một đoàn làm phim, họ tiến vào cùng với camera, Mol còn há hốc mồm chưa biết chuyện gì xảy ra thì ngay lập tức Vic quay người lại né đi tầm quay của camera, thiệt tình, không phải là đã quen lắm rồi sao? đứng trước máy quay bao nhiêu lâu rồi? Khải liền đứng dậy nở một nụ cười toả sáng

 _"_ _Oh! Em quên thông báo mất, năm nay chúng ta tiếp tục làm sổ tay thần tượng có sự tham gia của TFGirls á"_

 _"_ _HẢ?!"_

Vic, Trân và Mol há hốc mồm gào lên, tụi nó đã coi sổ tay thần tượng hàng trăm lần hàng chục lần, hàng ngàn lần giờ thì tụi nó lại là một phần trong sổ tay thần tượng, cảm giác đặc biệt lạ, đặc biệt khác, đặc biệt vui cũng đặc biệt ngại. Được đi nghỉ hè với TFBoys quả là một ước mơ thành sự thật mà không ai dám mơ tới. Ngay khi nghe xong, TFGirls tự hội lại bàn bạc, dù nói nhỏ hay to thì cũng không thành vấn đề vì đơn giản là dù đúng dù sai thì TFGirls vẫn đang bàn luận bằng Tiếng Việt vì thế nghe có hiểu hay không là do chương trình thôi. Trong khi đó TFboys vẫn tiếp tục giỡn, tụi nó hành hạ chai nước hết mức, hết ném lên ném xuống thì biến nó thành Rashingan, như lai thần chưởng, kameduko. Thế là lại phỏng vấn trước khi thực hiên chương trình

 _"_ _Em nghĩ ai là người đáng lo ngại nhất trong chuyến đi lần này?"_

Ngay lập tức cả đám gào tên một đứa khiến cả người quay phim còn phải giật mình

 _"_ _Nguyên!"_

Xong cả đám quay lại cười nhìn Nguyên, Nguyên miệng thì cười mặt thì đơ, mồm thì cứ lắp bắp

 _"_ _Sao… sao chớ? Tại sao lại là em?"_

Khải quay qua camera ngước mặt lên cười, cái điệu cười rất quen, mọi người cũng hiểu chỉ có một người không hiểu đó là Nguyên

 _"_ _Quần sịp nổi loạn"_

Mol vừa bụm miệng cười vừa hất hất tay Trân, ngay lập tức Trân và Mol diễn tả lại cảnh tiểu đội trưởng đang phát hoả trong lần đi Đài Loan, ngón cái và ngón trỏ chấp lại thành hình chữ v, hai người đồng thanh

 _"_ _80 tệ hai cái"_

Diễn xong Mol với Trân lăn ra cười, Vic chẳng hiểu gì, nhìn trăn trối lắc đầu. Riêng Khải biết cái này bật lên cười, không ngờ chuyện em thời trẻ trâu các chị lại nhớ rõ thế. Quả không hổ danh tứ diệp thảo từng động tĩnh của TFBoys đều biết. Khải liền giơ tay lên thực hiện lại cái động tác đó

 _"_ _80 tệ, là 80 tệ á"_

Vừa cười Khải vừa ngồi ngã nghiêng như con lật đật. Tỉ liền tiếp lời

 _"_ _Theo em quần sịp không còn là một vấn đề mà vấn đề là… Nguyên ăn nhiều lắm, về sẽ nổi mụn và đặc biệt không có đủ đồ ăn cho Nguyên"_

Thiên Tỉ cười mỉm và cuối đầu xuống nghịch dây giày, xong cậu ngước lên nhìn camera với ánh mắt đầy ngây thơ

 _"_ _Thế em sợ không đủ đồ ăn cho mình hay cho Nguyên"_

 _"_ _Cho Nguyên ấy, ăn thì mỗi đứa một phần, cậu ấy có đói thì tuyệt đối em cũng không cho cậu ấy ăn phần của mình"_

Thiên Tỉ cười cười mặt đầy vẻ lạnh lùng quay qua nhìn Nguyên, Vic đang ngồi lạnh lùng nãy giờ cũng tự dưng đổ thêm dầu vào lửa

 _"_ _Aiyo em đâu cần ác với Tiểu Nguyên thế, Tiểu Nguyên đang phát triển phải để em nó ăn rồi con mau chóng lớn chứ"_

Cả đám ngồi cười rồi kể cái tật con nít của Nguyên ra, Khải vừa vỗ vai Nguyên vừa cười nói liên tục, làm mọi người nhớ đến cái lúc Nguyên buồn vào lần đi Đài Loan. Cái lần đó là lúc Nguyên tập vũ đạo nhưng không tốt và cả nhóm bị chê, Nguyên có cảm giác mình đang kéo chân Khải và Tỉ xuống nên cảm thấy đặc biệt buồn, đặc biệt có lỗi. Vừa nhắc xong Khải liền đặt tay lên vai Nguyên bảo Nguyên rằng, dù có chuyện gì buồn thì cũng hãy nói với Khải và Tỉ, không giúp gì được thì ít nhất Khải và Tỉ cũng tuyệt đối không để Nguyên phải buồn nữa. TFGirls ngay lập tức liền bát nháo lên, đứa nào cũng tự nhận trách nhiệm làm cho Nguyên vui về phía mình. TFGIrls, Mấy người đúng thật là dư thừa, fan thì đã ít mà còn muốn kéo thêm anti fan, TFBoys vỗn là bảo bối của CBiz, mấy người là gái mấy người ở bên mấy em nó đã bị phản đối kịch liệt rồi, giờ còn muốn dụ trẻ, mấy người muốn chết mà. Tranh giành chưa xong, thấy tình thế trở tay không kịp, biên tập liền đặt ra một câu hỏi khác

 _"_ _Thế các em nghĩ ai sẽ làm đại đội trưởng của cả TFBoys và TFGirls?"_

Ngay lập tức mọi người chỉ vào Khải, Khải chỉ biết cười cười, trong lúc tay thì chỉ qua Vic.

 _"_ _Em nghĩ con gái làm đội trưởng sẽ tốt hơn, đặc biệt quan tâm, lại còn rất kĩ tính nên chắc chị Vic sẽ nhắc nhở TFBoys được nhiều"_

Được Khải khen, Vic tủm tỉm cười, mặt thì đỏ lên, mặt thì quay đi, được nước làm tới, Mol nhìn Vic với ảnh mắt đấy nham hiểm, lấy vai hất hất Vic. Vic quay qua, mặt thì đỏ gay mà không ngừng ngại vứt thẳng cặp mắt hình viên đạn vào mặt Mol, Mol đang cười nham hiểm bỗng, sợ sệt cười nửa miệng, cơ miệng thì liên tục giật giật.

 _"_ _Ớ hớ hớ thôi Khải làm đi! Vic nó không có làm được đâu"_

Bị Vic đàn áp, Mol thần hồn nát thần tinh quay qua nói chuyện một cách gượng gạo, quả không thể đùa với đội trưởng được. Vậy là quyết định Khải làm đại dội trưởng và các tiểu đội trưởng vẫn là Khải và Vic. Lần phỏng vấn này cũng không dong dài, và đặc biệt khi được tiết lộ cả đội sẽ được đên Nhật Bản, mắt Khải sáng lên như hai cái đèn pha, một người vốn đam mê Anime, Manga như Khải thì làm sao cho qua thành địa này được cơ chứ. Trong khi đó Mol và Vic ôm nhau bỏ con Trân ra rìa, trong khi Trân cũng là một người đam mê Anime, Manga. Tụi nó liên tục hú hét tên các bộ Anime, Manga nổi tiếng rồi cả đám bàn nhau về bộ đó. Thiên Tỉ nhún vai có vẻ không hứng thú, Tỉ là Tỉ chỉ thích Hello Kitty thôi. Thế là đến trưa tụi nó lại được giao nhiệm vụ như lần trước, đi mua những thứ lặt vặt cần thiết cho chuyến đi

Đến một cửa hàng tiện ích… nói là cửa hàng tiện ích thế thôi chứ nó cứ lớn như cái siêu thị ở Việt Nam. Cái gì cũng có, cái gì cũng bán. Mỗi đứa được chia một cái xe mua đồ, mua xong liền tập trung lại coi đã mua cái gì, ai mua cho ai cái gì.

Trong xe đồ của Khải bao gồm có sữa rửa mặt, em nó nói không muốn lặp lại cái lần rửa mặt bằng kem đánh răng nữa, sảng khoái hết sức. có thêm cả một số đồ ăn vặt cho Nguyên, quả nhiên tiểu đội trưởng vừa âm áp lại vừa biết quan tâm, lại còn mua dây cột tóc cho các bạn nữ, wow… Tiểu đội trưởng không ngờ suy nghĩ thấu đáo, thấu tình đạt lí thế, em ấy bảo mùa hè thì trời sẽ đặc biệt nóng nên mua dây cột tóc cho TFGirls phòng khi họ để quên với lại TFBoys có thể dùng ké để cột mái. Và tuyệt đối Khải không muốn mua quần sịp cho Nguyên nữa, Khải không muốn Nguyên lại bỏ quên ở nhà nữa đâu

Xe đồ của Vic thì đặc biệt vui, có cả quần sịp cho Nguyên, Vic đã đọc rất kĩ các số liệu cũng như những thứ có liên quan để chọn cho Nguyên, mặc dù tiếng Trung biết không nhiều nhưng Vic vẫn rất cẩn thận, tốn bao nhiêu tâm tình. Đã vậy Vic mua cả bịch kẹo có đường bảo rằng không ai được đụng vào, nó là của Vic, trong khi Mol và Trân biết rõ, Khải vốn bị bệnh tụt đường huyết nên lúc nào cũng chuẩn bị sẵn kẹo đường, Vic rất hâm mộ và cũng rất biết chăm lo cho Khải. Và đặc biệt hơn sự quan tâm của Vic giành cho Khải thì Vic đã mua cho Mol một chai nước súc miệng. Mol mắt hình chữ o mồm hình chữ A nhìn Vic quát lên, Mol súc miệng rất kĩ mà! đâu cần nước súc miệng! Nhưng Vic chỉ lạnh lùng quay qua nhìn Mol với ánh mắt hình viên đạn và đáp _" Không Vic mua để Mol súc miệng nhả bớt mấy cái câu bán đứng bạn bè với mấy câu phũ của Mol xuống bồn cầu đi, để bớt tăng động phũ bạn bè trước ống kính nữa"_ Nói xong Vic lạnh lùng quay đi, Mol chỉ cười trừ không nói nên lời

Tiếp là xe đồ của Tỉ và Nguyên đặc biệt đơn giản, Tỉ thì mua đồ che mắt cho Khải vì Khải vốn ngủ không được sâu, mua kẹo cho Nguyên, thật chất thì Tỉ chỉ mua kẹo cho Nguyên vì trên bao bì có hình Hello Kitty mà thôi. Còn Nguyên thì đơn giản mà nói, toàn bộ là bánh và kẹo, do lần trước bị đội trưởng cằn nhằn là không mua cho đội trưởng được gì tử tế thế là Nguyên liền mua luôn bịch kẹo cho Khải, và mua một cái gối vòng qua cổ lúc đi xe dành cho Tỉ. Thật đơn giản và nhẹ nhàng.

Riêng Trân… nó chẳng mua gì đặc biệt, toàn là mấy cái đồ để nó làm handmade trong lúc buồn chán, mấy cái thứ mà vốn ở Việt Nam không bán tràn lan đại hải, giờ qua đây thì đủ mọi loại hình, mọi kích thước. Vốn dĩ là người thích handmade trước cảnh tượng đồ bán tràn lan đại hải Trân không khỏi bị kích thích mà mua ngay, nó hứa là nó sẽ làm đồ handmade cho lẫn TFBoys và TFGirls nói rằng đó sẽ là vật kết nối của cả TF gia tộc

Cuối cùng là xe đồ của Mol… độ bựa của nó thì thôi khỏi phải nói, nhưng đến lúc quan tâm bạn bè thì thôi vừa ấm áp mà vừa dịu dàng, nó chỉ toàn mua đồ cho tụi kia mua cho Thiên Tỉ một con gấu baymax, biết Tỉ cuồng hello kitty nhưng Mol mặc kệ, Mol cuồng baymax và người mua là nó, nên nó mua thì nó cũng mua rồi. Mol mua vitamin cho Khải vì biết Khải ăn theo chế độ nên rất kén ăn, cho dù đó là thử thách ăn uống ở Nhật Bản thì tuyệt đối Khải cũng sẽ không ăn nhiều mà chỉ ăn lấy hương lấy hoa. Riêng Nguyên nó đặc biệt quan tâm mua cho thuốc tiêu hoá, Nhật Bản là thiên đường đồ ăn vặt, qua đó Nguyên tha hồ mà ăn như thế rất dễ khó tiêu, tính toán trước Mol mua luôn cho Nguyên. Nguyên nhìn hộp thuốc mà khóc không nên lời

 _"_ _Thế thì chị mua snack cho em luôn có phải tốt hơn không?"_

Moi người cười và tiếp tục xem Mol mua gì, nó mua keo nến, hộp kim chỉ cũng như nút tay tránh kim đâm vào tay, Trân thấy thế cảm ơn không ngớt nhưng nó chợt nhận ra một điều,… Con Mol mua keo nến mà không mua hột quẹt thì dùng keo nến bằng niềm tin và hy vọng à? Thế là đập vào đầu Mol được một cái rồi Trân quay phắt người. Mol vốn thần tượng hoá Vic từ lâu nên việc dưỡng da cho Vic cũng là một nghĩa vụ quan trọng, Mol mua khẩu trang cho Vic cũng như kem chống nắng. Xem hết giỏ đồ của Mol mọi người mới nhận ra thật chất con Mol toàn mua những đồ có đa công dụng, nhiều người dùng đều được, có nghĩa là khi nó cần nó có thể mượn hay nói thẳng ra là nó mua cho nó dưới danh nghĩa là nó mua cho người khác thôi. Đừng bao giờ nghĩ con Mol nó tốt cả


	11. Chapter 11

mua bán xong hết cả hội tập trung trong một phòng của khách sạn với 6 cái vali to đùng. Căn phòng này đặc biệt rộng bao gồm có hai giường đặc biệt lớn, TFGirls ngồi trên một giường còn TFBoys ngồi bên giường còn lại

 _"_ _Sau khi mua xong thì giờ phải kiểm tra coi hành lí thu xếp đủ chưa, bắt đầu từ Nguyên vì em ấy thường xuyên quên quần sịp"_

Thế là không cần Nguyên cho phép hay không Khải liền nhào tới mở vali màu xanh lá của Nguyên ra kiểm tra, đồ thì không có bao nhiêu chỉ có vài cái áo thun, ba bốn cái quần sọt, quần sịp mà Vic mua cho, túi để đồ riêng còn lại phía trên bao la bát ngát toàn là đồ ăn không là đồ ăn, phía trên nắp vali là các đồ linh tinh lặt vặt trong đó vẫn có bánh kẹo và đồ ăn, Khải chỉ biết lắc đầu cười, gật gù rồi vỗ tay thật to một cái

 _"_ _Tốt lần này Nguyên chuẩn bị rất tốt, ít nhất là không quên quần sịp mà Vic mua cho, trong khi đội trưởng mua cho lần trước thì lại quên nhỉ?!"_

Khải đay nghiến mãi cái vụ quần sịp 80 tệ 2 cái, vừa nhìn Nguyên vừa cười đay nghiến, Khải quay qua Thiên Tỉ

 _"_ _Tới lượt em nhé Tỉ?"_

Tỉ tự động mở vali ra, lôi hết những đồ có thể lôi ra, vừa lôi vừa quăng đầy ra giường

 _"_ _Baymax này, Kuma em để trong cặp cùng với gối tựa Nguyên mua, một số đồ cần thiết, bên dưới là quần áo, khắn khiếc các kiểu, hết rồi đó"_

 _"_ _Wow nhanh gọn vậy sao?"_

 _"_ _Vâng hết rồi a~~"_

Thiên Tỉ hối hả cất hết đồ vào vali rồi nhảy qua chỗ TFGirls cùng với Khải và Nguyên, vốn là con trai nên tụi nhỏ đặc biệt tò mò không biết con gái khi đi chơi sẽ mang theo cái gì.

 _"_ _Vic là đội trưởng, Vic kiểm tra hành lí"_

Vic hăng hái xông sáo nhảy bổ lên vali của Mol đòi mở vali ngay lập tức Mol hớt hãi hất Vic ra, vừa gào thét vừa bát nháo với Vic

 _"_ _Tại sao lại là Mol? Vali Mol toàn hàng cấm không thôi kiểm tra làm gì? iu hiu hiu"_

Vic khăng khăng ôm lấy vali của Mol và mở ra cho bằng được, bị hất ra Mol không còn cách nào khác vừa bó gối vừa ngồi tụt ra sau

 _"_ _Để xem…"_

Mở xong vali, Vic vừa cười nham hiểm vừa vỗ vai Mol vừa cười đặc chí. Trong vali của Mol phía trên nắp vali là một cuốn sổ, một tập vẽ. Ngay lập tức Mol bay tới giành tập vẽ lại, Vic đè Mol ra lấy cái tập vẽ… Khung cảnh giường chiếu lúc đó quả thật nên thơ hết sức, Vic thì ra sức đè, Mol thì ra sức la hét lăn lộn

 _"_ _Thả Mol ra thả Mol ra"_

Aiyo nếu mà lúc đó ban biên tập để màn hình đen thì biết bao nhiêu chuyện gây hiểu nhầm đã xảy ra rồi. Và rốt cuộc là Vic cũng giành được tập vẽ, Mol gào lên trong " nước mắt" giàn dụa và tuyệt vọng

 _"_ _Không! hàng cấm của tui"_

Cả đám liền bu lại xem tập vẽ của Mol, hai ba trang đầu thì còn vẽ nhân vật hoạt hình các kiểu này nọ, đến mấy trang sau toàn hình vẽ chân dung, hết của Khải thì chân dung của Nguyên, chân dung của Tỉ. Khải, Nguyên, Tỉ thích thú xem mãi, mặc dù fan Đại Lục vẽ cả đám đẹp hơn nhiều, có hồn hơn nhiều, có nhiều khi còn vẽ màu nữa, nhưng lần đầu tiên tụi nó được xem tận mắt, được sờ tay vào giấy vẽ chân dung tụi nó, quả thật vẽ không giống và không hoàn hảo như người khác vẽ nhưng tốn rất nhiều tâm huyết đâm ra tụi nhỏ rất thích. Vic thấy liền cười hiểm nhìn Mol

 _"_ _Tưởng là gì, ai ngờ fan cuồng ăn xong ngắm mặt nó rồi vẽ mãi thôi"_

Mol đỏ mặt lí nhí đáp

 _"_ _Không có mà, Mol tập vẽ á, Mol thi kiến trúc mà nhớ không?"_

Chưa kịp phản ứng Mol lãnh trọn một cái cóc của Vic vào đầu

 _"_ _Lý do lý trấu, Mol vốn học khối H, toán, văn , vẽ màu chứ có vẽ tượng đâu. Đã vậy người ta vẽ tượng chẳng ai vẽ người cả"_

Mol đỏ mặt úp mặt xuống đầu gối trong khi Khải, Nguyên, Tỉ liên tục khoe các bức vẽ của Mol trước camera. Giờ thì vui rồi, giờ thì hay rồi cả cái Đại Lục cả tử diệp thảo lẫn bồ công anh đều biết con Mol nó vẽ phế thế nào. Tiếp tục kiểm tra, trên nắp vali là mấy lọ thuốc nhỏ nhỏ. bên trong vali thì phía trên có con baymax mà fan tặng nó đặc biệt thích, nó định để trong cặp để lên xe còn ôm nhưng được cái là trong cặp nó có thêm một con gấu khác, cái con gấu mà nó hay gọi là gấu chó á. phía dưới thì đồ của nó không lễnh kễnh gì nhiều cũng chỉ là quần áo, khăn tắm, nói chung là cũng gọn nhẹ.


	12. Chapter 12

Kiểm tra xong Vic liền ngay lập tức ôm vali của Trân. Trân không phản ứng gì chỉ cười cười, vốn dĩ nó không giấu hàng cấm như con Mol nên không phải quan tâm là mấy. Vali của Trân chủ yếu toàn đồ handmade, có súng bắn keo, kim chỉ, dây thắt vòng tay, nói chung là toàn bộ đồ handmade, nó còn rất cẩn thận, các vòng tay handmade mà fan làm nó đeo vào một miếng xốp bảo rằng mỗi ngày nó sẽ mang một cái như fan ở bên mình vậy, quần áo của nó cũng không có nhiều nên chủ yếu là đồ handmade thôi. Vậy là kiểm tra vali của Trân một cách nhanh gọn thì mọi người rủ nhau đi ngủ, vừa mới dẹp vali mình qua một bên thì Mol chợt bất giác nhận ra, hai đứa đội trưởng chưa kiểm tra vali. Ngay lập tức Mol bổ nhào dậy chụp lấy vali của Vic

 _"_ _Chạy đằng trời Vic à muhahahahaha"_

Cái giọng cười ác độc của nó đúng là làm lạnh xương sống, nổi da gà, Vic tự dưng chột dạ giành vali lại nhưng đã quá muốn, Mol đã mở vali ra. Trên nắp vali là cả một photobook hình của Khải, rồi còn rải rác mấy hình khác ở bên ngoài nữa, Mol vừa mở ra giật mình đóng khép lại che không cho ai thấy, cười thì tít cả mắt lại rồi từ từ quay qua nhìn Vic, nhìn cái bản mặt của Vic lúc bấy giờ thật là tội, Mol liền lập tức giải nguy

 _"_ _Thôi vali của Vic cũng đơn giản gọn gàng lắm không cần kiểm tra nhiều, TOÀN BỘ là quần áo thôi hà, không phải quan tâm đâu"_

Nói xong liền tay, Mol đóng vali lại rồi cười không ngớt. Để đánh lạc hướng mọi người quay phắt qua nhìn vào vali của Khải, trong lúc cả đám đang hóng hớt ở bên giường của TFGirls, Khải có cảm giác bất an liền nhảy như bay về ôm vali của mình nhưng đã quá muộn, Vương Nguyên hoạt bát nhanh nhẹn đã tới trước một bước, ôm luôn cái vali đặt sang bên giường TFGirls, vừa mở vali ra cả hội liền túm tụm lại. vừa mở vali ra Vic liền nói một câu bằng Tiếng Việt vì biết Khải không hiểu nên không ngại ngùng mà nói to

 _"_ _Có mùi của Khải đó"_

Vic ngây thơ đến độ không ngại ngùng mà cười hí ha hí hừng, con nhỏ đặc biệt hâm mộ Khải đâm ra " ngửi" thấy mùi của Khải là một trường hợp không thể tránh, Mol và Trân hiểu nên lăn ra cười như chết rồi, xong hai đứa lại giở cái trò chấp ngón tay cái và ngón trỏ thành hình chữ v rồi đồng thanh

 _"_ _Là mùi của Khải đó, mùi của Khải đó"_

Xong lại cười, Vic tự tin Khải không biết Tiếng Việt nên chỉ cho qua. vali của Khải đặc biệt gọn gàng và ngăn nắp, Khải vốn thuộc cung xử nữ nên cái gì cũng chi li. Bên dưới chỉ toàn là đồ, Khải vốn rất thích phối đồ nên đặc biệt mang nhiều đồ, đặc biệt là cái nào cũng có logo trinh sát binh đoàn trong Attack on Titans. Vẫn như năm ngoái, Khải vẫn mang theo sữa rửa mặt, gương ghiếc các kiểu, đơn giản gọn nhẹ, đóng vali của Khải lại cả đám ai lại về chỗ nấy. TFBoys bay về giường , cả đám bắt đầu trùm chăn lên, rồi bắt đầu giở trò

 _"_ _Được đi Nhật đó! Anh háo hức ngủ không được rồi"_

Khải gào lên, vừa trùm mền quá mặt vừa nói

 _"_ _Nếu không ngủ được rồi thì chị nói luôn nhé, đi ngủ đừng trùm mền, em không biết khi em mở ra sẽ có cái gì đâu"_

Trân ngồi bật dậy quay qua, tóc rũ rượi trước mặt giọng ồm ồm, doạ ma tụi nhỏ, nghe nói xong Nguyên lập tức hất tung mền ra

 _"_ _Em không đấp nữa, em không đấp nữa"_

Nguyên gào lên trong tuyệt vọng, vừa lăn vừa gào thét, Khải cười lớn rồi nhẹ nhàng lấy mền đấp lên cho Nguyên

 _"_ _Sợ gì chị ấy chỉ giỡn thôi, đấp thì đấp chứ sao, mình có trùm lên đâu mà, với lại phòng nhiều người thế này cái gì dám lộng hành chứ?"_

Thế là nói làm liền Khải tắt luôn đèn thì bỗng có tiếng nói nhỏ nhỏ

 _"_ _Này mấy đứa… để đèn ngủ được không?"_

sau đó liền nghe một giọng gắt lại

 _"_ _Ngủ đi Mol đừng sáp sáp lại Vic thế, mở đèn sao ngủ?, ngủ đi"_

 _"_ _Để một tí ánh sáng thôi mà"_

 _"_ _Nhiều chuyện quá ngủ đi"_

 _"_ _Thế cho Mol vô giữa đi"_

 _"_ _Không! Ngủ đi không Vic đạp văng xuống giường"_

 _"_ _Cho Mol vào giữa mà, đi mà đi~~~~"_

 _"_ _Hai con mẹ kia ngủ đi"_

 _"_ _Mol muốn vô giữa"_

Trong màn đen tiếng gào thét của Mol như tuyệt vọng lắm, nó gào lên như muốn khóc, Mol là đứa nhát gan vốn sợ ma, không ai nói gì thì nó vẫn sợ, chỉ cần đi qua chỗ nào vắng vắng mà tối tối giữa ban ngày ban mặt là nó đã sợ rồi. Nghe thấy tiếng đó Khải liền giơ tay mở đèn

 _"_ _Gì vậy?!"_

Khải bực dộc ngồi phắt dậy làm Thiên Tỉ cũng cáu theo

 _"_ _Mol muốn vào giữa! Vic không cho Mol sáp vào thì để Mol sáp vào Trân!"_

Mol ôm mền gào lên rồi quay qua nhìn Vic, mặt thì ngây thơ mắt thì chớp chớp. Được dịp phũ, con Trân liền lên tiếng, mắt thì nhắm nghiền mà miệng thì làu bàu

 _"_ _Thôi đi Mol, trời nóng bỏ bà, mày qua đây sáp sáp vào tao là tao đạp á"_

Mol trề môi mắt ướt ướt làm như muốn khóc nhìn Vic, Nhưng Vic vẫn kiên định búng vào đầu Mol một cái rồi quay qua bên kia ngủ

 _"_ _Aiyo mệt mấy người quá ngủ sớm đi, mai Mol mà không dậy là cả đám vào hội đồng a"_

Khải nằm phịch xuống tắt đèn, ngay lập tức Mol lại kiếm chuyện

 _"_ _Nè tiếng Nhật chúc ngủ ngon là gì?"_

Vic quay người lại đạp Mol một cái rồi quát lên

 _"_ _Là Không ngủ là Vic đập á"_

Khải nghe tới Nhật liền hào hứng gào lên

 _"_ _Là Oyasuminasai a~~ Mọi người ngủ ngon nhé, oyasuminasai"_

Xong mọi người im lặng đến một cách đáng sợ, chưa được bao lâu thì Mol lại kiếm chuyện

 _"_ _nè nói chuyện cho dễ ngủ được không?"_

Ngay lập tức không cần phàn nàn gì mọi ngươi gào lên

 _"_ _Ngủ đi Mol!"_

Làm Mol giật cả mình, Mol im được cỡ hai ba phút gì đó thì lại bắt đầu lên tiếng, đến lúc đó mọi người đều quyết định bơ Mol, nói mãi chẳng ai trả lời, có cảm giác giống tự kỉ, Mol tự giác im lặng hẳn đi.


	13. Chapter 13

— Ngày hôm sau —

Hơn những gì mọi người dự kiến, con Mol lại là người dậy sớm nhất, nó dậy liền làm ầm cả lên, nó là đứa phá không cho ai ngủ rồi đã vậy mà còn kêu người ta dậy sớm, chuyến bay là lúc 7 giờ sáng mà từ 5 giờ sáng nó đã lèo nhèo bên tai không cho Vic ngủ.

 _"_ _Chào buổi sáng Vic"_

 _"_ _Chào buổi sáng"_

Với cái giọng đặc biệt ngái ngủ, Vic mở mắt ra nhìn Mol một cái rồi lăn qua bên kia ngủ tiếp. Mol không bỏ cuộc tiếp tục sáp sáp vào Vic

 _"_ _Vic à dậy đi người đẹp, dậy sớm rất tốt cho sức khoẻ a~~ Còn nữa nhé tối hôm qua Mol mơ mình đi Nhật được gặp Yuuki Furukawa với cả Matsuzaka Tori á"_

Mol cứ chà chà mặt vào vai Vic khiến Vic bực mình hết sức, hất vài một cái mà mé tí nữa là răng lưỡi lẫn lộn rồi. bực mình Mol lăn qua bên kia lôi điện thoại ra nhắn tin cho con Trân ở đầu giường bên kia. Nghe tiếng rung Trân không khỏi bực dọc tỉnh dậy nhìn lướt qua một cái, nào là _" Trân à, tỉnh dậy trong một căn phòng vừa có TFBoys vừa có TFGirls và cả đoàn làm phim, cảm giác ấm áp hết sức a~~ cảm giác sợ ma cũng không còn"_ Trân không nói gì nhiều, mặt ngái ngủ, mắt lim dim, miệng không cười cũng chẳng mếu, ngồi bật dậy quay ra sau, quay qua nhìn con Mol đang cười thút thít với cái điện thoại không để ý giông tố đang tới, nó nhìn vậy một chập rồi… Đập vào đầu con Mol một phát rồi lăn ra ngủ tiếp. Ăn trọn một đòn chí mạng vào đầu, Mol ôm tấm thân yếu đuối và mỏng manh chui rút trong mền và âm thầm khóc. Nghe tiếng khóc, Khải vốn là một người ngủ không sâu nên liền ngồi dậy xem có chuyện gì. Bình thường bị đánh thức mặt của Khải đầy cáu gắt mà vẫn dễ thương còn đằng này hoàn toàn tỉnh, Khải dụi mắt quay qua nhìn. ánh sáng buổi sớm nhẹ nhàng xen qua rèm cửa chói vào mặt Khải, làm hiện lên một mỹ nam đẹp tuyệt trần với ánh hào quang rực sáng. Khuôn mặt bầu bĩnh còn đôi chút ngài ngủ của em sáng lên đầy mơ màng. Thấy cảnh đó Mol ngây người trong vài giây, mắt và mồm đều đơ không động đậy được gì, khoảng vài giây sau khi hồn đã quay về Mol lền thụi vào lưng Vic một cái điếng trời khiến Vic không khỏi bực dọc ngồi bật dậy quay lại.

 _"_ _Gì vậy Mol…"_

Vừa bực dọc quay lại Vic vừa giơ chân lên như muốn đạp, Mol liền ra hiệu nhìn qua bên kia, Vic bất giác nhìn theo và ngay lập tức mặt đơ ra. Lần đầu tiên trong đời Vic, được nhìn thấy Khải tỉnh dậy, mặt Vic hổng lên, khuôn mặt Khải không khỏi hút hồn. Vic không nói gì chỉ quay lại nằm xuống trùm mền lên. Mol đưa tay che miệng cười nham hiểm. Khải thấy thế chỉ cười nhẹ nhàng lắc đầu, Khải từ từ nhẹ nhàng và chậm rãi bước ra khỏi giường, Khải không muốn đánh thức hai tiểu bảo bối của mình. Mol cũng ngồi dậy cười chờ Khải đi vào nhà vệ sinh rồi quay qua Vic

 _"_ _Này Vic, Khải dễ thương quả nhỉ?"_

 _"_ _Hỏi thừa à?"_

Trân lúc này cũng đã tỉnh, nhỏ ta quay lại nhìn thẳng vào mắt Mol với bản mặt vô hồn ngài ngủ của nó

 _"_ _Mày bị não hả Mol?"_

 _"_ _không phải đâu, tao nói thật mà, đặc biệt đặc biệt á"_

 _"_ _Mol có Kei chưa đủ à? xê Khải của Vic ra"_

Vic quay phắt người lại, đưa tay lên búng vào trán Mol và nằm xuống nhắm mắt lại, gương mặt Vic lúc nhắm mắt ngủ thật bình yên biết bao. Mol xoa xoa cái trán và cười trừ

 _"_ _Không không, Kei chỉ là hẹn ước, cứ như TFBoys với tứ diệp thảo ấy. Với lại bay đừng bảo Khải là của bay nữa không thôi là vài bửa nữa bay lên báo " Thiếu nữ mất tích không rõ nguyên do" nữa thì lúc đó tao đau lòng lắm luôn a~~"_

Mol ôm Vic cười rồi dụi dụi má Mol vào má Vic. Nghe có tiếng mở cửa từ phòng vệ sinh, biết Khải đang ra cả ba đứa liền nằm ngay ngắn như đang ngủ, Khải bước ra, đồ thì đã thay xong, tay thì đang cằm khăn mặt thấm những hạt nước còn lại trên trán. Thấm xong Khải xếp khăn lại một cách gọn gàng mắc lên vali, Khải từ từ bước đến trước cửa sổ một cách nhẹ nhằng không gây ra bất kì một tiếng động nào như một con mèo. Những ngón tay thanh mảnh của Khải cầm lấy chai nước. Tư dưng Khải dừng lại, ánh mắt đăm chiều một chập rồi quay người lại

 _"_ _Em biết mấy chị dậy rồi không cần vờ ngủ nữa đâu."_

Khải cầm chai nước lên uống, hành dộng vừa lạnh lùng vừa có một nét gì đó rất con nít, mặc dù sắp là học sinh năm hai cao trung rồi nhưng nét của Khải vẫn đặc biệt con nít. Nhưng con nít thế thôi chứ nhiều khi suy nghĩ của Khải có là người lớn cũng khó mà có được. Thế là Vic thụi Mol một cái rồi ngồi dậy lấy đồ đi tọt thẳng vào phòng vệ sinh nữ.

 _"_ _Aiyo~~ em biết thì giả vờ không biết đi, con Vic thất vọng lắm a~~"_

Mol lăn qua chỗ Trân ôm Trân một cái rồi lăn lại cuốn theo hết mền, tưởng nó tốt với mình ai ngờ nó ôm mình chỉ để đánh lạc hường, Trân nhảy đứng dậy hạ cùi chỏ thẳng xuống bụng con Mol nhưng do mền dày quá vẫn không ăn thua nên mặt con Mol còn phỡn nữa là đằng khác, miệng nó cong lại thành số 3 rồi luôn mồm chọc Trân _" Trân là bấy bì của nòng tôi"_ Khải đặt chai nước xuống, cười ấm áp rồi nhẹ nhàng từng bước tiến đến giường của Thiên Thiên và Tiểu Nguyên. Trong lần sổ tay thần tượng lần trước Tiểu Khải thô lỗ kéo mền kêu Thiên Thiên dậy, nhưng chắc hẳn lần đó chỉ là động tác giả trước camera thôi. Lần này Khải đặc biệt dịu dàng và ấm áp. Bàn tay Khải nhẹ nhàng đặt lên vai Nguyên, với giọng đầy trầm ấm Khải gọi

 _"_ _Tiểu Nguyên à, dậy đi, tắm rửa chuẩn bị ăn sáng còn cho kịp chuyến bay nữa"_

Vương Nguyên vẫn còn buốn ngủ đặc biệt gắt, cậu bé vươn người ra vừa gầm rú vừa vươn người hết cỡ miệng thì liên tục lẩm bẩm " _Sớm quá sớm quá",_ Khải chỉ lắc đầu cười nhẹ rồi xoa đầu Nguyên. Nguyên ngay lập tức bật dậy lấy đồ và lết xác vào nhà vệ sinh nam với dáng bộ của một con zombie. Nguyên đi Khải liền chuyển sang đối tượng tiếp theo là Thiên Tỉ. Bàn tay Khải nhẹ nhàng đặt lên lưng Tỉ, những ngón tay thanh mảnh bám vào lưng như đang kiếm chỗ níu lấy

 _"_ _Thiên Tổng, dậy nào! Tới giờ rồi"_

Khải vừa ấm áp vừa dịu dàng thế mà con Mol và con Trân vẫn không quan tâm, vẫn tiếp tục đè nhau ra giỡn quả thật là làm mất không khí quá mà. Quay lại chủ đề tình cảm lãng mạn chính, Khải kêu Thiên mãi mà không có động tĩnh bỗng phút chốc từ khuôn mặt nam thần đẹp trai hiền dịu, Khải liền biến thành nam thần mặt ngầu, tay hất mạnh một phát

 _"_ _Thiên Tổng dậy ngay, giờ này không nướng được đâu"_

Nghe Khải quát Thiên Tỉ liền giả vờ có động đậy, đưa tay lên vuốt mái giả vờ như sắp tỉnh rồi, thế là mắt nhắm mắt mở nhìn Khải một cái rồi tiếp tục ngủ. Khải bực dộc mà vẫn cố kiên nhẫn nài nỉ tiểu bảo bối tỉnh dậy. Thiên Thiên bị làm phiền lập tức cảm thấy khó chịu, vuốt mái lên nhìn Khải một chập rồi thở dài ngồi dậy lắc mình. Khỉa mỉm cười rồi vỗ vai Thiên Tỉ xong quay qua giở vali của Tỉ ra lấy sẵn đồ cho Tỉ. Quả là đội trưởng vừa dịu dàng vừa chu đáo nữa.


	14. Chapter 14

Vic từ nhà vệ sinh bước ra, đặc biệt ngầu, trời nóng nên Vic chỉ đặc biệt mặc một cái áo thun in hoa văn Gitama, quần đùi và giày bata, Vic chuẩn bị đặc biệt nhanh nên lúc nào trong các show diễn Vic có đến trễ tới mức nào thì Vic cũng chuẩn bị kịp giờ. Thế là không cần nói nhiều, Trân đạp Mol một cái văng xuống sàn, xong bực dọc xách đồ đi vào nhà vệ sinh nữ. Do Mol cuốn trong mền như con sâu nên không biết thoát sao, giãy dụa một chập mà cũng không thoát khỏi, Vic liếc một cái mặc dù mọi lời kêu gọi giúp đỡ từ Mol, Mol gào thét đến mức những người còn lại trong phòng đang ngủ cũng phải bật dậy tưởng có chuyện gì. Vic cất đồ xong quay qua ôm điện thoại không thèm giúp Mol luôn

 _"_ _Uhuhuhu ai giúp tui với! Chết tui rồi! giờ tui phải làm sao?! Vic ơi Mol yêu Vic mà " Wo ai ni! Wo ai ni!""_

Xen nữa Việt nữa Trung, tiếng gào thét của Mol vừa khó hiểu mà vừa dễ hiểu. Đến lúc Nguyên chuẩn bị xong hết rồi ra thấy cảnh tượng con sâu giãy trong vô vọng vừa ngạc nhiên vừa buồn cười Nguyên cũng không nói gì mà cũng chẳng chịu giúp, nó im lặng đi qua chỗ Khải. Lúc này, Khải đang xoa bóp cho Tỉ. Thế là Nguyên cười cười núp núp sau lửng Khải nói nhỏ nhỏ, Khải cười rầm lên rồi Thiên Tỉ bắn ra cầm đồ Khải chuẩn bị, chui vào nhà vệ sinh. Tay Vic đang lướt điện thoại, nghe tiếng léo nhéo của Mol không khỏi bực mình liền quát lên

 _"_ _Con Trân mày lẹ lên, mày đạp nó xuống thì mày lôi nó lên nhé, tao vô can"_

Trân từ trong nhà vệ sinh nữ quát ra

 _"_ _Không! Cho nó chừa cái tội giỡn nhay, nó bị vậy là do nó mày giúp nó thì giúp tao tuyệt đối không giúp"_

Aiyo người nhà với nhau cả, các bạn có phải ác độc đến như thế không, chỉ đơn giản là giỡn có một miếng mà cho người ta lăn từ từ đến chết mà, thế là mọi ngừoi quyết định để con Mol trong tình trạng sâu bọ lăn lóc đó. Tự dưng đang lướt facebook thì Vic chợt nhận ra một điều gì đó kinh hoàng liền hốt hoảng gào lên

 _"_ _Trân ơi mau lên! Ra giúp nó đi, nó là đứa chuẩn bị lâu nhất mà mày còn làm vậy thì cả đám khỏi đi luôn á"_

 _"_ _Thế thì mày giúp nó đi!"_

 _"_ _THẾ HAI NGƯỜI CÓ CÒN COI TUI LÀ NGƯỜI NHÀ KHÔNG? UHUHUHUHU"_

Tiếng gầm rú của Mol liệu mọi người sẽ biết chăng, thế là không còn cách nào khác ban biên tập phải giải thoát cho Mol, được giải thoát Mol hất cái mền qua một bên rồi nằm dài trên giường, thở phào nhẹ nhõm, nó quay qua Vic, quấn người mình xung quanh Vic như một cái dây nịch, ngay lúc đó Vic liền giật gối một phát vào bụng Mol, Mol lăn qua ôm bụng, vừa lầm bầm

 _"_ _Sao không ai thương Mol được một miến chứ?"_

Moi người quay lại nhìn có chút gì đó thương xót, ngay cả người lạnh lùng như Vic cũng quay lại nhìn Mol một chập rồi bỏ điện thoại xuống, đặt tay lên lưng Mol

 _"_ _Nè Mol giận đó hả? Vic lỡ mà"_

Mol ngay lập tức quay lại cười tươi rói, nó ôm lấy tay Vic rồi chà mặt vào

 _"_ _Vậy là Vic có thương Mol phải không?"_

Vic ngỡ người búng một cái vào trán Mol rồi cười, nụ cười của Vic đặc biệt ấm áp, đặc biệt dễ thương. Bên ngoài Vic là một người cứng nhắc, luôn nguyên tắc và lạnh lùng, đặc biệt trước mặt những người Vic thích Vic đều thế, nhưng bên trong cũng chỉ là một cô bé nhạy cảm và đáng yêu. Vic cầm điện thoại lên và lén cười

 _"_ _Phí lời! Mol không chỉ là bạn mà giờ còn là đồng đội, người nhà nữa mà"_

Nghe xong cả đoàn làm phim, Khải, Nguyên và đặc biệt là Mol tất cả mọi người đều khựng người lại, không ngờ một an tĩnh mỹ nữ như Vic lại đầy tình cảm như thế. Trong một lúc Mol liền bật người dậy, nụ cười tươi rói ôm lấy Vic cười không ngừng, không nói gì hơn nữa. Lúc tình cảm thế này thì Trân lại từ trong phòng vệ sinh bước ra.

 _"_ _Biến vào trỏng ngay, còn lề mề nữa là mày ở nhà"_

Trân lấy đồ trong vali Mol rồi xách cổ Mol vào nhà vệ sinh đóng cửa lại. Mol vừa mới bấm chốt cửa ở bên ngoài mọi người liền thở phảo nhẹ nhõm,Trân liền quay qua Vic ánh nhìn chịu không nổi

 _"_ _Vic biết con Mol bị luỵ tình mà, Vic cứ tình cảm kiểu đó con Mol nó lên cơn thì sao?"_

Vic chẳng nói gì nhún vai một cái rồi cười trừ một cái. Khải từ đằng sau nhảy lên giường rồi vỗ vai Vic một cái. " Cái mùi" hương thoang thoảng nhẹ nhàng như đồng cỏ buổi ban mai của Khải thoáng qua làm Vic đỏ mặt lên, Vic quay lại vẻ mặt đầy lạnh lùng… Lần đầu tiên… Lần đầu tiên Khải tự động kêu Vic, lần đầu tiên Khải đặt tay lên vai Vic. Lên cái áo có in hoa văn Gintama… Vic… sẽ không bao giờ giặt áo nữa. Khải cười rồi vác vai Nguyên

 _"_ _Chị nói hay lắm, không chỉ là bạn mà còn là đồng đội, người nhà nữa, em thật sự thấy thích câu nói đó"_

Vic đỏ mặt cười đơ ra,… nếu mà lượt bớt cái phần " Câu nói đó" thì Vic chỉ nghe được " Em thật sự thấy thích"… Người Vic máu đã trào lên tới não mặt mày đỏ gay đỏ gắt, Vic chỉ gật gật đầu miệng đơ không nói nổi nên lời. Trân thấy tình hình gay cần liền trả lời thay luôn

 _"_ _Vic mà đã phát ngôn thì lời nói luôn có trọng lực Vic nhỉ?"_

Vic mặt đỏ gay gật đầu lia lịa, Trân đặt tay lên vai Vic cười như đang giữ bình tĩnh cho Vic, Khải và Nguyên chưa hiểu chuyện gì thì Thiên Tỉ liền gào lên trong nhà vệ sinh

 _"_ _Anh Khải! Giúp em, Em không biết mặc áo này làm sao"_

Khải liền bật cười quay lại nhìn đạo diễn và ban biên tập, đưa tay lên một cách dễ thương

 _"_ _Cái này chỉ là tai nạn thôi, lấy nhầm hai cái quần cho em nó rồi, không được phát đoạn này lên nhé"_

Khải chui qua vali lấy lại cái áo thun đen cho Thiên Tỉ, Khải qua gõ cửa

 _"_ _Ai đó?"_

Mặc dù đồ thì chưa mặc xong, tình thế thì ngàn cân treo sợi tóc mà Thiên Tỉ còn bình tĩnh đáp lại được, Khải cũng chỉ cười nhẹ nhàng đáp

 _"_ _Anh đây, lấy đồ cho em rồi này"_

 _"_ _Oh! Giờ anh đưa đồ cho em bằng cách nào?"_

 _"_ _Thì mặc quần vào đi anh vào đưa áo cho này"_

 _"_ _Ứ em ngại lắm"_

Nghe tới đó mọi người cười rần lên, Khải cũng cười không ngớt, ngồi thụp người xuống ôm bụng mà cười

 _"_ _Thế thì mở cửa thò tay ra lấy đi em không nhìn em cởi trần được không?"_

Khải cười không ngớt, hai mắt híp cả lại, chỉ là tai nạn thôi mà… Hay là đại ca cố tình soạn thiếu đồ cho người ta thế?

 _"_ _Anh để ở thềm cửa rồi đi chỗ khác đi, còn không đừng quay lại nhìn."_

Khải cười làm theo lời Tỉ, để đồ trên thềm cửa rồi đi ra phòng ngủ, Khải khoác vai Nguyên cười chết lên chết xuống, Nguyên cũng không khỏi diễn tả lại cái khúc Tỉ nói " Ứ em ngại lắm". Mọi người cười chưa được bao lâu thì lại có chuyện để tiếp tục cười

 _"_ _TRÂN! Tại sao tao lại tin mày chứ!"_

Nghe bị gọi Trân cười rần lên rồi cũng hùa theo

 _"_ _Sao? Tao soạn thiếu quần à? hay thiếu áo? Nếu thế thì mặc quần không mặc áo hay mặc áo không mặc quần chắc cũng không sao đâu"_

Mọi người cười như chưa bao giờ được cười, Vic và Trân lại càng ôm bụng cười lớn hơn

 _"_ _Con quỷ Trân!"_

Mol bước ra Áo thì màu trắng mà quần cũng màu trắng nốt, trắng mà gọi là trắng trơn không một dấu vết luôn á

 _"_ _Ơ hay mày kêu tao cái gì? đủ đồ mà"_

Mol liền quay qua thọt vào bụng con Trân một cái mặt cáu

 _"_ _Mày định biến tao thành cô hồn à? cả bộ màu trắng, mắt thẩm mĩ mày cao lắm mà sao chọn đồ gì kì vậy?"_

 _"_ _Tao tưởng nó cùng bộ"_

Câu trả lời ngây thơ của Trân khiến mọi người cười không ngớt, Mol đang bực mình cũng phải mỉm cười, Mol lục trong vali lấy cái quần đùi màu kem ra và chui vào lại trong phòng vệ sinh, thấy thế Trân liền quát lên

 _"_ _Nó là màu kem đó! là màu kem đó! nó khác màu trắng lắm à?"_

Tốc độ thay đồ của Mol thì… thôi khỏi phải nói, đặc biệt nhanh, nó cầm cái quần vô nhà vệ sinh mà chớp mắt mới hai ba cái là đã xong rồi, nó đi ra xếp cái quần màu trắng và bộ đồ ngủ tối hôm qua lại rồi quát lên

 _"_ _Khác chứ nó là màu kem đó! là màu kem đó"_

Mọi người được một tràng cười đến rụng quai hàm, ai nấy đều lắc đầu thu xếp đồ đạc đến sân bay.


	15. Chapter 15

Đến sân bay, mọi người đặc biệt hồi hộp. Vốn dĩ mọi người đã đi máy bay nhiều nhưng lần này khác, lần đầu tiên TFGirls được đi nước ngoài, mà còn là thánh địa phim hoạt hình truyện tranh nên mọi người đặc biệt kích động. Được ngủ đủ TFGirls đặc biệt high cứ như là cả đội có 3 Vương Nguyên ấy. Riêng TFBoys thì vẫn như thường lệ, đeo khẩu trang kín đáo. Họ ngồi chờ tới lượt, tuy nhiên do chuyến bay chưa được chuẩn bị chu đáo nên phải dời giờ bay thêm 2 tiếng tức 10 giờ mới bay. Cùng với thất vọng và thiếu kiên nhẫn TFGirls la ầm trời, ban biên tập chẳng biết làm gì hơn đành quay ba cái ba lăng nhăng. Tụi nhỏ ngồi trong hàng ghế chờ. Fan thì vây quanh kín ngộp, đặc biệt là fan vây quanh Khải một cách đáng kinh ngạc. Thấy thế Vic chẳng nói gì im im lôi điện thoại ra nghe nhạc rồi khoanh tay nhắm mắt lại dựa ra đằng sau. Mol liền nói chuyện với Vic bằng tiếng Việt

 _"_ _Này Vic đang bực bội vì fan ở gần Khải quá à?"_

 _"_ _Không, Vic đang mệt thôi"_

 _"_ _Thế Mol kêu giúp giải tán đám đông một xí nhé"_

 _"_ _Khỏi cũng không giúp được gì đâu"_

 _"_ _Vậy Vic bị sao?"_

Vẻ mặt Mol đầy lo lắng, do đám đông vừa đông, vừa ồn ào nên chẳng ai để ý cuộc hội thoại giữa Mol với Vic, Trân thì lúc bấy giờ lại tập trung vào thắt vòng tay, Khải Nguyên với Tỉ thì lo chơi game còn fan thì.. tất nhiên đa số là fan của TFBoys nên chẳng để ý mấy đến TFGirls. Thấy không ai để ý nên Vic chẳng ngại ngùng tiếp tục với bộ mặt mệt mỏi đó, thấy thế Mol cau mày

 _"_ _Vic có sao không? Có cần Mol nói Khải cho không?"_

Nghe tới đó mắt Vic trợn tròn quát lên

 _"_ _Mol bị điên à?! "_

Phát hiện ra mình vừa mới to tiếng, mọi người đang nhìn Mol và Vic. Chính Khải cũng quay qua nhìn rồi sau đó lại bỏ khẩu trang tiếp tục chơi điện thoại. Vic không nói gì lại tiếp tục nhắm mắt nghe nhạc rồi lạnh lùng đáp

 _"_ _Không có gì đâu, xin lỗi Mol"_

Mol lắc đầu đứng dậy. đeo balo lên. Moi người nhìn theo liền hỏi

 _"_ _Em đi đâu thế?"_

Mol không quay lại mà cứ thế đi luôn

 _"_ _Em đi vệ sinh"_

 _"_ _Tao đi theo nhé!"_

Trân khẩn trương đứng lên kéo tay Mol lại, Mol giật tay lạnh lùng không nói gì rồi đi vào trong sân bay. Moi người đứng hình không nói nỗi nên lời, thường thì Mol rất hoạt bát, ít khi buồn, tuy những câu nói của Mol luôn phũ phàng hay là mấy câu nói nghe dễ đập nhưng mà đằng sau những câu nói đó Mol luôn nghĩ tốt về mọi người, đặc biệt càng thân thì Mol càng phũ, càng dám nói lên những cái câu xóc óc đám bạn thân. Thấy Mol tự dưng lạnh lùng một cách kì lạ mọi người liền nhìn nhau không hiểu chuyện gì, riêng Vic mở mắt ra nhìn một chút rồi im lặng nghe nhạc. Ngay lúc đó các fan liền bát nháo lên

 _"_ _TFGirls cãi nhau à?" " Vic cãi nhau với Mol à?" " Không lẽ mối quan hệ thân thiết của TFGirls chỉ là giả tạo?"_

Hàng ngàn câu hỏi tương tự như thế được đặt ra khiến TFBoys lẫn ban biên tập, đạo diễn không khỏi lo lắng, trước tình cảnh đó Trân lo lắng và sợ hãi, tay run run thắt dây mà cữ gỡ ra thắt lại mãi một đoạn, TFBoys cũng dừng chơi điện thoại và nhìn qua. Vic im lặng một lúc lâu rồi gỡ tai nghe ra đứng lên và quay người lại với bộ mặt lạnh lùng. An tĩnh mỹ nữ liền mở mắt, ánh mắt đầy kiên định và nhạy bén. Giọng nói của Vic vang lên đầy đanh thép

 _"_ _Mọi người thôi đi, em thật sự rất quý mọi người dù mọi người có là tứ diệp thảo hay là bồ công anh vì em cũng từng là một tứ diệp thảo, và bồ công anh là những người đã cùng tụi em sát cánh trưởng thành. Vì thế xin mọi người đừng nghĩ về nội bộ của tụi em như thế, đặc biệt đừng nghĩ về Mol như thế, chỉ đơn giản là em đang mệt và Mol đặc biệt lo muốn mua một cái gì đó cho em thôi, tụi em dù có cãi nhau thì sau đó cũng chẳng ai giận ai mà lập tức giỡn liền. Tình cảm của tụi em đã sát cánh và gắn bó với nhau đặc biệt như chị em một nhà, vì thế dù có lời ra tiếng vào, bất chấp mọi chuyện thì tụi em tuyệt đối không thể bị chia lìa. Tuyệt đối mối quan hệ của tụi em là thân thiết yêu thương."_

Nói xong Vic liền cuối gập người 90 độ như thế một lúc lâu hơn bình thường, mọi người nhìn Vic một lúc. Máy quay đã quay lại toàn bộ lời nói đó, đạo diễn liền gật gù cười rất tươi . Khải cũng gật gù cười rồi đặt tay lên vai Vic ra hiệu cho Vic ngồi xuống. Vic không còn đỏ mặt nữa chỉ đơn giản vì lúc này Vic không nghĩ về Khải, Vic đang nghĩ về bảo bối trong nhóm mình, nghĩ về TFGirls. Bỗng từ xa không biết tai Vic thính tới mức nào liền nghe tiếng gây gỗ, đặc biệt còn là tiếng của Mol, Vic liền đứng bật dậy

 _"_ _Mol!"_

Vừa la Vic vừa chạy vào trong khu mua sắm ở sân bay, cả đoàn làm phim, TFBoys và Trân cũng chạy theo. Ngay lập tức thấy một đám fan nữ nhìn thì thấy là nhỏ hơn Mol cỡ 2, 3 tuổi gì đó,tự xưng là Tứ diệp thảo trong tay thì đang cằm hoa, gấu bông, thư các kiểu, dáng đứng đầy dữ tợn còn Mol thì đang ôm balo ngồi dưới đất. Vic chạy tới xen giữa

 _"_ _Mấy người làm gì vậy?"_

 _"_ _Tụi này chỉ thấy nhỏ té nên định tới đỡ thôi"_

Trân chạy tới đỡ Mol lên, Mol không nói gì chỉ kéo tay Vic lại

 _"_ _Vic à Mol lỡ té thôi không sao đâu"_

 _"_ _Không ư? rõ ràng là họ xô Mol mà, Vic nghe họ gây gỗ với Mol"_

 _"_ _Vic! Mol bào là không có gì"_

Mol nhìn thẳng vào mắt Vic, Mol cau mày một cái rồi ra hiệu cho Vic im lặng. Vic giật tay lại và quát thật to lên cho mọi người cùng nghe

 _"_ _Nghe này! Mol là thành viên của TFGirls, Trân cũng là thành viên của TFGirls, Vic là đội trưởng và tuyệt đối Vic không cho bất kì ai làm tổn thương Mol và Trân!"_

 _"_ _Này nhỏ, làm ơn đừng làm phiền TFBoys nhé, mấy ảnh bận lắm vì thế đừng cứ suốt ngày đi theo gây cản trở nữa"_

Mấy bạn nữ đặt tay lên vai Vic kéo Vic quay mặt lại nói chuyện, tuy lời lẽ và hành động đặc biệt cẩn thận cứ như là xin nhờ TFGirls chăm sóc cho TFBoys thôi nhưng đằng sau đó chính Vic cảm nhận được các fan này muốn đe doạ, đã là con gái thì phải tránh xa TFBoys ra. Vic lạnh lùng đứng quay mặt lại ngay ngắn, nhắm mắt lại suy nghĩ được một lúc, chấp tay sau lưng và từ từ mở mắt ra đầy lạnh lùng

 _"_ _Xin lỗi em… Em nhìn có vẻ nhỏ hơn tụi chị khoảng 2,3 tuổi… chắc chị nhìn lầm nhưng… ừm… em đã gọi TFBoys là anh phải không? TFboys nhỏ hơn tụi chị 1,2 tuổi a~~ Vì thế chị xem như đây là hiểu lầm nhé, chị xin hứa sẽ chăm sóc TFBoys tốt như em của mình, đặc biệt tình cảm, sự chăm sóc của chị dành cho TFBoys toàn bộ đại diện cho Tứ diệp thảo chiu không? Chị cũng là một tứ diệp thảo mà, chúng ta làm quen nhé"_

Vic liền nở một nụ cười đặc biệt ấm áp, cuối gập người 90 độ rồi nghiêng đầu một góc 30 độ, mọi hành động đều đạt đến mức hoàn hảo chi tiết… không chỉ hành động mà còn lời nói. Đạo diễn liền vỗ tay và cười, mọi người cũng vỗ tay theo. CÁc bạn fan nữ chỉ đứng đó lặng người đi… không lẽ… đây là lý do mà một tứ diệp thảo cũng có thể là một bồ công anh sao? Các bạn ấy cảm thấy hổ thẹn nhưng khi nhìn vào mắt Vic họ cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm phần nào, Vic gật đầu một cái rồi họ liền cười, cuối đầu như lời xin lỗi. Họ đưa những bó hoa và quà ra cho Vic

 _"_ _Chị nhận rồi đưa lại cho TFBoys nhé, tụi em mà tặng trực tiếp thì ngại lắm"_

Vic cười lắc đầu và nhẹ nhàng đáp

 _"_ _Có gì đâu mà ngại chứ, TFboys ở ngay sau mà, tụi em cứ tặng trực tiếp đi"_

Vic quay lại sau

 _"_ _Nè TFboys các em có muốn nhận quà không hay là mọi người nhận giùm tụi em đây?"_

Nguyên, Khải, Tỉ liền cười nhẹ nhàng chạy lên phía trước, không có quản lí tụi nó tự nhận quà cảm giác khác hơn nhiều, còn lúc có quản lí, quản lí đặc biệt nghiêm khác sẽ không cho tự nhận quà mà quản lí sẽ nhận giúp rồi về chia chọ tụi nhỏ, cái đó không thể trách, vì sự an toàn của tụi nhỏ thôi. Mọi người đều vui vẻ và đặc biệt cảm động.

Vic không nói gì chờ TFBoys nhận quà xong liền quay lại chỗ ngồi ban đầu. Sau lần này mọi người hiểu ra Vic là một con người tình cảm đến mức nào, đặc biệt lời nói của Vic câu nào cũng có cân lượng. Mol cứ cuối gầm mặt đi sau lưng Vic, Vic không quay lại chỉ lạnh lùng lên tiếng

 _"_ _Vic không có giận Mol đâu, lúc đó Vic chỉ mệt thôi"_

 _"_ _Ừm… Mol biết chứ, vì thế Mol… Mua alpaca cho Vic vui nè"_

Nghe đến Alpaca Vic ngạc nhiên quay lại, quả thật nó là một con Alpaca nhỏ bằng bàn tay. Mol mua xong liền cất nó cẩn thận trong balo, đó là lý do lúc bị xô Mol đang ôm balo. Vic đứng khựng lại quay lại, đầy ngạc nhiên

 _"_ _Mol… còn nhớ… Vic thích Alpaca sao?"_

 _"_ _Ừm là Mol là người hâm mộ Vic mà… cái gì mà không biết chứ"_

Vic cảm động nhìn Mol đang cười toả nắng, Vic lại nhìn con alpaca bé bỏng nằm trong tay Mol

 _"_ _Này… Từ giờ tụi mình là người nhà mà, đừng nghĩ Mol là người hâm mộ của Vic nữa, Mol là bạn Vic, được chứ?"_

Vic nhận lấy con Alpaca và cười, Vic nâng niu con alpaca quá chừng, nhìn nó mà cười mãi… Vic thật sự thì khi ra oai thì đặc biệt ngầu, đặc biệt có uy lực nhưng Vic cũng chỉ là một cô bé như những cô bé khác, thích làm nũng, thích được chiều và rất đáng yêu khi được nhận một phần quà. Mol thấy Vic vui trở lại cảm thấy đặc biệt vui và trở nên high một cách phi thường lạ… Trong lúc đó bỗng dưng nó nhận ra một thế lực đang phát hoả sau lưng nó, nó liền quay người lại… Trân bị cô lập không thuộc TFBoys mà trong TFGirls cũng tự dưng trở nên cô lập liền phát hoả, Mol cũng chẳng mảy may quan tâm lúc Trân đỡ nó dậy… không một lời cảm ơn, thật là tàn nhẫn quá mức, nó quay lại nụ cười cứng đo nhìn Trân đang phát hoả

 _"_ _Tr… Trân à… đi thôi… mọi người… chờ kìa"_

 _"_ _Tui buồn quá mà"_

Trân gào lên rồi đi luôn, Mol liền rượt theo miệng thì không ngừng gào lên

 _"_ _Trân! Bấy bì! Đừng mà! Tao yêu bấy bì mà! Bấy bì ơi!"_

Vic từ đằng sau thấy hai bảo bối team mình vui vẻ cũng cười rồi mắc con alpaca Mol mua cho vào cặp rồi nhảy chân sáo ra chỗ ngồi


	16. Chapter 16

Cuối cùng thì chuyến bay từ Trùng Khánh đến Nhật Bản cũng được khởi hành. Lên máy bay Mol đặc biệt high nó háo hức mãi không ngừng nói, TFBoys ngồi chung với nhau mới lên máy bay đã bắt đầu đeo tai nghe và nhắm mắt như muốn ngủ rồi. Còn TFGirls ngồi ở bên này cũng không khác gì. Được cái là hai nhóm ngồi cùng hàng chỉ có khác dãy. Mọi người đều điềm tĩnh, im lặng riêng con Mol thì háo hức mãi không ngừng.

 _"_ _Trân này tại sao phía trên túi ói này không phải là kẽm mà là cái gì đó giống kim chì rất dễ bị gãy?"_

 _"_ _Tao không biết"_

 _"_ _Vic này lỡ mình đang uống nước mà máy bay lôn vòng thì nước có đổ không?"_

 _"_ _Vic không biết"_

 _"_ _Vic này có khi nào mình tuyệt mệnh giống MH370 không? Mol không muốn thế đâu… nhưng nếu thế thì Mol sẽ quay lại một đoạn clib và nhét cái điện thoại vào một cái bịt kính chống nước để cho mọi người thấy cái thời khác huy hoàng… và Mol là người có công đặc biệt trong việc điều tra sự mất tích của máy bay"_

 _"_ _Ừ vậy đi"_

 _"_ _Trân tao hỏi thật nếu mày đang thắt vòng tự dưng máy bay giật một cái thì mày có khả năng thắt tiếp không?"_

 _"_ _Tao không biết"_

 _"_ _Này…"_

Chưa nói được gì Vic với Trân liền quay lại tổng sỉ vả con Mol, to đến cái mức mọi người đều quay lại nhìn, xong Trân với Vic liền im lặng nghe nhạc và ngủ tiếp, riêng con Mol thì cảm giác lạc lõng qua qua TFBoys cũng ngủ, quay lại Trân và Vic cũng ngủ. Nó buồn chán lôi đề giải, Bài nào cũng đạo hàm, bài nào cũng lượng giác, nó đã học ngu rồi mà tại sao cái đề cứ thích làm khó nó. Lười biếng sinh nông nỗi nó liền kiếm luôn tờ đáp án định chép thì chẳng hiểu sao không tìm ra, nó quýnh quáng tìm mãi không ra. Nghĩ tới giải pháp cuối cùng… Quay qua hỏi Vic… Nó nhìn bộ mặt lạnh lùng của Vic mà sợ muốn run

 _"_ _Vic…"_

Quả nhiên Vic chẳng mảy may gì, nó tiếp tục khoanh tay ngủ… Mol thì buồn chán đến muốn khóc vậy mà chẳng ai quan tâm… là 4 tiếng rưỡi á, là 4 tiếng rưỡi á, nó phải làm sao?. Mặc dù năm sau là thi đại học nhưng thôi kệ… dù gì cũng đã đi chơi rồi thì… quẩy luôn… nhưng rồi nó suy nghĩ lại… không được… không lẽ mang cả đống đề thế này mà không giải cái nào?… Aiyo thật là phiền phức. Nói xong nó nhét hết đề đạc các kiểu vào một tập rồi đóng cái tập đó lại một cách cẩn thận, nhét nó vào sau gáy của cái balo. Vic không mở mắt cũng hiểu tình hình liền lên tiếng đá xoáy con Mol.

 _"_ _Biết chuyện này sẽ xảy ra định bảo Mol bỏ cái gì có liên quan đến học ở nhà đi nhưng mà tốt cho Mol thôi, ai ngờ Mol liền quăng vở qua một bên thiệt"_

Mol nhìn Vic trăn trối xong lôi điện thoại ra nghe nhạc rồi cũng nhắm mắt ngủ. 4 tiếng rưỡi trôi qua cũng rất nhanh tụi nhỏ xuống sân bay một cách an toàn. ít nhất không như những gì con Mol nghĩ là rớt máy bay, khủng bố đủ kiểu. Xuống máy bay chẳng đứa nào là tỉnh táo cả. Sau 4 tiếng gần 5 tiếng bay mặt đứa nào cũng đơ ra. Tụi nó lại tiếp tục ngồi chờ lấy hành lí một chập rồi thủ tục đầy đủ thì ra chờ xe. Mol từ một đứa đang high sau 4 tiếng hơn bị hành hạ không nói nỗi nên lời, ôm cái balo trước mặt, mặt mày một đống. Đến chỗ ngồi chờ thì fan đã theo rất đông rồi. Không ngờ trên đất nước Nhật Bản ảnh hưởng của TFBoys vẫn rất lớn. FAn ở mọi nơi. Tụi nỏ ngồi lặng thinh. Ngay lúc này mặt Khải trở nên biến sắc, cúi gằm xuống cặp, Nguyên thì bắt đầu nuốt khan còn Thiên Tỉ thì mặt đơ ra không nói gì. Cả ba bạn trẻ có vẻ rất rất mệt. Vic thấy Khải như thế đặc biệt lo lắng

 _"_ _Khải… Em có sao không?"_

Khải không trả lời chỉ lắc đầu, Vic không biết làm sao chỉ ngồi đó nhìn xuống hai chân. Mol cũng mệt mỏi không kém úp mặt vào balo. Trân thì nhìn có vẻ ổn định nhưng vẫn mệt mỏi nhắm mắt lại nghe nhạc. Tự dưng Mol sờ tay vào cặp thấy một viên kẹo liền đưa ngay cho Vic, nó không nói gì mặt trắng bệch xanh xao đưa cho Vic, Vic lúc bấy giờ vẫn không để ý Mol mà thấy kẹo liền nghĩ ngay đến việc Khải bị tụt đường huyết, Vic kêu Khải một lúc lâu Khải mới đủ sức quay qua nhìn

 _"_ _Ngậm đi đỡ hơn đó"_

Khải chỉ gật đầu cảm ơn rồi cầm lấy viên kẹo, định bóc vỏ thì Khải liền khựng lại nhìn qua… Thấy Mol đang mệt Khải liền chìa viên kẹo qua chỗ Vic

 _"_ _Đưa cho Mol ấy"_

Vic nghe nói lập tức quay qua, lúc nãy không để ý giờ mới để ý Vic liền lo lắng thăm hỏi, nhưng Mol chỉ cười và đáp

 _"_ _Không sao để Khải ngậm đi Mol chỉ bị say máy bay một tí thôi, lát nữa hết á mà"_

Vic cũng gật đầu nhưng vẻ mặt đầy lo lắng. Không nói gì Vic bóc vỏ kẹo rồi kêu Khải, Khải cũng chỉ biết im lặng cầm lấy viên kẹo bỏ vào miệng rồi ngồi ngã người ra sau. Một lúc sau khi mọi thứ đã xong và cả đám đang trên đường lên xe, Khải đã khoẻ hơn mặt mày đứa nào cũng tỉnh táo hơn. Ngay lúc đứng lên thì Mol lại chúi đầu lên phía trước như muốn té hoặc đơn giản là mé quỵ rồi thì Trân đỡ được. Khải liền quay lại hỏi ngay

 _"_ _Mol… Huyết áp bình thường của chị là bao nhiêu?"_

Mol không trả lời chỉ lắc đầu rồi cười rồi đứng thẳng dậy đi luôn.

 _"_ _Mol… chị bị… huyết áp thấp phải không?"_

Khải kéo Mol lại và như trách móc" tại sao lúc đó chị biết chị bị tụt đường huyết mà chị còn đưa cây kẹo cho em". Khải liền quay qua hỏi Nguyên coi có kẹo không vì theo thường lệ Nguyên luôn mang theo nhưng lần này thì lại không. Không cần dong dài mặc dù Vali bị niêm phong các kiểu đặc biệt rườm ra và chắc chắn nhưng trong lúc ngàn cân treo sợi tóc Vic liền giật phăng mấy cái niêm phong một cách không thương tiếc. Vic lấy bịch kẹo mà Vic vốn mua cho Khải rồi bóc vỏ kẹo cho Mol. Mol cười rồi nhận lấy viên kẹo bỏ vào miêng. Không ai nói gì lại lên xe. Rất may là lúc đó đạo diễn cho qua những cảnh đó mà chỉ quay lại khúc TFBoys đang đi ra khỏi sân bay và lên xe.


	17. Chapter 17

Nơi tụi nó đang đặt chân lên là Osaka, Nhật Bản là một trung tâm hành chính cấp cao của Nhật Bản vì thế nơi này đặc biệt đông đúc, đặc biệt nhộn nhịp. Các bạn trẻ trên xe không khỏi náo nức, Mol dựa ra sau há mồm, cắn răng châu mày như lên cơn đau tim. Thấy vậy Vic liền hoảng hốt kêu đạo diễn. Lúc đạo diễn vừa chạy qua thì tự dưng Mol lại cuốn người lại như một trái bóng chui vào sát trong góc. Đạo diễn kêu mãi nó không chịu quay lại mà người cứ run lên. Vic ngay lập tức nhận ra một điều gì đó thì chọt hai bên hông Mol một cái miệng thì gào to lên

 _"_ _Phóng điện 1000 vôn, Pikachu!"_

Mol giật bắn mình lại cười như đười ươi sỏng chuồng. Vic nhìn vậy chỉ biết lắc đầu cho qua. Mol lại một phen làm cả đội hoảng hồn. Không nói nhiều Vic quát lên

 _"_ _Trân mày hốt xác nó xuống ngay và luôn cho tao!"_

Trân nói một giọng đầy trầm như không quan tâm là mấy

 _"_ _Mày coi dưới này còn chỗ thì mày quăng xuống đây"._

Vốn dĩ Mol luôn đòi ngồi với Vic không phải nó bị Les hay gì mà là nó chỉ muốn giữ Vic làm của riêng thôi. Còn Thiên Tỉ và Trân đang ngồi ngay ghế sau coi vũ đạo, hai đứa vừa coi vừa múa may quay cuồng. Còn riêng Khải và Nguyên thì vẫn ngồi chung với nhau như thường lệ, Khải luôn luôn thế, một an tĩnh mỹ nam tử luôn làm mọi thứ với gương mặt lạnh lùng, rất may là đây chỉ là hình tượng trước camera thôi, chứ Khải vẫn luôn nổi tiếng là Khải Đao. Phải sau hậu trường Khải luôn quẩy hết mình… cũng như Thiên Tỉ vậy. Mọi ngươi ai cũng có việc làm, Vic thì bị Mol tra tấn một cách dã man rợ. Thây Vic bực mình Mol đành ngồi im lặng. Nó lấy điện thoại tự sướng các kiểu. Khải thấy có người tự sướng liền tiến hành chế độ tự dìm, làm đủ loại mặt biểu cảm khác nhau, Vic thì chẳng mảy may quan tâm. Là Mol đang cố tình chụp Vic đó, là chụp Vic đó. Thế là Khải lọt vao hình chung với Vic… Cơ mà nghe nói… chụp ba chết cha đứa chụp… Đừng đùa chứ… Thấy Mol im lặng đạo diễn liền tạo cơ hội cho mọi người nói chuyện

 _"_ _Các em nghĩ nơi ở của tụi em sẽ như thế nào?"_

Cả hội liền nháo nhào lên

 _"_ _Em nghĩ thì nhà sẽ truyền thống một chút, sàn gỗ, cửa kéo, mọi thứ đều rất nguyên tắc"_

Khải nhanh nhẩu đáp tuy vẻ mặt vẫn lạnh lùng đúng chuẩn mực an tĩnh mĩ nam tử nhưng giọng nói không tránh khỏi bản tính háo hức đi chơi của một đứa trẻ con

 _"_ _Riêng em thì em nghĩ ngôi nhà đặc biệt to lớn, Nhật Bản là nơi mà game phát triển một cách phi thường nên trong ngôi nhà sẽ có màn hình LCD mỏng dánh, rồi có đủ các loại máy game"_

Nguyên vừa miêu tả vừa cười, ánh mắt của Nguyên sáng rực lên như sao, đúng là con nít, vẫn còn rất là ham chơi, nghe nói ki thi trung khảo của Nguyên và Tỉ làm tốt lắm nên thoả sức đi chơi… Nghĩ lại mà tội cho ba đứa kia năm sau thi đại học, đi chơi vừa sợ mà vừa lo đúng là không thoải mái quá mà. Thiên Tỉ liền tranh phần nói

 _"_ _Em nghĩ là nhà là sàn gỗ và đặc biệt rộng đã thế rồi sẽ có một cái gương thật to vậy là nhà vừa đẹp vừa có thể nhảy nhót mà không sợ va chạm"_

Quả nhiên Thiên Tỉ chỉ quan tâm tới việc tập vũ đạo. Vic liền giơ tay lên. Đạo diễn gật đầu

 _"_ _Được rồi Vic"_

 _"_ _Em nghĩ căn nhà sẽ hội tụ toàn bộ những yếu tố trên và đặc biệt là wifi phải mạnh"_

Mọi người cười ầm lên rồi gật đầu liên tục đúng là một căn nhà mà không có wifi thì thật là buồn chán hết sức, thấy Trân chỉ lẳng lặng đạo diễn liền kêu Trân

 _" …_ _Em thì… Nếu nơi đó có một phòng riêng để toàn đồ handmade thì hay quá, giống như là có một nơi để vải riêng, một nơi để dây thắt vòng tay riêng, nơi để hột cườm, kim chỉ mấy đồ linh tinh khác. Và phòng màu hồng thì càng tốt"_

Vừa diễn tả Trân vừa chấp tay tưởng tượng đế căn phòng hoàn mĩ mà mình luôn mơ ước. Nghe tới đó Mol liền nhắc lại phi vụ đã được gọi là chìa khoá của Mol và Trân, Mol gào to lên bằng Tiếng Việt

 _"_ _Sao mày đòi hỏi lý thú thế hả con?"_

Trân chợt nhận ra câu nói cười ầm lên rồi nói lại

 _"_ _Tại ba gã con, chỉ có một lần trong đời thôi mà"_

Hai đứa cười như hai con đao mà mọi người không biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra, lúc Mol đang cười thì đạo diễn mới hỏi

 _"_ _Mol à em không có ý tưởng về nới mình sắp đến à?"_

 _"_ _Em đơn giản là không có yêu cầu đặc biệt, nhà sao cũng được, có wifi hay không thì em cũng chịu được, vấn đề là cả ba đứa đều nằm giường êm hay 2 đứa lại nằm giường không nệm giống năm ngoái, và đặc biệt hơn là TFBoys với TFGirls ngủ chung hay ngủ riêng"_

Mọi người bật cười trước câu nói ngây thơ của Mol, đạo diễn vừa cười vừa hỏi lại

 _"_ _Thế em sợ ngủ chung hay ngủ riêng?"_

Mol không ngại ngùng đáp

 _"_ _Em sợ cả hai, đạo diễn thử nghĩ xem nếu ngủ riêng thì TFGirls là con gái ngủ một phòng riêng có ba đứa con gái lỡ có ma thì ba đứa con gái phải biết làm sao?"_

Nói tới đó Khải liền nhảy vào họng Mol nói lên, vẻ mặt cười ngây thơ rồi quay qua ống kính

 _"_ _Chị cũng đừng tin tưởng nhờ vả gì TFBoys, tụi em cũng không có can đảm như chị nghĩ đâu"_

 _"_ _Nhưng mà ít nhất là có 6 người và đặc biệt là phòng có nam thì dương khí nhiều ma nào dám bén mảng. Còn nữa, nếu mà ngủ chung thì còn đặc biệt sợ nữa. Khi em ngủ rất xấu tính toàn là gác với lăn hoặc đạp không. Có lần em đang ngủ hôm đó ba đi công tác phải ngủ với mẹ thế là em lỡ gác tay qua mặt mẹ, ngay lập tức liền bị cắn, đau tới mức sáng hôm sau còn in dấu răng"_

 _"_ _Wow… thật thế sao? Rồi mẹ em có nói gì không?"_

 _"_ _Không ạ mẹ chỉ nói có cảm giác bị cái gì đè, đặc biệt khó thở nên liền cắn một cái, xong nghe tiếng em khóc ăn vạ… rốt cuộc là không quan tâm mẹ lại tiếp tục ngủ. Vì thế em sợ nếu TFBoys và TFGirls ngủ chung thì… " Ứ em ngại lắm""_

Mol diễn tả lại cái giọng của Thiên Tỉ trong nhà vệ sinh lúc ban sáng làm mọi người cười rần lên. Những câu hỏi của đạo diễn liên tục được đặt ra, khiến quảng đường từ sân bay về nhà ở gần như ngắn lại. Đến nơi thì nơi này đặc biệt bình an, xung quanh nhà cửa cũng không nhiều mặc dù đây vẫn gần trung tâm Osaka. Bên ngoài nhà thì đặc biệt đơn giản và có cả sân vườn rất rộng, theo một lối kiến trúc vừa hiện đại mà vừa cổ điển của Nhật Bản. Đạo diễn liền giới thiệu với các bạn trẻ căn nhà một tầng vừa đơn giản vừa rộng rãi này

 _" …_ _Hên là khi nghe tin TFBoys định làm sổ tay thần tượng ở Nhật Bản thì chúng ta đã được nhiều người giới thiệu nhiều nơi ở khác nhau, trong đó có một người giới thiệu đạo diễn Nagata và hên quá đạo diễn Nagata lại đồng ý giúp chúng ta với ngôi nhà nghỉ dưỡng của cô ấy"_

Mol liền lắp bắp nói không nỗi nên lời, nắm lấy tay đạo diễn mắt sáng lấp lánh như bắt được vàng

 _"_ _Đạo diễn Nagata?… không lẽ nào… không lẽ nào… là Koto Nagata… đạo diễn nói cho em biết đi… phải không ạ?"_

Đạo diễn gật đầu một cái mà như là một trái bom đã nổ. Mol liên nhảy cẩn lên vừa reo hò

 _"_ _Là Koto Nagata đó! Yeash! Vậy là tui có cơ hội được gặp Yuuki rồi được gặp Touno - sama nữa Yeash!"_


	18. Chapter 18

Mọi người chẳng biết chuyện gì xảy ra, Vic chỉ quay qua nói với Khải

 _"_ _Em hiểu gì không?"_

Khải cũng hợp tác

 _"_ _Người thường không thể hiểu được đâu chị à"_

Người người cùng đập tay một cái rồi khoanh tay gật đầu. Mọi người vào nhà sắp xếp giày dép cẩn thận ngoài cửa rồi bước lên sàn gỗ bóng lộn của ngôi nhà. Nội thất cũng rất đơn giản mà đặc biệt tinh tế. Bên trong nhà đặc biệt rộng, Trong phong khác là một bộ salon màu trắng đặt sát tường, một cái Tivi được đặt trên lò sưởi trong rất sang, khoảng cách giữa cái tivi và bộ salon đặc biệt rộng lớn, như ý của Thiên Tỉ, thế này thì tha hồ mà nhảy nhót nhé. Bên trái phòng khách là cửa ra vào vậy bên phải lại là cửa ra sân vườn, cửa hoàn toàn bằng kính nên khi nhìn ra thấy cảnh đẹp tuyệt vời, bên ngoài lại là một cái ban công hóng gió có bậc tam cấp đi xuống vườn, ngoài cái ban công lại có ghế ngồi, bàn,… mọi thứ đều bằng gỗ, phi thường đẹp mắt. Phía sau cái lò sưởi là cả một không gian rộng lớn dành cho bếp núc các kiểu. tủ lạnh đặc biệt to nên Vương Nguyên rất thích cười khoái chí, đã vậy bộ bàn ăn đẹp cứ như nhà trong mơ ấy. Còn phía bên kìa, sau bộ ghế salon là 3 phòng ngủ và hai nhà vệ sinh. Phòng ngủ không được cho là to nhưng đối với nhà mấy đứa khiêm tốn như Mol thì nó đã là to rồi, mỗi phòng đều được thiết kế với một cái giường đôi ở giữa và một cái giường hai tằng ở một bên. Không lẽ lại là trò phân chia giường ngủ? Mol đã sợ chuyện ngày xảy ra như năm ngoái liền nhớ lại

 _"_ _Này mọi người có nhớ năm ngoái thử thách là gì mới được giành giường không?"_

Vương Nguyên liền nhanh nhẩu giở tay lên rồi nhảy tưng tưng

 _"_ _Là tìm logo của chương trình á, ai tìm thấy trước thì được giành trước"_

 _"_ _Còn chờ gì nữa… triển!"_

Vic ra lệnh một cái cả đám nháo nhao đi tìm nhưng tìm hoài không thấy, ngay cả một cái miếng dán trống cũng không có chứ nói gì miếng dán có logo của chương trình. Trong lúc mệt mỏi không thèm suy nghĩ nữa Thiên Tỉ liền chạy vào phòng nhảy lên giường một cái thì mới thấy có cái gì cộm cộm, liền lật ra xe thử… không phải là nhiệm vụ sao? Đọc xong Thiên Tỉ liền la to lên

 _"_ _Tỉ chiếm được giường rồi"_

Nghe thế mọi người liền phi vào phòng TFBoys, đè Thiên Tỉ ra giường giật lấy tờ nhiệm vụ

 _"_ _Chúc mừng bạn đã là người đầu tiên đọc được bức thư này, bạn đã trở thành người quyết định ai sẽ ngủ ở đâu. Chúc bạn vui vẻ"_

Vương Tuấn Khải đọc to lên khiến Nguyên, Mol, Trân và Vic đều há mồm la a một tiếng to thật to. Ngay lập tức Mol liền chạy như bay qua phòng bên kia, Vic và Trân cũng chạy theo, chơi các trò hạ sách tôi ưu nhất là kéo tay, kéo chân, núm áo. Ba đứa nháo nhào như chạy giặc

 _"_ _Trân túm lấy tay nó, eh eh đừng cho nó lấy cái lá thư!"_

Vic và Trân cùng nhau hợp tác bạo hành con Mol. Con Mol hai tay nắm chặt ga giường, Chân thì bị Vic kéo giật lùi. Miệng Vic không ngừng quát

 _"_ _Trân lấy lá thư, lẹ lên! Dừng cho con Mol lấy"_

 _"_ _Không thư là của tao! Giường là của Mol!"_

Trân thủ thoát nhanh nhẹn, phi thẳng lên giường, cầm lấy lá thư, lăn một phát đầu nằm trên gối, chân giơ thẳng vào mặt Mol… Rất tiếc là chân nó hơi ngắn khổng đủ đạp vào mặt con Mol. Nói chung từng động tác rất chuẩn mực, được! Cho 100 điểm. Vic thấy Trân lấy được lá thư liền quăng hai chân Mol xuống sàn một cách không thương tiếc. Mol lết lết lên giường ánh mắt long lanh rươm rướm nước mắt

 _"_ _Trân… Mol yêu Trân mà, Trân đừng bỏ rơi Mol mà, Mol ngủ một mình một giường, không có nệm mà còn là giường tầng thì chắc Mol chết a~~~"_

Trân cười hiểm nhìn qua Vic

 _"_ _Vic thấy sao hả Vic?"_

 _"_ _Để xem, trong nhóm chỉ có mỗi nó sợ ma nhất thôi, chúng ta phải… lấy độc trị độc"_

 _"_ _Phải! Lấy độc trị độc, tối nay Vic ngủ trên này với Trân, Mol qua bên kia ngủ"_

Mol úp mặt xuống giường không nói gì, một lúc lâu khi Vic và Trân đang cười không thấy Mol động đậy liền lấy chân hất hất Mol ra, Mol cũng chẳng có một động tĩnh. Trân lại tiếp tục hất Mol xuống giường, Mol nằm sả lai ra đó. Trân và Vic ngồi bật dậy ló đầu ra khỏi giường coi Mol sẽ phản ứng sao thì chỉ thấy Mol nằm im bất động trên sàn, mắt mở to, cứ như một pho tượng

 _"_ _Mol nè… giận hả?"_

Mol vẫn không có bất kì một động tĩnh nào. Tự dưng Vic và Trân cảm thấy đặc biệt lo lắng. Đạo diễn và quay phim vốn đang đứng ngoài cửa cũng lo lắng đi vào, TFboys thì đứng ngoài cửa hóng hớt chuyện

 _"_ _Mol đừng đùa nhe, Vic yếu đuối mong manh dễ vỡ lắm"_

Vẫn không thấy có động tĩnh gì Vic và Trân phi xuống giường lắc lắc Mol vài cái, Mol vẫn tiếp tục không có động tĩnh, nằm im thin thít, im đến nỗi cứ y hệt như một pho tương. Mắt mở to từ lúc bị đẩy xuống đến giờ vẫn không chớp, nhìn đặc biệt đáng sợ. Vic sợ xảy ra chuyện liền coi thử mạch còn đập không, vừa để tay lên cổ thì…

 _"_ _Thây ma sống dậy"_

Trong bầu không khí im lặng đó Mol vừa chụp lấy tay Vic một cách đột ngột rồi gào lên đầy mãnh liệt, mọi người đều giật bắn mình, cứ như là xác chết bật dậy thật. Vốn dĩ Mol là đứa hay giận, chuyện gì cũng có thể giận được, đặc biệt mỗi lần giận thì giận đặc biệt dai. Chính nó cũng biết điều đó, nó vẫn luôn cố gắng tự nhủ mình phải bỏ cái tật đó đi, không hay một chút nào cả. Đã thế giờ đây nó còn là một TFGirls, cái tật chấp nhặt và giận dai của nó sẽ khiến nội bộ TFGirls không ổn,… Có thể có một lúc nào đó khi nó không kiềm chế được nữa TFGirls sẽ tan rã vì nó. Vì thế mỗi lần chấp nhặt và giận nó đều tưởng tượng ra cái viễn cảnh kinh hoàng đó mà tự điều chỉnh bản thân mình, từ giận chuyển thành giỡn và lần này cũng thế. Nó chọc được Vic cảm thấy khoái chí hết sức, lăn ra sàn cười, Vic thì bực bội đứng dậy búng vào đầu Mol một cái rồi phi lên giường bấm điện thoại, Trân thì lắc đầu

 _"_ _Mày nghiêm túc một giây mày chịu không nổi à?"_

Mol ngồi dậy chui lên cái giường mà Trân vốn định sẵn rồi úp mặt vào trong góc cười. Nó cười… không chỉ vì nó chọc được Trân với Vic, mà nó như được thở phào nhẹ nhõm vì đã hoá một chuyện nghiêm túc nảy lửa thành một trò đùa con nít. Nó nằm như thế thiếp đi từ lúc nào không hay. Thấy Mol ngủ Vic và Trân nhìn nhau cười, nói là sợ thế thôi chứ Mol cũng ngoan lắm, đã phân công thì tuyệt đối không làm trái mệnh.

Khải và Nguyên được chơi điện tử trước cái màn hình ti vi to bự, cảm giác rất sướng. Nguyên đặc biệt thích thú luôn, đây quả là những gì Nguyên mơ ước, được chơi game màn hình rộng, là điện tử bấm nữa, tuy nói là thích chơi CF hơn nhưng Nguyên và Khải chơi đến 2 tiếng đồng hồ mãi vẫn chưa ngừng, vẻ mặt con nít của bọn nhỏ hiện nên rất rõ. Khải đã trưởng thành hơn rất nhiều sau lần đi Đài Loan nhưng cậu vẫn là một cầu bé năm nào, vẫn ham chơi vẫn háo thắng. Khải và Nguyên cứ vừa chơi, vừa cười lăn lộn. Bên cạnh đó là Trân và Thiên Tỉ, hai người đang tập nhảy không ngừng, quay quay cuồng cuồng, hai người không biết chóng mặt là gì mà. Thiên Tỉ, một người vốn nhảy các động tác đặc biệt mạnh thế mà Trân vẫn không chịu thua vẫn đuổi theo kịp, tính ra mà nói thì Thiên Tỉ không còn coi Trân là đối thủ nặng kí nữa mà coi Trân là một người đồng đội, cùng nhau tranh đua để phát triển hơn. Vì cái tranh đua đó mà lâu lâu hai người cứ cãi nhau mãi về vụ động tác, nào là " động tác đó khó lắm từ từ rồi tập, còn không lượt bớt một xí đi" " Không bài nhảy đẹp là nhờ động tác này, không thể bỏ"… Tụi nó cãi nhau nảy lửa như thế cứ tưởng như cạch mặt nhau rồi, thế nhưng rốt cuộc lại thì chẳng bao giờ có chuyện đó xảy ra cả, cãi nhau xong hai đứa lại thống nhất tìm một biện pháp hiệu quả nhất. Riêng Vic thì… không có ai chơi chung, thường thì Mol sẽ là đứa chơi chung với Vic nhưng Mol ngủ rồi thì lấy ai chơi với Vic đây. Vic buồn chán ngồi trên bàn bếp lướt điện thoại, rồi cắm tai nghe vào được một lúc thì lại bắt đầu hát. Giọng Vic vốn vừa ấm mà nghe rất vừa tai nên đảm bảo nghe rất hay. Tuy nhiên bài " Gửi tuổi 15 của tôi" là một bài khó mà Khải đã tập thành công. Thế mà cả tuần Vic tập mãi bài này không được vì vốn bài này khoảng nhạc đặc biệt rộng, âm vực thì thấp, có một đoạn đang lên rất cao thì lại rớt xuống cái rầm, cứ tới khúc đó là Vic cứ như đọc thoại, vừa lắc đầu vừa tua lại mãi khúc đó. Nghe đi nghe lại khúc đó của Vic ở trong bếp Khải liền nói to lên

 _"_ _Khúc đó chị chỉ cần từ từ nghe nhạc rồi hát thôi chứ đừng nghe giọng em, tông của em vốn là tông nam không hợp tông nữ chị sẽ khó hát lắm"_

Nghe Khải quan tâm Vic liền ngượng chín người không biết nói sao, mặt đỏ ửng lên, ngồi lặng người đi rồi tiếp tục hát lại từ đầu, Vic cứ hát mãi đến khúc rớt đó thì lại hát không được Vic gào thét đập điện thoại xuống bàn cái rầm rồi nằm sõng soài ra bàn. Nghe tiếng hét cùng tiếng đập bàn Khải liền quăng điều khiển chạy ra bếp. Thấy Vic đang nằm thở dài Khải liền hát lại cái khúc đặc biệt khó đó

 _"_ _Rồi chị thử lại đi"_

Vic ngạc nhiên quay lại, lúc bấy giờ trong bếp các anh chị biên tập, quay phim đều ở trong đó tuy khá đông nhưng Vic vẫn rất ngại, mặt Vic ửng hồng lên rồi cúi mặt xuống bàn cầm điện thoại lên, mở nhạc lại từ đầu. Khải bước tới giật tai nghe ra một cách lạnh lùng, nhạc vang lên, Tiếng hát của Khải trong điện thoại của Vic cũng theo đó mà lảnh lót phát ra. Khải lắc đầu tắt nhạc đi. Khi đó tay Khải đã chạm vào tay Vic, cả hai người cứ như đang cầm một cái điện thoại ấy, vừa được Khải quan tâm, vừa được Khải luồn tay qua vai, lại còn cầm chung điện thoại với Khải, Vic vui sướng như muốn hét lên, úp mặt xuống cùi chỏ che đi khuôn mặt đang đỏ gay của mình. Khỉa cười nhẹ lắc đầu rồi lại trầm ấm nói

 _"_ _Em đã nói là chị đừng nghe giọng của em mà hát theo rồi mà, chị phải nghe nhạc chứ"_

Vic lẳng lặng không dám ngước mặt lên nhìn Khải, vốn hâm mộ Khải mà giờ còn được như người một nhà, Vic không khỏi cảm động và tăng động cùng một lúc nhưng vẫn rất kín đáo giữ hình tượng an tĩnh mỹ nữ của mình, Vic chỉ nhẹ nhàng và trầm lặng đáp

 _"_ _Chị không kiếm được nhạc không lời, với lại nghe có giọng người khác hát mới dễ tập chứ"_

Khải lắc đầu nhẹ nhàng đặt tay lên vai Vic

 _"_ _Tuỳ chị vậy thế em giúp chị phần đó nhé?"_

Vic úp mặt xuống tay gật đầu, và thế là Khải hát trước, Vic hát sau, Khải vừa hát vừa điều chỉnh giọng cho Vic. Hai người cứ thế mà tập. Khung cảnh có thể nói là rất chi là lãng mạn… Có thể làm các tứ diệp thảo ghen lồng ghen lộn, nhưng mà chính bản thân Vic biết, dù có thích Khải bao nhiêu, dù có hâm mộ Khải bao nhiêu thì cả đời Vic không thể là chiếm hữu Khải cho riêng mình được, Vic biết tất cả các hành động của Khải ân cần như thế chỉ như là chị em trong gia đình, Vic biết, Vic hiểu chuyện, và đạt đến cái mức ước mơ trở thành sự thật này quả nhiên Vic không biết nói gì hơn, như thế là quá đủ, được Khải coi như chị em đã là quá đủ. Vic cũng muốn chiếm hữu Khải như bao cô gái khác chứ, nhưng phải chăng như thế là ích kỉ, với lại mặc dù có thích thì Khải cũng nhỏ hơn Vic một tuổi, như thế mà nói, quả thật không ổn so với dư luận. Nay Vic đã là người nổi tiếng, mọi nhất cử nhất động đều phải cẩn thận, tránh càng xa dư luận càng tốt. Và hơn nữa Khải đã và đang giữ lời hứa yêu muộn vì thế Vic không nên làm phiền, Khải chắc chắn sẽ thích một người nhưng cũng sẽ để nó trong lòng, vì Khải đã bảo 25 tuổi mới yêu. Tính ra vậy cũng tốt, làm chị của Khải, được hàng ngày chăm lo, yêu thương Khải, chẳng khác gì bạn gái, đã vậy chị em thì mấy khi cãi nhau? mà có cãi nhau thì cũng làm lành phải không? Vic chỉ mong muốn thế, làm chị của Khải, sẽ tiếp tục bảo vệ yêu thương Khải, để rồi sau này Khải có bạn gái thì bạn gái cậu ấy phải biết rằng Khải được chăm lo, yêu thương, bảo vệ không chỉ từ Vic mà còn từ các Tứ Diệp Thảo vì thế nếu cô ấy đối xử không tốt với Khải nhất định sẽ không yên.


	19. Chapter 19

Và mọi người cứ thế đến 7 giờ tối, cơm nước cũng được nấu xong, đạo diễn liền kêu tụi nhỏ tới. Là con nít, hoạt động nhiều nên đặc biệt đói tụi nhỏ ngay lập tức chạy tới ngay. Đạo diễn và quay phim vào phòng TFGirls, Mol đang ngủ rất ngon không nghe gì cả. Phải nói… lúc ngủ mặt Mol nhìn rất giống con nít, má nó phồng lên miệng thì he hé ra. Vì giống con nít nên kêu mãi mà nó không chịu dậy, đạo diễn lắc mãi mà Mol vẫn không dậy. Lúc này đạo diễn như muốn phát hoả. Tuy nhiên không biết làm gì, loay hoay mãi vẫn không kêu được Mol liên lập tức nhớ tới người Mol sợ nhất

 _"_ _Vic ơi chị nhờ em một xí được không?"_

Vic nghe được kêu liền lon ton chạy vào, miệng thì còn đang nhai vội miếng ăn vặt khi không có máy quay, chẳng khác nào nói là " em đã ăn trước mà không chờ mọi người". Thấy Mol đang ngủ Vic liền hiểu chuyện,… phải Mol bị cái tật ngủ rất sâu, còn mà đã ngủ không sâu thì lúc đó chỉ có là buổi đêm 12 giờ đêm và giờ đó thì Mol tuyệt đối không cho ai ngủ. Cái tật hư đốn đó Vic nhắc mãi nhưng đồng hồ sinh học không phải nói chỉnh là chỉnh được. Vic nhún vai một cái, nuốt đồ ăn rồi lạnh lùng khoanh tay bước đến bên giường Mol

 _"_ _È hem, Mol à…."_

Giọng Vic lạnh lùng đến mức đáng sợ, khiến cho Mol, một người đang còn mê ngủ bỗng dưng như bị tạt nước ngồi bật dậy đập đầu vào tầng trên của cái giường tầng, Tuy vừa đau vừa ôm đầu nhưng Mol vẫn la lên

 _"_ _Rõ Vic!"_

Uy lực của tiểu đội trưởng quả là đáng gườm, chỉ cần một câu nói " nhẹ nhàng" đầy mê hoặc, có sức mạnh đánh bay giấc mộng vượt trội như thuốc viên panadol. Vic không nói gì thêm chỉ lườm Mol một cái rồi bước ra khỏi phòng, phong thái an tĩnh mỹ nữ cũng là một cái danh mà hổ báo trường mẫu giáo cũng là một cái danh và Vic là người kết hợp của hai cái danh đó. Mol vừa thầm nhủ trong bụng vừa gật gà gật gù ụp mặt lên phía trước ngủ tiếp. Không thấy động tỉnh của Mol Vic lại quát tên Mol thêm một lần nữa, lời nói của Vic một là một, hai là hai không bao giờ có một phần hai vừa đanh thép vừa có up lực vô cùng, chỉ cần nghe tên Mol như được uống thuốc tỉnh bật thẳng người dậy, lần này thì lại là gáy đập vào tầng trên. Nó đau quá căn răng khóc không nên lời nhưng vẫn gào lên

 _"_ _Biết rồi khổ lắm nói mãi"_

Mol không biết cái giọng của mình lúc mới ngủ dậy nó gắt đến mức nào nhưng mà quả nhiên là cái giọng nó đặc biệt khó chịu, Vic nghe được liền gào lên lần nữa

 _"_ _Hả Mol? Cái gì? nói lại Vic không nghe rõ"_

Giọng nói đầy uy lực của Vic khiến Mol bủn rủn chân tay, Mol vừa cười vừa đáp, đầu thì đau đến muốn khóc

 _"_ _Ì hì hì không có gì, Không có gì"_

Thế là Mol lết ra khỏi giường mặt mày cáu kỉnh, thế mà vẫn theo thói quen ra khỏi giường là đánh răng súc miệng đàng hoàng… nhưng mà Mol còn buồn ngủ lắm. nó lết ra bếp vừa ngáp vừa vươn người. Bàn ăn chỉ có 6 cái chén, đồ ăn cũng đủ 6 người ăn, và toàn là những món theo chế độ dinh dưỡng của Khải. Vỗn dĩ đạo diễn và ban biên tập đã ăn trước cả rồi, họ làm rất nhanh gọn vì giành tất cả những thời gian còn lại quay bọn nhỏ lúc vui đùa. Thế là bọn nhỏ ngồi vào bàn, TFBoys đối diện với TFGirls. Mol mặt mày cau có ngồi vào bàn. Vic là đội trưởng đặc biệt nghiêm túc nên liền nhắc

 _"_ _Ăn hồ hởi phấn khởi đi Mol, tối không có vụ Vic cho Mol ăn vặt như ở nhà đâu á"_

Nói xong Vic cầm chén cơm và đôi đũa lên. Buổi ăn cơm trong căn nhà sàn gỗ, dưới ánh đèn vàng đặc biệt ấm áp, đặc biệt thân thương nhưng lại có một thành phần muốn phá đám đó là Mol… Vic nhún vai nhìn mọi người nói

 _"_ _Kệ nó đi, nó chưa tỉnh ngủ nên khó chịu lắm cứ ăn đi, lát nữa tỉnh là nó ăn hết đồ đó"_

Nghe nói Mol muốn ăn hết đồ Nguyên liền vội vàng ăn hối hả, thấy thế Khải cười nhắc tiểu bảo bối của mình

 _"_ _chậm thôi Nguyên coi chừng nghẹn giờ"_

Vic cũng chăm lo thành viên của mình không kém, Vic gắp đầy đủ cho Mol với Trân. Mol cũng miễn cưỡng ăn với cái bản mặt ngái ngủ nói không nên lời, hay là do hai cú va chạm mà giờ người nó đang lâng lâng cứ như ở trên mây không xuống được. Mọi chuyện đều bình yên cho tới lúc Vic vô tình gắp phải thứ Mol ghét nhất bỏ vào chén Mol… Đồ kho, vừa nghe mùi thịt kho Mol liền đẩy chén cơm ra xa. Vic quay qua gắt

 _"_ _Mol! ăn đi chứ, không ăn không có sức khoẻ đâu mà chơi"_

Mol lắc đầu đẩy chén cơm ra úp mặt xuống bàn, không nói gì rồi gào lên, thật chất Mol không muốn gào nhưng Mol đặc biệt ghét đồ kho, mỗi lần ngửi thấy mùi đồ kho Mol liền buồn nôn, không nói nên lời. Vic tưởng Mol lại kiếm chuyện liền lay Mol dậy đốc thúc Mol ăn. TFBoys nhìn không nói gì, nhìn nhau rồi ăn tiếp, tụi nhỏ chỉ không muốn làm chuyện căng thẳng hơn nên chỉ lẳng lặng ăn, riêng Trân thì biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra định kêu Vic giải thích thì Vic lại hất ra bảo Trân đừng có bênh vực Mol, như thế thì Mol không chịu ăn đâu. Con Mol cũng lớn rồi mà, năm sau thi đại học đó, là năm sau thi đại học đó mà cứ như con nít toàn chờ Vic đốc thúc cho, ngay cả việc ăn, Mol vốn rất kén ăn vì thế cứ tới giờ ăn, Vic dụ được Mol ăn là đã như cực hình rồi. Vic liên tục la Mol đốc thúc kéo Mol dậy, Mol lúc bấy giờ cảm thấy thực sự phiền phức liền đập bàn đứng dậy chạy vào nhà vệ sinh. Vic quát lên

 _"_ _Mol! Nhanh lên đi không tối là không có được ăn thêm đâu đó"_

Khải cười cười cầm chén cơm nhìn Vic và nhẹ nhàng nói

 _"_ _Đốc thúc Mol ăn khó quá nhỉ?"_

Vic bực dộc cầm chén đũa lên rồi thở dài

 _"_ _Mol nó vậy đó, kén ăn lắm nhưng lúc đói thì chẳng bao giờ chịu nói, chị sợ nó đói thôi"_

Khải tủm tỉm cười nhìn sang Nguyên

 _"_ _Nguyên cũng vậy, nhưng mà Nguyên ăn vặt rất nhiều nên dù Nguyên không ăn cơm thì em cũng cảm thấy rất yên tâm, tuy nhiên em ấy thường vừa ăn vừa chơi game nên ăn rất chậm"_

 _"_ _Mol cũng không khác gì đâu"_

Vic cười cười và cơm vào miệng rồi cười một cái, thấy lúc này Vic đã hạ hoả Trân liền vừa tay gắp đồ ăn miệng vừa nói

 _"_ _Mày sai rồi đó Vic, mày gắp đồ kho cho con Mol chứ không phải nó phản ứng đâu"_

Trân gắp đồ ăn vào chén rồi gắp cơm và đồ ăn bỏ đầy vào miệng, Vic ngạc nhiên quay qua Trân, biết Vic nhìn Trân chỉ gật đầu không nói gì. Rồi Vic nhìn vào chén cơm của Mol, quả thật Vic đã lỡ tay gắp nhầm đồ kho vào chén Mol. Vic tự dưng cứ nhìn chén cơm mãi, ngón cái thì cà cà cái đũa mãi mà không làm gì thêm. Không nói gì Vic liền đứng dậy bới chén cơm khác không nhiều, chỉ lâng lâng thôi và để chỗ Mol. Mọi người rất cảm động, trước giờ vẫn biết tuy Vic rất nghiêm khắc và là một đội trưởng đặc biệt nguyên tắc nhưng luôn tràn đầy tình thương, luôn chăm sóc cho tất cả mọi người rất tận tình, từ người lớn đến hai thành viên trong nhóm mình và cũng như TFBoys và các fan. Nghe tiếng nhà vệ sinh mở cửa, Vic liền ngửa ngươi ra sau cười

 _"_ _Vào ăn đi Mol"_

Mol không nói gì người như không còn sức lực đi thẳng qua salon nằm úp mặt xuống, Vic thấy vậy liền chạy ra sờ trán Mol, Mol dỗi hất tay Vic ra, Mol vốn không sốt nhưng sau khi nghe mùi đồ kho đã khiến Mol tuôn trào toàn bộ những gì có trong bụng nhưng… trong bụng của nó vốn đã chẳng có gì, thế mà còn ói ra hết người nó chẳng còn tí sinh lực. Nó lẳng lặng nói với vẻ đầy giận dỗi

 _"_ _Vic ăn giùm Mol đi, Mol mệt"_

Vic lắc đầu cười xoa đầu Mol rồi ngồi thụp người xuống

 _"_ _Đừng giận mà, Vic xin lỗi, lúc nãy Vic không để ý. Mol mệt là do trong bụng Mol không có gì mà ói đó, bây giờ vào ăn bù lại nhé, không là còn mệt hơn á"_

Mol ngoan ngoãn nghe lời ngồi từ tự dậy rồi Vic kéo Mol lên đi vào bếp. Mol ngồi vào bàn mà cái mặt nó tái mét. TFBoys nhìn thế cũng yên tâm phần nào và tiếp tục ăn. Con Trân liền gắp rất nhiều rau vào chén Mol. Mol lẳng lặng ăn, và Vic vẫn là người ăn chén cơm còn dở của Mol. Tuy nhiên Vic không trách Mol, vốn dĩ Mol chỉ buồn ngủ mà do một phút lỡ tay mà Vic vô tình hiểu nhầm Mol, thấy Mol ăn lại được là Vic vui rồi. Trân nhìn qua thấy hai người bình thường lại cũng tủm tỉm cười rồi và cơm vào miệng. Mol đang ăn tự dưng nhìn qua Trân cũng cười theo. Được một lúc nữa đang im lặng thì tự dưng Mol quay qua nhìn Trân đúng lúc Trân cũng nhìn Mol, xong hai đứa nhìn Vic rồi lại nhìn nhau… Và cười. Vic quay qua nhìn thì hai đứa nó lại ăn nhịn cười ăn cơm nghiêm túc, Vic vừa quay đi con Mol để tay lên trán che cái mặt đang nén cười của nó, Trân cũng quay ra sau cười không ngừng. TFboys thì thấy rõ mồn một, Vương Nguyên và Khải cũng y hệt vậy quay qua nhau nhìn không nói gì, cũng chẳng ra hiệu gì rồi cười rần lên. Thiên Tỉ và Vic… tự dưng trở thành hai đứa bình thường nhất, Thiên Tỉ lền quát lên

 _"_ _Mấy người bị khùng rồi"_

Nghe vậy không những không ngừng cười mà tụi nó còn cười to hơn. Vậy là Mol ngồi thẳng lên, ngón trỏ giơ lên rồi lắc qua lắc lại theo lời nói

 _"_ _no no no no"_

Rồi Trân với Mol hát bài biểu tượng may mắn, vừa lắc vừa nhảy rất hợp nhau, tự dưng Vic ngồi giữa trở thành người thừa nhìn đến mức phát tội. TFboys thì nhìn nhịn không nổi cười, bửa ăn tự dưng như bị quăng qua một bên đón chờ tiết mục cover bài hát TFBoys của Mol với Trân. Hát thì không bằng ai, nhảy thì cứ như hai con đao mà hai đứa nó vừa hát vừa múa tay như hai con đ không tập với nhau từ trước nhưng hai đứa khớp nhau vô cùng. Vậy là buổi ăn biến thành buổi hoà nhạc đầy vui nhộn. Có lẽ Mol đã phát hiện ra mình khiến cho buổi ăn không còn được vui nữa nên đã biến sự căng thẳng thành sự đùa giỡn. Vic thấy Mol với Trân vui là đã thấy vui rồi, Vic ngã người ra sau rồi vỗ tay theo điệu nhạc tệ hại của hai đứa kia. Tụi nhỏ cứ giỡn như thế cho đến lúc đạo diễn kêu đã 8 giừo thì mấy trẻ mới bắt đầu ăn vội những thứ còn sót lại, rồi cả đám đứng lên uống nước rồi chạy ra phòng khách chuẩn bị cho phỏng vấn cuối ngày.


	20. Chapter 20

__ Ngoại truyện phần câu hỏi__

 _"_ _Em nghĩ thế nào khi được đến Nhật Bản"_

Khải _" Đặc biệt kích thích ạ"_ \- Khải cười híp cả mắt lại khoe hai cái răng khểnh ra

Nguyên _" Em rất muốn gặp tác giả viết Naruto và kiếm được một số game đặc biệt ngầu"-_ Nguyên chớp chớp, ánh mắt Nguyên thì khỏi nói, nó sáng lấp lánh như những vì sao

Tỉ _" Theo em nghe Mol nói thì những bài đầu tiên Mol tập nhảy đều là của Nhật Bản, Mol nói là động tác nhạc Nhật đặc biệt dễ nhưng một khi đã tập hết bài thì đặc biệt hoành tráng, em mong lần này mình sẽ được coi người Nhật nhảy"_ Vẫn giữ nguyên bản mặt cao lãnh, Thiên Tỉ lạnh lùng nói rồi nở một nụ cười nhẹ nhàng gật gật đầu

Trân _" Thiên đường handmade! Đây là thiên đường hanmade đó, chúng ta có được vào tiệm bán đồ handmade không? Em muốn tới đó! I want, I want"_ Trân đi đâu cũng là đồ handmade, nó đặc biệt kích động khi nhắc đến đồ handmade

Vic _" Thánh địa Otaku…"_ Khuôn mặt không một biểu cảm cứ như bị liệt cơ mặt, vic bỗng dưng cuối xuống miệng cười nham hiểm và nói Tiếng Việt _"_ Gitama anh yêu, em đến với anh đây!" Rồi với một giọng cười man rợ Vic rú lên, âm thanh đó ngay lập tức được thay thế bằng tiếng *beep* hay có ở trong nhiều chương trình

Mol _" … Em đã chuẩn bị tinh thần để trả lời câu hỏi này rồi, đơn giản là mọi người không muốn nghe em trả lời câu này đâu"_ Nói xong Mol lắc đầu ra vẻ nghiêm túc, đạo diễn liền ngạc nhiên hỏi tại sao thì Mol liền lanh lẹn đáp _" Nếu bây giờ em kích động thì qua câu sau em vẫn tiếp tục kích động a~~"_ Vây… tóm lại là nó đặc biệt kích động khi được đến Nhật Bản phải không?

 _"_ _Em thấy chỗ ở như thế nào?"_

Khải _" Tuyệt vời"_ Khải chỉ cười cười giơ 2 ngón tay lên thành hình chữ v rồi cười rất tươi

 _Nguyên " Thiên đường"_ , Nguyên lại chớp mắt rồi cười híp cả mắt lại nhìn vào camera

Tỉ _" Quá đủ"_ Thiên Tỉ thì vốn nổi tiếng liệt cơ mặt và đúng thiệt… mặt nó bị liệt, không bất kì một biểu cảm nào

Vic _" Sẽ tuyệt hơn nếu em biết được pass wifi"_ Đạo diễn cười và đưa một tờ giấy cho Vic, ngay lập tức Vic lôi điện thoại ra và có vẻ như là cái tở giấy đó chưa pass wifi

Trân _" Không như em tưởng tượng nhưng rất tuyệt"_ Trân im im cuối đầu, nhưng rồi lại ngẩng đầu lên nhìn vào ống kính cười rất tươi

Mol _" Là nhà của Nagata đó! Là nhà của đạo diễn Koto Nagata đó!"_ Mol vừa ôm mặt cừa cười thút thít rồi nhảy tưng tưng trên ghế không ngừng

 _"_ _Em nghĩ về hành động của Mol và Vic trong bửa ăn"_

Khải _" Em nghĩ chỉ là hiểu nhầm thôi, vừa giận lập tức làm lành, Vic đặc biệt quan tâm mọi người, đã vậy khi biết mình đã sai Vic liền bới chén cơm khác cho Mol, hành động đặc biệt ấm áp"_ Khải nhẹ nhàng cười nhớ lại lúc đó, rồi đưa tay lên gãi đầu vẻ đầy ngại ngùng, không biết em có đang dối lòng không hay là em muốn được như Vic, một người hùng đặc biệt vĩ đại?

Nguyên _"… Em cứ nghĩ Mol ăn nhiều lắm vì mỗi lần liên hoan trong công ty Mol toàn tranh đồ ăn với em, Có thể Mol giống Tiểu Khải rất thích ăn vặt mà không thích ăn cơm."_ Quả nhiên là Vương Nguyên, chỉ nghĩ tới chuyện ăn mà thôi, cậu bé đan hai tay lại, hết nhìn xuống tay rồi lại nhìn đạo diễn miệng thì không ngừng diễn tả và cặp mắt vẫn long lanh như thế

Tỉ _" Con gái rất đáng sợ nhưng cũng rất tình cảm"_

Trân _" Em quen rồi"_ Trân đơ mặt ra nhìn đạo diễn cứ như vẻ ngạc nhiên lắm, cứ như thắc mắc " đạo diễn không biết sao? em ở với tụi nó mấy tháng qua ngày nào không gây nhau chịu không nổi á"

Vic " _Cái đó là do em không để ý thôi, chứ thường khi mà Mol bị em gắp phải thịt kho thì nó chỉ đẩy chén cơm ra xa chứ không gào thét đập bàn như thế, nhưng lần này em bắt ép nó ăn mà không để ý nên nó thế, đã vậy đầu nó đập hai lần vào cái giường nên không được bình thường"_ Vic cười tủm tỉm , đan hai tay vào nhay rồi quay quay hai ngón cái, Vic ngại ngùng cuối đầu xuống nhìn hai tay, dáng vẻ nhìn có gì đó ngại ngùng, không còn cái uy như lúc nào nữa

Mol _" Không biết nói gì luôn… Em ghét đồ kho"_ Mol ngại ngùng gãi đầu rồi ngước nhìn camera lén cười

Thế là đến giờ đi ngủ, sau khi đánh răng súc miệng đàng hoàng cả đám chui lên giường ngủ.

Bên phòng của TFBoys, các bạn trẻ có vẻ còn đang đùa hăng say, có vẻ chưa muốn đi ngủ, thế là tụi nhỏ lại họp nhau lại thì thầm cái gì đó rồi Nguyên cười rầm lên… ôi thôi cái giọng cười của Nguyên thì ám ảnh đến già… nó là cái giọng cười phá làng phá xóm, phá nước, phá game. Khải với Tỉ liền quay qua ra hiệu im lặng, Nguyên cũng để ngón tay lên miệng gật gật đầu, thế là ba bạn trẻ rón rén ra khỏi phòng, dừng chân lại ở trước của phòng đối diện và ghé tai vào lắng nghe

Lúc bấy giờ vốn dĩ chưa muốn ngủ nên Mol và Trân lại bày trò hát ầm lên. Nhưng Vic vốn là một ngừoi đặc biệt nghiêm túc, rất nguyên tắc nên đạo diễn bảo 9 giờ 30 ngủ thì đảm bảo phải 9 giờ 30 ngủ.Nghe Mol và Trân ồn ào Vic liền đứng dậy trên giường ra hiệu cho Trân lăn qua bên kia, giờ đây Vic nằm giữa Mol và Trân, thế này thì khỏi quậy phá. Thế là hết chuyện, Mol cũng vừa mới ngủ hơn 2 tiếng xong vẫn còn tỉnh liền lôi điện thoại ra chơi. Vic không biết thần thông quảng đại tới mức nào đang nằm nhắm mắt cũng biết Mol dùng điện thoại liên lên tiếng quát

 _"_ _Mol cất điện thoại ngay nếu không muốn bị Vic tịch thu"_

Nói xong Mol liền sợ hãi nhét điện thoại xuống gối. Chưa được một lúc lâu sau thì Vic lại lên tiếng

 _"_ _Trân! mai rồi hẳn coi chứ hư mắt đó"_

Trân giật mình quay qua thấy Vic đang nằm ngửa mắt thì nhắm nghiền, tay thì khoanh lại, vẫn là cái dáng an tĩnh mỹ nữ đó, ngay cả ngủ mà Vic vẫn không khác gì. Nhưng… không phải mắt Vic đang nhắm nghiền sao? làm sao Vic biết được Trân đang dùng điện thoại? Trân sợ quá lăn qua kia cất điện thoại xuống gối rồi nhắm mắt. Bầu không gian đặt biệt yên tĩnh chỉ có bên kia cánh cửa có ba bạn trẻ cười khúc khích mãi không thôi. chưa tới vài giây sau Mol lại giở trò phá không cho ai ngủ

 _"_ _Vic này… lấy giùm Mol con gấu chó của Mol ở trong balo ngay bên đầu giường của Vic được không?"_

Vic ngay lập tức ngồi dậy lục lây con gấu bông cho Mol, vốn dĩ Mol kêu nó là gấu chó vì… nó là một con gấu bắc cực nhưng lông nó xù xì che hết cả mắt trông giống một con chó nên Mol gọi nó là con gấu chó. Mol ôm con gấu chó chặt thật chặt rồi dụi dầu vào đầu nó như thể hun hít nó. Mol nhắm mắt nở một nụ cười… nhưng rồi lại không được bao lâu thì Mol lại lên tiếng, giọng nó vừa lí nhí và vừa run vì sợ

 _"_ _Vic cho Mol qua giường ngủ được không?"_

 _"_ _Không"_

 _"_ _Tại sao?"_

 _"_ _Vì Trân đã phân như thế"_

 _"_ _Thế để đèn ngủ đi"_

Vốn trong phòng chỉ có độc nhất một cái đèn, tuy là đèn vàng nhưng mà nó vẫn rất sáng vì thế mở đèn ngủ chẳng khác nào ngủ giữa ban ngày, với lại như thế sẽ rất phí điện. Nghe Mol yêu cầu vô lý Vic liền ngồi bật dậy với tay qua thưởng cho Mol một cái cóc vào đầu rồi nằm xuống quay người qua phía Trân ngủ tiếp chừa lại một mình Mol bở vơ.

 _"_ _Cho Mol lên giường đi"_

Không có tiếng trả lời Mol bực dọc đứng phắt dậy thì quên mất trên đầu mình là một tầng giường khác, nghe tiếng đụng to đển mức Trân đang ngủ rất say cũng giật mình tỉnh giấc. Nhưng khi biết cái đó cũng là do cái tật hậu đậu của Mol mà ra thì Trân liền ngủ tiếp. Mol ôm cái đầu bị đau toàn thể từ trước đến sau gáy đến đỉnh đầu, thảo nào trước giờ não nó vốn không được hoạt động bình thường, cứ cỡ ngày nào đầu óc cũng được tác động như thế thì người thường cũng dần dần mà ngu hoá. Mol vừa ôm đầu vừa khóc vừa bực dọc bước lên giường. Mặc kệ cho hay không nó cũng chen vào giữa nó nằm. Ngay lập tức bị Vic hất ra. Nó nài nỉ mãi mà Vic vẫn bơ bơ. Nghe đến việc Mol sợ ma TFBoys liền giở trò, không phải là lấy độc trị độc sao? chơi luôn. Ba bạn trẻ bước ngoài sàn gỗ rầm rầm giữa đem khuya khoắt, vừa bước vừa lén cười thút thít. Bên trong Mol đã ngủ không được vì sợ mà giờ còn nghe tiếng bước chân Mol mặc kệ Vic có dữ đến mức nào cũng chui vào vừa, lấy mến trùm lên đầu. Thật chất ba cô gái dáng người rất nhỏ nên cái giường đôi to bự này có thể chứa cả ba nhưng đã bảo Vic rất nguyên tắc vì thế tuyệt đối không chịu cho Mol nằm chung. Vic liền ngồi bật dậy, dùng hết sức lôi kéo Mol. Nhưng rồi Mol lại bám vào giường, ôm mền che mặt thật chặt không chịu thôi. Vic bực quá quát lên

 _"_ _Giờ Mol muốn sao?"_

Mol liền bỏ mền ra, mắt thì rươm rướm như muốn khóc, giọng thì run run vì sợ. Mol nó không sợ ma thì chỉ là thuật ngữ viết tắt của " Mol quên câu chuyện ma mà mình vốn sợ" Nhưng quên đâu có nghĩa là không còn sợ nữa, chỉ cần có sự kích thích để nhớ lại thì… Cả tối nay nó sẽ phá không cho ai ngủ nữa hết. Mol cắn chặt môi nhìn qua Vic mặt nghiêm trọng rồi quay qua ôm Trân. Trân nhảy dựng lên vì nhột, bị phá giấc ngủ Trân liền quay lại đè đầu Mol ra định đập một trận thì có cảm nhận người nó đang run. Trân hiểu ra vấn đề khi vô tình nghe được các tiếng bước chân, thế là Trân cũng chui vô mền Mol với Trân ôm nhau run lên. Vic nhún vai không nói gì, lắc đầu rồi chui vào mền ngủ, quay lưng lại hai con nhỏ nhát cấy kia. Mol với Trân cứ bịt tai nhắm nghiền mắt vậy cho tới khi Mol quay qua Vic khều khều.

 _"_ _Vic ơi Mol khát, Mol muốn đi vệ sinh nữa"_


	21. Chapter 21

Vic lèm bèm với cái giọng ngái ngủ gần như say của mình. Phải… Vic đã từng say và nói bậy bạ. Tuỳ vậy lúc này Vic đang rất tỉnh, mặc xác con Mol và con Trân có sợ đến mức nào thì Vic cũng lắc dầu

 _"_ _Thì đi đi"_

 _"_ _Nhưng Mol sợ"_

 _"_ _Kêu Trân đi với kìa"_

 _"_ _Nhưng Trân cũng sợ, Mol đi vệ sinh thì để Trân ở ngoài một mình thì sao?"_

Vic nhún vai không trả lời chìm vào giấc ngủ sâu. Mol sợ đến tái mặt mà Vic thì thái độ rất dửng dưng, Mol với Trân nhìn nhau một lúc rồi hai đứa quyết định lấy hết can đảm bước xuống giường đi ra cửa. Mol đưa bàn tay đang run lên vì sợ lên nắm đấm cửa, nó nuốt nước bọt nhìn Trân. Mặt hai đứa hình sự hết sức rồi Trân cũng nuốt nước bọt nhìn nó. Thế là hai đứa nhìn nhau gật đầu một cái. Vừa mở cửa hai đứa liền chạy như ăn cướp xuống bếp. Chạy nhắm mắt nhắm mũi vì chắc rằng ma mà có trên hành lang này thì mình cũng không thể tông vào ma được, ma không thể đụng được vào mình. Nhưng đời đâu có như phim khoa học kinh dị viễn tưởng, người đang đi trên hành lang là ba bạn trẻ nghich ngợm đó, thế là không tránh khỏi tai nạn. 5 bạn trẻ tông vào nhau. Đầu Mol đã ê ẩm hết mức mà còn gặp trúng thiết đầu công của thằng nào đâm thẳng vào trán… Cả ngày nay muốn Mol chấn thương sọ não mà chết mà. Còn Trân thì chỉ biết là có cái gì vừa đụng vào vai mình làm mất thăng bằng ngã nhào. Lúc này Mol vẫn còn sợ nhắm tịt mắt lại gào to lên

 _"_ _Tha cho em, em sẽ cúng kiếng thường xuyên mà"_

Nghe vô lí Trân liền mở mắt ra nhìn… ba bạn trẻ kia cũng té sõng soài ra sàn, Khải thì ôm đầu than đau, Thiên Tỉ và Vường Nguyên thì ê ẩm cả người lăn ra sàn. Lúc bấy giờ Trân mới hiểu ra cái vấn đề, thì ra mọi chuyện là do các bạn trẻ quậy phá, Trân mặt vô cảm vổ vào sau đầu Mol luôn cho đều, Mol lại ôm đầu lăn xuống sàn khóc om sòm

 _"_ _Mày khóc lóc cái gì, mày mà cúng kiếng kiểu đó là tứ diệp thảo cho mày lên bàn thờ theo luôn cho giờ"_

Tự dưng nghe tới Tứ Diệp Thảo cho mình lên bàn thờ Mol liền chợt nhận ra rồi từ từ mở mắt thì thấy cái bản mặt của Khải đang cau có nhìn mình. Khải vốn là vậy, có nhiều khi chỉ là giỡn thôi nhưng Khải vẫn đặt nặng vấn đề và thế là mặt khó chịu thấy rõ. Hay lần này Khải cau có là do TFBoys chỉ vô tình giỡn thôi mà lại gây ra tai nạn làm đau hai tiểu bảo bối tinh nghịch của Khải. Mol ngồi bật dậy thì lúc này đỉnh đâu lại đập vào cái camera đang ở sau lưng, Mol đau đến chảy nước mắt, cắn môi, ôm đầu gục xuống phía trước. Thấy tình cảnh thảm hại như thế Trân không thể nhịn cười nhưng cũng không thể phũ Mol quá, thế là chạy tới xoa xoa rồi dịu dàng, nhỏ nhẹ an ủi. Nhưng riêng Nguyên thì cười rần lên, Nó cười đến nỗi lăn ra sàn. Thiên Tỉ vội tét vào mông Nguyên một cái cười nhẹ nhàng rồi quát lên

 _"_ _Cậu bị điên rồi"_

Sau đó Tỉ lạnh lùng đứng dậy đưa tay kéo Khải lên. Khải ôm đầu xoa xoa rồi nhéch mày coi thần kinh có bị gì không… chắc là không đâu… vì nếu có thì cũng là tù trước tới giờ nó vốn không bình thường rồi. Nhưng cái lo sợ của Mol ở đây là… nếu Vic biết được thiết đầu công của Khải làm đánh bật Mol thì theo định lí 3 Niuton… Mol cũng tác động một lực tương tự lên cái đầu của Khải, hay nói cách khác là Mol đã làm Khải đau, nếu Vic biết được điều này thì Mol sẽ bị giận cho tới cuối cuộc đời của Mol. Tự dưng Khải cũng cười khi nhìn thấy cái mặt tái mét một phần vì sợ ma, một phần vì sợ Vic còn phần còn lại là do quá đau, phải nói là hết sức thảm hại. Khải kéo Nguyên đứng dậy rồi vừa cười vừa nói

 _"_ _Chị có uống nước hay đi vệ sinh thì đi đi, tụi em chờ cho"_

Nghe tới đó Mol cảm động hết sức hai tay chấp lại, mắt long lanh nhìn Khải như thể Khải là đấng cứu thế. Nhưng chưa để Mol nói Trân liền đưa tay lên bịt miệng Mol, cộng với mặt nghiêm túc đáp trả Khải

 _"_ _Thôi trễ rồi mấy đứa đi ngủ đi, biết không phải ma quỷ là chị không còn sợ rồi, chị bảo kê con Mol được rồi"_

Tụi nhỏ gật đầu rồi đua nhau chạy vào phòng, vừa cười rầm vừa đùa giỡn. Trân thở phào nhẹ nhõm nhìn Mol rồi búng trán Mol một cái diếng người, Mol vốn bị thiết đầu công của Khải làm tổn hại nặng nề, giờ còn thêm con Trân động tay động chân nữa, nó ôm đầu như muốn khóc thét. Không để cho Mol làm nũng, Trân mạnh mẽ kiên quyết đứng lên lôi theo Mol đứng lên. Thế là uống nước đi vệ sinh đầy đủ, xong xuôi Mol và Trân lon ton vào phòng như chưa có chuyện gì xảy ra. Thấy lúc này Vic còn ngủ say Mol liền che miệng cười khúc khích… Vic ngủ rồi không ai ngăn Mol nằm trên giường nữa, Mol đóng cửa lại chui lên giường giữa Trân và Vic, Trân không nói gì lắc đầu quay đi chỗ khác. Nhưng không đơn giản như Mol nghĩ,… Vic còn tỉnh, với cái giọng lèm bèm như zombie Vic lên tiếng khiến cái sống lưng của Mol đông đá, phải là đông đá luôn chứ không phải lạnh không đâu

 _"_ _Mol qua bên kia ngủ"_

Mol mặt một đống, ngồi bật dậy hất hết mền xuống đất, đùng đùng đứng dậy nhảy xuống giường nghe cái rầm rồi giận dỗi chui qua giường bên kia, trùm mền lên rồi bật điện thoại nghe nhạc nhắm nghiền mắt. Trân bị hất hết mền cảm thấy khó chịu liền ngồi bật dậy, nhìn dáng vẻ con nít của Mol chỉ biết âm thầm cười lắc đầu. Mol là 1 mét 7 hay chính xác luôn là 1 mét 73, người thì cao, hành động thì như con nít nhìn chẳng đâu vào đâu. Từ đó mà Trân và Vic cũng có cái thói quen cưng chiều trước các hành động của Mol, chỉ cười rồi lắc đầu. Thế là Trân lôi mền lên đắp cho Vic và mọi người chìm vào giấc ngủ rất nhanh.


	22. Chapter 22

Người ta nói mỗi ngày là một niềm vui, vui là phải vui từ sáng cho đến trưa cho tới chiều và về lúc ban đêm. Nhưng đối với đoàn làm phim này thì mỗi ngày là một cực hình khi sáng nào cũng phải đánh thức những đứa ranh con thích ngủ nướng nhưng lại là tiểu bảo bối của CBiz nên không được tự tiện hành động, cái gì cũng phải nhẹ nhàng hết sức. Tuy nhiên được cái tuy là ranh con nhưng tụi ranh con này rất biết nghe lời, đã kêu là phải dậy… chỉ trừ một người… ai cũng biết là ai.. Molise.

Cứ như mọi buổi sáng đẹp trời khác, hôm nay nhiệm vụ của ban biên tập và đạo diễn vẫn là gọi tụi nhỏ dậy… cứ nghĩ đây là một cực hình nhưng không. Khi liên lạc với đạo diễn Koto Nagata về việc nhà ở thì đạo diễn sổ tay thần tượng lần này cũng cho đạo diễn Nagata xem qua về kịch bản thì trong đó có phần khách mời danh dự đến gọi tụi nhỏ vào buổi sáng. Thế là đạo diễn Nagata đã rất vui vẻ nhận lời giới thiệu một diễn viên đạo cội mà trong hầu như phim nào của cô cũng có diễn viên đặc biệt đáng yêu này. Lúc bấy giờ đã là 6 giờ sáng, dậy sớm thì được đi chơi sớm được đi chơi nhiều hơn, thế là không cần nói nhiều khách mời danh dự đã đến, mở cửa rất nhẹ nhàng… đó là một người mà không ai ngờ tới, Yuki Furukawa. Khi nghe về việc đạo diễn Nagata muốn giúp chương trình sổ tay thần tượng thì ngay lập tức Yuki vui vẻ nhận lời, cậu đã bay từ Tokyo xa xôi đến Osaka này, dáng vẻ vẫn đáng yêu như ngày nào. Tiết lộ là cậu đã gần 25 tuổi rồi nhưng cậu luôn được nhận các vai diễn khoảng 20 tuổi thôi. Bàn tay cậu thanh mảnh đóng cửa lại một cách nhẹ nhàng, cậu nhìn vào ống kính rồi ra hiệu im lặng, nháy mắt một cái đặc biệt đáng yêu. Cậu vốn đã biết TFBoys từ lâu trong các lần trao giải Vchart, cậu đã được diện kiến dáng người nhỏ bé của ba cậu trai đứng trên sân khấu lớn đầy kiêu hãnh, vừa có chút gì rụt rè. Cái ấn tượng lúc đó ăn sâu vào tâm trí Yuuki mãi, cậu nhớ cái lúc cậu còn bé, vẫn được đi chơi, cậu học nước ngoài lại không có bạn bè gì, cứ mỗi ngày học xong là cùng chiếc xe đạp và cái bản đồ ngao du khắp nơi. Cậu thấy thương cho TFboys mà cũng thấy thật cảm phục tụi nhỏ. Yuki nhẹ nhàng cười và rón rén tiến vào phòng TFBoys. Yuki thắc mắc không biết phòng nào của TFBoys và phòng nào của TFGirls, được đạo diễn chỉ dẫn Yuki liền nhẹ nhàng mở cửa. Mọi hành động của Yuki đều rất cân nhắc, Yuki im lặng và đáng yêu như một con mèo. Không gây bất kì tiến động gì Yuki đứng giữa hai giường ( giường tầng và giường đôi của Thiên Tỉ)

Lúc bấy giờ Thiên Tỉ đang nằm trên giường còn Nguyên và Khải nằm bên giường tầng, tuy nhiên Khải nằm dưới có đệm mỏng còn Nguyên nằm trên chỉ có mỗi miếng chiếu và cái mền lót lưng đáng thương hết sức. Thật chất tối hôm qua Khải đã kêu Nguyên lên giường ngủ với Tỉ đi nhưng mà ba đứa vốn ngủ giường riêng nên Nguyên lẫn Tỉ đều không muốn, biết thân biết phận nên Nguyên cũng chỉ lẳng lặng trèo lên giường trên. Yuki nhỏ nhẹ hỏi đạo diễn bằng vốn tiếng Anh thông thạo như tiếng mẹ đẻ của mình, tránh việc làm thức TFboys… nhưng mà… Yuki à? nhiệm vụ của anh không phải là đánh thức bọn nhỏ sao?

 _"_ _Đây là thách thức sao? tội bạn nhỏ nằm trên này thế?"_

Yuki cười nhẹ nhàng và đặt tay lên tay Nguyên còn say ngủ thì ngay lập tức thấy một ống snack khoai tây ở bên giường. Yuki cười và quay qua thì thầm với đạo diễn. Nhưng do vốn là người Nhật, từng sống ở nước ngoài nên Yuki chỉ thạo hai ngôn ngữ là Tiếng Anh và Tiếng Nhật, còn tiếng Trung thì Yuki chỉ biết sơ qua do Weibo của cậu thu hút rất nhiều người và cũng nổi tiếng nhờ đó

 _"_ _Thế cũng được sao?"_

Rồi cậu cười híp cả mắt, nụ cười của cậu toả nắng đặc biệt giống Khải. Nghe giọng nói nhỏ nhẹ mà tay đang sờ mó gì Nhị Nguyên, bản năng đội trưởng bảo vệ đàn con của Khải dâng trào, ngay lập tức tỉnh giấc. Khải ngồi dậy dụi mắt đầy ngái ngủ nhưng cũng không quay qua Yuki đầy vẻ cảnh cáo. Bản mặt của Khải lúc tỉnh dậy thì thôi khỏi nói, vừa dễ thương mà vừa đẹp như thiên thần. Yuki thấy động tĩnh liền cuối xuống nhìn và cười rồi chào bằng tiếng Trung. Khải cũng gật đầu chào lại, mặt buồn ngủ không nói nên lời, nhưng rồi thấy camera và đạo diễn Khải đột nhiên yên tâm ngã người về phía trước ôm mền ngủ tiếp. Yuki không thể nhịn nổi cười trước hành dộng con nít này, Yuuki liền đặt tay lên lưng Khải lay nhẹ một cái rồi nói bằng Tiếng Anh

 _"_ _dậy nào, dậy nào cậu bé"_

Khải vốn rất là học bá đã vậy cái lần đầu tiên gặp " con người kia" cái con người mà một chữ tiếng Trung bẻ đôi cũng không biết Khải cũng phải giao tiếp bằng tiếng Anh từ đó cho thấy tài tiếng Anh của Khải là đến mức nào rồi, Khải làu bàu bằng tiếng Anh giọng điệu nũng nịu

 _"_ _Nhưng mà hôm nay nghỉ mà"_

Yuki cười phá lên, đúng là con nít, chỉ nghĩ tới đi học và ngày nghỉ, đi học thì toàn nghĩ tới dậy sớm còn nghỉ thì chỉ thích được nướng, Yuki cũng đáp lại xoa đầu Khải

 _"_ _Đúng vậy nhưng hôm nay chúng ta đi chơi từ sớm đó"_

Nghe tới đi chơi khải liền ngồi thẳng dậy nhưng tay vẫn còn ôm mền đang cuộn tròn trong tay mình. Khải lấy tay chọt lên tầng trên, chọt vào lưng Nguyên liên tục, Thấy khó chịu Nguyên lăn mãi mà cứ bị chọt, Nguyên bực mình lăn qua mặt đối diện với Yuki rồi gắt giọng lên. Yuki cười thành tiếng nhìn đạo diễn. khải thấy thế cũng cười rồi lại tiếp tục chọt Nguyên. Hết cách Nguyên bực mình mắt thì không mở mà vẫn không ngừng gắt.

 _"_ _Cho em ngủ đi"_

Khải không nói gì cười thành tiếng nhe hai cái răng khểnh ra. Yuki là một người vốn rất nhẹ nhàng. Yuki để nhón trỏ dài thanh mảnh của mình lên miệng rồi ả hiệu cho Khải dừng, Yuki nháy mắt một cái… đúng là mỹ nam tử, đáng yêu đến mức không còn gì để diễn tả. Yuki để tay lên tay Nguyên nở một nụ cười rồi giọng nhẹ nhàng kêu tên Nguyên bằng tiếng Trung

 _"_ _Vương Nguyên"_

Nghe cái câu gọi tên ngọt xớt Nguyên cứ tưởng là Vương Tuấn Khải liền lập tức gắt và quay mặt đi, giật tay lại và vắt tay lên trán… Nhưng trong một lúc Nguyên liền chợt nhận ra đó không phải giọng Khải, Nguyên giật mình mắt trợn tròn quay qua nhìn. Thấy Yuki đứng bên giường Nguyên liền giơ tay chụp lại ống khoai tây lại, lấy mền đắp lên. Thấy hành động con nít đó Yuki và cả đoàn phim không tránh khỏi việc cười ầm lên. Thấy trộm vào nhà Nguyên chẳng có thứ gì quý giá hơn đồ ăn, phải bảo vệ đồ ăn. Khải hé đầu lên giường Nguyên

 _"_ _Nguyên Nhi hôm nay chúng ta đi chơi từ sớm nên dậy thôi"_

Nguyên không nói gì nhiều thấy được mặt Khải liền có cảm giác an toàn gật đầu rồi ngồi thu lên như con tôm cười lấy cười để, với cái hành động hiểu nhầm của mình lúc nãy. Để chuộc lỗi Nguyên bôc một miếng trong ống rồi chìa ống khoai tây ra mời Yuki. Cậu chỉ cừoi lắc đầu rồi đáp lại

 _"_ _Thôi nó quý giá với em như thế anh xin kiếu"_

Nở một nụ cười toả nắng với Nguyên xong Yuki liền quay qua giường bên kia. Một cậu nhóc tướng nằm con ếch, tay ôm gấu Kuma, tay kia ôm Baymax, tai thì nghe nhạc. Thử thách của Yuki đến rồi đây. Yuki đưa tay kéo dây nghe ra, nhưng vẫn không một động tĩnh. Yuki lại nhẹ nhàng đưa tay kéo con Baymax ra, những hành động của Yuki rất nhẹ nhàng như một chú mèo đen… Tuy nhiên Baymax không là gì so với Kuma đại nhân của Thiên Tỉ, Tỉ quay qua ôm chặt lấy gấu Kuma mặc cho Baymax với dây tai nghe có bị giật ra. Nguyên và Khải bụm miệng cười. Dường như hiểu được vấn đề về gấu Kuma, Yuki lại tiếp tục vươn tay tay lém lỉnh giật lấy gấu Kuma. Thiên Tỉ biết mất mùi gấu Kuma nên liền quay qua gào lên

 _"_ _Phiền quá Tiểu Khải, trả lại gấu Kuma cho em"_

Câu nói đã phát ra Thiên Tỉ liền đớ người một lúc lâu rồi mới nhận ta người vừa rồi không phải là Khải. Khải lăn ra giường cười ầm lên. Yuki cũng cười toả nắng… nói đúng hơn do nãy giờ Yuki đứng gần cái cửa sổ, ánh nắng hắt vào nên nụ cười mới toả nắng như thế. Thiên Tỉ hiểu ra vấn đề cũng liền cười ấm áp, giơ hai tay ra xin lại gấu Kuma. Thường thì lúc mới dậy Thiên Tỉ không tỉnh như thế này, nhưng tự dưng thiếu đi gấu Kuma Thiên Tỉ liền tỉnh ngủ. Thế là cả đám đều đã tỉnh Yuki liền vổ tay một cái rồi cười , chỉ tay vào camera

 _"_ _Thế là nhiệm vụ kêu gọi TFBoys đã xong giờ đến TFGirls nào"_


	23. Chapter 23

Ba bạn trẻ nhảy ra khỏi giường tiếp bước Yuki rón rén như ăn trộm qua phòng TFGirls. họ ghé tai vào cửa, không có động tĩnh gì, biết là đang ngủ Yuki từ từ nhẹ nhàng mở cửa không gây ra bất kì tiếng động nào. Các cô gái ngủ cũng ngoan lắm chứ tướng nằm không có ếch giống như Thiên Tỉ. Đặc biệt Vic ngủ rồi vẫn còn rất ngầu nhưng vẫn có nét gì rất đáng yêu và thục nữ. TFboys lại khúc khích bụm miệng cười thì Yuki quay lại ra hiệu im lặng. Yuki đi qua chỗ Trân đang ngủ định đặt tay lên vai Trân thì bỗng có tiếng nói

 _"_ _Anh đừng có nghĩ tới việc đó, nó không dậy đâu, phải có TFBoys của nó gọi nó mới dậy"_

Tuy Vic nói bằng tiếng Trung nhưng điều đó vẫn khiến Yuki hết sức ngạc nhiên. Vốn dĩ lúc đi vào phòng không phải Vic còn ngủ sao? Quay qua thì giờ đây Vic đã vươn mình ngồi dậy. Vic cứ như có sức mạnh phi thường làm người hùng bao bọc hai thành viên còn lại, tuyệt đối không lơ là cảnh giác bất kì lúc nào. Vic quay qua nhìn thì chợt giật mình… Là Yuki Furukawa… người Mol luôn rất hâm mộ, Vic không ngờ chương trình có thể mời một người đặc biệt đến như thế. Vic không nói gì nhiều nhếch mép cười kì thị từ từ quay qua Mol đang ôm gấu cười tủm tỉm tuy mắt vẫn nhắm nghiền. Không phải nó đang vờ ngủ đâu mà là nó đang mơ hồng hường gì đó lại còn ôm gấu chặt thế mà, chắc là vui lắm. Bầu không khí tự dưng im lặng đến bất ngờ một cách lãng xẹt. Cho đến khi nhạc chuông buổi sáng của Trân đỗ là bài " TFBoys đánh thức các tứ diệp thảo dậy" Đó không phải là bài hát chỉ là một đoạn hội thoại do TFBoys lúc còn bé làm tặng cho các Tứ diệp thảo. Nghe xong TFboys liền ngã ngữa không biết nên cười hay nên khóc, cứ như là một nhóm nhạc được chính thành viên trong nhóm hâm mộ, cảm giác đặc biệt lạ. Vic lắc đầu quay qua nhìn Trân. Lúc này Trân đã tỉnh… để tắt báo thức, tắt xong Trân lại ngủ tiếp mà không quan tâm đến sự xuất hiện của Yuki Furukawa. Yuki tự dưng biến thành người vô hình trong chốc lát khiến cho Yuki cảm thấy bị cô lập. Nhưng có vẻ như Trân cũng cảm thấy có gì lạ, lúc mở mắt tắt báo thức Trân đã thấy một bóng người, nhớ lại Trân liền giật bắn mình ra sau , nép sát vào Vic rồi mắt mở to nhìn… Trân há hốc nhìn Yuki. Quả nhiên việc gọi TFGirls dậy rất đơn giản, Yuki còn chưa tốn tới một câu nói thì Vic đã tự động dậy, Trân thì tự nghe tiếng TFboys mà dậy. Vậy là chỉ còn một người còn say ngủ. Yuki từ từ tiến về chỗ Mol. Con Vic liền cảnh báo Yuki với vốn tiếng Anh tốt nhất mà nó có thể dùng

 _"_ _Cảnh cáo anh đấy, làm Mol đau trong lúc ngủ là nó sẽ cắn anh bất chấp mọi thứ đó"_

Khi Vic kêu cắn thì…. ý Vic là thật sự dùng răng cắn, Vic cũng từng có một vết do đang béo má Mol trong lúc Mol đang ngủ và còn bị cắn đến in dấu, nhưng rồi nghe tiếng Vic quát Mol cũng quay qua ngủ tiếp, Kết quả là Vic đã giận Mol suốt 2 ngày đó.Yuki chỉ cười gật đầu một cái rồi cuối xuống lắc nhẹ Mol. Mol không động tĩnh gì kéo mền lên ngủ tiếp. Yuki lại một lần nữa lắc Mol nhẹ một cái, nó không quan tâm lăn úp mặt vào tường lại tiếp tục ngủ. Thời khắc như ngày một gây khó khăn cho Yuki, Trân liền nhảy lên lướt điện thoại một chập rồi mở ra một đoạn mắng vốn ghê rợn và ồn ào nào đó trong điện thoại. Lúc bấy giờ TFboys đang ngồi trên giường TFGirls cũng trút đầu xuống như muốn té khi nghe tiếng chửi kinh rợn. Vic mắt ngang quay qua nhìn Trân, Trân chẳng mảy may quan tâm tới Vic là mấy, ra hiệu im lặng và tiếp tục để cái đoạn đó kề tai Mol. Cứ như có hy vọng Yuki liền nở một nụ cười nhưng không đơn giản như Yuki nghĩ, Mol hất tay trân ra lấy gối đè lên tai và ngủ tiếp. Yuki cười híp cả mắt lại rồi lại nói câu quen thuộc

 _"_ _Vậy cũng được sao?"_

Vic mắt ngang lại nhìn Trân rồi đẩy Trân ra sau, xem chị ra tay đây này. Vic nghiêm túc dùng cái giọng lạnh như tiền lên tiếng

 _"_ _Mol…"_

Nghe Vic gọi nhưng vẫn còn buồn ngủ Mol liền lấy con gấu chó ôm chặt trên đầu mặc xác Vic có muốn kêu như thế nào. Vic tức tối định đứng lên cóc đầu kêu Mol dậy nhưng đây cũng là một thử thách của Yuki nên cái này Yuki phải đành chịu thôi. Không nghe động tỉnh gì nữa Mol lại chui lên gối ôm gấu vào lòng, dụi dụi mặt vào nó rồi mỉm cười ngủ ngon giấc. Thấy thế Yuki nở một nụ cười, quả nhiên cứ như con nít. Hết cách Yuki lại lôi gấu của Mol. Nhưng Mol cũng chẳng đến hề quan tâm đến con gấu, cho nó đi luôn, Mol ôm mền ngủ tiếp. Phải nói con Mol đã lâm vào trạng thái ngủ thì đặc biệt lì. Yuki lại kéo mền của Mol. Cứ tưởng bị lạnh Mol sẽ tỉnh nhưng không, nó úp mặt xuống gối, cả người úp xuống lại tiếp tục ngủ. Không biết làm sao Yuki đưa tay lên lắc Mol vừa luôn miệng nói bằng tiếng Anh

 _"_ _Dậy đi Mol sáng rồi, mọi người đang chờ em dậy nè"_

Theo thói quen Mol quay qua xem ai là người gọi mình, nếu là chị Âu thì tuyệt đối nó sẽ không dậy, cái mặt ngái ngủ của nó quay qua gặp ngay gương mặt rạng ngời của Yuki. nó dụi mắt hai ba lần để chắc là mình không nhìn nhầm, sau đó thì nó tưởng mình đang mơ liền ngồi dậy không cẩn thận lại đập đầu vào tầng trên của cái giường, đau đến mức ụp mặt lại xuống gối ôm đầu. Yuki đưa tay ra nhẹ nhàng xoa đầu nó rồi nói

 _"_ _Đau vậy chắc tỉnh rồi phải không?"_

Mol không tin vào mắt mình, vào tai mình nữa, đau như vậy tuyệt đối không phải là giấc mơ. Nó quay qua mắt chữ O mồm chữ A nhìn lại gương mặt của Yuki. Xong nó liền hốt những tứ Yuki vừa giật của nó mà Yuki đang cầm trong tay. Xong úp tất cả mọi thứ lên mặt. Mọi người cười ầm lên. Ngay cả Yuki cũng cười, cậu đưa tay lên lắc Mol một lần nữa

 _"_ _Sao thế? đụng đau thế phải tỉnh rồi chứ"_

Mol gào lên giọng thì run run vì sung sướng, Mol đã mơ ước đến ngày hôm nay từ trước rồi không phải sao? Từ cái ngày đầu tiên được thông báo là sẽ đi Nhật Bản rồi biết được đây là nhà của đạo diễn Nagata Mol cũng mong ước như thế còn gì. Thế nhưng khi được Yuki chạm vào vai, Mol liền co người lại rúc người vào cái mền như con tôm rồi gào lên một câu Tiếng Việt

 _"_ _Mol sẽ không bao giờ giặt áo nữa"_

Yuki ngạc nhiên quay qua Vic và Trân như đang kiếm lời giải thích cho câu nói đầy kích động của Mol, Vic liền cười giải thích bằng tiếng anh

 _"_ _Nó sẽ không bao giờ giặt áo của nó nữa"_

Nghe xong Yuki và mọi người lại cười muốn rớt quai hàm, Yuki lại đáp một cách nhanh trí và đầy tinh tế

 _"_ _Nếu không giặt thì dơ lắm, không mặc được đâu, hay anh cho em một cái áo của anh về treo lồng kính nhé, còn áo em thì em cứ mặc"_

Trình độ tiếng Anh của Mol vốn rất tốt, nghe rõ từng câu từng từ một, Mol liền co rúm người trong mền gào lên thật to, trình độ hâm mộ của nó cũng giống Vic hâm mộ Khải vậy. Vic liền cười quay qua nhìn Khải, Khải cũng bất giác quay qua nhìn lại. Vic liền đỏ mặt quay đi chỗ khác… chứng tỏ một điều, Vic biết giữ mình hơn con Mol. Yuki đã hiểu ra mức độ hâm mộ mình của Mol, cậu liền nói một câu như động lực cho Mol

 _"_ _Hôm nay anh được đi chơi với tụi em cả buổi, đi càng sớm thì anh được đi chơi với tụi em càng lâu à nhe"_

Nghe vậy Mol liền bật dậy, với tốc độ phi thường Mol liền phi thẳng vào nhà vệ sinh. Trong tay thì không quên ôm con gấu chó, Vic là đội trưởng dù có chấp nhận cái hành động con nít của nó cũng tuyệt đối không quá nuông chiều liền quát lên

 _"_ _Mol để con gấu bông ở nhà"_

Nghe giọng Vic quát Mol liền ba chân bốn cẳng chạy từ phòng vệ sinh chạy lại trước cửa rồi quăng con gấu bông lên giường một cách không thương tiếc. Mọi người nhìn dáng vẻ hấp tấp của nó không khỏi buồn cười, thế là mọi người đang tập trung ngồi trên giường TFGirls cũng giải tán chuẩn bị được đi chơi.


	24. Chapter 24

Hôm này là một ngày cực kì đặc biệt với Mol, nó vui vẻ hết sức cười rồi nhún nhảy mãi không ngừng, súc miệng rửa mặt tắm rửa xong thì nó mới quên mất lúc nãy do đang tăng động quá chạy qua nhà vệ sinh quên mang đồ thế là nó đứng trong nhà vệ sinh gào ra cầu cứu

 _"_ _Trân! Vic! Nguy cấp, chiến mã thiếu chiến giáp"_

Chiến mã thiếu chiến giáp? mật mã kiểu gì thế không biết sao không nói thẳng ra là quên đồ đi, sử dụng mật mã chi cho phức tạp thế. Tuy nhiên có phức tạp đến đâu thì đồng bọn cũng rất ăn ý hiểu Mol ngay lập tức. Vic đang ngồi trên ghế sofa tướng rất oách, tay thì lướt điện thoại, tay kia đang ôm đồ chờ con Mol xong là phi vào phòng vệ sinh luôn. Trân mặt vô cảm quay qua nhìn Vic trong khi mình biết rõ mình phải là người đi lấy đồ cho con Mol, Vic quay qua mặt vô cảm không kém

 _"_ _Đừng nhìn Vic, Vic sẽ không giúp nó đâu"_

Trân nhún vai một cái và đành vào phòng lấy đồ cho con Mol. Lần này nó chọn đồ kĩ hơn lần trước, một cái quần đùi ngang tới đầu gối màu da bò, một cái áo thun màu trắng trơn… Nói thật thì cả túi đồ của Mol cái gì cũng có màu trắng, đặc biệt là áo thun, hầu như cái nào cũng là màu trắng. Trân chỉ nhún vai lấy đại một cái, kiếm cho Mol cái áo khoác jean ngoài. giờ thì con Mol còn dám cằn nhằn gì nữa không. Lấy thì lấy giúp nó vậy thôi chứ cằn nhằn thì vẫn cằn nhăn, Trân vừa đi dọc hành lang vào nhà vệ sinh vừa la Mol mãi không thôi

 _"_ _Con gái con đứa làm gì cũng phải có trước sau, cái gì cũng phải kĩ lưỡng, không lẽ mày ở nhà một mình rồi thiếu quần gọi ai? Ra lấy đồ lẹ đi con quỷ"_

 _"_ _Nhưng sao tao lấy?"_

 _"_ _Chứ mày cho tao vô đưa à?"_

 _"_ _Để dưới thềm nhà rồi đứng che cho tao đi"_

 _"_ _Mày não kém phát triển à? Có điên lắm thì đưa tay ra lấy thôi chứ có ai thấy cái thân hình Happy Polla của mày đâu, tay mày nhìn cũng muốn ói chứ nói gì thân hình"_

 _"_ _Nhưng mà có Yuki tao ngại"_

 _"_ _Ngại cái đầu mày ấy, biết ngại thì chuẩn bị đồ từ trước"_

Cuộc cãi nhau nảy lửa khiến Vic ngồi ngoài sofa, cầm điện thoại lướt mà cũng quăng điện thoại lăn ra cười, có cảm giác chưa bao giờ Vic được cười đến như vậy, cứ như qua ihafm muốn rớt ra, Vic nằm úp mặt xuống sofa người cứ run lên vì không thể ngừng cười. Khải ngồi đối diện vừa thấy dáng vẻ đáng yêu của Vic vừa nghe hết đoạn cãi lộn cũng cười không ngừng được, Khải phải úp mặt xuống thành ghế cố nhịn cười, còn Thiên Tỉ lúc bấy giờ đang tập nhảy tay chân bủn rủn không thể nào nhảy nỗi, Thiên Tỉ cười đến mức phải ngồi xuống sàn ôm bụng cười. Vương Nguyên trong nhà vệ sinh đối diện nhà vệ sinh nữ cũng hóng hớt không kém, Nguyên đã cười thì khó lẫn đi đâu được, cái giọng cười sặc sụa phá làng phá nước phá xóm phá game. Yuki đứng trân trân nhìn bọn nhỏ cười mà không biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra, thấy Yuki đứng đực mặt ra vậy ban biên tập liền giải thích, nghe xong Yuki cũng không thể ngừng cười, anh cũng lắc đầu nhịn cười mãi mà cứ phì cười mãi không thôi. Tốc độ thay đồ của Mol thì khỏi nói, nó nhanh như tên lửa phóng vậy, nói thật thì mỗi lần chờ Mol tắm xong thì mọi người đã chuẩn bị xong cả rồi, nó tắm còn lâu hơn cả Thiên Tỉ tắm, Thiên Tỉ mà tắm một năm thì nó tắm phải chừng 2 năm nhưng được cái là thay đồ rất nhanh nên nó bù lại cho khoảng thời gian đã mất, với lại hôm này là một ngày đặc biệt nên nó chuẩn bị nhanh một cách phi thường. Vừa mới được đưa đồ thì trong vòng ba nốt nhạc nhó đã lon ton đi ra người đầy sảng khoái. Trong khi con Trân thì đứng trước cửa không được nhận một lời cảm ơn đã vậy còn bị bơ. Ấm ức quá nên phát hoả Trân gào lên

 _"_ _Trời ơi giúp nó mà nó bơ tui kìa trời"_

Mol nghe tiếng la vang trời của Trân liền cười gượng gạo quay lại, nhìn Trân đang muốn phát hoả

 _"_ _Cảm… cảm ơn Trân đặc biệt nhiều…"_

Trân bực mình không nói gì cầm đồ trên tay hất mặt quay vào nhà vệ sinh đóng sầm cửa lại. Mol cũng phản ứng theo tiếng đóng sầm đó giật mình co rúm vai lại một cái rồi lại tươi cười nhảy chân sáo ra phòng khách. Lúc bấy giờ mọi người vẫn giữ nguyên tư thế cười độc đáo cứ như bị hạ độc ở trong hoàng cung, tì nữ, hoàng đế, người hầu ai ai cũng lăn ra úp mặt xuống gối, xuống đất, xuống đầu gối. Thấy vậy mặt Mol liền đơ ra từ từ nhẹ nhàng, rụt rè qua ngồi ghế sofa. Mol hất Vic ra một cái nhưng Vic vẫn co người lại úp mặt xuống ghế run lên. Mol thấy mọi người vừa im lặng đến mức phi thường lạ vừa nhìn nó lén lén cười nó liền mặt nghiêm trọng nhìn Vic hỏi

 _"_ _Cười cái gì vậy?"_

Vic ngay lập tức ngồi bật dậy nhìn mặt Mol một cái đặc biệt nghiêm túc rồi tự dưng phì cười úp mặt xuống sofa rồi đập ghế một cách mãnh liệt. Nghe tiếng cười của Vic, Yuki, Thiên Tỉ, Tiểu Khải không còn nhịn cười được nữa liền lăn ra cười như chết rồi, ai cũng cười thành tiếng. Mol không hiểu gì mặt ngu ngu cứ khều Vic hỏi mãi, Vic hắn giọng một cái lấy lại bình tĩnh rồi nhìn Mol nghiêm túc nói

 _"_ _Mol… đi tắm thì phải cẩn thận chứ… chiến mã… pfff quên chiến giáp…. pff á ha hahahahahahaha"_

Vic vừa nói vừa không nhịn nỗi cười lăn ra cười tiếp. Mol nghe tới đó hiểu vấn đề mặt mày đỏ gay đỏ gắt. Chọt vào hông Vic làm Vic lăn ra đã cười nay còn dính đòn cười đâm ra cười rất khoái chí. Thấy thế Khải, Thiên và Yuki cũng cười rất lớn. Mol liền quơ tay lấy hai cái gối ôm ở sau lưng quăng vào đầu Khải và Thiên rồi quát một câu tự luyến mức độ đặc biệt nặng bằng tiếng Anh

 _"_ _Tui toẹt dời quá nên mấy người chọc tui phải hơm?"_

Cái giọng điệu vừa gay gay vừa ảo tưởng khiến mọi người lại không thể ngừng cười, Mol cũng ngồi ngữa người ra sau mắt chớp chớp dáng người là " ta là nữ hoàng của thế giới", diễn tả xong Mol cũng ngồi cười lăn lộn. Trong vài phút mọi người cười muốn rớt quai hàm thì Nguyên bước ra dáng vẻ tinh nghịch nhảy nhót

 _"_ _Em ở trỏng còn nghe nữa"_

Xong Khải đứng lên vừa cười vừa lắc đầu vào phòng lấy đồ và chui vào nhà vệ sinh. Thấy Khải vào nhà vệ sinh Vic chợt nhận ra một điều và quát lên, vừa chạy hấp tấp vừa gào lên

 _"_ _Trân! Tao nói là con Mol tắm xong là tới lượt tao mà, mở cửa ra"_

Trân trong nhà vệ sinh cũng không phải dạng vừa liền gào ra táp lại liền

 _"_ _Ờ mở, mở đi! Giỏi thì bước vào đây"_

 _"_ _Đừng thách tao"_

 _"_ _Giỏi nhào vô"_

 _"_ _Mở cửa đi tao vô với mày nè"_

 _"_ _Trời ơi tui đẹp quá nó muốn vào tắm với tui mà"_

Vừa nghe tới đó mọi người lại có dịp cười tiếp, đặc biệt là Mol nó vừa cười vừa đập ghế liên tục. Mặc cho mọi người đang cười to đến mức nào Vic cũng đập cửa, vừa đập vừa gào

 _"_ _Ừ mày đẹp, mày đẹp giờ có trả cái nhà vệ sinh cho tao không?"_

 _"_ _Mơ đi, 10 phút nữa"_

Vic ở ngoài cửa múa võ đấm đá một cách cuồng loạn, cuối cùng là sút một cái vào không khí nhưng lại trượt chân té phịch một cái xuống sàn. Mol không còn nghe tiếng ồn nữa thì ló đầu qua hành lang xem thử ngay cái lúc Vic đang chụp ếch. Vậy là Mol lại lăn ra cười rồi gào lên một câu nữa Việt nữa Trung nghe chẳng đâu vào đâu

 _"_ _Vic à, trông Vic hảo soái a~~"_


	25. Chapter 25

Thế là Vic bật dậy với sức bật mảnh liệt của chân. Hành động của Vic lúc bấy giờ mà nói phải là rất " Hảo Soái", có thể nói nếu cho Vic đi đóng phim siêu nhân sẽ không phần biệt được giữa Vic với… orocu. Nói thật thì cứ như mới biến hình xong và đang giới thiệu " Ở đâu có công lí ở đó có siêu nhân gao". Với tốc độ ánh sáng Vic phi thẳng ra phòng khách quất vào đầu Mol một cái rõ to. do vẫn còn ảnh hưởng do ngày hôm qua chấn thương sọ não liên hoàn chưởng, Mol liền ôm đầu gào lên mặt nghiêm túc quay qua giật tay Vic một cái rồi cắn. Mọi người đứng hình, khiến ban biên tập trở tay không kịp, mọi người đang cười tươi rói bỗng dưng đứng hình. Yuki đang khoanh tay dựa vào lò sưởi cười thì đứng thẳng dạy mặt đầy kinh ngạc. Biên tập chạy lại định giảng hoà thì Vic giơ tay ra hiệu dừng lại. Để ý kĩ lại mới thấy… Mol không có răng… hay nói cách khác Mol không cắn Vic bằng răng… thật chất Mol chơi dơ một tẹo, chủ yếu là để nó phun nước bọt vào tay Vic. Hiểu ra sự việc Vic vừa không nhịn nổi cười vừa tức giận đè Mol ra chùi nước bọt trả lại Mol. Hành động của hai thục nữ quá nhanh và quá nguy hiểm khiến chẳng ai phản ứng kịp. Mọi người thì vẫn đứng hình còn Vic thì hết sức đè Mol ra, tay thì liên tục dụi vào áo Mol còn miệng thì liên tục khè ra lửa

 _"_ _Chơi dơ, tui chưa tắm đó, chưa tăm đó, ừ liếm đi, liếm đi, cho hết vi trùng vào miệng, liếm đi, ăn sáng kiểu đó cũng tốt lắm, tăng sức đề kháng đó. Còn muốn giỡn nhây nữa không? giỡn nữa đi"_

Mol thì lăn ra cười híp cả mắt, cả người co túm lại vì Vic cù lét. Luôn miệng xin lỗi

 _"_ _Víc đại nhân tha cho tại hạ, tại hạ biết lỗi rồi á hí hí hí hí, đừng, đừng, bụng trống đừng bắt bụng yêu dấu vận động nữa, vỡ bụng mất á hí hí hí hí hí."_

Thế là mọi chuyện cứ tưởng như căng thẳng lắm ai ngờ chẳng có chuyện gì xấc, Nguyên và Tỉ nhìn nhau cười rần lên, Yuki thì lại lắc đầu dựa ra đằng sau cười tiếp. Ở chung với TFBoys từ trước tới giờ đã thấy nó rần rần, ở chung với tụi nó đã thấy mỗi ngày đã không bình thường rồi, giờ này có cả TFGirls, song kiếm hợp bích thế này chắc cả đoàn làm phim phải đập máy quay luôn quá. Ngay lúc gay cấn nhất thì Trân liền ra tay cứu giúp Mol, Trân từ trong phòng vệ sinh đi ra quần áo chuẩn bị sẵn sàng.

 _"_ _Được rồi Vic, nó đùa nhây thì đừng hợp tác với nó đùa nhây nữa, nó được nước đùa tới cho giờ"_

Thế là Vic đứng lên chọt Mol một cái cảnh cáo rồi chui vào nhà vệ sinh. Trân ngồi xuống ghế, Mol tư từ lăn sát vào một góc chừa cho Trân ngồi, Trân giơ tay làm động tác giả chuẩn bị đánh Mol, chưa đánh thì nó đã quát ỏm tỏi lên

 _"_ _Bớ bà con, con Trân nó hãm hiếp tôi"_

Nghe xong Trân thụi cho con Mol một cái rồi lại cù lét Mol. Mol lại lăn ra cười, vừa cười vừa cầu xin tha mạng.Cái giọng cười của nó thì thôi lảnh lót cứ như Nguyên đang hót. Ngay khi đó Khải vừa gảii quyết nhanh gọn lẹ đi ra, miệng làu bàu nhìn thấy phát ghét

 _"_ _Aiyo~ mấy chị mấy cái tuổi đầu rồi mà ăn xong giỡn miết thế?"_

Mol lanh lẹn ngồi bật dậy đáp

 _"_ _Bằng tuổi chú cộng thêm 1"_

Ý Mol ở đây là đá xoáy Khải cũng thuộc thế hệ 9x, Khải già rồi chứ không phải là thế hệ 10x kia đâu. Khải lắc đầu đặt tay lên trán mặt nghiêm trọng, suy tư. Vừa giữ nguyên tư thế đó vừa suýt xoa

 _"_ _Aiyo~~~ Tui già rồi mà"_

Mol gật đầu lia lịa vừa luôn miệng gọi lão Vương, Trân nghe xong liền chọt Mol một cái ánh mắt đầy cảnh cáo ý muốn nói _" Mày mà chọc Khải nữa, Tứ diệp thảo mà biết được là mày được ngắm nhìn con gà gợi cảm luôn đó"._ Con Gà gợi cảm ở đây mà nói là con gà trụi lông đã được luộc, màu vàng, dáng nằm hết sức gợi cảm, tuy nhin chỉ được nhìn mà không được ăn thì chỉ có đang ở trên bàn thờ. Mol gật đầu lén cười rồi lôi ipad ra. Trong khi đó Thiên Tỉ đã bật dậy lon ton chạy vào phòng lấy đồ rồi vào phòng vệ sinh. Không gian tự dưng trở nên im ắng một cách đáng kinh ngạc. Trân, Khải, Nguyên thì lướt điện thoại, Mol thì lướt ipad lâu lâu cười rần lên. Còn Yuki thì đứng khoanh tay ngã người ra nhìn bọn nhỏ. Sức mạnh tuổi thanh xuân quả nhiên rất tuyệt, Yuki chỉ muốn mình nhỏ lại như bọn nhỏ rồi tha hồ đùa mà không còn biết hình tượng của mình là gì nữa. Chứ giờ đây Yuki không còn được giỡn vui như thế nữa, mọi hành động của anh đều rất cứng nhắc. Nhưng cũng từ đây Yuki thay đổi suy nghĩ về TFGirls, khi chưa gặp anh nghĩ TFGirls sẽ kiệm lời, ít giao tiếp, lúc nào cũng rụt rè giữ gìn hình tượng của mình, đặc biệt là do là người nổi tiếng nên lúc nào cũng yểu điệu thục nữ, hay tóm gọn lại là TFGirls Yuki tưởng tượng đặc biệt chảnh. Nhưng khi gặp thế này mới thấy TFGirls cũng chỉ là những cô bé có ước mơ, có niềm đam mê, có người mình hâm mộ, lại còn rất năng động, rất con nít, lại hoà đồng chứ không như những gì Yuki đã tưởng tượng. Có thể nói TFBoys và TFGirls là một chỉ có điều là khác giới tính… à không… TFGirls cứ như là TFBoys không còn có thể phân biệt nam nữ nưa. Nghĩ tới đó Yuki nhìn Trân và Mol lén cười. Mol co thẳng hai chân lên ghế sofa tướng ngồi lúc này mà nói rất chi là " thục nữ" xong cứ theo tướng đó nó ôm ipad vào lòng cười rần lên. Trân thấy thế quay lại nhìn đầy kì thị, xong lướt facebook một chập mới hiểu vấn đề. Trân tự dưng đứng lên bắt đầu high

 _"_ _Được gặp Yuki Furukawa đã vậy còn được anh ấy đánh thức, cảm giác lúc này mà nói đặc biệt high. Mong ước ngày này từ bao nhiêu năm… Nói đi giờ tui phải biết làm sao? phải làm sao đây? Không lẽ đi tới trước mặt Yuki mặt dày xin chữ kí? Không được, không được như thế thì ngại lắm. YUKI I LOVE YOU! - Molise"_


	26. Chapter 26

Trân vừa đọc vừa diễn đạt một cách đầy mãnh liệt. Tự dưng nghe quen quen, không phải đó là cái status Mol vừa mới đăng 1 phút trước sao? Nhớ lại mặt Mol đỏ gay, tét mông Trân một cái rồi kéo Trân ngồi xuống. Trân vừa cười vừa rần rần lên. Khải và Nguyên lúc bấy giờ đang chơi game chung một cái điện thoại rất thân thiết cũng ngẩng đầu lên, vừa nghe giọng kể đầy truyền cảm, cách diễn đạt tình cảm một cách dạt dào cả hai không khỏi dựa nhau mà cười. Không ngờ Mol là con người sống " nội tâm" đến như thế. Yuki nghe xong cũng hiểu ra vấn đề liền mạnh dạng lên tiếng và tất nhiên đều bằng tiếng Anh

 _"_ _Molise? Là Mol à? Anh rất vui khi được em quý mến như thế"_

Yuki vừa nở một nụ cười đầy ấm áp vừa cúi đầu trước Mol đầy cảm kích, hành động cứ như một hoàng tử quyến rũ, Mol tự dưng đơ một chập rồi úp mặt xuống gối mặt đỏ gay đỏ gắt, đầu thì như bốc khói. Rồi có một bàn tay xoa đầu Mol nhẹ nhàng… Không lẽ nào là Yuki? bàn tay ấm áp và thanh mãnh khiến Mol không khỏi tưởng tượng ra viễn cảnh được Yuki xoa đầu, nó hạnh phúc như được lên tiên. nó còn ôm chặt cái gối hơn nữa. Tự dưng không hiểu nó cảm giác nhói nhói trên đỉnh đầu, một cái đụng rõ to. Cóc nó mà không thương tiếc kiểu này chỉ có tiểu đội trưởng " Thương cho roi cho vọt thôi" thế là không nói nhiều nó quay qua nhìn tiểu đội trưởng với bộ mặt đầy ấm ức. Phải nói tiểu đội trưởng rất tiết kiệm thời gian chỉ cần vài phút đã súc miệng rửa mặt tắm rửa sạch sẽ. Tiểu đội trưởng nhìn nó với ánh mắt đắc ý. Phải, tiểu đội trưởng hiểu tính cách, cá nhân lẫn mọi thứ về hai tiểu bảo bối nhóm mình. Tiểu đội trưởng chỉ cần nhìn mà không cần nghe nói cũng biết tụi này đang nghĩ gì. Thế là Mol không nói nhiều bật người dậy ấm ức đi ra cửa mang giày, vừa đi vừa lầm bầm như con nít đang dỗi

 _"_ _Tình yêu của tui mãnh liệt vậy đó, thiêng liêng vậy đó dập tắt cái rụp không thương tiếc luôn mà, tui ức, tui là tui ức! iu hiu hiu hiu"_

Vic lắc đầu cười một cái rồi thở phào. Yuki cũng lắc đầu cười một cái rồi đi theo Mol. Cậu ra dỗ dành con bé, nói thật chứ nếu có giận tới long trời lỡ đất, giận tới cái mức không nhìn cuộc đời này nữa mà có được Yuki dỗ thì Mol lập tức vui trở lại. Nhưng đây không chỉ là vui thường nữa, nó nhảy cẩn lên chạy tới chỗ Vic ôm trầm lấy Vic… Rôt cuộc là Yuki đã nói gì mà nó vui dữ vậy?. Chuyện vốn là thấy Mol ấm ức vậy Yuki liền chạy tới nói

 _"_ _Này em muốn xin chữ kí của anh đúng không? Nhưng anh nghĩ vậy vẫn chưa đủ đâu, hay là anh cho em Weibo cá nhân và Facebook cá nhân của anh nhé? Nhưng em phải có một cái Weibo và Facebook cá nhân nữa cơ"_

Mol mắt sáng rực như hai cái đèn pha, gật đầu lia lịa. Thật chất từ ngày trờ thành một TFGirls có đôi cánh mạnh mẽ chuẩn bị bay ( hoa mỹ chút là từ lúc nhận giải Vchart) thì TFGirls mỗi người đã có sẵn mỗi người 2 cái acc nhỏ tuyệt mật, một cái là Weibo một cái là facebook. Tuy nhiên hai acc nhỏ này chủ yếu là để giao tiếp với người quen thôi, chứ còn vừa mới followed hay like một người nào mình thích là y như rằng fan liền mò ra được ngay. Vấn đề đó cũng rất là phức tạp. Thế là Yuki liền lôi ngay điện thoại ra add facebook và weibo của Mol. Add xong Yuki cũng không quên dặn

 _"_ _Em cứ PM anh thoải mái, khi nào anh rãnh anh sẽ rep ngay lập tức nhưng còn khi nào bận thì mong em tha thứ chờ đợi nhé"_

Mol liền gật đầu lia lịa rồi liền quăng đôi giày vừa mới mang xong ra không có trật tự nề nếp gì và nhảy thẳng vào mặt Vic mà ôm.

 _"_ _Vic ơi! Yuki kết bạn kìa! Là Yuki kết bạn với Mol đó! hạnh phúc quá, ảnh còn dặn là PM thoải mái nữa hạnh phúc quá"_

Vic cố thoát khỏi vòng tay ôm trọn như gấu mẹ vĩ đại của Mol, bằng mọi cách từ việc đẩy nó ra, đạp nó ra, hất nó ra… Vẫn không ăn thua con Mol mà đã bám thì dai nhách, dai còn hơn đĩa. Đĩa thì sợ vôi, sợ nước miếng, sợ lửa nhưng con Mol chắc chẳng sợ gì trong ba cái đó. Vốn dĩ thứ nhất, khi phải quét vôi lại trường quay chương trình TF Go ( trước là TF Teen Go, có sự tương tác giữa TFBoys và thực tập sinh TF, còn TF Go giờ đây là sự tương tác giữa TFBoys và TFGirls. Còn TF Teen Go chuyển nhượng cho thực tập sinh TF), trong lúc quét vôi, cả chậu vôi như thế con Mol ngồi như một đứa tự kỉ, nó cứ ngồi khuấy cái chậu vôi đó mãi, cái thứ hai, nó chơi dơ như thế ( phun nước bọt vào tay Vic) thì không ai nghĩ là nó sợ nước bọt đâu, cái thứ ba, có một lần đang tập lúc buổi tối thì cúp điện, thế là đốt đèn cầy, con Mol không có việc gì làm nó ngồi phá, nó cứ quơ tay qua ngọn lửa mãi, và cuối cùng là nó phá khiến cho ngọn lửa tắt ngủm luôn. Từ đó có thể nói nó là một sinh vật hút máu còn nguy hiểm hơn cả đĩa đói. Thấy Mol vui mừng thế Trân cũng mừng nó cười cười cầm cái gối ôm quăng vào đầu Mol. Vic liền gào lên

 _"_ _Trơi ơi đời tui còn dài, ôm ôm ấp ấp tui thế trước màn ảnh người ta bảo tui đồng tính rồi tui ế thì sao?"_

 _"_ _Kệ Vic ế thì Mol ở chung với Vic"_

Nói thật thì có thể khi nhìn vào nội bộ TFGirls mọi người sẽ nghĩ là 3 đứa con gái bị đồng tính luyến ái. Nhưng mà không hiểu sao mục đích của công ty TF được đáp ứng, tức là mở rộng thị trường tiêu thụ nhạc, không chỉ fan nữ từ nhỏ đến lớn mà còn có fan nam từ nhỏ đến lớn, đã vậy âm nhạc của TF gia tộc được mang đến khắp mọi nơi trên thế giới. Đây không chỉ là một thành công của TFBoys, TFGirls mà còn là thành công lớn của công ti TF. Ban đầu TFGirls đã rất sợ, họ sợ họ không thể làm được những gì công ti đã mong đợi. Họ từng rất sợ như thế, ngoại hình không được gọi là hoàn hảo, được Mol và Vic cao ráo, Trân thì vũ đạo khỏi chê, Nhưng cả ba đứa không có nét gì nổi bật vì thế tụi nó đã rất sợ…. Nhưng phải chăng tất cả những gì tốt nhất mặc dù nhỏ nhoi nhất của ba đứa hợp lại thì trở thành một nhóm hoàn mỹ một cách phi thường? Một đội trưởng lạnh lùng hát hay, một thành viên lanh lẹn, hoạt bát, một thành viên vũ đạo cực chất tính tình lại rất đơn giản không màu mè… Nhưng còn… phần sắc đâu? Chắc có lẽ khán giả yêu mến họ vì vẻ ngoài rất mộc mạc, không một chút hoa mỹ nhưng vẫn có gì đó rất đáng yêu rất dễ gần. Phải chăng tất cả mọi thứ khiến cho TFGirls được mến mộ đến như vậy, họ vượt mặt cả các bé gái được mệnh danh là mỹ nhân trong giới CBiz. Nhưng liệu hẹn ước 10 năm cùng TFBoys, TF gia tộc bước tiếp liệu có thực hiện được trên con đường gian nan này?


	27. Chapter 27

— 8 giờ —

Mọi người đang đứng ở quảng trường trung tâm thành phố Osaka, nó đặc biệt rộng lớn và nhìn rất thời đại. Người Nhật vốn rất kĩ tính vì thế chỉ là gạch lớt đường thôi cũng được gia công rất kỹ lượng còn đặc biệt bóng loáng. Mol và Vic mơ ước được đặt chân lên Nhật Bản đã lâu nên cảm thấy đặc biệt phấn khích. Hai đứa nó chạy đua khắp cái quảng trường mà không biết mệt là gì. Thế là Khải liền phát biểu lung tung

 _"_ _Không hiểu sao hai người họ hăng được đến thế, em chạy 400 m xong liền hạ đường huyết, trong khi Mol vốn bị huyết áp thấp, cả hai người đều không ổn về đường tiêu hoá, chạy mà mệt quá sẽ bị thở dốc và có nhiều khi ói nữa."_

Nghe vậy Trân liền nhìn qua Trân ánh nhìn châm chọc, đẩy nhẹ cùi chỏ vào tay Khải

 _"_ _Này quan tâm quá nhỉ? bệnh của từng người cũng biết luôn à?"_

Khải cười nhe hai cái răng khểnh ra gãi đầu rồi đưa tay ra sau lưng, rút ra một tờ giấy nhiệm vụ, quay đầu lại một cách mãnh liệt, thế là cứ theo gió mà tóc Khải bồng bềnh bay, phải nói tóc Khải đặc biệt, đặc biệt mượt. Vic khi là một tứ diệp thảo từng có ước ao được sờ vào tóc Khải… nhưng giờ được làm TFGirls nó không còn ý tưởng đó nữa vì đơn giản là những gì nó hiện có ở đây còn nhiều hơn cả việc được sờ tóc Khải nữa. Không dài dòng về tóc đẹp của Khải nữa, bảng nhiệm vụ " Đi ăn uống nào!"

\+ okonomiyaki ( bánh cake chiên)

\+ takoyaki ( bạch tuột tẩm bột chiên)

\+ cà phê mèo

\+ Udon

\+ Sushi băng chuyền

Yuki cằm bảng nhiệm vụ cười đặc ý rồi nhẹ nhàng kéo camera về phía mình, nở một nụ cười ấm áp. Chỉ vào camera một cách tinh nghịch và nói

 _"_ _Toàn món hảo của tôi không á nhe"_

Nhưng mà khi đưa phong thư màu đỏ, mặt mày cũng biến sắc theo cái phong thư, màu phong thư càng đỏ thì cái mặt tụi nhỏ càng tái mét. Yuki cầm phong thư đưa cho Khải rồi nháy mắt đầy tinh nghịch

 _"_ _Tiểu Khải tính toán cho hợp lí nhé"_

Trong phong thư có 3000 yên tức khoảng 600000 tiền Việt Nam, có thể đối với Trân, Mol và Vic thì với khoảng tiền này ăn uống thì đặc biệt nhiều nhưng đối với người Nhật thì không nhiều đâu. Một phần ăn trưa ở đây đã là 400-500 yên vậy là tụi nhỏ ăn trưa mỗi đứa một phần thì phải tốn đến 2800-3500 yên, thế là thiếu tiền cũng có. Yuki đắn đo suy nghĩ một chập rồi gọi hai bạn gái đang chạy loạn kia lại, anh trầm ngâm một lúc lâu rồi nói

 _"_ _Thế này nhé, Anh biết một quán cà phê mèo, vừa có okonomiyaki và takoyaki, nếu đến đó chúng ta có thể hoàn thành ba món đầu, sau đó nghỉ ngoi một lát đến chừng 9 giờ 30 chúng ta dùng hai món còn lại được không?"_

Yuki nói rõ ràng mạch lạc, vừa thể hiện sự thông minh của anh vừa rất đẹp trai của anh. Yuki nói xong còn không quên một cái búng tay và nháy mắt đầy tinh nghịch, Mol thấy hành động vừa rồi cứ như muốn ngất lịm, Mắt nó tự dưng có hình trái tim đầy long lanh. Người thì cứ lâng lâng như ở trên mây nó liền gào lên

 _"_ _Yuki đặc biệt thích cà phê mèo và anh cũng đặc biệt giống con mèo nữa, hầu như quán cà phê mèo nào cũng đã có dấu chân của anh nên chắc chắn Yuki đã giới thiệu thì phải có cái gì đó rất đặc biệt"_

Mol phát biểu cười thật tươi, hai mắt thì nhắm tịt lại, nó cứ nhoi mãi không thôi, nói trắng ra là nó đang tăng động vì được gặp gỡ người mà nó hâm mộ. Yuki cũng đáp lại một nụ cười tươi rói rồi đặt tay lên đầu Mol xoa xoa. Cảm giác nó lúc này còn lâng lâng hơn cả lâng lâng, nó uốn éo mãi không ngừng. Nhưng rồi Yuki quay qua mặt đơ một chập rồi nói

 _"_ _Xin lỗi em nhưng quán cà phê chúng ta tới để tiết kiệm chi phí nên sẽ không như em nghĩ đâu"_

Mol đơ một chập rồi lại quắn quéo

 _"_ _Vậy là anh đi hết rồi mới biết chỗ nào tiết kiệm chi phí chỗ nào không chứ"_

Nó cứ tăng động liên tục khiến Vic phải cốc nó một cái rõ to, muốn lủng đầu, nó ôm đầu ngồi bệt xuống đất khóc om sòm. Trân được dịp lại tiếp tục cười ha hả, ngồi xuống xoà đầu Mol vừa cười. TFBoys thì chắc nhìn cũng quen mắt liền dồng loạt lắc đầu rồi thở dài một cái, cả ba người ăn khớp tới cái mức cái thở cũng phát ra rất đồng đều. Thế là Yuki cũng lắc đầu và bắt đầu đi bộ. Cả đám nối đuôi theo hàng đi như duyệt binh sau Yuki, Khải tới Nguyên, Tỉ, Vic, Trân và cuối cùng là Mol, mấy đứa nhỏ tinh nghịch khiến ban biên tập cười mãi không ngớt.

Cuối cùng dừng chân ở một tiệm cà phê mèo nho nhỏ, phong cách rất bình dị với màu chủ đạo là màu nâu gỗ, phía trước là một cái cửa kính đặc biệt to cứ giống chỗ trưng bày của mấy tiệm quần áo. Bên trong các chú mèo nhìn ra đầy ngơ ngác, còn có con mèo còn đội nón rất thanh lịch, còn không gian được trưng bày bằng những cái bàn nhỏ với cách ấm tách bé xíu, lại có mấy cuộn len và mấy con chuột cho các bé mèo chơi. Trước cửa kính là một dàn hoa nở rộ đủ màu sắc rất đẹp, có một bàn nhỏ 4 người ở ngoài màu trắng. Phải nói phong cảnh rất là nên thơ. Vừa tới nơi là Mol với Vic dán sát mặt vào kính mặc kệ đang quay phim giới thiệu địa điểm mới đến. Khải quay qua nhìn lắc đầu rồi quay lại nhìn, chỉ tay vào camera

 _"_ _Và đây là nơi chúng ta cần đến, Nya Nya cafe. Giờ chúng ta vào luôn nhé."_


	28. Chapter 28

Thế là 7 người bước vào quán cà phê rất từ tốn như 7 chú mèo thật sự. Bên trong không gian cũng không quá lớn, rất ấm cúng, trong này có khoảng từ 15 - 20 con mèo đủ loại, đủ màu sắc khác nhau. Phong cách bên trong này là phong cách cổ của Nhật Bản, bàn thấp, ngồi nệm, sàn gỗ, có kệ để giảy và thanh mắc áo ở cửa ra vào. Một bàn tiếp tân đạng thấp, nó cũng khá giống bàn tiếp tân nhưng nó thấp, bên trong trong có các loại giấy tờ, nhân viên ai cũng ngồi trên hai gót chân cả. Còn có một cánh cửa được che lại bằng rèm theo phong cách cũ của Nhật Bản dẫn vào bếp. Vừa thấy 7 người bước vào các nhân viên liền đứng lên, hai tay chấp lại chào kính cẩn và dẫn mọi ngừoi vào chỗ ngồi. Ngay lúc đó mọi người phải cỡi giày ra, Mol và Nguyên tính vốn bừa bãi nên mặc kệ giày mình lăn lóc thế nào, thấy thế Vic và Khải liền đồng thanh

 _"_ _Nguyên Nhi/ Mol xếp giày dép gọn gàng vào"_

Khải và Vic nhìn nhau một chập, không ngờ hai tiểu đội trưởng hợp ý nhau dễ sợ, thế là Khải cười một cái làm Vic ngại ngùng đỏ mặt quay đi. Mol thấy vậy không quan tâm đến giày dép mình nữa, nó che miệng cười nham hiểm, biết Mol đang cố chọc mình, Vic liền quay lại mắt hình viên đạn, miệng khè ra lửa

 _"_ _Mol xếp lại giày đi"_

Mol liền lập tức ba chân bốn cẳng chạy ra cửa xếp lại giày. Xong nó chạy thẳng vào thì vấp phải một cái cục gì mềm mềm ấm ấm, lau sàn với dáng người 180 độ tiếp đất. Quay lại định chửi thề thì nó mới phát hiện nó vướng phải con mèo tam thể đang ngồi giữa đường. Thường thì mấy con mèo bị vấp phải kiểu đó nó sẽ chạy đi nhưng không, con mèo này ngồi đó nhìn con Mol với ánh mắt kì thị rồi liếm lông. Giống kiểu " Mày vấp phải tao mày còn nói gì nữa, cho mày chừa, ờ tao cố tình ngồi đây cho mày vấp đó có vấn đề gì không?" Mol tức đến mức trào máu họng. Nó hất tóc quay đi thì con mèo cũng bày đặt hất mặt quay qua chỗ khác. Mol ngồi vào bàn cùng bao ánh mắt kì thị đổ dồn vào mình, thế là nó giơ tay lên biện hộ

 _"_ _Con mèo nó không ưa Mol"_

Thấy Mol bộ dạng lấm la lấm lét Vic ngồi thẳng dậy mặt quay đi hướng khác khoanh tay lạnh lùng nói

 _"_ _Nó không ưa Mol là vì Mol ngào chứ bộ"_

Nghe xong Mol tự dưng giận cá chém thớt quay lại nhìn con mèo với ánh mắt hình viên đạn, mặt con mèo vẫn đơ đơ quay đi chỗ khác kiểu " Anh đây không quan tâm". Mọi người thì cứ nhìn Mol với con mèo mà cười còn chiến sự cửa con Mol thì gay cấn hết sức, may quá là có chị phục vụ đi ra cầm theo thực đơn nên con Mol mới tha cho con mèo quay qua nhìn vào thực đơn, giừo cầm thực đơn lên mới tá hoả. Một phần okonomiyaki đã là 475 yên, một phần takoyaki 6 viên thì là 300 yên tất cả là 775 yên nhưng ít nhất phải 2 phần takoyaki thì mới đủ 7 người ăn tức là tiêu hết 1075 yên, thêm cà phê mỗi đứa vị chi là 100 yên nữa nên cả buổi sáng là 1775 yên… Một món tiền khủng, đã vậy Yuki tính toán xong bàn bạc với Khải thì Khải lập tức gật đầu nghe có lý, xong là quyết định kêu món như thế. Yuki đã bảo thế này là rẻ rồi chứ thường anh mà uống cà phê đã là 300 yên một mình anh chưa kể tiền ăn, anh còn nói chắc là do mấy đứa nhỏ dễ thương nên mới giảm giá cho đó, nghe vậy Mol liền ngây thơ nói nhỏ vào tai Vic. Vic cũng cười cười gật đầu rồi hai đứa lôi nhau qua bàn tiếp tân. Lúc trước cứ nghĩ có mình con Vic là bình thường nhất trong đội nhưng giờ mới thấy thật chất con Trân còn bình thường chán. Mol và Vic vốn là fan cuồng phim hoạt hình và truyện tranh Nhật Bản nên tiếng Nhật cũng khá rành hai đứa cứ nhào nhào nói chuyện với chị phục vụ, chị chỉ cười rồi gật đầu. Mol với Vic quay lại nhìn cả nhóm rồi nói to lên

 _"_ _Nè mọi người chủ quán của chúng ta đã giảm giá thì chúng ta nên đền bù cái gì cho họ chứ"_

 _"_ _Phải phải mình nhảy cho họ xem đi"_

Yuki, cùng TFBoys và Trân vui vẻ đứng lên chạy lại. TFboys ngại ngùng e ấp đứng khoanh tay sau lưng, Mol liền quay lại vỗ tay một cái rồi nhún nhảy

 _"_ _Magic castle đi, TFBoys hát TFGirls nhảy, chịu không? đây là bài đầu tiên mang TFGirls đến với nhau á"_


	29. Chapter 29

Vốn dĩ TFGirls không ở chung tỉnh thành tụi nó phải cách nhau cả một cách núi cheo leo, cũng chỉ biết quen với nhau bằng âm nhạc. Trân với Mol thì học chung, riêng Vic chỉ biết Mol qua mạng, vậy mà từ ngày biết TFBoys tụi nó tự dưng thân nhau đến mức không tách rời được đến một ngày thì tụi nó quyết tâm làm một cái gì đó thiết thực hơn, và Mol đã yêu cầu nhảy bài Magic Castle của TFBoys, do Vic ở xa nên nó nhờ Vic quay lại để nó ghép Video. Thế là ba cô gái tuy ở xa nhau nhưng vẫn hoạt động với nhau như một nhóm gần nhau. Và Mol đặc biệt nhớ bài Magic Castle từ đó. Nó còn nhớ cái ngày cùng Trân tập đến vã mồ hôi trong khi Trân thì thực hiện các động tác rất đơn giản nhưng nó thì tập mãi cứ bị nhầm, cho đến cái ngày vừa cười vừa xem thành quả mãi. Vì thế magic castle mà nói không chỉ là âm nhạc mà còn là phép màu mang TFGirls đến với nhau. Nhin ánh mắt sáng rỡ của Mol TFBoys không khỏi từ chối, họ nhìn nhau cười một cái rồi gật đầu. Rồi không nói gì vào vị trí, Vic giậm chân ba cái không hiểu đâu ra mà TFBoys cũng hiểu rồi bắt đầu hát. Có lẽ do đã là một đội nên TFBoys với TFGirls rất ăn ý với nhau. Giọng hát ấm áp của ba em vang lên đều đặn và đi sâu vào lòng người, động tác của ba bạn gái cũng rất mạnh tốt rõ ràng, rất đều, phải nói là cứ như là đã ăn sâu vào máu. Nhảy xong Mol thở hổn hển, vốn dĩ nó đã rất cố gắng để theo kịp, nó không phải là một người nhảy tốt cũng không phải là một người hát hay nhưng quậy thì vô địch, chắc chỉ có Nguyên mới quậy bằng nó thôi. Nghe tiếng hát thế là đầu bếp ( chủ quán) cũng chui từ trong bếp ló đầu ra xem, xem xong ông vỗ tay liên tục khen " good good". Cả bọn rất vui nhìn nhau rồi " yeah" cái kiểu yeah của tụi nó là giơ tay lên giống đập tay nhưng lại giật tay về phía sau kêu yeah. Vui vẻ rồi Mol mới nhớ ra, nó quay qua Yuki với ánh mắt lấp lánh ánh sao vàng. Nó nhìn Yuki chớp chớp một chập thì Yuki mới hiểu ra vấn đề, anh liền vẫy tay lắc đầu lia lịa

 _"_ _Không không anh không biết hát đâu"_

Mol với thủ thoát lanh lẹ liền kéo Yuki ra giữa đội hình

 _"_ _anh không biết hát nhưng anh biết nhảy mà phải không? Em biết anh từng góp mặt trong nhóm dancebreak, vũ đạo của anh tuyệt đối không thể thua em, em là đứa nhảy tệ nhất rồi đó"_

Nghe xong Yuki giật mình kéo tay lại hấp tấp nói với điệu bộ hết sức hoảng hốt

 _"_ _Ầy ầy ầy ầy, em moi được lịch sử của anh tới mức nào thế?"_

 _"_ _anh đặc biệt thích thăm các thành phố và đặc biệt là Thượng Hải, anh cũng không hiểu lý do, nhưng anh đặc biệt không thích đi du lịch một mình, vì thế đi du lịch chung với anh em cũng tử nguyện. Anh chưa bao giờ chạy bộ thể dục vào buổi sáng vì lịch quay phim rất kín. Anh không thích sữa đậu nành đóng gói của Trung Quốc vì nó có mùi rất lạ, nhưng anh lại thích sửa đậu nành được nấu, anh bảo nó rất ngon, món đầu tiên anh ăn ở Trung Quốc là bánh creepe phô mai, và hầu hết mọi đồ ăn ở Trung Quốc anh đều thích cả. Anh có sức rất trâu chỉ thua TFBoys, vì tụi nó có khả năng quay tới 18 tiếng còn anh có khả năng quay 12 tiếng liên tục. Anh còn đặc biệt thích nghe nhạc rồi tự ru mình ngủ giống TFBoys cơ mà an biết lúc anh ngủ giống con nít lắm không? ngồi co chân lên ghế không đủ, gác chân lên ghế trước không được, nằm lăn ra băng ghế ngủ luôn lúc đó anh đặc biệt giống con tôm…"_

Mol luyên thuyên đủ mọi chuyện cứ như bản kê khai quá khứ của Yuki, chưa để Mol kể hết thì Vic đã lấy tay bịt mồm Mol lại, nhưng Mol vẫn tiếp tục kháng cự một cách quyết liệt như muốn thể hiện tiếp. Nó gào lên mãnh liệt và kéo tay Vic ra, biết không ổn Vic liền quay qua Trân gào lên

 _"_ _trói nó lại không nó mà tăng động thì có chúa mới bắt nó im được"_

Nghe xong Trân nhún vai một cái quay đi chỗ khác. Yuki cười lăn lộn rồi vỗ tay, với giọng ấm áp và nhẹ nhàng anh đùa

 _"_ _Cho Mol một tràng pháo tay nào, em ấy nhớ đúng hết đó, thôi được để thưởng cho Mol thì anh nhảy nhé"_

Thế là Yuki cởi cái áo khoác ngắn tay ở ngoài ra, bên trong anh mặc một cái áo thun có hình con mèo… Phải anh đặc biệt thích mèo, anh cuồng mèo, anh yêu mèo. Rồi anh mượn một cái nón của TFBoys, anh kéo sát xuống che đi đôi mắt như anh hay làm, anh luôn muốn cảm nhận âm nhạc bằng cả trái tim nên mỗi lần như thế trước mắt anh phải có cái gì chắn lại, có khi là cặp kính, có khi là nón cap. Anh bắt đầu những động tác rất đơn giản nhưng rồi khó lên, rồi sau đó là santo. Những động tác mạnh mẽ và dứt khoát đến mức hoàn mĩ, Trân và Thiên Tỉ nhìn không chớp mắt, quả thật thì họ vượt trội nhưng Yuki còn vượt trội hơn cả họ. Vốn dĩ được thế là do Yuki đã được đào tạo ở Mỹ, lúc đó anh không có ai làm bạn và chỉ làm bạn với âm nhạc, với chiếc xe đạp và bản đồ, nên anh dành trọn thời gian của mình cho vũ đạo và khám phá thế giới, chụp những bức ảnh tuyệt đẹp… Nhưng anh thường khiêm tốn nói không phải anh chụp đẹp mà là do máy ảnh thôi. Thế là cả đám được một phen lác mắt, Yuki vừa chấm dứt liền đứng thẳng người dậy nghiêm túc gập người 90 độ cảm ơn. Mọi người đều vỗ tay và vỗ tay nhất không ai khác ngoài con Mol. Thế là cả nhân viên lẫn chủ quán ai cũng vỗ tay rồi cúi đầu cảm ơn lại. Chủ quán đưa tay mời 7 người ngồi lại vào chỗ rồi luôn miệng nói cảm ơn, cảm ơn rất nhiều.


	30. Chapter 30

Thế là cả đám lại ngồi vào bàn nhưng không hiểu sao Mol vừa bước đi lại vấp phải con mèo tam thể đáng ghét đó, nó nhìn Mol như là cha là mẹ của con Mol giống như muốn nói " Vào đây mà thái độ thì tao cho biết mặt ". Thấy Mol lại chộp ếch chủ quán liền quát lên

 _"_ _Shiro!"_

Con mèo quay qua nhìn chủ quán một cái liếm lông rồi quay đi dáng vẻ đầy chảnh choẹ, nhưng sao lại gọi con mèo đó là shiro?, không phải nó là mèo tam thể sao? Thấy Mol vừa ngồi dậy bản mặt còn ngơ ngác, chị phục vụ liền giải thích ngay, lúc trước con mèo đó khi nhặt được nó có màu trắng, sau này nó mới dần có màu, nó là con mèo duy nhất được nhặt, còn mấy con khác hầu như là được mua hoặc do chủ của nó gửi cho quán lúc nó mới sinh ra. Thế ra con mèo chảnh choẹ đó có quá khứ không mấy là tốt đẹp nhỉ?. Quanh bàn của cả đám lúc bấy giờ đã có rất nhiều mèo. Một con mèo mắt xanh lông trắng pha nâu nhìn Yuki một cách đáng yêu và rụt rè, khi Yuki đưa tay ra nó liền từ từ tiến lại tay của Yuki rồi dụi đầu vào tay anh ấy. Riêng TFboys thì nhìn thấy quá trời mèo cũng thích mê, đặc biệt là Khải, được một con mèo trắng muốt bé bỏng có cái mũi màu hồng cực đáng yêu trèo lên Khải liền tươi cười, lúc này nhìn Khải cứ như con nít, mắt mở to miệng giữ mãi một nụ cười, hình bóng này làm mọi người nghĩ đến em khi còn là một thực tập sinh khuôn mặt bầu bình, đôi mắt to đen láy và lúc nào cũng đùa giỡn, giữ mãi trên miệng một nụ cười. Trong giây lát cả ban biên tập có cảm giác mùa hè này đặc biệt có ý nghĩa. Còn Nguyên thì ôm rất nhiều mèo, màu xám, màu nâu, màu đen có cả, rồi Nguyên cười cái giọng cười phá làng phá nước phá xóm, phá game đó không khỏi khiến cho Yuki giật mình, Khải quay qua liền cầm điện thoại lên chụp Nguyên lúc bấy giờ lại, Khải lúc nào cũng vậy, điện thoại có rất nhiều hình của Nguyên nhưng chẳng bao giờ chịu đăng hình của Nguyên lên cả. Rồi quay qua Thiên Tỉ, Tỉ trầm lặng nhìn vào con mèo, chỉ đụng con mèo bằng ngón trỏ của mình, em nhẹ nhàng và tình cảm rồi lâu lâu nở một nụ cười thật ấm áp, con mèo liền tiến vào lòng em và nằm, có thể không biết nhưng mèo chỉ làm thế với người mà nó nghĩ là ấm áp, phải Thiên Tỉ… một an tĩnh mỹ nam tử, bên ngoài lạnh, bên trong đặc biệt ấm áp đã toả ra năng lượng ấm áp làm cho con mèo cảm thấy an toàn đó. Bên cạnh đó là có Trân và Vic, hai người cũng đang ôm mèo nhìn đầy trầm ấm, họ vuốt ve con mèo rồi lâu lâu thấy con mèo trèo lên cổ họ dụi đầu nó vào má họ, hành động đặc biệt ấm áp. Còn riêng… con không có duyên với mèo kia nhìn con mèo tam thể chằm chằm, nó vừa nhìn vừa chớp mắt không ngừng, con mèo không thèm nhìn mặt Mol chu mông vào mặt Mol nằm ngủ. Thấy bộ dạng thảm hại hết sức Yuki liền lên tiếng

 _"_ _Có vẻ con mèo đó đang mệt em chơi với con khác đi"_

Mol lắc đầu quay lại cười toả nắng sau đó quay qua con mèo nhìn đầy quyết tâm như muốn ăn tưới nuốt sống con mèo

 _"_ _Không! em phải cho Shiro biết lễ độ là thế nào"_

Nói xong Mol qua bắt con Shiro, nó vùng vẫy một cách kịch liệt có cảm giác như nó đã cáu Mol, nhưng tự hào mà nói Mol chưa bao giờ chịu thua trước bất kì con mèo, con chó nào, trước giờ con chó có đang điên cuồng sủa thì Mol vẫn có khả năng làm nó im và vuốt ve nó, còn đối với mèo thì mấy con mèo nghĩ con người đối tốt với mình phải là một bổn phận vì thế có tốt với nó hay không tốt với nó, nó cũng thái độ được cả. Lúc bưng đồ ra phục vụ liền ngăn Mol lại bảo rằng Shiro ít giao tiếp lắm nên để con Shiro yên đi không là nó sẽ cào đó. Mol liền đặt Shiro xuống, nó liếm lông xong quay qua ném ánh mắt kì thị và cảnh cáo " Mày còn đụng tao nữa là tao cắn mày chết" vào mặt con Mol, thấy bản mặt đáng ghét của Shiro Mol đưa tay búng vào trán con mèo một cái rồi bực dộc quay qua ăn. Mọi người cũng chỉ biết lắc đầu cười làm ngơ.

Cà phê đặc biệt thơm, thường được gọi là capuchino, trên có hình dấu chân mèo, hương vị ngọt ngọt thanh thanh của cà phê phi thường lạ, Lâm Đồng, quê hương Mol và Trân vốn là nơi trồng cà phê nhưng nó vẫn chưa được nếm loại cà phê vừa đậm hương vừa thanh ngọt như thế này, phải nói công nghệ chế biến cà phê ở Nhật Bản phát triển hơn cả. bánh cake chiên thì rất thơm, khói toả ra nghi ngút… nhưng mùa hè ăn cái này có hơi… phản tác dụng không? nhưng ngay cả khi bánh nóng hổi như thế các bạn nhỏ cũng vừa thổi vừa ăn, xong bỏ vào miệng rồi vẫn còn nóng phải há miệng ra cho hơi bay bớt, Mol còn dở hơi quay qua khều Vic kêu Vic thổi vào miệng mình cho miếng bánh bớt nóng, Ngay lập tức Mol được ăn cả bánh lẫn một cái chưởng. hương hành, hoà quyện với trứng và mùi bột bánh thơm thoang thoảng, lớp bên ngoài được chiên giòn rụm nhưng bên trong lại rất mền và mịn, ăn cảm giác bên ngoài nóng hổi nhưng bên trong lại mát rượi như muốn tan trên đầu lưỡi, quả nhiên là tuyệt hảo. Mấy bạn nhỏ chưa ăn sáng vừa đói mà bánh vừa ngon, không khỏi giở tật con nít ăn uống hấp tấp, hên là đây là cả một cái bánh to hơn bình thường nên các bạn được ăn rất no. Sau đó là chuyển sang ánh nhìn mê hoặc nhìn takoyaki. Mấy cục takoyaki tròn lẵn nằm im bất động như muốn thét lên tha mạng, bảy đứa cầm bảy cây tăm mặt đằng sát khí nhắm vào mấy miếng takoyaki và ngay lập tức chọt thẳng vào miêgns takoyaki thấy phát thương. Takoyaki nóng bốc khói nhưng vào miệng các bạn trẻ cũng không phát huy mấy tác dụng, bên ngoài chiên giòn hoà quyện với mùi hành lá thơm lừng, bên trong bột rất mịn lại dai dai ăn rất thú vị lại còn mùi mực tươi lan toả, hương thơm coi như hoà quyện tuyệt vời trên cả tuyệt vời, các bạn trẻ vừa ăn vừa tấm tắc khen mãi nhưng có 2 người chỉ được ăn một viên. Thế là ăn xong một viên Mol quăng tăm ở đó quay qua phá không cho con Shiro ngủ, biết ý Yuki sẽ nhường mấy đứa nhỏ ăn nên Mol quăng đó nhường cho Yuki. Còn Vic thì có ý định muốn nhường Khải nên cũng vờ đi ra ngoài nghe điện thoại. Thấy vậy Yuki lền hỏi han

 _"_ _Vic, Mol hai em không ăn tiếp à?"_

Hai người họ chẳng mẩy may quan tâm tới những gì Yuki nói, Mol thì nằm xấp trước mặt Shiro chớp mắt liên tục còn Vic thì vờ nói điện thoại to hơn. Trân lại cắm thêm một viên nữa bỏ vào miệng, vừa ăn vừa nói

 _"_ _Kệ hai đứa nó đi, giữ eo đó"_


	31. Chapter 31

Trân không nói gì nhắm mắt vừa nhai vừa tận hường, TFBoys lẫn Yuki đều lắc đầu ăn cho hết. Xong mọi người ngồi chơi, uống cà phê, từ từ thongw thả chơi với mèo. Mol vẫn cứng đầu không từ bỏ Shiro. Khi Shiro không chịu nhìn nó, nó đã vô tình búng vào đầu Shiro thế là con mèo nổi điên lên cào một phát, hên là phản ứng lẹ Mol giơ tay lên đỡ kịp. Con mèo cào một đường chảy máu thấy rõ, thấy vậy nhân viên liền hối hả chạy tới, mọi người cũng kinh ngạc quay lại. Nhưng Mol ngăn chị nhân viên lại ra hiệu cho chị đừng tới gần, để ý kĩ mới thấy con mèo đang gầm lên, Mol từ từ lùi người về phía sau, đưa hai tay lên ra hiệu bình tĩnh, xong nó cau mày chớp mắt một cái. Mọi người tự dưng trở nên căng thẳng một cách kì lạ, tự dưng im lặng và căng thẳng đến khó thở. Một lúc sau con mèo bình tĩnh hẳn ra, nó nhìn Mol chớp mắt lại, Mol cũng từ từ chớp mắt rồi đưa cái tay bị cào ra, điều kì lạ là con mèo từ từ chậm rãi tiến lại tay Mol, xong nó dụi đầu vào tay Mol một cái. Mọi người đều rất kinh ngạc, không ngờ con mèo cứng đầu như thế mà lại có thể bị Mol thuyết phục, nhân viên hét lên kinh ngạc khiến cho chủ quán ở trong bếp cũng chạy ra, nhìn thấy con mèo đang dụi vào tay Mol như thế đặc biệt kinh ngạc. Mol quay qua máy quay với nụ cười chiến thắng

 _"_ _Thành công rồi nhé"_

Mọi người ai cũng ngạc nhiên ai cũng nháo nhào lên hỏi Mol có chuyện gì xảy ra, Mol ôm Shiro vào lòng và vừa vuốt ve vừa từ từ giải thích

 _"_ _Thì em đã nói với nó là em là người tốt hoàn toàn không có ý hại nó thế là Shiro mới kêu em chứng minh và em đã kêu là em không phản ứng gì khi nó cào em"_

Mọi người há hốc mồm, rõ ràng Mol có nói gì đâu. Vic đưa tay lên sờ trán Mol chắc nó bị sốt rồi. Biết mọi người nghĩ mình đang điêu nó liền hất tay Vic ra mặt đặc biệt cáu bỉnh rồi nhếch một mép lên quát

 _"_ _Aiyo~~~ nói là nói thế thôi chứ giao tiếp với mèo ai nói bao giờ, người ta giao tiếp với mèo là người ta giao tiếp bằng mắt, bằng mắt đó"_

Mol hướng người về phía Vic lấn áp, nói chuyện một cách cực kì nghiêm túc, nó chỉ thằng vào mắt nó và nhấn mạnh từ giao tiếp bằng mắt… ờ thì giao tiếp bằng mắt… cứ như không giao tiếp ấy. Không lẽ con Mol… là mèo? không lẽ cứ tới mùa trăng thì nó lại hoá thành mèo biến về với mặt trăng ( hình như cái này phải là chị Hằng mới đúng chứ). Mọi người nhìn con Mol như vật thể lạ, còn Shiro không quan tâm đã cuộn trong lòng Mol và đánh một giấc. Mọi người có vẻ kinh ngạc như thế mà cũng có vẻ như cảm thấy mừng lắm. Có vẻ Mol có một tấm lòng đồng cảm với mọi người mọi vật, có thể nói nó ngáo nhưng có thể nhờ cái ngáo đó nó nhìn mọi thứ bằng một con mắt khác. Nó cũng chẳng có ích gì trong TFGirls vũ đạo cũng tệ nhất, hát cũng không hay, xinh thì cũng chẳng xinh, chẳng làm được cái trò chống gì, nhiều người nghĩ nó chỉ có nhiệm vụ đứng vào cho đủ đội hình, nhưng nó là một phần của TFGirls, bằng một phép màu nhiệm nào đó nó đã mang TFGirls lại với nhau, đó mới là điều quan trọng nhất. Trân với Vic nghĩ lại mà mỉm cười. Thật may khi TFGirls được sống với nhau như thế này. Mọi người quay làm làm nốt tách cà phê vuốt ve vài con mèo và đến giờ phải khởi hành. Chủ quán liền chạy ra cảm kích có ý định muốn tặng Mol Shiro nhưng ngay lập tức Nhâm tỷ liền từ chối, Nhâm tỷ lịch sự cúi người 90 độ nở một nụ cười và bảo rằng TFGirls lịch trình kín không thua kém gì TFBoys vì thế sẽ không có thời gian chăm sóc cho Shiro, hiểu chuyện chủ quán cũng gật đầu cười thế là mọi người đi. Chú mèo Shiro ở sau cũng nhìn theo bóng dáng mọi người đi ra ngoài. Phải nói khung cảnh tạm biệt làm đau lòng người.

Thế là các bạn trẻ và một bạn lớn tuổi nhưng mặt nhìn còn non cùng với đoàn làm phim đi tiếp đến trạm tiếp theo nơi các bạn sẽ được ăn Udon và sushi băng chuyền. Mọi người dừng chân trước một cửa hàng sushi nhìn có vẻ cũ kĩ, tiệm được trang hoàng theo phong cách nhà cổ ở Nhật. TFBoys vốn rất thích phong cách Nhật nên không khỏi hào hứng. Mọi người quay lại nhìn vào camera và cười thật tươi, Khải lại tiếp tục giới thiệu

 _"_ _Ban nãy chúng ta đã được 3 thử thách giờ chúng ta sẽ tiếp tục với hai thử thách còn lại và chúng ta sẽ hoàn thành hết chúng ở đây, phải không anh Yuki?"_

Khải quay qua Yuki, anh nhìn vào ống kính chỉ tay lên và nháy mắt một cái đầy tinh nghịch xong cười toả nắng

 _"_ _Đi thôi nào"_

Anh nói vào vẫy tay mời gọi mọi người vào. Đây là buffet nên mọi người phải mua vé trước khi ngồi vào bàn, một vé là vị chi là 500 yên đã là một cái giá quá hời cho họ tức là họ phải tốn hết 3500 yên nhưng chi phí của chương trình cho tụi nhỏ chỉ là 3000 yên đã vậy còn đã tiêu hết 1075 yên nữa, giờ sao đủ đây. Sau khi xem giá các bạn trẻ rất hoang mang. 7 người xếp lại thành một vòng tròn, Yuki đến Mol, Trân, Vic, Khải, Nguyên và cuối cùng là Tỉ. Mọi người vác vai nhau và cúi xuống thì thầm. Do cái chiều cao 1m 8 của Yuki quá cao khiến Mol dù là đứa con gái cao vượt trội cũng không thể với tới, thế là Mol đập lưng Yuki một cái, quay qua quăng thẳng ánh mắt cảnh cáo vào mặt anh như kiểu " Cúi xuống miếng không chị cắn!" Yuki thấy bộ dạng của Mol lúc bấy giờ cũng lắc đầu cười. Còn Vic được vác vai Khải mà cũng được Khải vác vai cảm giác đặc biệt vui, tuy nhiên chắc Vic đã dần quen với việc ở chung với Khải rồi nên mặt cũng không đỏ lên chỉ cười tủm tỉm. Thế là tự dưng Yuki rành rành 25 tuổi gần 26 tuổi lại nhập bọn với tụi con nít nhỏ hơn mình gần 9 tuổi, 10 tuổi. Bộ dạng cứ lắm la lắm lét cứ như thế 7 bạn nhỏ bàn bạc cách mưu sinh


	32. Chapter 32

_"_ _Chúng ta thiếu gần nửa số tiền a~~"_

Mol mặt mày căng thẳng nhìn xung quanh, mặt ai cũng căng thẳng, Khải đổ cả mồ hôi. Vic nuốt nước bọt đánh ực một cái rồi cũng căng thẳng mở lời

 _"_ _Tụi mình không có tiền yên, vốn chỉ mang nhân dân tệ giờ sao?"_

Khải bặm môi một chập rồi liếm môi theo thói quen liền lập tức nói, để ý kỹ mới nói, miệng của Khải khi làm bất kì cái gì cũng dễ thương, mắng vốn, nói chuyện, gào lên, làm gì cũng có thể nói là đáng yêu. Thế là cái miệng như muốn vễnh lên, nhe hai cái răng khểnh ra mà nói

 _"_ _đã ai có thẻ tín dụng chưa?"_

 _"_ _Em bị ngáo á? thẻ tín dụng của Đại Lục thì chỉ dành cho Đại Lục thôi làm sao dùng trên nước Nhật được?"_

Chưa để Khải nói xong Trân đã nhảy vào mồm táp luôn rồi. Mặt nó nửa nhịn cười mà nửa lo lắng. Nghe vậy Khải liền đưa tay lên gãi đầu rụt rè nói

 _"_ _Tại em nghĩ nếu trong thẻ mình có tiền xong rút tiền bên này thì trong hệ thống họ sẽ đổi từ nhân dân tệ sang yên"_

Thiên Tỉ cắn môi một chập rồi với kiến thức học bá của Tỉ, Tỉ liền giơ tay lên tiếng

 _"_ _Hay bây giờ bay tiền của Nhâm tỷ đi, chắc chắn Nhâm tỷ có đổi tiền yên cho tụi mình, đã vậy dù gì Nhâm tỷ cũng là quản lí không thể nào chứng kiến cảnh chúng ta người thiếu người thừa được"_

Tụi nó nhìn nhau gật đầu có vẻ đắc ý nhưng rồi cũng bị Mol dập tắt

 _"_ _Đừng nghĩ đơn giản vậy, đây là thử thách của chương trình, em nghĩ Nhâm tỷ phối hợp với chúng ta hay với đạo diễn, chị nghĩ…"_

Mol thể hiện ý kiến mà cái miệng nó cũng vễnh lên cứ như Khải đang mắng vốn, chỉ có diều làm sao một con dở hơi có thể so sánh độ đáng yêu với một an tĩnh mỹ nam tử được. Cứ như thế Mol quay qua nhìn Yuki với ánh mắt nham hiểm, cả bọn ăn chung, ở chung bao nhiêu lâu mà còn không hiểu ý nhau, tụi nó liền gật đầu quay qua nhìn Yuki với ánh mắt van nài. Thấy mọi người nhìn mình Yuki cũng hiểu ra vấn đề anh ấy liền rụt về phía sau ánh mắt ngây thơ vô tội

 _"_ _Không à nhe, Mol nói đây là thách thức của chương trình anh không giúp gì được mấy đứa đâu, anh cũng chỉ là thí sinh tham gia chương trình thôi"_

Vậy là hy vọng của tụi nhỏ liền vụt tắt, tụi nó não nề nhìn nhau rồi thở dài. Nguyên chợt nghĩ ra một ý tưởng mà tụi nó hay làm. Nguyên liền nhảy dừng lên

 _"_ _Em có ý này, có phải lần trước chúng ta ăn thiếu ở Đài Loan đó, lần đó nói trẹo lưỡi xong còn hát nữa, khi đó bà chủ liền cho ta ăn phần đặc biệt, đã vậy còn được ăn kem nữa đó"_

Khải và Tỉ liền gật đầu lia lịa thì tiếp tục Mol với Trân thay nhau dập tắt niềm hy vọng mãnh liệt đó

 _"_ _Em đùa à, đây không phải Đài Loan mà là Nhật đó, người Đài Loan có thể cho là dễ tính hơn người Nhật nhé, đã vậy đây là Osaka nữa một vòng đặc biệt khó tính"_

 _"_ _Phải với lại xem lại thử, chúng ta còn lại chưa đủ 2000 yên mua 4 vé còn chưa đủ, không lẽ chỉ có ba trò vặt vẵn mà kiếm được tới 3 vé còn lại à? thế thì không công bằng miếng nào cả"_

 _"_ _Phải chị… không biết nói gì luôn"_

Trân định nói gì đó thì lại quên, và đành thay vào câu chị không biết nói gì luôn. Mol thì cười cười quay qua Trân một câu Tiếng Việt

 _"_ _Mày định nói_ _" wo kamuchi ni!" phải không?"_

Nghe xong Trân liền cười sặc sụa, cái " wo kamuchi ni" là câu " anh xem thường " trong hậu trường của phòng tự học học viện nam sinh của TFBoys. Lúc đó Khải quên thoại thì có câu " em đường đường mà lại đi sợ ma… ( ngừng một lúc lâu) anh khinh thường". Mol diễn tả lại rất giống cái đoạn Khải nói " anh khinh" đó thế là Khải cũng chột dạ mà cười. Thấy mấy đứa cười Vic lền quát lên

 _"_ _Tình thế đang nghiêm túc đừng giỡn nữa"_

Thế là cả đám lại đăm chiêu, thế là bản tính năng động suy nghĩ thấp kém Mol lại giở trò hạ sách.

 _"_ _Thế này nhé, mình ăn không lẽ đoàn làm phim không ăn? thà là có đồ ăn rồi, đằng này thấy không có ai mang đồ ăn cả, mình cứ trả ba vé trước, phần còn lại nhờ đạo diễn"_

Vừa nghe xong Mol lãnh trọn một cái cóc điếng người của Vic vào đầu, đau đến mức nó đang vác vai cũng quỵ xuống ôm đầu

 _"_ _Chơi đểu vừa thôi, thà nói với đạo diễn luôn cho rồi"_

Tự dưng Vic nói xong Mol bật người dậy, mắt sáng loá chạy qua chỗ đạo diện thì thầm vào tai. Xong khi đạo diễn đắn đo suy nghĩ gật đầu một cái thì nó quay lại nói nhỏ với mọi người

 _"_ _Thế này nhé, chúng ta sẽ hát và nhảy 2 bài, tất nhiên là TFBoys riêng và TFGirls riêng, anh Yuki lại phiền anh phải nhảy, xong sau đó quảng cáo cho quán một xí. Thật chất cái đó là trước camera thôi, phần còn lại đạo diễn hứa sẽ trả cho mấy đứa, vậy là ổn rồi phải không?"_

Mọi người nhìn nhau mừng rỡ gật đầu thế là Yuki qua đàm phán với ông chủ, nghe xong thấy ông chủ gật đầu rồi bắt tay Yuki nhưng rồi ổng chủ lại kêu Yuki lại nói cái gì đó, nghe xong Yuki mừng rỡ cảm ơn ông chủ rối rít rồi quay lại đoàn

 _"_ _Ông chủ bảo nếu tụi mình đã có lòng như thế thì ông chủ sẽ cho chúng ta 3 vé miễn phí"_

Thế là màn trình diễn mưu sinh của các bạn nhỏ lại bắt đầu. TFBoys lại lên khúc cẩm nang tôi luyện thanh xuân, TFGirls đứng sau làm nền mà cũng nhảy theo, vốn dĩ nó đã quá quen thuộc rồi mà. Đến TFGirls thì tụi nhỏ liền làm luôn bài debut hay nói trắng trợn là tụi nó chỉ có mỗi bài đó, tuy nhiên tụi nó đã có hẹn sẽ ra một album mới nói về tình cảm, nhưng qua đó gửi gắm tình yêu với fan và sự cảm kích được fan ủng hộ. Đến Yuki thì thôi khỏi nói, anh có vô số bài nhảy đẹp, anh nhảy mà mọi người nhìn mê mẫn. Xong xuôi chủ quán cười, chủ quán là một người đàn ông đã có tuổi, tuy tóc chưa bạc hẳn nhưng mắt cười đã có nếp nhăn, ông đội nón đầu bếp trông rất giống các đầu bếp hàng đầu thế giới, nhìn ông có gì đó rất thân thương và hiền lành. Tự dưng cảm thấy ông như người nhà Mol liền lấy điện thoại ra rồi gắn vào cây gậy tự xướng, nó nhẹ nhàng và cố gắng vận dụng tất cả tiếng Nhật mà nó biết được

 _"_ _Như đã nói là tụi cháu không chỉ trình diễn tặng riêng cho quán mà tụi cháu còn sẽ chụp hình quảng cáo cho quán, bây giờ cháu sẽ check-in trực tiếp trên facebook, twitter… Cảm ơn chú đã giúp đỡ tụi cháu ạ"_

Thế là mọi người đứng vào bô hình, Mol có nhã ý mời cả ban biên tập và quản lí vào nhưng họ không đồng ý, vậy là mọi người vui vẻ chụp hình. Ngay sau khi chụp hình xong chị phục vụ trong quán liền dẫn tụi nhỏ vào bàn. Đây là một loại bàn gỗ cao đến ngang ngực của Khải, vì thế ghế ngồi cũng cao ngang hông, đặc biệt sang trọng mà rất cổ. Bến trên bàn có thể nhìn thấy các loại sushi khác nhau đang thay nhau di chuyển trên băng chuyền, mỗi vị trí ăn có một lọ mù tạt, một lọ tương, dĩa được đặt ngay ngắn trên miếng chiếu tre, bên phải là đũa, bên trái là khăn giấy, phía trên góc phải là một cái dĩa nhỏ để tương. Phải nói cách bố trí rất hoà quyện và chi tiết đến mức hoàn hảo, quả nhiên đó đã là bản tính của người Nhật. 6 bạn trẻ đặc biệt thích thú cứ nhảy cẩn mãi không thôi, ngồi lên ghế rồi vẫn còn nhoi. Mol vừa ngồi vào ghế thì một chị phục vụ mặc áo đỏ đi tới hai tay đưa một tờ giấy trong đó có pass wifi rồi cúi đầu 90 độ rồi lui đi. Mọi người quay qua nhìn Mol với ánh mắt kì thị

 _"_ _Nhìn gì, thấy chưa ăn ở kiểu gì mà mấy người không được cho pass wifi đó, tôi tốt quá mà"_

Mol quay qua thấy mọi người đang nhìn mình chằm chằm liền được nước lạnh lùng gây thù trút oán, cái giọng điệu phải nói là đắc chí. Mọi người còn nhìn nó chằm chằm hơn với ánh mắt căm phẫn như muốn ăn tươi nuốt sống nó, nó liền giải thích

 _"_ _Ơ hay tui là người check-in quảng cáo mà, không cho tui pass thì làm sao tui check- in được, tưởng tui tốt bụng hả há há há không có đâu, tính cả rồi"_

Mọi người lúc này nhìn nó không còn kì thị nữa mà là khinh thường.Tụi nó quay qua không nói gì đứa nào đứa nấy tự chộp lấy đĩa thức ăn của mình tự phục vụ. Rốt cuộc thì Mol cũng quá tốt bụng mà chuyền tờ pass wifi cho mọi người. Quả thật là ăn thì ít mà vui thì nhiều, tụi nhỏ giỡn hớt trong lúc ăn mãi, có pass wifi vậy thôi chứ cũng chẳng đứa nào lôi điện thoại ra vừa ăn vừa chơi mà mọi người ăn cùng nhau, vừa ấm cúng, vừa vui vẻ như một gia đình. Mọi người quả nhiên rất rất hạnh phúc. Mong sao gia đình TF mãi như thế, sống như những đứa con nít nhưng suy nghĩ phi thường sâu sắc như một người trưởng thành, đó là thứ khiên fan đã luôn sát cánh cùng TF gia tộc. Chính vì thế hãy luôn mãi là một TF gia tộc mà mọi người


	33. Chapter 33

Ăn uống no say mọi người đã bắt đầu quăng đũa và lên lướt mạng thì ngay lập tức một lá thư từ đâu bay ngang đầu Khải khiến cho mái tốc bềnh bồng của cậu rối tung rối mù lên, cậu giật mình hoảng hốt quay qua tưởng có người tấn công thì thấy một phong thư, phía trên có logo của sổ tay thần tượng, liền mở ra thì có một tấm bìa cứng, mặt sau vẫn là logo sổ tay thần tượng, mặt trước là một dòng tâm thư của chương trình gửi cho các bạn trẻ

 _"_ _Các bạn trẻ yêu dấu, sau khi ăn nó thì tối nay các bạn sẽ cùng Yuki Furukawa chuẩn bị các món ăn đón tiếp một vị khách mời đặc biệt"_

Mọi người nhớ lại cảnh tượng TFBoys nấu ăn lần trước, chắc chắn các em lớn rồi sẽ khác không còn hấp ta hấp tấp làm đồ ăn như lần trước nữa. Nhưng cái sợ là… không biết lần này khách mời có đáng sợ như Tạ Ý Lâm không? tụi nhỏ đã từng kinh hãi món cream với bột của nữ thần Y Lâm rồi. Nhưng riêng Mol với Vic thì hào hứng lắm hai đứa đoán xem ai là khách mời

 _"_ _Không thể nào, chắc là Matsuzaka Tori ấy, không anh ấy bận lắm, chắc phải là Kishimoto, tác giả truyện Naruto, không ông ấy đang chuẩn bị cho truyện mới là Boruto, không thể nào rảnh rỗi được, hay là Kobayashi Yuu, chắc chị ấy cũng rãnh mà, hay là chị Honoka Miki, có thể lắm"_

Mol lại chơi trò đoán thần thánh của mình, toàn là người Mol thích nhưng như thế không công bằng Mol đã được gặp Yuki được đi chơi với anh rồi phải có người của tụi nhỏ thích nữa chứ, chắc chắn phải là một người tụi nhỏ thích, tuyệt đối không phải là người con Mol thích nữa. Thế là trong quán sushi đạo diễn đưa luôn giấy bút cho tụi nhó, kêu TFGirls qua một bàn riêng tự làm thực đơn còn TFBoys và Yuki thì làm một thực đơn riêng.

việc bếp núc không quá khó đối với ba bạn gái, tụi nó đều biết được Nguyên là con người dễ ăn miễn không dùng giấm nấu ăn thì Nguyên ăn được cả, Tỉ thì không thích ăn thịt mỡ, Khải thì không thích ăn dầu mỡ nhưng đặc biệt thích ăn hamburger, và ngay cả Yuki- người vốn ở Mỹ từ bé đã quen với các món ăn nhanh ở nơi này, anh cũng đặc biệt thích hamburger. vì thế quyết định chốt món ăn của TFGirls là: mini hamburger, 8 cái nhỏ là được, món này sẽ do Vic chủ đạo ( vì Khải thích hamburger mà), Mol sẽ làm mì xào rau và Trân sẽ làm bắp xào. Những món ăn đơn giản gọn nhẹ được lên sẵn hết, cần mua cái gì, bao nhiêu kí đều đầy đủ và chi tiết, quả nhiên các bạn nữ trong việc bếp núc thật không ai bằng. TFGirls đã xong, ngồi chơi bàn bạc đã đời thì bên nhóm nam vẫn chưa xong.

 _"_ _Anh biết đổ trứng"_

Yuki hồn nhiên gãi đầu thì thầm với ba đứa nhỏ,Nguyên cười nheo cả mắt lại

 _"_ _Cái đó thì em cũng biết, em chỉ biết làm một món là bánh khoai tây, hay còn gọi là bánh địa đất"_

Nói xong Nguyên tự dưng ngồi cười như chết rồi, phải cái trò địa đất lâu lắc đó sau nhiều năm vẫn làm trò cười của Nguyên nhi được. Khải lắc đầu ghi vào thực đơn là Nguyên làm bánh khoai tây, Yuki làm trứng chiên. Ngay lúc đó đạo diễn liền chạy ra ngăn lại nói rằng Yuki cũng là khách mời nên sẽ không tham gia nấu ăn, Yuki chỉ có việc bình luận, nhìn và ăn thôi. Nghe xong Yuki vỗ tay giơ lên kiểu người chiến thắng rồi tươi cười, ngay lập tức TFBoys đồng lòng quay qua nhìn gương mặt đầy vô cảm, sau đó mấy em nó cười quay lại lập thực đơn. Thấy mấy em khổ sỡ Yuki cũng không đành liền mách nhỏ cho ấy em

 _"_ _Có TFGirls nấu ăn chắc chắn là ăn được, vì thế mầy em không cần nấu nhiều đâu"_

Lúc đầu tụi nhỏ còn cười gật đầu lia lịa nhưng lúc sau tự dưng Khải chột dạ lắc đầu

 _"_ _No no no no, em không tin được, Trân thì em tin tưởng, Vic thì còn ổn còn Mol thì hoàn toàn không tin được."_

Nhìn bộ dạng của Khải Yuki cũng cười xoa đầu Khải. Tiếp tục quay lại với nhiệm vụ chính là lên thực đơn. Khải tự ghi cho mình món trứng chiên cà chua, món Khải từng nấu cho gia đình mình trong một dịp Tết, do được bà khen nên Khải rất tự tin với món này. Thiên Tỉ bị cươp món trứng chiên quen thuộc liền đắn đo suy nghi một lúc rất lâu không biết làm món gì. Thế là Tỉ đưa ra quyết định

 _"_ _Em!… nấu cơm"_

Khải bật ngửa ra mé té. Xong định thần lại thì Khải lại diễn thái quá một lần nữa, vừa bật ngửa ra vừa "wow" rất to

 _"_ _Wow! Thiên Tỉ, món đó chỉ có em biết nói thôi nhe, em thật lợi hại à"_

Ngay lập tức Thiên Tỉ ngồi bật dậy sảng vào đầu Khải một cái. Xong ngồi xuống chỉnh tề, lạnh lùng rồi nhẹ nhàng cười

 _"_ _em đùa chứ em sẽ làm bò xào ớt "_

Thế là xong xuôi, TFGirls được quay lại vị trí cũ, vừa ngồi vào được camera chiếu thẳng vào mặt tự dưng các bạn nhỏ như phát ra ánh hào quang kì lạ, phải chăng đây là ánh sáng của một thần tượng sao? Thật thì nó vừa ấm áp vừa sáng loá như ánh mặt trời. Các em nhìn nhau cười rồi bàn luận cũng phát ra ánh hào quang kì lạ, rất hồn nhiên và nhẹ nhàng. Vic đòi xem thực đơn của TFBoys nhưng Khải giật lại đưa ra xa và giơ ngón trỏ ra, ánh mắt đầy me hoặc nhìn về phía Vic, Vic bất giác liệt cơ mặt rụt rè thụt về phía sau. Khải thấy vậy bất giác cười lớn lên, vừa chỉ gương mặt đang đơ của Vic vừa cười sặc sụa. Cái cảnh này rất quen, rất giống trong phòng tự học học viện nam sinh, cảnh Karry giật thư tình của Mã Tư Viễn, thật chất có ở trong phim hay ngoài đời dù đã 3 năm gần 4 năm rồi nhưng Khải vẫn là Khải, vẫn không thay đổi là bao, em vẫn là Karry nam thần ngày nào, khi mấy chị còn là Tứ Diệp Thảo, khi đó vẫn còn nhìn em qua màn ảnh, giờ đây là một phần trong những hoạt động hằng ngày cảm giác cũng không khác gì em qua màn ảnh, em vẫn là một con người đáng yêu, lễ phép, luôn khiến mọi người cười nhưng lại một mình gánh hết mọi gánh nặng nhất. Trong lúc Trân và Vic đang nghĩ mãi về hình ảnh của Khải lúc bấy giờ thì Mol chẳng phải là dạng người thích suy nghĩ, nó rón rén bước qua chỗ tay Khải đang giơ ra, giật luôn tờ thực đơn. Khải bất giác quay lại nhưng không còn kịp nữa rồi Mol đã thấy hết và cái miệng nó vênh lên y hệt cái lúc Khải hay mắng vốn, nhìn khó ưa không tả được

 _"_ _Không phải chị nói chữ chú xấu đâu, nhưng chú viết cái gì thế này?"_

Mol không ngại cái tính tự ái của Khải mà thẳng thừng nói luôn, Khải cũng hiểu và không giận chỉ giật tờ giấy lại rồi cười thôi. Nhưng con Mol vẫn bị lãnh nguyên một cú trời giáng vào đầu, lần này không phải Vic mà là Trân, nó lạnh lùng nhắm mắt khoanh tay lại

 _"_ _Mày đâu cần đụng chạm thế chữ mày cũng xấu nhất trong TFGirls còn đòi hỏi gì?"_

 _"_ _Chữ tao mà xấu á? chữ rồng bay phượng múa như thế mà mày còn kêu xấu"_

Mol ngay lập tức quay qua ôm đầu miệng khè ra lửa

 _"_ _Thì không phải rồng bay phượng múa trong Tiếng Việt là chữ rất xấu sao?"_

 _"_ _Không nó là chữ rồng bay phượng múa, là rồng bay phượng múa đó."_

 _"_ _Người ta nói viết như in chứ có ai kêu chữ viết mày như rồng bay phượng múa không? cái đó chỉ phù hợp với thầy đồ thôi"_

 _"_ _Thì chữ tao theo hệ thư pháp mà"_

 _"_ _Thư pháp cái đầu mày"_

Và không nói gì nhiều Mol lãnh thêm một cú đập trời giáng nữa vào đầu

 _"_ _Tui hiền quá mà"_

 _"_ _Ờ thì hiền"_

Trân cười khẩy một cách khinh bỉ rồi quay đi. Mol vẫn tiếp tục kiếm chuyện và hai đứa cứ đớp nhau như thế. Vic thì chẳng mảy may quan tâm đọc thực đơn của TFBoys và nhẹ nhàng cười, một người lạnh lùng như Vic khi cười nhẹ nhàng như thế đặc biệt ấm áp

 _"_ _Thiệt, em ghi như thế này thì biết đường đâu mà mua đò, em lập thực đơn rồi thì phải tính coi 8 người ăn thì phải mua chừng nào, phải mua những thứ gì, dùng gia vị gì, như thế sẽ không thiếu mà lại dễ dàng kiếm đồ nữa, để chị giúp em viết lại nhé"_


	34. Chapter 34

Tự dưng Vic nhẹ nhàng dịu dàng một cách kì lạ, Khải chỉ biết gật đầu lia lịa rồi cười, cậu nhỏ chăm chú nhìn Vic giúp đỡ mà không còn để ý gì nữa. Vic có cảm giác đặc biệt gần gũi. Thế là Vic lập ra hết những thứ cần mua một cách gọn nhẹ vậy là những gì TF gia tộc cần đã có đủ cả, rời khỏi tiệm sushi mọi người cúi đầu cảm ơn chủ quán đầy cảm kích, không chỉ cho bọn nó ăn nhờ ở đậu mà còn cho tụi nó quậy tưng cái quán lên nữa. Thế là các bạn nhỏ của chúng ta lên xe trên đường đến một siêu thị gần kí túc xá. Trên xe các bạn nhỏ được ăn no lại không khỏi tăng động, các bạn lại tiếp tục công trình hát vĩ đại và quen thuộc, hoà âm phối khí có đủ, ngay cả vũ công cũng có nốt, thế là thêm bài " cẩm nang tôi luyện thanh xuân" đã trở thành huyền thoại phiên bản trên xe do Vương Tuấn Khải là biên đạo múa, Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ làm hoà âm phối khí, Vương Nguyên làm DJ, Victoki làm hát chính, Trân làm hát bè và Molise hát opera đánh lạc hướng. Bọn nhỏ hát hò mê say đến mức không để ý camera đang còn sáng đèn, tới khi hát xong rồi mới chợt nhớ ra quay qua kêu tắt camera, anh quay phim liền giơ tay lên gật gật đầu bào hiệu là " cứ yên tâm camera đã tắt rồi". Thế là không thể quay các bạn nhỏ anh quay phim quay biểu cảm của Yuki lúc bấy giờ, phải nói nó rất chi là đau khổ, cứ như là bị hấp diêm thính giác ấy. Anh vừa cười vừa ôm lấy camera

 _"_ _Tụi nhỏ ăn nhầm thuốc tăng lực rồi, tụi nó đang say ( tiếng nhạc giật cao vút của các bạn trẻ lại vang lên) pfffff… Bộ ngày nào cũng như thế này sao?"_

Anh camera cố tình gật đầu bằng camera, gương mặt Yuki thì vừa thán phục mà vừa như đứng hình không tả nên lời, anh ngồi ngữa ra sau, cứ chờ bọn nhỏ hát như điên là lại ôm bụng mà cười. Không hiểu sao xe đi lâu hơn thường lệ, hát hết 3 bài rồi mà vẫn chưa tới. Chắc bị say hay sao mà tụi nhỏ bắt đầu lè nhè như muốn say. Nó quay qua Trân, đứa đang ngồi gần nó thì thầm vào tai Trân cái gì đó. Vừa nghe xong con Trân tròn mắt nhìn Mol, hai đứa bắt đầu nói chuyện bằng tiếng Việt. Trân gào ầm lên cả xe khiền cả xe quay lại nhìn

 _"_ _Mày điên à?"_

 _"_ _Không tao nói thật, ảnh trả lời phòng vấn đàng hoàng mà"_

 _"_ _Thế mày nghĩ nó là màu gì?"_

 _"_ _Màu gì đó trừ màu đen, trắng. Có thể là màu xanh dương lắm"_

 _"_ _Nhưng xanh dương là của Khải mà"_

Nghe đụng chạm tới tên, Khải thò đầu lên ghế trước ( Mol và Trân ngồi trước Khải, Nguyên và Tỉ thì bao toàn bộ hàng chót). Nó bắt đầu hóng hớt.

 _"_ _Của Khải là xanh ngọc mày mù màu rồi"_

 _"_ _Không! tao khẳng định cái quần trong của Khải có màu xanh! chỉ có vớ của Khải là xanh ngọc thôi!"_

Trân đứng phắt dậy tư thế đặc biệt mảnh liệt cứ như là đang làm diễn văn, một chân đạp lên ghế một chân đạp dưới sàn, tay phải đưa về phía trước đầy anh dũng. Trong cả xe chỉ có ba đứa biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra là Mol, Trân và Vic. Nghe về việc quần trong của Khải Vic liền đứng phắt dậy đu người chéo qua. Mol cũng chẳng mấy quan tâm tới việc mọi người đang tò mò không biết chuyện gì, biết không ai hiểu gì nên Mol gào còn to hơn

 _"_ _Nhưng rõ ràng Khải rất thích xanh ngọc và Khải chắc chắn sẽ mặc màu xanh ngọc"_

 _"_ _Theo kinh nghiệm của Vic soi rất nhiều hình, dưới đôi mắt tinh tường của Vic thì chắc chắn Khải mặc màu xanh ngọc."_

Vic cũng hào hứng tham gia, ba bạn trẻ phải nói là rôm hết sức mà. Trong khi Khải là nạn nhân bị đem ra bàn tán nãy giờ thì đặc biệt tò mò cũng không kém phần bực mình. Nghe mấy bạn nhỏ sôi động quá chị Âu vốn là người Việt cũng hiểu mà quay lại

 _"_ _Các em kì quá nói gì thì phải nói bằng tiếng Trung cho mọi người cùng hiểu chứ, đừng cứ đi nói về người khác mà nói bằng thứ Tiếng người ta không hiểu nữa, bất lịch sự lắm"_

Ba bạn nhỏ ngoan ngoãn ngồi xuống, Vic ngồi lên thành ghế và quay qua nháy mắt với Mol một cái. Nhưng không ngờ chị Âu chơi khăm tụi nhỏ, chị gào lên bằng tiếng Trung

 _"_ _Tiểu Khải à em coi chừng đó tụi nó đang bàn về đồ lót của em á"_

Nghe xong cả đám tá hoá, Vic đứng lên định bịt miệng chị Âu nhưng không kịp nữa rồi, chị đã nói hết câu rồi. tụi nó đơ hình quay lại nhìn Khải, người đang nhìn TFGirls với ánh mắt đầy kì thị, cái miệng nó nhếch lên như muốn bật cười mà mặt thì đỏ lên vì ngại

 _"_ _Khiếp mấy chị biến thái!"_

Vic quay lại đầy biện minh, tướng đứng đầy hùng dũng

 _"_ _Không hề, chị Âu nói thêm đó, tụi này là đang bàn về màu Khải thích nhé, màu xanh ngọc tinh khiết huyền thoại nhé"_

Khải nghe Vic diễn đạt đầy dạt dào, lúc kết thúc còn nhướng mày đắc ý, Khải bật ra cười, tay thì giành ba phút thần thánh ra quấn dây tai phone

 _"_ _Thật không đó, vậy là mấy chị nghĩ em thích màu gì thì em mặc màu đó à?"_

 _"_ _Không đâu chỉ bàn về màu em thích thôi mà"_

Vic vẫy tay lắc đầu lia lịa, quay qua Trân bản mặt đầy cầu cứu. Trân thấy Vic thế cũng ngồi bật dậy bám thành ghế

 _"_ _Phải, chỉ là bàn về màu em thích thôi, con Mol mới nói về đồ lót ấy"_

Vic và Trân quay qua Mol nhìn như kết tội, Mol giật bắn mình, ép người sát vào ghế như một con thỏ rồi lí nhí biện hộ

 _"_ _Cái- cái gì? Không có à?"_

 _"_ _À mà sao tao lại biến thái ngồi nói chuyện đồ lót vậy?"_

Trân dí sát mặt vão mặt Mol, người đang cố né tránh, bản mặt thì như cầu xin " đừng chỉ tội tao nữa". Đầu thì cứ lắc lia lịa như vô tội lắm, miệng thì cười đơ đơ ra.

 _"_ _À tao nhớ rồi, màu bào quần sịp Yuki màu xanh dương."_

Yuki nghe kêu tên mình giật mình quay lại, mọi người thì đổ hết ánh nhìn về con Mol, giờ mới biết nó không chỉ đao mà còn biến thái nữa cơ. Rất may là chú tài xế đã cứu Mol, chú vừa nói tới nơi là con Mol như tia chớp, đeo cặp vào phòng một phát là đứng trước cửa siêu thị luôn.


	35. Chapter 35

Trân nhún vai chề môi một cái rồi tự dưng uốn éo một điệu rất lạ, giống như là lên cơn xong cười như điên phắng xuống xe, vừa phòng vừa gào to

 _"_ _MÀU XANH NGỌC Á HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ "_

Vic trợn tròn mắt, nói thật thì Vic ở chung với tụi nó trong kí túc xa TF gia tộc cũng được chừng 3 tháng rồi mà không thể nào chịu nổi cái tính dở hơi của tụi nó. Mol thì ồn ào quậy tưng bừng từ ngày này qua tháng nọ, Trân thì bình thường rất im ắng, có khi còn cao lãnh nhưng tới khi nó bung lụa thì nó bung tới mức không còn lụa để bung nữa cơ. Vic tự hỏi không lẽ mình là người bình thường nhất trong nhóm rồi sao? sao mà lạc lõng thế không biết. Với cái bản mặt chán trường Vic đưa tay qua đòi một thứ gì đó từ Khải, tay kia thì đeo ba lô lên. Thấy Khải đang hoang mang không hiểu chuyện gì thì Vic liền lên tiếng

 _"_ _Danh sách đồ cần mua đó đồ ngốc"_

Nghe cái giọng vừa chán vừa dịu dàng một cách kì lạ. Khải đơ người một lúc rồi đưa tay vào túi lấy tờ giấy nhỏ màu vàng đặt lên tay Vic, Vic nở một nụ cười rồi từ từ đu xuống xe. Ba bạn nhỏ thì nãy giờ vẫn cười lăn lộn về vụ mấy cái quần sịp, chuyện này làm các bạn ấy nhớ về mùa hè năm nào ấy khi Vương Nguyên chỉ mang đúng một cái quần sịp. Yuki thì nãy giờ ngồi đơ người ra, trong khi anh là người bị đem ra nói mà không biết mình bị nói cái gì. Tụi nhỏ ra khỏi xe hết rồi thì Yuki mới từ từ đi ra. Tự dưng anh chợt nảy ra một ý tưởng, anh quay lại yêu cầu anh quay phim cho anh xin cái máy quay. Anh sẽ làm người quay phim đi theo các bạn trẻ. Tuy anh quay phim đã từ chối nhưng đạo diễn suy nghĩ một chập thấy có ý hay liền kêu anh quay phim đưa máy quay cho Yuki. Yuki đắc ý lon ton chạy lại chỗ bọn nhỏ.

Tụi nhỏ hết sức ngạc nhiên khi thấy Yuki cầm máy quay, anh luôn miệng kêu tụi nhỏ tự nhiên đi, nhưng tụi nhỏ cứ hiếu kì bu lại chỗ Yuki đàn áp, đứa thì chọt tay vào camera, đứa thì làm trò mèo, mặt quỷ, bán manh trước camera, đứa thì cứ chặn ống kính. Yuki đi chơi với tụi nhỏ mà được cười mãi, ảnh cảm giác anh cũng quay lại tuổi thiếu niên luôn rồi, bị mấy bạn nhỏ phá Yuki liền giơ tay ra chặn lại

 _"_ _Thôi nào mấy bạn nhỏ, anh làm quay phim, giới thiệu gì đi chớ"_

Nguyên Nguyên và Mol liền lanh lẹn nhảy lên tự tin trước ống kính tạo dáng rồi lanh lẹn hoát bát làm MC cho chương trình quay phim trực tiếp TF gia tộc đi chợ

 _"_ _Xin chào các bạn mình là Vương Nguyên"_

 _"_ _Mình là Molise"_

 _"_ _Hôm nay TF gia tộc chúng ta đã thuê được một quay phim chuyên nghiệp"_

 _"_ _Anh vừa là đạo diễn, vừa là diễn viên, quay phim, biên đạo múa, nghệ sĩ, cũng như là nhà hoà âm phối khí đại tài Yuki Furukawa! Cho một tràng pháo tay!"_

Yuki nghe tới đó không khỏi bật cười, cái gì mà đạo diễn? cái gì mà quay phim? còn là hoà âm phối khí nữa, đã vậy anh chỉ làm người quay phim thuê cho mấy đứa thôi sao? Đúng là con nít, lúc nào cũng đùa được, mồm mép thì lanh lẹn mà thần thái thì lúc nào cũng hoạt bát tinh tường

 _"_ _Uây! Kì vậy anh làm thuê sao? thế tiền lương của anh đâu?"_

Mol và Nguyên nhìn nhau một chập rồi ngay lập tức Vương Nguyên điệu bộ khẩn trương đưa tay lên biện hộ

 _"_ _Anh quên rồi sao? trong bản hợp đồng anh đã kí đã nói là làm không công, thay vào đó được đi chơi với TFBoys đẹp trai tài giỏi, và TFGirls xinh đẹp đầy tài năng, anh có đọc kĩ không đó"_

Ánh mắt của Nguyên còn chớp chớp gợi tình, nó sáng lấp lánh thì không nói gì, nó to cũng không nói gì mà đằng này nó còn chớp chớp làm siêu lòng người. Yuki cười rần lên, một diễn viên thuộc dạng quốc tế như anh mà đi làm thuê cho tụi nhỏ thua mình cả 10 tuổi đầu này ư? đã vậy còn là làm công và cảm giác rất chi là vinh hạnh khi được đi chơi với tụi nhỏ, tụi nó nghĩ Yuki là fan của nó à? Điều đó khiến Yuki nén cười mà cứ bật cười làm rung camera mãi không thôi. Mol liền khều Nguyên hai ba cái ra hiệu cho Nguyên đừng lên cao như thế nữa xuống bớt đi, và để cứu hình tượng của TF gia tộc trước mặt bàn dân thiên hạ Mol phải lên tiếng

 _"_ _Đùa chớ anh quay như thế bọn em sẽ chuẩn bị cho anh một bửa anh cực kì thịnh soạn, phải không nào mọi người?"_

 _"_ _PHẢI!"_

Mọi người đồng thanh hô to rồi khẩn trương đi vào siêu thị. Khải là đại đội trưởng nên Khải " lái xe" bỏ đồ được vào giỏ hay không thì phải thông qua ý Khải. Mol và Nguyên háo hức chạy loanh quanh mấy quầy kẹo bánh, tự dưng chớp nhoáng không thấy hai đứa nó đâu Vic và Khải hoảng hốt đi kiếm. Khải và Vic là đội trưởng nên đặc biệt lo cho thành viên, tự dưng thấy thành viên của mình biến mất cũng hoảng hồn. Hai bạn nhỏ không thể bình tĩnh mà suy nghĩ đến những nơi hai tiểu tử thối kia muốn đến nhất. Ngay lập tức Thiên Tỉ và Trân chạy đến quày bánh kẹo, thấy Mol và Nguyên Nguyên đang đặc biệt tập trung lựa bánh kẹo, nó vừa cầm trên tay mà vừa suy nghĩ, im lặng và nghiêm túc đến mức đáng sợ, cho đến khi Trân và Thiên Tỉ đồng thanh hô to lên

 _"_ _Tụi nó ở đây nè!"_

Thì Vic với Khải và cả đoàn làm phim chạy lại, quả thật là một phen hết hồn, trên đất khách rộng lớn thế này mà lạc thì không biết phải làm gì luôn. Thấy Khải Mol và Nguyên mừng rỡ hết mức, hốt hết một mớ kẹo bỏ vào giỏ không cần biết là Khải có cho hay không, trong giỏ thì chưa mua được gì cả mà bánh với kẹo không, không cần quan tâm ngay lập tức Khải và Vic đồng lòng nhìn nhau đập tay với bản mặt vô cảm và… cất hết tất cả những gì tụi nhỏ hốt vào xe hàng, chắc hẳn phải cất công lắm, đã vậy hai tiểu đội trưởng còn rất cẩn thận để lại đúng vị trí một cách đặc biệt ngay ngắn nữa. Mol với Nguyên thì đứng ở cuối dãy tay vẫn còn ôm một mớ snack đầy ấm ức không nói lên lời mặt thì đầy hờn dỗi, biết tụi nó đang dỗi Khải chỉ nhẹ nhàng lạnh lùng đến mức ra oai

 _"_ _Cất lên"_

Chỉ cần một từ đơn giản nhưu thế thôi hai bạn trẻ kia ấm ức cất hết đồ lại lên kệ miệng thi làu bàu không ngừng

 _"_ _Nhưng ở kí túc xá Mol ăn hết đồ ăn của em rồi"_

 _"_ _Chị không có ăn hết, chị chỉ ăn một nửa thôi"_

 _"_ _Một nửa cũng là hết của em rồi huhu"_

Thấy bộ dạng con nít của hai người Trân và Thiên Tỉ lắc đầu cùng nhau thực hiện các động tác nhảy bằng tay vừa đi theo sau Khải và Vic.

Khải nhìn đầy mơ mộng giết chết bao nhiêu con tim, Khải đi đến đâu là gái chỉ tay, rì rầm tới đó, điều đó khiến Vic hết sức bực mình, vốn dĩ không phải Vic ghen mà điều đó khiến Vic bị phân tâm, nó tạo cho Vic cảm giác quay trở lại quá khứ khi mình còn là một fan cuồng Khải, và điều đó khiến Vic rất ngại đứng gần Khải. Nghe có vẻ ngược đời nhưng thật là thế, đứng gần Khải thì Khải sẽ nhận ra Vic đang đỏ mặt và Vic không thích điều đó, Vic muốn làm một an tĩnh mỹ nữ, Vic muốn làm người cool ngầu. Nhưng mà càng nghe tiếng rì rầm Vic càng bực mình, Vic quay qua Khải ánh mắt hình viên đạn miệng khè ra lửa, khiến Khải phải khựng lại

 _"_ _Chú có im lặng không?"_

 _"_ _Nhưng em đâu có nói gì?!"_

 _"_ _Mol đâu? lên đây hội ý"_

Mol lon ton từ cuối hàng đang tiếc nuối những gói bánh kẹo cuối cùng chạy lên đầu. Vic vác vai Mol kéo sát thiệt sát vào nói chuyện


	36. Chapter 36

_"_ _Vic lên cơn rồi Mol"_

 _"_ _Lại dụ fan à? Nói thật nếu thế thì đi xa Khải ra"_

 _"_ _Mol bị ngu không? Mol biết Vic mến Khải tới mức nào mà"_

 _"_ _Mến thì mến nhưng sống sao cho mình thoải mái chứ"_

 _"_ _Ừ sống sao cho mình thoải mái chứ"_

Tự dưng không hiểu con Trân từ đâu chui ra cũng tụm ba tụm bảy lại tám với hai đứa kia

 _"_ _Sao mày qua đây?"_

 _"_ _Tao cũng là TFgirls mà có gì nói tao nghe với"_

 _"_ _Thế này nhé tao với mày làm rào chắn giữa Vic với Khải, vì fan của Khải làm Vic bị phân tâm, okay quyết định vậy nhé"_

 _"_ _Ê Vic chưa nói gì mà"_

 _"_ _Chưa nói có nghĩa là đồng ý, vậy đi"_

Mol vỗ vai Vic một cái rồi cùng Trân khoác tay nhau đừng sau lưng Vic, ngăn chặn giữa Vic với Khải. Khải thì không hiểu gì tỏ ra thái độ hết sức bực mình. Tụi nhỏ mua được nửa danh sách rồi thì Khải không thể nào chịu nổi thái độ lạnh lùng của Vic như thế nữa, tuy nhiên Khải không thể nói vì bản chất của cậu vẫn là một cậu bé rụt rè mà thôi. Cứ như đọc được suy nghĩ của Khải Mol liền nhảy xuống hàng dưới đi chung với Khải, Mol lém lỉnh vừa xem đồ xung quanh vừa nhanh mồm nhanh miệng

 _"_ _Này em đang thắc mắc sao Vic tự dưng giận em vô cớ à?"_

 _"_ _Có thể nói là vậy"_

Khải đưa tay ra rê ngón trỏ trên những dòng chữ tiếng Nhật, cậu đang học tiếng Nhật và đây là một dịp rất tốt để tập, nhìn mặt cậu vui vẻ như con nít khi đọc và hiểu được những dòng chữ đó nhưng khi phát ra tiếng nói thì có đôi chút gì đó ấm ức. Cậu là tuýp người cung xử nữ theo đuổi sự hoàn thiện vì vậy khi Vic giận cậu vô cớ thì cậu không hiểu cậu đã làm gì sai thôi. Thấy cái bản chất con nít đó Mol liền thở dài đáp lại

 _"_ _Haizzz~~ Nói vô cớ thì cũng không phải, mà nói nó giận em cũng không phải. Nó chỉ là ngại thôi, nó rất sợ fan của em, một ngày nào đó khi em lớn thì bổng em sẽ thấy một cô gái nào đó toả sáng rạng ngời giữa rừng fan. Khi đó em lại đem lòng yêu thương người ta thì Vic sụp đổ mất"_

Với ánh mắt đầy buồn rầu vẫn tiếp tục nhìn xung quanh mà không nói gì. Khải thì ngơ ngác nhìn Mol, chân vẫn rãi bước nhưng lòng có gì đó đầy nặng nề. Trong việc tình cảm Mol là một đứa rất thẳng tính và đầy tinh tế, nhưng tinh tế quá và thẳng tính quá thì lại không ổn, chuyện tình cảm của những người nó thương nó đều tôn lên một địa vị rất thiêng liêng, vì vậy tình cảm Vic dành cho Khải đối với nó mà nói là đặc biệt thiêng liêng. Nó cảm thấy buồn khi Vic cứ phải giằn vặt như thế, vì chính nó và bản thân Vic cũng biết Vic không thể nào đến được với Khải, vì thế nó cứ theo cảm tính mà nói hết những gì nó suy nghĩ ra. Và dường như không khi im lặng đến mức lạ thường, tụi nó đứng ở chỗ khuất của máy quay lên không sợ bị thu âm hay quay lại. Khải cảm thấy lòng mình nặng trĩu, cậu khó lắm mới lấy đủ sức lực lắp bắp nói một câu

 _"_ _N…Nhưng…. Em coi Vic là chị, em vẫn chưa nghĩ đến những chuyện đó, em đang giành toàn bộ tâm trí vào việc học"_

 _"_ _Chị biết vì thế em nên quên đi những gì chị nói đi, chỉ tới khi em 25 tuổi như đã hứa thì hãy nghĩ lại những gì chị nói ngày hôm nay, giờ em cố kiếm cách dỗ dành Vic đi không nó không tập trung mua thiếu đồ là tối về không có đồ ăn đâu đó nhóc con"_

Nói xong Mol lôi cổ Trân dựng ngược lại, quá nhanh và quá mạnh đến mức Trân không kịp phản ứng gào lên như bị bắt cóc rất to, thấy vậy Vic liền quay lại thì Mol với Trân đã thủ thỉ với nhau về mưu đồ gì rồi, Khải từ từ tiến tới chỗ Vic vẻ mặt đầy lạnh lùng, Vic cũng lạnh lùng không kém nhìn xung quanh xem những thứ mình cần

 _"_ _Này… Chị giận em à?"_

 _"_ _Chị nào dám giận Lão Vương"_

 _"_ _Nghe vậy thì đúng là giận rồi, Mol cũng nói với em là chị giận em"_

 _"_ _Hờ Mol nói à? em tin nó được à?"_

 _"_ _Tin chứ vì em nghĩ chị ấy nói đúng"_

 _"_ _Hả? gì cơ?"_

Vic ngơ ngác quay lại nhìn Khải trong một chập rồi quay lại bản mặt lạnh lùngg tiếp tục giả vờ kiếm đồ, Khải lại lên tiếng, giọng Khải vừa trầm ấm khiến trong lòng Vic đầy xao xuyến

 _"_ _Khi chị Mol nói em mới phát hiện ra sự sủng ái của chị dành cho em nhiều đến mức nào. Trước giờ em vẫn cứ như con nít không muốn nghĩ đến chuyện tình cảm và em nghĩ là tình cảm không thể không có chỉ đơn giản là em có thích ai thì em cũng đành để trong lòng chứ không được yêu. Em muốn tập trung học, em muốn vào đại học và tiếp tục thực hiện ước mơ của mình. Như thế em đã vô tình lờ đi tình cảm chị giành cho em. Em thực sự cảm ơn chị đã luôn giúp đỡ em, em xin nhận. Giờ em sẽ coi tình cảm này là tình cảm chị em thôi. Khi em đủ 25 tuổi em sẽ nghĩ lại về việc này được chứ. Giờ trong lòng em TFGirls gồm chị, Trân và Mol sẽ quan trọng đứng vị trí thứ ba trong lòng em, sau mẹ em và bà bà của em. Em xin hứa là em sẽ không nghĩ tới chuyện tình cảm với bất kì bạn gái nào khác cả, không để bất kì bạn gái nào giành vị trí thứ ba của mấy chị, chờ cho đến lúc em 25 tuổi. Em hứa đấy"_

Khải như nói hết lòng mình ra, một cậu bé kiềm nén bao năm nay cuối cùng cũng đã nói về chuyện tình cảm của mình, chắc hẳn là cậu đã chịu đựng bao nhiêu năm nay rồi, câu là một thần tượng, một ngôi sao trên cao bị nghiêm cấm yêu người phàm trần, phải chăng có nhiều khi cậu cũng muốn mấy bạn cùng tuổi cũng được yêu thương. Nhưng nghĩ lại yêu thương đó cậu nhận được nhiều hơn mong đợi, từ gia đình, đến công ty, bạn bè, gia tộc và fan. Giờ đây Vic đại diện cho TFGirls còn trao cho cậu thứ tình cảm còn hơn cả bạn bè, nó đặc biệt thiêng liêng, đó là tình cảm của một người chị dành cho đứa em bé bỏng. Đặc biệt yêu thương, đặc biệt chăm lo. Nghe xong ở khoé mắt của Vic cũng trực trào những dòng lệ, khi đó Vic thật sự biết ơn, điều này khiến cho mùa hè của Vic trở nên đầy ý nghĩa, cuối cùng thì Khải cũng nhận ra tình cảm của Vic. Đến một ngày nào đó khi cả hai cùng lớn có thể Vic nhận ra đó chỉ là tình cảm tuổi mới lớn thôi, khi đó chắc Vic không còn thích Khải như lúc bấy giờ nữa nhưng khi đó chắc chắn thứ tình cảm yêu thường đầy thiêng liêng giữa chị gái và em trai vẫn sẽ được giữ gìn vào lấp đầy trong tim Vic, chắc chắn lúc đó Khải cũng vẫn trân trọng sự yêu thương Vic giành cho mình như bổn phận của một đứa em trai. Mọi thứ giải quyét trong sự cảm động của Vic, mọi người đều không biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra, nhưng Khải và Vic biết rất rõ, lúc trong tâm hồn họ đã có gì đó thay đổi về mặt nhận thức. Vic liền cười đầy ấm áp, ánh hào quang phát sáng cứ như một thiên thần, giọng nói của Vic run run đầy cảm động

 _"_ _Cảm ơn em Tiểu Khải, thực sự cảm ơn em, cuối cùng em cũng nhận ra và thế đối với chị đã là quá đủ. Giờ thì chúng ta mua cho xong đồ nhé"_

Khải vui vẻ gật đầu và tươi tỉnh hẳn lên. nó cứ như nhảy chân sáo, không còn nặng nề nữa. Thế là cũng đầy đủ đồ. Các bạn trẻ lại mệt mỏi lên xe về kí túc xá.


	37. Chapter 37

Con Trân và Mol rất thích nấu ăn vì thế hai đứa nó rất hào hứng. Đúng 1h thì máy quay, đạo cụ đã xắp xếp đầy đủ. Chỉ còn chờ hiệu lệnh của đạo diễn. Khải từ trong phòng phóng ra cái tướng lôi thôi lếch thếch như người mới ngủ dậy. Khải mở tủ lạnh ra lục đồ thì lúc đó mới hét to lên đóng sầm của tủ lạnh lại

 _"_ _Nguyên nhi em ăn hết snack rồi à?"_

Nguyên đang chơi điện tử ở phòng trước nghe thấy tiếng kêu thất thanh của Khải liền quăng điều khiển qua một bên chạy ra bếp.

 _"_ _Em đã nói là Mol ăn hết của em rồi mà"_

Mol quay qua liếc Nguyên một cái sắc lẹm, chỉ tay vào mặt Nguyên tướng đứng được so sánh với thám tử lừng danh Conan đang công bố " Thủ phạm chính là ngươi", xong hắn giọng một cái

 _"_ _Chú là người ăn gói cuối cùng nhé"_

 _"_ _Nhưng snack là em mua mà"_

Nguyên giãy dụa đi ra phòng khách vừa đi vừa gào khóc như bị bắt nạt, Mol thở dài nhún vai

 _"_ _Thì ban nãy ở siêu thị chị bảo mua lại cho chú mà tại hai " hiền nhân" ở đây cất lại hết một gói cũng không cho mua đó"_

Nguyên khóc còn to hơn

 _"_ _Đi mua lại đi uhuhuhuhu"_

Khải lại mở tủ lạnh lôi chai nước, vừa đi vừa mở rồi đứng khựng lại nhìn Vic. Vic với Khải nhìn nhau như tâm đầu ý hợp lắm, họ nhùn vai một cái chề môi rồi Khải đi thẳng vào phòng nhảy lên người Thiên Tỉ, Tỉ lúc bấy giờ đang cầm ipad xem vũ đạo. Thiên Tỉ đam mê đến mức quá đáng mà. Yuki thì nãy giờ im hơi lặng tiếng bên bàn ăn với cái điện thoại, phải nói… đi với bọn nhỏ này cả ngày thì sức phải dai lắm, không bị chọc cười cho đến chết thì cũng bị tụi nó hội đồng cho tới chết. gương mặt anh sáng ngời giữa cái nắng ban trưa đang rọi thẳng vào mặt, khuôn mặt anh mà nói là quá trẻ so với 25 tuổi. Mol nhìn mê mệt mà Yuki cũng không biết, thế là lại tiếp tục lãnh một cái cóc vào đầu. Mol nổi cơn thịnh nộ lên quay qua quát Vic

 _"_ _Tui đã ngu học rồi cứ cóc tui hoài sao não tui nó phát triển?"_

Vic lắc đầu lon ton nhảy chân sáo tiến thẳng vào phòng, Trân thấy vậy cũng rquay qua ném con mắt kì thị vào mặt Mol, không nói gì hơn và cũng lon ton theo Vic vào phòng. Mol tự dưng bị cô lập mặt đơ ra không hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra, xong nước mắt cứ trực trào, nó cáu vào tà áo rồi gào lên như muốn khóc

 _"_ _Mol sợ ma mà bỏ Mol một mình vậy"_

Nghe xong không hiểu sao con Trân từ trong phòng phi ra với tốc độ đặc biệt phi thường, nó cầm chiếc dép nó đang mang, không thương tiếc phang thẳng vào mặt con Mol, hên là Mol nhanh nhẹn né kịp, nó cười híp cả mắt. Trân cứ theo tư thế đó, chống tay, chân đi một chiếc dép, tay thì chỉ thẳng vào mặt con Mol, quát to

 _"_ _Xạo ke nha con, ban ngày ban mặt mà sợ ma, mày còn ở sau này với ban biên tập, đạo diễn, quản lí, còn có cả Yuki, mày bày đặt làm màu à?"_

Mol liền lấy chiếc dép phang lại, cười híp cả mắt rồi miệng thì lắp bắp không nói nên lời vì cười miết không ngừng được

 _"_ _Tại tụi bây bỏ tao mà"_

Trân cúi xuống lượm chiếc dép mang vào rồi lạch ba lạch bạch đi vào phòng. Mol nhìn vào camera cười nhún vai một cái. Đến khi camera chuẩn bị đầy đủ xong mọi người liền vào vị trí chuẩn bị quay. TFGirls đứng sau bàn bếp hết sức hào hứng. TFBoys thì ngồi vào bàn ăn cùng quan sát với Yuki. Ba bạn gái xuất hiện trước camera đặc biệt giản dị, không trang điẻm, không uốn tóc chỉ đơn giản là cột tóc gọn gàng lại, đồ ở nhà cũng không đầm đìa, không quần dùi ngắn củn ngắn cởn, mà mặc quần sọt dài qua gối, áo thun rộng, trong rất bình dị, không giống các bạn nữ điệu đà bây giờ. Ba đứa nó xuất hiện trước camera chẳng một chút gì được gọi là thần tượng nhưng lại toả ra ánh hào quang sáng loá đầy ấm áp và dịu dàng. Nụ cười tươi luôn giữ trên môi của Mol, khuôn mặt lành lùng đầy cuốn hút của Vic và gương mặt có chút cao lãnh đầy ngây thơ của Trân. Họ đã vào vị trí chuẩn bị, đến khi đạo diễn hô bắt đầu

 _"_ _Xin chào các bạn, tụi mình là TFGirls. Hôm nay tụi mình sẽ hướng dẫn các bạn nấu ăn trong chương trình hên xui, hên thì ăn được xui thì ngủ trong cầu tiêu"_

Mol nhanh nhẩu hoạt bát làm dẫn chương trình, vừa nghe đến chương trình hên xui moi người cười rần lên, đạo diễn giơ ngón cái lên rồi vỗ tay cười theo

 _"_ _Hôm nay đầu bếp món chính của chúng ta, Victoki~~~"_

Mọi người vỗ tay ầm ầm, Vic cúi chào như thế là khách mời đại biểu trong mấy chương trình truyền hình, cũng biết ứng biến trong hoàn cảnh và phối hợp với đồng đội lắm.

 _"_ _Tiếp theo là quản lí Trân Tổng ~~~~"_

Mol giơ tay lên giới thiệu bàn gái ở tít đằng xa, mọi người lại vỗ tay hú hét làm như là cương trình thi đấu vật ấy, Trân cũng không ngần ngại phối hợp với Mol, đưa tay lên dáng đứng đầy anh dũng, mặt nghiêm lại, đó là dáng của Thiên Tỉ trong chương trình happy camp lần đầu, biết bị chọc Thiên Tỉ giả vờ như ném dép vào mặt, khi đó Trân cũng làm động tác giả rụt người lại né. Thật là… mấy đứa trẻ này… quậy không cho ai yên

 _"_ _Và cuối cùng là phó bếp, Molise~~~~"_

Mol giới thiệu về mình đầy hùng hổ, dáng người thì như "I'm the king of the world". Nhưng chỉ có mình Yuki vỗ tay, anh chợt nhận ra chỉ có một mình mình đang vỗ tay nên liền khựng người lại. Mol cũng ấm ức mà gào lên

 _"_ _Mấy người… Mấy người…. Người đâu~~~ Tụi nó hợp tác chống đối tôi này"_

Thấy bộ dạng đặc biệt thảm hại của Mol mọi người lại cười ầm lên. Mol nhìn mọi người với ánh mắt nham hiểm, tay thì từ từ cầm con dao lên nhìn giống như kẻ sát nhân đang khát máu. Mọi người nhìn như vậy không những không sợ mà còn cười ầm hơn nữa. Mol nhún vai một cái cất con dao vào rồi bắt đầu chương trình nấu ăn hên xui. Ba bạn nhỏ rửa tay kĩ lượng rồi chia nhau công việc. Thấy không ổn đạo diễn liền lên tiếng

 _"_ _Này các em làm gì vậy?"_

 _"_ _Phân chia công việc ạ?"_

 _"_ _Không chị hỏi sao các em lại làm thế cơ"_

 _"_ _Mỗi người chuẩn bị một phần thì sẽ hanh hơn nhiều ạ "_

Mol luôn là người nhanh nhẩu đáp lại, tuy nhiên nó được cái mồm thế thôi chứ môn văn của nó dở tệ. Nó từng khóc thét vì môn văn, lên bảng dò bài chỉ toàn chọc giáo viên, đọc bài cũng không chịu đoc, chỉ biết phá. thế là phân công xong. Vic sẽ ướp thịt, ngâm tôm khô, trụng mì; Trân sẽ lặt rau sà lách và bóc hột bắp; còn riêng Mol nó ôm cái phần nguy hiểm nhất… chơi với dao, nó đảm nhiệm việc sắt rau củ.

Vic làm việc rất nguyên tắc đầu tiên là nấu nước sôi, bốc tôm khô bỏ ra một cái chén nhỏ ròi để qua một bên. Lấy hết những gia vị ướp thịt để theo thứ tự sẽ bỏ cái gì trước, cái gì sau. Vic cẩn thận lấy thịt bò xay bỏ vào một cái tô. Sau đó thì lấy tỏi bóc vỏ và băm nhỏ ra, Vic đeo găng tay vào bắt đầu trộn, mọi thứ Vic đều bỏ vào rất nguyên tắc, bỏ vào xong cái gì là cất gia vị đó vào kệ. phải nói là rất, rất, rất gọn gàng kỹ lưỡng. xong xuôi Vic nắn thịt lại thành các miếng tròn bằng nửa lòng bàn tay, vì đây là hamburger mini mà lị, xử lí xong mớ thịt Vic bỏ găng tay ra, đổ nước sôi vào tôm khô với mì rồi lấy một cái chảo ra chuẩn bị làm thịt. Khi chảo vừa nóng Vic đưa tay lên để kiểm tra chảo nóng chưa sau đó mới cho dầu vào, rồi cứ từ từ từ từ bỏ thịt vào rán, mùi hương toả ra khiến Nguyên Nhi không khỏi hít hà. Khải thì liên tục chụp hình nấu ăn định đăng lên weibo.

Quay qua thì Mol làm việc cũng gọn gàng không kém. Nó để cái thau dưới bồn rửa chén còn cái thớt thì nằm mắp mé để dễ dàng hất rau xuống thau. Đầu tiên nó cắt cà chua. Nó lấy ra bốn quả cả chua, rữa kĩ rồi cắt đầu, 2 quả đầu nó cắt khoanh tròn rồi bỏ ruột, rõ ràng là để cho Vic làm hamurger đây mà, 2 quả thứ hai nó cắt hạt lựu, bỏ ruột, miếng nào miếng nấy đều bằng bằng nhau nói chung là đã có kinh nghiệm ở nhà, nó để riêng cà chua khoanh tròn vào một dĩa và cà chua hạt lựu vào một dĩa. Xong qua hành tây, nó cũng lấy hai củ hành tây be bé chỉ bằng nửa lòng bàn tay, bóc vỏ kỹ lưỡng rồi rữa kỹ, sau đó nó lại cắt khoanh tròn, mỗi khoanh chỉ chừng 3 mi li, nói chính xác thì không dám nói nhưng miếng nào miếng nấy rất đều nhau, cắt xong nó bỏ qua cùng với cà chua khoanh tròn, nó còn nói phần đó là của Vic, tiếp tục làm tiếp củ hành thứ hai, lần này thì nó lại cắt đôi theo chiều dọc và sắt lát mỏng thiệt mỏng, mỏng đến cái mức mà có cả giác như miếng hành dường như trong suốt ( vì thật chất hành nó đã có màu trắng đục đục nhưng vẫn là trong suốt rồi), cắt xong nó để cùng với những miếng cà chua hạt lựu. Nó rửa con dao rồi bắt đầu xử lý rau. Mol cắt bỏ đuôi xú đi, rửa qua rồi cắt đôi, sao đó lại sắt lát mỏng, quả thật là có nấu ăn ở nhà, xong tới đâu nó hất rau vào thau tới đó. làm việc rất gọn gàng, ngăn nắp. cắt xong hết nó tráng qua dao với thớt để những sợi rau bị cắt nhỏ còn dính trên dao và thớt sẽ trôi xuống hết. Rồi cuối cùng là nó làm hành lá, sắt hành.

Còn lại là Trân. Trân thì ở nhà cũng phụ giúp gia đình, nấu ăn, chăm em nên đã quen với việc bếp núc, Trân cắt cuống rau xà lách, lấy một cái thau khác ra giành vòi nước với con Mol rồi đổ đầy nước vào cái thau, Trân lặt rất kỹ, ở đầu lá chỉ cần một chút bị úng là cắt bỏ liền. xong Trân lấy muối cho một ít vào thau nước của Mol và của nó, nó bảo làm phải kỹ lưỡng, đảm bảo vệ sinh, nấu toàn cho người nổi tiếng không thì phải đảm bảo an toàn nếu không cả cái mạng mình cũng không giữ được. Vừa cười vừa làm vui vẻ Trân cũng không còn biết mệt là gì. Vốn dĩ bóc hột bắp trong lúc bắp chưa luộc thì đặc biệt khó. Thấy Trân lay hoay mãi thì Mol mới mách chiêu, bảo là bóc hột từ từ 2 hàng trước sau đó dùng dao khẫy ở giữa 2 hàng bắp rồi bóc từ từ ra thì sẽ bóc được cả hàng, lúc đầu bóc 2 hàng rất khó, sau dần khi dùng dao kết hợp thì đặc biệt nhanh. Xong cuôi Trân để hột bắp vào một cái dĩa lớn, nhìn trên bàn đặc biệt gọn gàng, mọi thứ đều chuẩn bị xong. Trân hăng hái rữa rau giùm Mol cũng như rữa xong mớ rau xà lách. Để rau vào rổ cho ráo nước xong Trân lon ton chạy qua lấy tôm khô đã nỡ, chắt hết nước đi và lấy máy xay ra quay vài vòng. Làm xong cũng không quên cất cái máy vào, chỉ lấy cái hộp chứ tôm khô vừa mới xay xong ở trên bàn thôi.


	38. Chapter 38

TFGirls phối hợp một cách vừa gọn gàng vừa nhịp nhàng đến mức bên dưới chân chỉ cần một cái là Vic, Trân, Mol thay nhau đẩy cái thùng rác qua qua, lại lại, thấy mà thương cho cái thùng rác. Trên bàn thì cực kì gọn gàng, các bạn nữ không nói gì nhiều rất tập trung nhưng đều biết đồng bọn mình muốn gì. Mol và Trân vừa Xong thì Vic cũng vừa rán xong hết 8 miếng thịt, 3 bạn gái chia nhau mấy cái bánh mì tròn ( vốn để làm hamburger) để cắt. Cắt xong tới phần việc của Vic là bài trí món của mình. Lúc này đạo diễn lại yêu cầu Trân và Mol ngừng làm để cho coi quá trình Vic chuẩn bị, vì lúc này mọi thứ đã đơn giản nên Trân và Mol cũng đồng ý đứng qua một bên.

Vic lấy một cái đĩa dài khá to để 8 miếng bánh làm đáy ở phía dưới, xong lựa mấy miếng rau vừa vừa để lên từng miếng từng miếng một, rất thận trọng. Vic lấy đũa gắp những miếng thịt đầy thơm ngon mà mình vừa mới rán rất kĩ, vẫn còn nóng hổi và thơm lừng, vẫn là con người nguyên tắc như thế Vic làm mọi thứ đều gọn gàng và nguyên tắc. Dùng xong mấy miếng thịt Vic liền cầm cái chảo và đôi đũa đưa qua Mol với Trân, hai đứa kia tự biết cầm lấy và rửa. Tuy nhiên rửa thôi cũng không được yên nữa, tụi nó tạt nước vào mặt nhau, quẩy chẳng ia bằng. Vic lắc đầu thở dài rồi quay lại, xếp mấy miếng cà chua, mấy miếng hành lên trông thế thôi cũng rất bắt mắt. Nguyên nhìn nhìn mà nuốt nước bọt đánh cái ực. Sau đó là đăt một miếng phô mai miếng lên, lại một lớp rau nữa rồi cuối cùng là đặt nắp hamburger lên. Nhìn nó hoàn hảo đến từng chi tiết, trông đặc biệt bắt mắt. Vic vỗ tay một cái rồi cúi đầu 90 độ. Mọi người vỗ tay nhiệt liệt rồi hú hét ầm cả lên. Khải gãi đầu quay qua Yuki. Thấy bộ dạng thèm ăn của Khải Yuki liền cười

 _"_ _Anh cũng muốn ăn lắm rồi"_

 _"_ _Em cực kì thích hamburger đó"_

Nghe Khải nói vậy cái bản tính bán đứng bạn bè bất di bất dịch của con Mol lại trỗi dậy

 _"_ _Thì Vic biết mà"_

 _thôiXong nó quay qua Vic cười đầy nham hiềm. Ngay lập tức Trân với Mol lại phối hợp cái trò chấp ngòn cái và ngón trỏ thành hình chử v xong gào lên_

 _"_ _Vic biết đó, là Vic biết đó"_

Xong hai đứa cùng cười thì bị ăn ngay cái khăn lau bàn vào mặt, hên là cái khăn chỉ mới lấy ra chưa xài không thì tối cả hai đứa rửa mặt bằng kem đánh răng luôn nhé.

 _"_ _Nói nhiều tới đứa nào đây?"_

Con Mol hăng hái giơ tay lên

 _"_ _Mol Mol Mol, cho Mol trước đi để lúc sau con Trân rửa lại chảo, đỡ mắc công Mol rửa"_

Nghe câu nói phũ phàng đó Trân quất thẳng vào đầu Mol, mặt lạnh lùng vì vừa mới bị phũ, tay cầm cái chảo đi qua bếp luôn. Vic thấy tình hình liền cười ầm lên, béo má Mol một cái rồi đứng qua một bên. Trân lại bắc chảo lên kiểm tra chảo nóng chưa rồi lại bỏ dầu. Mol liền chạy ra đưa dĩa cà chua hạt lựu và hành vừa mới cắt cho Trân, Trân quay qua lườm một cái

 _"_ _Không có cái vụ tao làm giùm mày luôn đâu"_

 _"_ _Ơ hay tao sắt hành giùm mày, giờ tao đưa cho mày, mày còn muốn gì, một nửa thôi đó, còn phần của tao nữa"_

Trân cười trừ cho qua chuyện rồi hất ít hành vào tao lên. Hành bắt đầu thơm thì Trân cho tôm vào xào qua. Chỉ vừa mới cầm hộp tôm lên thì Mol đã gào lên

 _"_ _Ấy chừa tao nữa á"_

 _"_ _Tao chừa mày cái hộp chịu không"_

Mặt Mol nhìn Trân mà phát tội, nó vừa sợ vừa bị cái cảm giác như đỗ vỡ, thấy mặt nó như thế Trân không thể không chừa lại, hất một nữa số tôm xay vào chảo rồi đặt lại xuống bàn nghe cái rầm sau đó là quay qua nhìn Mol cười cười. Mol vờ nghiêm mặt nhìn Trân xong hất tóc cái kiểu " Tôi toẹt dời quá mấy người chọc tui phải hơm". Xong lại tập trung xem Trân làm việc. Trân xào qua xào lại một xí sau đó là cho bắp vào, mùi hương lại bắt đầu lan toả tụi nhỏ lại hít hà rồi nuốt nước bọt, đúng là những kẻ phàm ăn, lúc nào cũng ăn được, ban nãy vừa ăn trưa xong thì giờ lại muốn ăn nữa rồi. Thấy bắt đầu có hương Trân liền bỏ bắp vào xào, mùi bắp dịu ngọt cộng với mùi hành và tôm thoang thoảng khiến ngay cả Mol cũng nuốt nước bọt chớ nói gì bọn nhỏ. Chờ một lúc thì bắp đã chín vàng đều, mùi hương rất ngọt của bắp lan toả khắp khu bếp thì Trân mới cho hành lá vào, vừa mới cầm dĩa hành lá lên thì Mol đã vội lên tiếng

 _"_ _ế ế đừng bỏ hành hồi bỏ ra dĩa rồi rãi ở trên thôi"_

Trân không ngại ngùng gì quay qua táp lại

 _"_ _Giờ mày nấu hay tao nấu?"_

 _"_ _Mày nấu mày nấu"_

Trân từ từ quay người lại vẻ mặt rất ngông vừa cầm dĩa hành lên định bỏ vào thì Mol lại nhảy dựng lên chộp lại

 _"_ _Ấy tao không ăn hành"_

Trân tay thì cầm dĩa hành, tay thì cầm đôi đũa, mặt quay lại đang lâm vào trạng thái điên loạn chỉ muốn đập con Mol một trận nên thân. bản mặt đầy vô cảm, không nói gì nó nhìn con Mol như thế một chập, Mol thì đơ mặt ra không nói gì cười trừ và nhìn Trân với ánh mắt đầy chớp nháy đầy mãnh liệt. thế là cái tay cầm dĩa hành nghiêng một ái, bao nhiêu hành lá bay hết vào chảo, Trân từ từ đặt cái dĩa xuống, vẫn nhìn Mol vô cảm, tay kia thì cầm đôi đũa trộn đều lên. Mặt Mol đơ ra như muốn khóc còn biểu hiện của Trân thì đặc biệt tốt cứ như là nó không qua tâm là mấy, xong xuôi tắt bếp rồi Trân mới mở miệng nói một câu

 _"_ _Hả mày nói gì à?"_

Mol ấm ức lăn qua Vic mà gào thét

 _"_ _Vic ơi nó chơi đểu kìa, Vic~~~~"_

Trân cười ầm lên, quay người lại xào thêm một chập nữa rồi bỏ ra dĩa. Trân thử một miếng rồi liền gật đầu. Thấy Trân ăn vặt TFBoys nháo nhào lên đòi ăn thử, món ăn thì mới ra lò vừa ăn vừa thổi vậy mà ăn xong cứ đòi ăn mãi. Hên là đạc diễn đã chạy lại bưng qua một bên không thì TFBoys sẽ ăn hoài cho tới hết dĩa mất. Phần còn lại là của con Mol. Trân hoàn thành nhiệm vụ qua chỗ Vic, con Mol đang ôm Vic làm nũng vừa thấy Trân qua ấm ức chúi mặt vào tay Vic không thèm nhìn. Trân đặt tay lên vai Mol

 _"_ _Mol à… Rửa chảo làm nhiệm vụ đi"_

Nghe xong Mol không nói gì ấm ức hất tóc một cái bỏ đi luôn. Nó ấm ức cầm cái chảo mà như muốn phang vào mặt con Trân. Nhìn điệu bộ mắc cười của Mol lúc bấy giờ Trân ôm bụng phì cười thì lãnh một cái cóc của Vic

 _"_ _Nó giận dai mà Trân cứ chọc nó hoài"_

Trân xoa đầu, le lưỡi cười lém lỉnh. Mol giận thì giận dậy chứ dai lắm, có nhiều khi xin lỗi mà nó vẫn chưa hết giận, chỉ đơn giản là nó có cái tật thích dày vò người khác và nói ngược, giống như trong lòng thì quên rồi nhưng miệng mở ra vẫn là giận. Nó làu bàu rửa chảo xong bắc lên bếp chờ chảo khô thiệt khô rồi mới bỏ dầu. Xong xuôi nó bỏ hành vào như thường lệ, chờ hành thơm rồi mới bắt đầu bỏ tôm, bỏ tôm xong thì bỏ cà chua, sau đó là bỏ rau xú vào, rau rất nhiều vì thế nó ngập cả cái chảo nhưng Mol vẫn bình thản xáo đều vì đơn giản là khi rau chín thì nó teo lại, mùi hương không ngọt giống của Trân nhưng mùi hương chỉ thoang thoảng, có mùi gì đó nồng nàn của hành và tôm nhưng lại có mùi gì đó nhẹ dịu của rau lúc mới chín. Thấy rau đã chín mùi hương cũng ổn Mol bắt đầu nêm nếm, thường thì ở nhà nó cho thẳng bột nêm vào nhưng ở Trung Quốc không dùng nhiều bột nêm nên nó chỉ thêm muối, biết khẩu vị người Trùn Khánh ăn khá mặn nên nó rắc nhiều hơn một tí xíu. Trộn đều rồi mới bỏ mì vào. Sau khi nó xào sơ xong chờ một chập và tắt bếp. Bắc xuống đổ ra dĩa và thế là xong. mùi hương thoang thoảng và TFBoys lại tiếp tục " thử" đồ ăn, tụi nhỏ vừa ăn vừa thổi rồi gật gật đầu.


	39. Chapter 39

Đạo diễn hô cắt rồi mọi người kiểm tra lại máy quay, ánh sáng, đạo cụ…

 _"_ _Biểu hiện của các em tốt lắm!"_

Nói xong đạo diện gật gù khen mãi. Mọi người khẩn trương chuẩn bị còn Yuki thì bắt đầu đeo tai nghe, nghe nhạc. TFGirls thì truyền thụ kinh nghiệm cho TFBoys, tụi nhỏ nói chuyện vui vẻ lắm.

 _"_ _Thế nào Khải? em khinh thường tài nghệ chị lắm mà"_ \- Mol nhìn đầy châm biếm cứ như là thù Khải lắm

 _"_ _Em đâu dám"_

 _"_ _Thế mấy em nghĩ ai nấu ngon nhất?"_

 _"_ _Vic! Vì em thích hamburger"_ \- Khải nhanh tay chỉ Vic

 _"_ _Em nghĩ là Trân vì em rất thích vị ngọt của bắp" -_ Nguyên nhanh nhẩu lấy lòng

 _"_ _Thật chất em thấy món nào cũng kinh khủng"_ \- Khải nhấn mạnh một cái rồi lắp bắp nói

 _"_ _Thế sao? món nào? kinh khủng nhất?"_ \- Mol nhìn một cái đầy răn đe

 _"_ _Cung cấp yêu thương chứ giề?"_

Trân nhanh nhẩu đáp, đó là câu trả lời của Khải trong tập 11 sổ tay thần tượng khi hỏi Tạ Y Lâm đã có bao nhiêu món kinh khủng. Khi đó Khải nhanh mồm nhanh mép tuy biết mình không có tài ăn nói nhưng vẫn thích nói bậy đó là cung cấp yêu thương, ngay lập tức Thiên Tỉ vỗ cái bép vào đùi Khải bảo đang quay hình nên phải nghiêm túc, phái nói nếu là Tạ Y Lâm xem được clip đó chắc TFGirls cũng phải vừa cười vừa khóc trong đau khổ quá. Tụi nhỏ lại cười rần rần cả lên. Đùa giỡn mãi thì máy quay, đạo cụ cũng chuẩn bị xong bây giờ thì tới lượt TFBoys.

Ba chàng trai vào vị trí đứng nghiêm túc, dáng đứng vẫn như những ngày nào ở Đài Loan, nhưng dáng người nhỏ bé vụng về đó giờ đây đã chững chạc rồi, cao hơn rất nhiều, đẹp trai hơn rất nhiều và dáng đứng tự tin hơn rất nhiều, vẫn còn nhớ sổ tay thần tượng năm nào, các em còn vui đùa còn bé nhỏ mà giờ lại cao to như thế kia đó. Tụi nhỏ cười và nhìn vào camera, Vương Nguyên bắt đầu phát huy vai trò MC của mình

 _"_ _Xin chào các bạn, tụi mình là TFBoys, chào mừng các bạn đến với lớp học nấu ăn cực kì đặc biệt của các an tĩnh mỹ nam tử. Vương Tuấn Khải"_

Giới thiệu tới Khải thì Khải nhảy lên tạo dáng mạnh mẽ các kiểu, nói chung là rất hợp tác, trong sự vỗ tay hoan nghênh của mọi người

 _"_ _Dịch Dương Thiên Tỉ"_

Thiên Tỉ chỉ giơ tay hai ngón rồi mỉm cười cúi chào.

 _"_ _Và cuối cùng là nam thần của nam thần Vương Nguyên "_

Nguyên tự tin đứng ra tạo dáng giống Khải rồi đủ điệu moe. Tới đó tự dưng Mol giờ tay

 _"_ _Em phát biểu được không ạ?"_

Đạo diễn cùng với Vương Nguyên gật đầu một cái, xong Mol đứng lên diễn đạt đủ kiểu

 _"_ _Cái này làm em nhớ tới lần nấu ăn của TFBoys khi đi Đài Loan. Vương Tuấn Khải nghĩ đủ dáng đứng mạnh mẽ hào hùng, đây là người theo phái hào phóng phải không, Vương Nguyên thì cố copy của Tiểu Khải cho nên đây là phái ỷ lại, còn Thiên Tỉ thuỳ mị nết na nè, chào hai một cái xong, đây là phái ôn nhu. Nên em xin giới thiệu lại nhé, phái ỷ lại, phái hào phóng, phái ôn nhu."_

TFBoys nhìn nhau cười liên tục, Trân với Vic thì vừa cười vừa lôi Mol lại về ghế. Vương Nguyên miệng thì cười híp cả mắt lại nhưng miệng vẫn nhanh nhẩu

 _"_ _Không không, phải để em giới thiệu, em là phái nam thần, Khải là phái hào phòng còn Thiên Tỉ là phái ôn nhu, phải không?"_

Khi nghe Nguyên hỏi như thế Khải và Tỉ cũng chỉ gật gật đầu, vừa cười vừa cúi xuống như đang dối lòng. Thấy bị phũ Vương Nguyên liền quay lại nhìn vào camera cười

 _"_ _Em nói đúng mà"_

Và không nói gì hơn mọi người bắt đầu vào việc, TFBoys cũng học tập TFGirls, phân chia công việc chuẩn bị, như thế sẽ nhanh hơn. Vậy là chưa gì hết Khải đã giành phần nguy hiểm nhất là sử dụng dao, Khải đảm nhiệm cắt cà chua và khoai tây cũng như ớt xanh, cậu bé này thật tình, cậu lúc nào cũng ôm cái gì khó nhất về mình thôi, cậu lúc nào cũng nghĩ cho người khác hết, yêu thương em mình, nếu mà cậu có em chắc hẳn cậu phải chiều em cậu lắm đây. Tiếp theo là Vương Nguyên, lần này Nguyên Nhi có nhiệm vụ là đánh trứng, đánh nhiều phần, một phần cho bánh khoai tây của mình với một phần là cho Khải chiên trứng. Riêng Thiên Tỉ rất rãnh rỗi, chỉ làm mềm thịt thôi.

Vương Nguyên bắt đầu với việc lấy một cái tô rồi đập 3 quả trứng vào. Tuy nhiên tay chân lóng ngóng lại làm vỏ trứng rơi vào tô, cậu bé hấp ta hấp tấp lấy muốn vớt ra hoài. Tới lúc vớt hết ra thì Tiểu Khải cũng đã cắt khoai tây xong cho Vương Nguyên, Khải để vào một cái tô để canh Nhị Nguyên. Nguyên đánh trứng đều tay, đánh muốn hụt hơi thì cuối cùng trứng mới hoà quyện và bong lên. Nguyên đổ một phần ba số trứng vào tô rồi để phần còn lại qua chỗ Khải, cậu quay qua kiếm gia vị, rải ít muối, ít bột mì vào tô mà Nguyên cứ như lấy muối khử trùng môi trường xung quanh ấy vương vãi khắp mọi nơi, Vương Nguyên lóng ngóng nhìn bãi chiến trường một chập rồi quay đi đeo găng tay vào trộn kỹ. Vương Tuấn Khải tỏ thái độ khá bực dọc trước bãi chiến trường Nguyên gây ra nhưng biết làm sao được, tính Nguyên đã vậy rồi. Không nói gì Vương Tuấn Khải lon ton đi dọn hết giùm cho Nhị Nguyên. Trộn xong Nguyên Nguyên lại bắc chảo lên bếp, bật lửa rồi thử coi chảo nóng chưa, cảm thấy vừa ý Vương Nguyên liền cho dầu vào chảo, do sợ dính chảo nên Nguyên có cố ý cho nhiều hơn một chút. Tới khi Trừng chín cùng với khoai tây thì mùi hương trở nên thơm lừng, mùi trứng chín cùng với mùi khoai tây chiên khiến Yuki nhớ lại những ngày tháng còn nhỏ, đạp xe qua các dãy phố hiện đại của New York, các quán ăn nhanh mọc đầy rãy ở mọi nơi, mùi khoai tây chiên lúc nào cũng phảng phất khắp con đường, lúc đó Yuki cũng bằng tuổi Vương Nguyên, Thiên Tỉ, món bánh khoai tây đã đưa Yuki về lại với những hồi ức mà anh đã nghĩ nó là tồi tệ nhất , cô đơn nhất nhưng lại trở thành tươi đẹp nhất. Không giống lần đầu làm bánh khoai tây lần này Vương Nguyên làm rất thành công, ra hình cái bánh đàng hoàng, hai mặt đều chín vàng đều, nhưng có hơi đổ nát do lúc lật dầu văng khiến Nguyên sợ sệt giật bắn mình. Cuối cùng là Nguyên cho vào ít hành Khải vừa mới cắt xong. Tắt lửa, đổ bánh ra đĩa, tuy có hơi không đẹp mặt nhưng được mùi rất thơm. Mọi người vỗ tay khên ngợi Vương Nguyên rất nhiều ngay cả Khải miệng thì luôn nói " Mong là ăn được" nhưng trong lòng lại nghĩ là chắc chắn ăn được, đã vậy ăn ngon nữa là đằng khác, một phần rất tự hào về Vương Nguyên một phần không muốn chịu thua.


	40. Chapter 40

Từ đầu hiệp Vương Tuấn Khải đã tỏ ra rất xuất sắc. Em biết Vương Nguyên sẽ cần khoai trước nên Khải rửa khoai trước, chợt nảy ra một ý tưởng Khải liền nhờ Thiên Tỉ gọt khoai còn phần mình thì cắt ớt chuông cho Thiên Tỉ. Vừa thấy Khải cầm ớt chuông là Mol lại luyên thuyên về ớt Đà Lạt, đặc biệt thơm và ngọt, mặc xác Mol luyên thuyên thế nào Khải vẫn rất tập trung, Khải cẩn thận tách một, cuống ra rồi cắt hai trái ớt chuông thành hạt lựu rất gọn gàng, phải nói rất lành nghề, thật chất thì lúc nãy khi đang nghỉ thì Khải đã hỏi Mol cách cắt hạt lựu sao cho đều nhau. Khải là tuýp người thuộc cung Xử Nữ, luôn theo đuổi sự hoàn mĩ, thấy mình cắt Khá lên Khải cảm thấy mình thật tài giỏi, đã vậy còn cắt rất nhanh nữa, Khải quả nhiên học rất nhanh, vừa mới nhìn Mol cắt, nghe Mol nói qua thôi mà đã làm được tốt như thế. Vừa cắt ớt xong cho Thiên Tỉ thì Tỉ cũng đã gọt xong củ khoai tây đang lâm vào tiến trình làm mềm thịt bò. Vốn đã cắt khoai tây sợi nhiều lần, nên Khải đã quen với việc này, Khải cắt đôi theo chiều dọc rồi bắt đầu cắt lát mỏng, cắt xong Khải xếp các lát lên nhau rồi lại tiếp tục cắt thành sợi, những sợi đều nhỏ nhắn, nói chung là rất chuyên nghiệp, không tốn quá nhiều sức lực Khải cũng đã cắt khoai xong cho Vương Nguyên. Tới lượt mình thì làm chẳng đâu vào đâu, hai trái cà chua sau khi được rửa, bị cắt đầu thì dưới bàn tay của Khải cà chua biến thành những cục đủ chủng loại, phải nói rất đa dạng và phong phú. Khi bị TFGirls phê bình Khải chỉ cười cười, rửa dao rửa thớt, rồi cười cười. Đúng là phái hào phòng, làm tận tình cho bạn bè anh em, đến lượt mình thì lại làm qua loa. Để cảm tạ sự chân thành của Khải, Thiên Tỉ liền để Khải làm món của Khải trước. trứng đã có sẵn, Khải đem chảo qua rửa qua, để lên bếp cho chảo khô thiệt khô sau đó cho dầu vào. trong lúc chờ dầu nóng thì Khải nêm nếm vào chén trứng, lại làm như Thiên Tỉ cho ít rượu trắng vào với ý đồ muốn chuốc cho cả lũ xay. Được dịp Mol lại lên tiếng bán đứng bạn bè

 _"_ _Vic lúc say đặc biệt vui"_

 _"_ _Vic say ư?"_

 _"_ _Phải ạ, Vic sẽ lèm bem rồi Vic sẽ liên tục nói " Vic không say, Vic là Vic tỉnh lắm nghe chưa, 1+1=2 nghe rõ chưa hả? Vic là Vic rất tỉnh!" Và cứ thế lèm bèm mãi"_

Vic lúc này đang đỏ mặt muốn quay qua táp Mol một phát thôi, nếu đã bán đứng Vic như thê thì đừng trách tại sao Vic vô tình

 _"_ _Mol nó say còn king khủng hơn, nó sẽ kiếm chuyện, được cái nó rất ngoan toàn kiếm chuyện với mấy thứ không bao giờ chửi nó được không hà, ví dụ như là sẽ mở game lên chơi rồi chửi cái cây ở trong game, hoặc là nó sẽ quên hết và bắt đầu lèm bèm về thời quá khứ trẻ trâu huy hoàng"_

Hai bạn trẻ chặt chém nhau mãi, không ngờ một TFGirls đanh tiếng lẫy lừng, bao người hâm mộ mà lại có lúc say đến bí tỉ như thế. Mọi người có thể nghĩ là như thế TFGirls còn gì gọi là con nít nữa và đúng thiệt, TFGirls không còn là con nít nữa, cũng biết vui, biết buồn, và khi những cô gái đã tự giam mình trong nỗi buồn và thứ họ nghĩ đến để quên đi chỉ là uống say để quên hết. Cũng lúc đó TFGirls chỉ là những cô bé đơn độc, một người bình thường, không danh không phận, lúc buồn chỉ biết khóc và giam mình trong bóng tối. Nhưng giờ bước trên con đường với danh phận là một nghệ sĩ, ba bạn trẻ không được phép nghĩ đến những việc đó nữa, họ phải luôn cười ngay cả khi buồn, phải tránh xa các cách dày vò bản thân và cố gắng làm mọi thứ để quên nỗi buồn đi. Phải đó là cách TFGirls đã vượt qua trong lúc debut, còn TFBoys có thể nói nỗi buồn TFBoys từng trải còn cô đơn và đau buồn hơn bao bạn nhỏ cùng tuổi, nhưng cảm ơn đã sinh TFBoys ra với bản tính kiên cường, cố gắng không ngừng nghỉ, đến bây giờ mới có một TFBoys vững vàng như ngày hôm nay. Khải nhìn các TFGirls kiền cường đến giờ phút này cảm thấy rất tự hào, nhớ ngày nào cái bóng dáng nằm lăn ra sàn đầy thất vọng, ánh mắt đầy sợ hãi và rụt rè của ba cô gái trẻ, giờ đây lại lớn mạnh như thế. Khải vừa cười vừa đổ trứng vào chảo, mùi thơm nồng của rượu kết hợp với trứng lan toả, mọi người chồm lên như muốn ăn thử. Thấy thế Khải vờ che lại rồi cả đám lại cười, thấy trứng đã vừa Khải liền cho cà chua vào, chiên thêm một lát nữa rồi lật , Khải cười hài lòng, tắt bếp và đổ ra dĩa, rất nhanh gọn.

Xong xuôi Thiên Tỉ ôn nhu qua cầm lấy cái chảo rửa qua, lại bắc lên bếp chờ cho khô, lại đơn giản bật đổ dầu vào sau khi chảo khô, rồi cho ớt vào, mùi ớt thơm nồng khiến Mol và Trân lại nhớ về quê nhà được nổi tiếng với ớt chuông Đà Lạt. Tự dưng nhớ nhà da diết hai đứa như hiểu ý nhau quay qua ôm nhau khóc thê thảm. Biết là hai người họ chỉ diễn kịch Thiên Tỉ cười nhún vai và lại quay vào vấn đề chính. Cậu xào một chập đến khi có cảm giác ớt đã chín vừa liền cho thịt vò vào, xào đều tay, lại nêm nếm theo khẩu vị. Mùi hương ngào ngạt lan toả, đặc biệt là mùi ớt chuông thì thôi khỏi nói, nồng nàn lắm. Món ăn đầy đơn giản của Thiên Tỉ được ra lò. Cậu đổ ra dĩa đầy gọn gàng vã kĩ lương. Cất chảo qua một bên và thế là nhiệm vụ hoàn thành một cách mỹ mãn. Các bạn nhỏ đã hợp tác hoàn thành nhiệm vụ rất nhanh, chưa đầy 4 tiếng thì đã xong. Thế là lại là giờ các bạn trẻ bày trò vì theo dự đoán thì khách mời tới tận 7 giờ mới tới lận.


	41. Chapter 41

Nói bày trò vậy chứ bàn luận xong tụi nhỏ lại lăn ra ghế sofa lướt điện thoại, thiệt là mấy đứa nhỏ thời nay với mấy cái điện thoại. đứa nào cũng cầm một cái nằm lăn ra. Thần thái của mỗi đứa một khác, riêng Yuki thì có vẻ bị hành từ sáng nên khá mệt mỏi, anh vừa nghe nhạc vừa chợp mắt một lúc. Đang yên đang lành hình như miệng con Mol chịu im không nổi nó liền gào lên

 _"_ _TFGirls, Victoki và Molise cãi nhau, TFGirls tan rã?, Vic lớn tiếng quát nạt fan ở sân bay, Vương Tuấn Khải bị hạ đường huyết, Molise- TFGirls bị lưu ban 1 năm. Cái đờ… gì vậy trời, tin vịt thì tin vịt chớ có cần trù tui bị lưu ban vậy không trời"_

Mol lướt hết một lượt facebook thì ra cả mấy cái tin giật tít như thế, nó nằm lăn ra ôm mặt mà khóc. Nó còn chưa thi thì đã trù cho nó bị lưu ban, có cần quá đáng thế không? Nghe mấy tin đầu Vic và Trân còn thở dài ngao ngán đến cái tin cuối cùng thì tự dưng bật cười, nói mới để ý, TFGirls có một thú vui tao nhã là cười trên nỗi đau của người trong đội. Thấy con Mol bị dày vò vì lưu ban mà tụi nó cười rần rần, đã vậy còn lên mạng tra thử, sau đó là đọc bài báo rất rất to

 _"_ _Gia tộc TF luôn nổi trội với các thành tích vượt bậc. Thiên Tỉ một học bá toàn năng hầu như toàn đứng đầu toàn khối, Vương Tuấn Khải luôn giữ cho mình một thành tích vượt bậc trong lớp học, Vương Nguyên luôn nổi bật trong các môn khoa học xã hội, Victoki luôn nổ lực học tập hết mình luôn giữ cho mình nằm trong mức an toàn của lớp lẫn của toàn trường, Trân luôn học tập vừa sức, cân bằng việc học và việc diễn, vì thế điểm số cũng rất trung bình. Tuy nhiên một thành viên làm mất đi thành tích vượt trội này của TF gia tộc, Molise một thành viên có thành tích đặc biệt tệ, nói thẳng ra thì bị lưu ban, vì thế tuy lớn tuổi hơn Vương Tuấn Khải nhưng lại chỉ có lượng kiến thức bằng Tiểu Khải mà thôi… Vân vân và mây mây á há há há"_

Vic vừa xoa đầu Mol vừa cười thành tiếng, Mol thì ấm ức ôm con gấu chó mà như muốn ăn tươi nuốt sống nó luôn rồi. Nó hết lăn qua bên này lại lăn qua bên kia, lúc thì ngồi nhảy tưng tưng trên ghế, ngồi không được yên. Đọc được bài báo mọi người tỏ thái độ cực kì khó chịu nhưng cũng không thể nín cười, ai cũng cười thành tiếng cả. Thấy mọi người đáng ghét như vậy Mol đứng phắt dậy chỉ tay

 _"_ _Tui mà đậu đại học thì khi đó mấy người chết với tôi"_

 _"_ _Báo mà hơi đâu quan tâm, à còn tin này nữa, TFBoys biểu diễn trên sân khấu lớn, TFGirls ngồi ở hàng ghế khán giả"_

Vừa nghe tiêu đề, mọi người đặc biệt ngạc nhiên liền chúi đầu vào chỗ Vic mà xem tin tức, có một bức hình chụp Mol đang ngồi ở hàng ghế khán giả khá xa sân khấu. Đội nón úp xuống che mặt, đã vậy còn đeo khẩu trang kín mít. Mọi người cảm thấy rất lạ vì nếu TFBoys diễn thì chắc chắn TFGirls sẽ có vé khách mời danh dự, còn nếu không có thì chỉ cần nói TFBoys là TFGirls tự khắc có ghế ngồi thuận lợi không phải xa sân khấu đến thế

 _"_ _Trước giờ TF gia tộc luôn nổi tiếng với việc quan tâm chăm sóc nhau, họ không chỉ luôn quan tâm fan từng li từng tí một mà còn rất quan tâm tới các thành viên không chỉ riêng TFGirls hay TFBoys mà cả TFGirls và TFBoys đều quan tâm lẫn nhau. Nhưng gần đây nghe nói TFBoys không còn quan tâm tới mọi người ngoài lịch diễn và luyện tập nữa. Vào buổi diễn gần nhất của TFBoys đã nhiều người bắt gặp Molise- TFGirls đang ngồi hàng ghế khán giả quan sát TFBoys lại còn nghe nói đó không phải là một vị trí thuận lợi cho lắm, có thể nói là TFBoys hoàn toàn không biết có sự hiện diện của Molise. Vậy là Molise quan tâm TFBoys mà nhìn từ xa hay là TFBoys vô tâm?"_

Nghe đọc hết Mol đang nhảy dựng dựng trên ghế như bị dư năng lượng liền thụp người xuống giật điện thoại, mắt chữ o mồm lấp bắp không nói nổi nên lời. Mặt con Mol có rất nhiều biểu cảm nhưng cái biểu cảm này con Trân vốn ở rất gần con Mol còn chưa thấy bao giờ. Trân kiểm tra coi Mol có bị gì không, nhéo Mol hai ba cái rồi còn quơ tay trước mặt Mol

 _"_ _Mày im cho tao đọc hết coi"_

Mol hất tay Trân ra vẻ mặt đầy khó chịu.

 _"…_ _Hôm đó tao đâu có ngồi chỗ này, tao ngồi gần cửa ra vào mà"_

Mọi người há hốc mồm nhìn, chẳng khác nào giấu đầu lòi đuôi

 _"_ _Sao chị muốn xem tụi em diễn chị không nói luôn đi"_

Khải nhìn đầy khó chịu, nếu Mol nói Khải thì đã không lên báo mấy cái tin không đâu như thế này. Thấy thái độ của Khải như thế Mol biết là mình đang gặp rắc rối to, vội vàng trả điện thoại cho Vic, đứng thẳng dậy vẫy tay lắc đầu lia lịa. Thấy tình hình không ổn Yuki liền tỉnh giấc đứng dậy sợ có chuyện là nhào vào can liền. Đến lúc Mol biện hộ

 _"_ _Không không, hôm đó, hôm đó, vốn dĩ Vic thì kẹt đi chụp hình quảng cáo, Trân thì làm người đại diện " Vũ đạo thời đại mới" không ai kịp giờ chuyến bay đến Bắc Kinh cả, chỉ có mình chị là kịp thôi vì thế tới nơi thì 3 tiếng chuyến bay của Vic với Trân mới tới. Vậy là chị Âu cho chị đi lòng vòng chờ Vic và Trân về khách sạn. Thế là chị đòi đi mua đồ ở một siêu thị gần đó, đến nơi thì mới phát hiện ra show diễn của tụi em được tổ chức ở đó, lúc đó mọi người đã rất đông rồi, chị chỉ định đứng lại coi tụi em thế nào rồi đi ngay thì ai ngờ một người trong ban biên tập hay là bảo an gì đó phát hiện ra chị liền lôi chị với chị Âu vào, hối hả chị Âu chỉ kịp lấy khẩu trang và nón che cho chị, bị kéo quá chị liền ngồi vào hàng ghế cuối cùng, định lúc mọi người đang tập trung vào tụi em thì trốn đi nhưng mà càng xem càng bị nghiện cái ngồi đó cho tới khi hết chương trình, đã vậy còn bị nhiều fan phát hiện. Em có thể hỏi chị Âu mà"_

Mặt Mol giải thích phải nói là đáng thương hết sức, định chuồn mà ai ngờ là nghiện à? thế đáng trách hay là phải thương đây?. Mặt Khải nghiêm túc quay qua nhìn chị Âu và chị Âu cũng gật đầu cứu nguy, Khải thở dài ngồi xuống rồi lại lôi điện thoại ra dáng vẻ đầy lạnh lùng. Vic nhìn Khải là biết Khải đang khó chịu rồi, quay qua nhún vai nhìn Mol chằm chằm, xong lắc đầu lạnh lùng lướt điện thoại. Trân vỗ vai Mol một cái rồi đi qua chỗ cái gương tập vũ đạo, Nguyên thì chỉ nhìn xơ qua rồi tự mình tránh trận lôi đình của Khải bằng cách không nghe, không thấy chơi điện thoại. Thiên Tỉ vẫn như bình thường chẳng bất kì biểu cảm nào đi qua đứng cạnh Trân lại tập vũ đạo. Mọi người tự dưng đang vui lại chìm hẳn. Mol biết đây là lỗi của mình cảm giác đặc biệt có lỗi, mặt thì vẫn tươi cười nhưng tay thì ôm con gấu chó lon ton vào phòng xong im re luôn. Yuki thấy bọn nhỏ im lặng không để ý gì nữa cũng thấy lạ, 2 nhóm nhạc từ sáng đến tối cứ rần rần thế mà lại im lặng đến mức đáng sợ như vậy thật là bất ổn. Thấy bộ dạng lúng túng của Mol, Yuki liền đuổi theo, Trân và Vic cũng bất giác nhìn theo, họ có chút gì đó lưu luyến muốn đi dỗ dành Mol nhưng… rốt cuộc là cười khẩy một cái với ý đồ, con đó buồn mà được Yuki dỗ thì tới năm sau nó cũng còn mừng, thế là quay qua người lại lướt điện thoại, người lại tập nhảy điên cuồng.


	42. Chapter 42

Yuki bước vào phòng, đằng sau lại là camera thì thấy con Mol đang ôm con gấu bông, bật ipad xem cái gì đó, vừa thấy Yuki và camera bước vào liền cười gượng rồi nhanh tay tắt. Yuki xoa đầu Mol một cái rồi ngồi xuống, hai người liền có một đoạn hội thoại bằng tiếng Anh

 _"_ _Em đang buồn à?"_

 _"_ _Em mà buồn gì"_

Mol ngồi dịch ra, tránh xa Yuki rồi mở game chơi, tránh đi ánh mắt của Yuki

 _"_ _Anh nghĩ là em buồn chứ"_

 _"_ _Em không buồn, em chỉ không được vui thôi"_

Xong Mol nhìn lên camera cười đểu đã vậy còn nhướng mày, nhìn cái mặt đặc biệt đểu, nói thật nếu nó mà cười đểu với Khải trước mặt fan kiểu đó thì chắc chắn sẽ chết không toàn thay. Đểu xong nó liền cúi xuống chơi game tiếp

 _"_ _Vậy là buồn còn gì, có gì nói cho anh nghe với coi"_

 _"_ _Hớ hớ hớ * cầm ipad che miệng cười như đười ươi xỏng chuồng* Nói chứ em đâu có buồn gì, em chỉ thấy không khí khó thở nên chui vô đây thôi"_

 _"_ _Em nghĩ là mình làm không khí nặng nề à?"_

Mặt Mol liền tối sầm lại, nó lại cầm ipad chơi điên cuồng

 _"…_ _Em không nghĩ thế… em chắc chắn thế, em không giỏi làm mọi người cười, em cũng không giỏi làm không khí trở nên vui vẻ, em chỉ giỏi làm mọi thứ tệ hại hơn thôi, em biết có nhiều khi phải biết lựa lời mà nói, nhưng em luôn thẳng tính nói ra như thế ít khi được lòng người khác. Còn nữa em chỉ toàn làm mấy trò điên loạn để khi em mà có làm gì quá thì mọi người chỉ nghĩ đó là em lỡ hoặc là một trong những trò điên loạn của em mà thôi. *chỉ tay lên camera* đừng có mà đăng đoạn này lên mạng"_

Mắt thì không nhìn camera mà tay thì chỉ, khẩu khí của Mol thì như đe doạ, phải nói là đang nói một câu đầy thấm thía, có đượm chút buồn bã mà rốt cuộc lại là vẫn quan tâm cái camera chuyên gia bán đứng mọi thứ. Yuki xoa đầu Mol một cái rồi nhìn vào camera cười

 _"_ _Thế thì sao? em thẳng tính thì em sẽ là một người rất đáng tin cậy, mọi người sẽ tin vào những lời nhận xét của em phải không nào? em không giỏi làm không khí trở nên vui vẻ nhưng sáng giờ anh lại thấy khác mà, những trò điên loạn của em luôn khiến mọi người cười đó thôi, ngay cả khi em nói lúc này làm anh đang suy nghĩ thì rốt cuộc em cũng làm cho anh cười. Chỉ cần em là em thì chắc chắn mọi người sẽ vui rồi. Em có những người đồng đội rất tốt vì thế dù em có làm căng thẳng đến mức nào, dù em có làm không khí nặng nề đến mức nào đi chăng nữa, thì anh tin chắc họ cũng sẽ giúp em làm nó biến mất đó"_

Yuki nhẹ nhàng nói, giọng trầm ấm đầy thu hút khiến Mol đang chăm chú nhìn vào cái màn hình cũng phải bị giọng nói đó thu hút, Mol quay qua nhìn người con trai tuyệt đẹp đang toả ra ánh hào quang đầy ấm áp đó, từng lời, từng chữ như khắc sâu vào trong lòng Mol, nó luôn hâm mộ Yuki vì vẻ con nít đáng yêu của anh, nhưng giờ nó còn biết anh là một con người biết nghĩ thấu đáo, biết dỗ dành người khác. Nó mỉm cười một cái rồi lại quay lại cái bản chất phũ phàng của nó

 _"_ _Anh nói dài thế sao em nghe kịp"_

Yuki cười lớn rồi xoa đầu nó một cái, biết nó đang giỡn nên chỉ biết lắc đầu, bộ dạng troll troll của nó nhìn camera phải nói rất lém lỉnh giống hệt Vương Nguyên lúc đang phá. Nó lẳng lặng che miệng cười rồi lăn lên đầu giường cắm pin sau đó là nhảy tưng tưng ra khỏi giường

 _"_ _Ra ngoài thôi, em đói rồi"_

Yuki cười, gật đầu rồi đứng dậy. Hai anh em vừa mới quay lưng đi ra thì con Mol liền tức tốc quay ngược lại, quăng dép qua một bên rồi lại nhảy thẳng lên giường, đạp chân lên gối Vic và Trân miệng thì gào lên

 _"_ _Tao trù tụi bay tối ngủ không được, tối qua không cho tao ngủ chung, tao ghét tụi bay!"_

Vừa gầm rú Mol vừa nhảy điên cuồng mà không biết được rằng nó vừa quăng dép nhảy lên giường thì camera đã quay lại được. Thế là Vic chẳng hiểu sao từ phòng khách quát to lên

 _"_ _Xuống khỏi gối Vic với Trân nha Mol nha, tối mà mùi hôi chân thoang thoảng là Vic đập Mol chết"_

Vừa nghe vậy Mol tự dưng đứng cười không ngừng được, đạp điên cuồng lên hai cái gối rồi lon ton nhảy xuống giường. Vừa đi vừa cười như điên, Mol cũng nghe được tiếng cười của ba bạn nhỏ kia, đặc biệt là cái giọng cười không thể nào lẫn đi đâu được của Nguyên, quả nhiên có đồng đội tốt giúp phá tan bầu không khí ngột nghẹt. Nó vừa đi ra tới cửa thì có tiếng chuông. Sẵn tiện nó liền chạy ra mở cửa

 _"_ _Mol mở cho!"_

Vừa tươi cười Mol vừa chạy thẳng ra ngoài cửa, nhìn lại cái đồng hồ treo bên cửa thì đã là 6 giờ 40 chắc hẳn đây là khách mời đặc biệt, Mol đặc biệt hào hứng, nó mong nhất là Matsuzaka Tori, anh ấy luôn là thần tượng tuyệt vời trong lòng nó… chỉ sau Yuki. Nó vừa mở cửa, dáng người bé nhỏ thân quen đứng sau cửa, gương mặt có ngâm đen đó. Nó đã thấy rất nhiều,… Nó bất giác đóng sầm cửa lại không nói lên lời, rồi chạy thẳng một mạch vào ôm trầm lấy Vic, hai chân bám chặt như con ếch sau đó hét vào tai Vic không ngừng. Miệng thì lắp bắp

 _"_ _Ki…. Ki…. Ki… thánh- thánh- thá…. thánh…. Ki… Ki"_


	43. Chapter 43

Mọi người đang ngạc nhiên, thứ gì mà làm con Mol phát điên thế kia, cái dáng vẻ không giống nó đang sợ mà giống như nó bị tăng động hơn. Ngay lập tức 6 bạn trẻ nối đuôi nhau từ từ bước ra cửa. Khải đặt tay lên cái nắm đấm cửa, nuốt nước bọt quay lại nhìn mọi người, Nguyên, Tỉ, Vic và Trân gật đầu một cái, còn con Mol thì vẫn còn lăn lộn trong ghế sofa tăng động. Khải đưa mắt nhìn Mol đầy ngao ngán rồi lại quay lại 4 bạn trẻ còn lại, họ gật đầu một cái là tay Khải liền vặn nắm đấm cửa. Cạch một cái cậu nhắm mắt nhắm mũi giật cửa mạnh ra. Một người đàn ông cỡ trung niên xuất hiện, bộ dạng rất quen thuộc mà chẳng ai nhớ ở đâu ra, ông cúi người 90 độ kính cẩn chào, thấy thế các bạn nhỏ cũng cúi gập người 90 độ chào lại, Khải mời ông ấy vào bằng tay một cách đầy kính cẩn. Vương Nguyên liền thủ thỉ vào tai Khải hỏi bằng tiếng Trung, biết ông ấy không hiểu tiếng Trung nên Nguyên cũng nói không được nhỏ là mấy

 _"_ _Ông ấy là ai vậy?"_

Tai Mol không biết thính cỡ nào đang lăn lộn trong ghế sofa liền nhảy bổ lên quát thật to

 _"_ _Nguyên Nhi em không biết là ai thật à? Thần tượng của em và Khải đó, là thánh Kishi đó, Kishimoto Masashi, tác giả truyện Naruto đó!"_

Vừa nghe được như thế Nguyên và Khải nhìn nhau bàng hoàng sau đo nhìn lại thánh nhân Kishi mà Mol nói, ông lại cúi chào một lần nữa

 _"_ _Kobanwa, Watashi wa Kishimoto Masashi desu"_

( Chào buổi tối, tôi chính là Kishimoto Masashi)

Khải, Nguyên và Vic nhìn nhau há hốc mồm, không thể nào là thế được không thể nào thánh nhân Kishi không thể nào ở đây được. Tác giả của bộ truyện tranh nổi tiếng Naruto vừa kết thúc thành công vang đội và hiện giờ ông đang tiến hành một bộ truyện mới mang tên Boruto. Có thể nói một người trăm công nghìn việc như thế không thể nào xuất hiện ở đây được. Vừa nghe chính miệng Kishimoto nói như thế Mol vừa hú hét vừa chạy qua ôm đạo diễn thắm thiết. Xong chạy một mạch vào phòng nhảy tưng tưng trên giường. Là một tiểu đội trưởng tuy Vic vẫn còn bàng hoàng không biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra nhưng vẫn rất quan tâm thành viên của mình

 _"_ _Mol cẩn thận coi chừng té giờ"_

Nói xong Khải lấy cùi chỏ chọt chọt vào Vic. Nguyên và Khải lại hào hứng đến nổi đứng ngồi không yên. Trong lúc Kishi đang nói chuyện với đạo diễn thì Vic, Nguyên, Khải cứ đi lòng vòng mãi, Còn con Mol thì quắn quéo nhảy trên ghế như điên. Thế là quay phim liền quay cận cảnh

 _"_ _Em thấy thế nào Tiểu Khải?"_

 _"_ _Hồi hộp lắm ạ"_

Khải vừa đặt tay lên tim vừa đi lòng vòng, cảm giác bạn nhỏ rất đáng yêu, quả là con nít, luôn háo hức như thế. Quay qua Nguyên, cậu nhỏ đang ngồi rung đùi, tay bấm chặt mắt cứ đảo qua nhà bếp xem đạo diễn và thánh nhân. Thấy thế anh quay phim liền hỏi

 _"_ _Sao thế Nguyên Nguyên?"_

 _"_ _Em hồi hộp lắm luôn ấy"_

 _"_ _Thế lát nữa em muốn nói gì với tác giả?"_

 _"_ _Em….em…em…em… em chắc chắn là em chỉ lắp bắp được thế"_

Anh quay phim cười lắc đầu rồi quay qua Vic lúc bấy giờ đang nằm xắp xuống ghế chẳng mảy may con Mol đang nhảy trên người mình là mấy. Cứ như người chết rồi, anh quay phim liền thì thào vào tai Vic

 _"_ _Em được gặp Kishimoto rồi vui không?"_

 _"_ _Ui" ( tạm dịch là vui)_

 _"_ _Thế cảm giác của em như thế nào?"_

 _"_ _Em ang ở ên ây, ày uyệt ời ất ời em" ( em đang ở trên mây, ngày tuyệt vời nhất đời em)_

Vốn dĩ Vic đang nằm úp mặt nên nói không rõ chữ, chỉ biết là Vic đang cố che giấu sự bấn loạn của mình, ngược lại thì là Mol, nó bấn loạn tới mức không thể che giấu nổi, nhảy liên tục trên ghế mà vẫn sợ đạp trúng Vic thì sẽ bị ăn đòn, thế nhưng nhảy thì Mol vẫn cứ nhảy

 _"_ _Em sao thế Mol?"_

 _"_ _Hôm nay em được tiếp năng lượng quá nhiều, không tiêu hao bớt thì lát nữa em sẽ nói rất nhanh, em sẽ không ngừng lại được đâu, đặc biệt là nói rất nhanh nữa là đằng khác, nói nhanh đến mức không nghe được luôn cơ, hiện giờ em biết em đang tăng động, em không biết phải làm sao, giúp em với~~~"_

Mol nói vừa nhanh mà vừa liên tục, cứ như con chuột sóc bị ăn trúng đường, hay là bị uống trúng cà phê, nó bị dư năng lượng đến mức miệng hoạt động liên tục không ngừng, anh quay phim cười trừ gật đầu rồi tắt máy quay. Mặt khác Thiên Tỉ và Trân vẫn không quan tâm chuyện này là mấy. Tụi nó vẫn nhìn vào gương tập điên loạn, lâu lâu dừng lại để Thiên Tỉ sửa động tác nhưng rồi lại hăng say luyện tập. Yuki nhìn 4 người Nguyên, Khải, Vic với Mol mà không ngừng cười được. Anh ước gì anh cũng là con nít thì anh cũng đã nhảy cẩng lên ghế rồi hú hét như Mol, hay là bấm tay hồi hộp đi lòng vòng như Khải rồi. Riêng anh cũng là một fan cuồng Naruto mà lị. Phải nói Naruto cũng được nổi tiếng ngang ngửa Doraemon rồi, được mọi lứa tuổi yêu thích cả. Thế là đạo diễn cũng tác giả Kishi bàn luận xong cũng tới 7 giờ 30, ai cũng đói meo cả rồi, Mol thì cũng đốt năng lượng xong ngồi phịch xuống ghế. Đúng lúc đó thì đạo diễn và Kishimoto bước ra. Đạo diễn nói một câu khiến cả đám nạp lại hứng khởi như uống cocacola.


	44. Chapter 44

_"_ _Bắt đầu ăn thôi nào mấy em"_

Cả đám nhảy cẩng lên rồi nối đuôi nhau chạy vào bếp. Cái bàn 6 người giờ tăng thêm hai ghế, Yuki và Kishimoto.

 _"_ _Mời cả nhà dùng bửa"_

6 đứa nhỏ lễ phép đồng thanh chấp tay mời dùng bửa, Yuki và Kishimoto gật đầu trước sự lễ phép của 6 bạn trẻ. Hai khách mời danh dự cầm đũa lên dáng vẻ đầy ung dung, Yuki liền lền tiếng

 _"_ _Bây giờ thử của ai trước đây?"_

Đứa nào cũng nhanh nhẩu giơ tay, thấy Nguyên giơ tay Khải liền hạ tay xuống có ý muốn nhường Nguyên trước. Thấy vậy Yuki liền tủm tỉm cười sau đó lấy đĩa trứng chiên của tiểu Khải đẩy về phía chỗ Kishimoto.

 _"_ _Đây là của Tiểu Khải làm, chúng ta thử trước nhé!"_

Yuki cười niềm nở, anh đúng là biết đối nhân xử thế, tụi nhỏ chợt nhận ra trong bao nhiều lần Khải luôn là người nhường nhịn mọi người nhiều nhất, Khải luôn giúp đỡ mọi người hầu hết mọi lúc, mọi nơi, và đôi khi Khải quên luôn cả bản thân mình, hy sinh vì TF gia tộc, như Lí tiên sinh từng nói, vì Khải quá ngốc chăng?. Kishimoto cũng là người hiểu chuyện, ông liền gắp thử một miếng và bỏ miệng, liên tục gật đàu và nói

 _"_ _Oishi" ( Ngon lắm)_

Khải mỉm cười, không ngờ cậu được thần tượng nếm món ăn của mình, lại còn khen ngon, cậu vui đến mức không ngừng cười được, chẳng khác nào lúc được gặp Dương Mịch, Khải luôn cười liên tục. Yuki cũng nếm thử và gật đầu quay qua Khải đưa ngón tay cái lên. Cái dáng ăn của Yuki mà nói thì… rất yêu kiều, rất thục nữ. Tự dưng Mol nhìn Yuki đơ qua một chập rồi quay qua Khải ảnh mắt lém lỉnh, sau đó thì lại ngồi lén cười. Ai chứ sao qua được mắt Khải.

 _"_ _Gì vậy?"_

Khải cười, nhìn Mol hỏi không hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra tuy có khó chịu nhưng không thể ngừng cười, đơn giản là do được gặp Kishimoto nên phấn khích mãi không thôi. Mol liền cuối xuống lắc đầu cười lộ liễu hơn, phải nói thẳng ra là rất điên

 _"_ _Không, chỉ liên tưởng thôi"_

Nói xong lại biết mọi người không hiểu nên Mol cười lớn rồi quay qua Trân gào 1 câu Tiếng Việt

 _"_ _Tướng ngồi trẻ đao"_

Vừa nghe xong Trân cũng cười ầm lên, nhưng cũng không kèm theo tán đầu con Mol qua một bên đầy quen thuộc, xong cũng nói lại bằng Tiếng Việt

 _"_ _Có mày đao ấy"_

Thật chất có nhiều chuyện mà Mol với Trân chỉ cần một từ thôi là đã có thể cười cả ngày rồi, chỉ do Vic vốn ở xa cộng với bản tính cao lãnh an tĩnh mỹ nữ tử của mình nên hầu như Vic rất ít rần rần như hai con kia, phải nói thẳng là có nhiều khi Vic không hiểu tụi nó nói gì nữa cơ, nói thật thì đa phần mọi người đều không hiểu chứ nói gì riêng Vic. Vậy là do tụi nó là người của thế giới khác hay là do mọi người không cùng thế giới với tụi nó? Vic chỉnh đốn 2 tiểu thành viên của mình xong, tụi nó è hèm một cái rồi quay lại phong thái của người bình thường. Tiếp theo là món bánh khoai tây của Vương Nguyên. Phải nói là khi Yuki và tác giả Kishimoto vừa cắn là đã thấy giòn rụm nghe rất đã tai, phải nói tay nghê của Nguyên đã có rất nhiều tiến bộ vượt bậc

 _"_ _Ừm, Nguyên à em làm cứ như đầu bếp chuyên nghiệp ấy"_

Yuki gật đầu vài cái rồi lại ăn thêm miếng nữa, Tác giả Kishimoto nói bằng tiếng Nhật nên Yuki liền dịch lại cho các bạn nhỏ

 _"_ _Tác giả bảo em làm rất vừa ăn nhưng… hình như là có đôi chút quá lửa, tuy mặt trứng và khoai rất giòn và vàng nhưng ông ấy có thể nếm được vị khói áp chảo ở trong món này"_

Nguyên liền cười híp cả mắt, vậy là tiến bộ lắm rồi hên chưa khét là đã tuyệt vời lắm rồi, Nguyên vỗ tay liên tục miệng thì cười tươi roi rói. Được thần tượng nếm thử món ăn của mình quả là rất hạnh phúc. Thấy Nguyên vui như vậy con Mol cũng lắm mồm lắm miệng góp ý

 _"_ _Vậy là bánh khoai tây của Nguyên đặc biệt lắm nhé, là bánh khoai tay áp chảo đó"_

Nói xong Trân với Mol lại làm cái trò xưa cũ đã quen đến phát thuộc, tay chấp hình chữ "v" miệng thì luôn mồm

 _"_ _Là áp chảo đó, là áp chảo đó"_

Tụi nhỏ lại tiếp tục cười, buổi cơm dưới ánh đèn vàng đặc biệt ấm áp. Lâu lắm rồi Yuki mới được vui như thế này, ngay cả tác giả cũng vậy, hai người họ bận liên tục, lúc nào cũng phải ăn cơm hộp, có khi còn nhịn đói. Lần này được chơi đùa với tụi nhỏ cũng như được dùng cơm do tụi nhỏ nấu, cảm giác rất cảm kích chương trình và ban biên tập đã tạo điều kiện thuận lợi như thế này. Thấy tụi nhỏ vui Yuki cũng vui lây, anh nhanh gọn đưa tay đẩy đĩa bắp xào của Trân ra. Phải nói vừa đẩy ra mùi hương đã thơm ngào ngạt. Nhưng tự dưng có mùi gì đó không ổn, có mùi bơ. Trân liền quay qua nhìn Vic. Vic lạnh lùng nhìn thẳng vào mắt Trân

 _"_ _Trân nghĩ Vic làm mấy trò trẻ con đó à? Vic đã chơi thì phải chơi đểu chứ không mấy trò hạ cấp thế này"_

Phong thái của Vic đặc biệt ngầu, nói xong Vic nhắm mắt lại quay qua bàn ăn, đúng phong cách an tĩnh mỹ nữ tử. Nghe xong Trân hiểu vấn đề chuyển ánh mắt hình viên đạn sang nhìn Mol, Mol thì nhìn chỗ khác đầy lẫn tránh xong vẫn phải quay lại nhìn Trân với ánh mắt ngây thơ vô số tội

 _"_ _Hả gì nhìn gì tao?"_

 _"_ _Mày thích bỏ bơ thì nói tao một tiếng chớ có cần lén lút bỏ thế không?"_

Mol giơ hai tay như đầu hàng miệng thì biện hộ, mắt thì chớp chớp đầy ngây thơ

 _"_ _Gì chứ? tao đâu có làm gì đâu?"_

 _"_ _Ờ may hay quá hơ, không ai làm gì tự dưng bắp xào có mùi bơ hơ, hay ghê á hơ?"_


	45. Chapter 45

Mol không biết nói gì cười trừ rồi quay lại vào bàn ăn, Yuki và Kishimoto cùng thử cả một muỗng đầy, họ vừa ăn vừa gật gù, Kishimoto có vẻ thích món này, ông liên tục khen và lại ăn tiếp, riêng Yuki thì mấy món như thế này đã rất quen, từ nhỏ anh đã vốn quen với các món thơm nực mùi bơ, Anh cũng gật gù khen một hai câu rồi tay chuyển sang món khác. Tiếp theo là món bò xào ớt của Thiên Tỉ. Mùi ớt vẫn thơm nồng, Mol và Trân thích thú hít hà mãi, Vic thì không quan tâm lắm, Vic vốn không ở Đà Lạt, cũng không có ấn tượng gì sâu sắc với món ớt chuông. Vừa mới đưa lên là Kishimoto đã gật đầu có vẻ tâm đắc lắm rồi. Ông thử một đủa và gật đầu liên tục, ông nói gì đó với Yuki, Yuki gật đầu rồi mỉm cười

 _"_ _Ông ấy nói rất thích món này, thịt bò rất mềm đã vậy mùi ớt chuông thơm nồng, rất vừa miệng"_

Tụi nhỏ liền vỗ tay cho Thiên Tỉ, với bản tính khiêm tốn Thiên Tỉ chỉ cúi đầu gật gù rồi mỉm cười thôi. Tiếp theo là món mì xào của Mol. Thật sự thì khi thấy cả Yuki và Kishimoto thì Mol đã rất vui rồi, không cần bất kì lời nhận xét nào Mol nó đã rần rần. Món ăn này là món đầu tiên mẹ nó đã dạy cho nó vì thế đặc biệt tâm huyết, cũng như đã bỏ rất nhiều tình cảm để làm, nên nó tự hào mà nói món ăn cũng khá là vừa. Cuối cùng là món của Vic nhưng, tuy Kishimoto có là một trong những thần tượng Vic thích nhưng Vic chẳng mảy may quan tâm đến thái độ của Yuki và Kishi khi dùng món của mình. Món này Vic cũng vốn làm riêng cho Khải mà. Yuki thì lại đặc biệt thích món này nên rất vừa ý. Anh liền vừa ăn vừa nói

 _"_ _Mấy đứa bắt đầu ăn đi, anh khuyên là nên ăn hamburger trước nhé"_

Thế là các bạn nhỏ lại vỗ tay đồng thanh chúc bửa ăn ngon miệng. Nói xong người cầm đũa người cầm chén lên, nhưng ai cũng bỏ xuống và mỗi người một cái bánh hamburger mini mà Vic làm. Vic cắn một miếng rồi lén đưa mắt lên nhìn Khải. Vốn là một món mình thích, Khải không giấu được sự thích thú của mình, cắn một miếng to khiến cho phô mai dính cả lên má nhưng vẫn rất đáng yêu, nhai nhồm nhoàm và cười rất tươi, vừa nuốt xuống là Khải liền nhìn Vic cười

 _"_ _Cảm ơn chị Vic, hamburger ngon lắm ạ"_

Vic ngại ngùng cuối mặt xuống bỏ hết miếng bánh còn lại vào miệng xong đưa tay lấy giấy đưa cho Khải, tuy không biết ý của Vic là gì nhưng Khải vẫn cầm miếng giấy, biết Khải không hiểu Vic liền ra hiệu lên má, ý nói là trên má Khải dính gì đó, Khải liền hiểu chuyện, cười tủm tỉm, ngại ngùng lau má, phải nói là hai người cứ như bị tách biệt. Trân thì chẳng mảy may quan tâm là mấy, nó nhoàm một cái là đã hết cái hamburger rồi, ai biểu cái bánh nhỏ quá chi. Còn Mol, phải nói là nó bị cuồng Vic siêu nhiều, nhiều đến mức khi được ăn hamburger do Vic làm nó vừa hí ha hí hửng cười vừa thưởng thức vẻ mặt phê phê. Vậy là Mọi người có một buổi ăn đầy vui vẻ và ấm cúng bên nhau, được gặp cả thần tượng cơ mà. đến 8 giờ 30 mọi ngừoi đã ăn xong, chị Âu và chị Nhâm lại làm osin cấp cao cho tụi nhỏ, hai người vừa hú hí vừa rửa chén. Còn tụi nhỏ thì được tập hợp ra phòng khách quay phim cùng với tác giả Kishimoto và Yuki. Tụi nhỏ hát hò nhảy múa, đóng kịch Naruto, vân vân và mây mây. Xong tụi nhỏ còn lôi kéo Yuki điên cuồng cùng tụi nó mà quên mất Yuki là một ngôi sao sáng chói cần giữ gìn hình tượng. Thế nhưng chính Yuki cũng quên mất anh là một ngôi sao, anh vui đùa với tụi nhỏ như được trở về quá khứ, Tác giả Kishimoto thì cảm thấy đặc biệt vui, ông cũng vỗ tay và vui cười cùng tụi nhỏ. Ông và Yuki dạy tụi nhỏ nói tiếng Nhật, tụi nhỏ bày hai người nói tiếng Trung, rồi tụi nhỏ được tác giả vẽ cho mỗi đứa một bức ảnh nhân vật mình thích nhất trong Naruto, vốn là vẽ ẩu nhưng lên hình vẫn cực kì đẹp, quả là hoạ sĩ có khác, xong dưới mỗi bức còn có chữ kí của tác giả. Rồi tụi nhỏ kể cho Kishimoto về những câu chuyện ninja mà tụi nó tưởng tượng ra, Kishi có vẻ hài lòng với các câu chuyện đó lắm, ông muốn lấy những câu chuyện đó làm truyện tranh cho mình. Thế là kết thúc một ngày mệt nhọc mà đầy vui vẻ, tụi nhỏ luyến tiếc chia tay thần tượng của mình. Mấy đứa lại lần lượt đi tắm và phỏng vấn cuối ngày

 _"_ _Lần đầu gặp Yuki em cảm thấy thế nào?"_

 _"_ _Em không thấy phiền lắm, ít nhất anh ta cũng không thể kêu ai dậy… trừ Mol" -_ Vic nhớ lại trăn trối, quả thật Yuki đâu có kêu Vic với Trân dậy, chỉ có được mình Mo _l_

 _"_ _Khi tỉnh em nghe một giọng rất lạ, đã vậy còn đang đứng trước giường em, đang chọc phá Nhị Nguyên nên liền tỉnh" -_ Khải vừa gãi đầu vừa giải trình

 _"_ _Ngại lắm ạ… em tưởng anh ấy lại lấy khoai tây của em"_ \- Vương Nguyên ngây thơ trả lời

 _"_ _Anh ấy lấy đi gấu Kuma của em"_ \- Thiên Tỉ vẻ mặt đầy ấm ức gào lên phẫn nộ, quả nhiên đụng tới Kuma đại nhân là chết chắc, Thiên Tỉ sẽ thù cho tới già

 _"_ _Anh ấy như một bóng ma" -_ Trân giả làm một con ma, nói với cái giọng run run rồi ngữa người ra sau cười

" _Em được Yuki gọi dậy đó, em được diễn viên quốc tế gọi dậy đó á há há há há"_ \- Mol bấn loạn ngồi tưng tưng trên ghế, nó vẫn cuồng như thế ngay cả khi được cả buổi chơi với Yuki rồi nhưng độ cuồng của nó vẫn không thuyên giảm

" _Đi cả phê mèo cảm giác như thế nào?"_

Mol _" Mèo rất vô duyên" -_ bản mặt nó đầy vô cảm trả lời

Vic _" Cho con Mol chừa cái tội lanh chanh"_ \- Vic nhún vai cười một cái

Trân _" Em rất thích mèo… thế thôi ạ"_

Nguyên _" Đồ ăn rất ngon ạ"_

Thiên Tỉ _" Có con mèo đặc biệt ngoan, nó chui vào lòng em ngủ cứ như Nam Nam ấy"_

Khải _" Em thích mèo, có con đặc biệt đáng yêu, tuy nhiên lại có con đặc biệt kì lạ như con Shiro ấy ạ"_

 _"_ _Cảm giác như thế nào khi được đi ăn sushi băng chuyền?"_

Thế là không hẹn mà cả đám liền gào lên _" Ngại quá cơ!"_ Vốn dĩ ngại là do thiếu tiền nhiều đến thế cơ mà


	46. Chapter 46

Và nhiều câu hỏi vân vân, mây mây được đặt ra nhưng khi trả lời các bạn nhỏ đều rất vui, như được ôn lại cả một ngày dài đầy vui nhộn, hào hứng vậy. Thế là ngày vui cũng phải hết, cuộc chơi cũng phải tàn, các bạn nhỏ tắm rửa chuẩn bị lên giường đi ngủ. Tuy nhiên tắm rửa xong các bạn trẻ vẫn còn hăng hái lắm, tuy người lớn đã mệt đừ và ngáp ngắn, ngáp dài, đã lâm vào trạng thái chỉ cần ngã người một cái là ngủ rồi. Thế mà 6 bạn trẻ còn dư năng lượng quá, tụi nó tụ tập bên phòng của TFBoys gào thét, hú hét đùa giỡn đủ kiểu. Phải nói con gái lúc nào cũng phải thuỳ mị nết na, thế mà tụi TFGirls này chẳng biết có phải sinh trúng giờ dần hay không mà tụi nó dữ như quỷ, đã vậy còn năng động y hệt mấy thằng con trai. Tụi nó bài bạt đánh tay, đánh chân đủ kiểu, bày đủ trò xong rồi nhảy rần rần trên giường. TFBoys đùa giỡn với TFGirls cứ hệt mấy thằng con trai đùa giỡn với nhau, nhưng vẫn ở trong một chừng mực nào đó. Nhưng cuối cùng là lại tụ tập lên weibo, wechat, facebook các kiểu. Vậy là cứ mỗi lần lên mạng thì cả đám lại có chuyện để bàn tiếp. Dạo gần đây một nhóm nhạc nữ của Việt Nam tên là LIME rất thịnh hành, phải nói được đào tạo theo hệ thống đào tạo Hàn Quốc nên LIME là một nhóm nhạc nữ đặc biệt đặc biệt chuẩn chứ không phải như TFGirls. Cái tụi nữ cũng không ra nữ, nam cũng không ra nam, đặc biệt là TFGirls ghét ẻo lả. Thế là lên facebook chẳng hiểu sao LIME ở tất cả mọi nơi. Chẳng hiểu Mol nghĩ gì mà không đeo tai nghe mở thẳng MV của LIME với âm thanh to nhất có thể

 _"_ _Oh … * beep*"_

Khải giật bắn minh quay lại. Thiên Tỉ đang đùa với Nguyên cũng quay lại chúi đầu vào cái Ipad, rồi nhìn Mol với ánh mắt kì thị

 _"_ _Không ngờ chị là con trai thiệt"_

Nói xong Thiên Tỉ che miệng cười còn Mol thì vẫn chưa hiểu ý nghĩa của câu nói vừa rồi. Tới khi hiểu được thì nó với tay lấy cái gối quăng vào đầu Thiên Tỉ.

 _"_ _Vic nhớ con gái thế này đâu phải khẩu vị của Mol"_

 _"_ _Phải phải mày ghét nhất là dạng con gái nhảy ỏng ẹo, mông đùi mà. Đã vậy mỗi lần mà tập vũ đạo có động tác gợi cảm một miếng là mày đã làm trời rồi"_

Trân và Vic cũng ngạc nhiên nhìn Mol, mặt con Mol thì thể hiện cái sự " Mấy người nghĩ tui là ai". Nói xong nó dập Ipad lại, nhảy ra khỏi giường rồi đứng diễn tả một cách thái quá, đầy dạt dào các động tác cũng như những khúc ỏng ẹo trong bài " đừng vội vàng" của LIME. Chọc cả đám cười đã rồi nó mới hùng hổ tuyên bố

 _"_ _Nhóm nhạc nữ gợi cảm, đẹp không tì vết,"-_ Con Trân lại còn đệm vào _" Không tì vết" " hát không tì lỗ tai, nhầm hát không một chỗ sai ( Trân: không sai một chỗ), giờ thì đầy rẫy ra ( Trân: đúng rồi, đầy rẫy), đặc biệt là gợi cảm. Giờ tôi! Molise (Trân: Molise!) Thành viên cố vấn của TFGirls ( Trân: Cố vấn của TFGirls), tuyên bố, TFGirls sẽ là nhóm nhạc nữ đầu tiên không cần gợi cảm ( Trân: Không cần gợi cảm), không cần đẹp ( Trân: Không cần đẹp), chẳng cần nhan săc ( Trân: Không cần nhan sắc), sẽ thuyết phục lòng người bằng lời ca tiếng hát ( Trân: Chuẩn! Bằng lời ca tiếng hát) và bằng cách đối nhân xử thế của mình, từ đó mang lại hoà bình độc lập cho Trái Đát này (Trân: Hay hay! Vỗ tay vỗ tay)"_

Bài diễn văn mới hùng hồn làm sao, lại còn có sự minh hoạ đầy sức diễn đạt của Trân nữa, bài diễn đạt vừa nghiêm túc mà vừa bựa cùng một lúc ấy. Thế mà tụi Vic, Khải, Nguyên, Tỉ cũng vỗ tay rầm rộ rồi hú hét rầm rộ lắm. Nói thật cả công ti, ban biên tập, đạo diễn chưa ai nghĩ rằng họ lại lập một nhóm TFGirls như thế này, nói thật các nhóm nhạc nữ từ trước đến giờ đều rất đẹp, tài năng, xinh xắn. Nhưng TFGirls là hình ảnh trái ngược hoàn toàn họ không có vẻ ngoài nổi trội suất sắc, tính cách cũng không thuỳ mị nết na, phải nói không đúng với dạng nữ thần. Cái hay ở chỗ là mọi người vẫn rất yêu mến TFGirls, nếu TFGirls không ký hợp đồng với công ti TF nếu công ti không để ý đến ba cô gái này thì có lẽ những kỉ niệm tươi đẹp đến mức kì lạ sẽ không có, mọi chuyện sẽ khác, mọi thứ đều thật sự rất tầm thường. Có lẽ đưa ba cô gái thành một nhóm nhạc nổi tiếng là một quyết định liều lĩnh nhưng nhờ sự liều lĩnh đó mà mọi thứ đều rất mới mẻ, mang lại rất nhiều niềm vui không chỉ cho công ti TF mà còn cho cả TFBoys nữa. 6 bạn trẻ cứ thế mà bày hết trò này tới trò khác cho đến khi ngồi nghe Khải kể chuyện ma.

 _"_ _Không ứ nghe! Tao bị ám ảnh đã vậy hai con kia còn cô lập không cho tao ngủ chung, tao ứ nghe đâu"_

Mol nhảy lên giường giãy đành đạch, Thiên Tỉ thì đang nằm sấp trên giường, Trân ngồi bó gối ngay bên cạnh, Vic thì tất nhiên ngồi đối diện Khải rồi, được ngắm Khải cả ngày thế này chắc Vic hạnh phúc lắm. Ngay cái lúc Vic đang mơ màng thì Mol lại nhảy tưng tưng trên giường phá đám. Bực mình Thiên Tỉ lật người lại phóng một phát vào chân Mol, Mol bật ngửa người ra sau. Ngay lập tức Trân và Vic mỗi đứa túm một chân con Mol lại. Người ngửa ra sau, gáy đập vào thành giường, cái tướng té nhìn phát tội. Người bị cong gập đúng 90 độ, chân ở trên giường, nửa người còn lại tòn ten bên giường. Vừa nghe tiếng rắc của xương lưng, vừa nghe tiếng rầm của cái đầu Mol đập vào thành giường. Khải và Nguyên ôm nhau cười phá lên, Thiên Tỉ thì quỳ trên giường chấp tay lạy có ý xin lỗi nhưng do buồn cười đến nỗi không nói nên lời nên vừa cười vừa vái. Vic vừa cười vừa quát to lên

 _"_ _Cho chừa nhe Mol"_

Tay thì kéo Mol lên. Tuy nhiên con Trân là mặt khác, nó thấy con Mol như thế nó cười không thì thôi, nhưng nó cười đến mức giữ chân con Mol không nỗi và cái đà đó nó thả tay ra ôm bụng cười luôn. Còn số mệnh của con Mol thì biết chắc rồi, Tụt thẳng xuống giường, tiếp đất bằng đầu, mông chổng ngược lên trời. Phải mất một lúc lâu nó mới lò mò ngồi dậy, còn mọi người thì vẫn cười không ngớt. Nó ấm ức ôm đầu úp mặt thẳng xuống giường rồi gào lên khóc ăn vạ. Vic thấy thành viên của mình ấm ức khóc cũng không khỏi động lòng, vừa cười vừa lấy tay xoa đầu Mol. Biết có người an ủi Mol ngồi bật dậy chỉ tay vào mặt con Trân

 _"_ _Chơi bể lắm con, ăn ở với nhau bao nhiêu năm giờ tao mới biết mày chỉ chờ để sát hại tao thôi"_

Trân nghe xong miệng thì không ngừng cười, đứng thẳng lên giường dáng đứng ngông như giang hồ, tay nắm chặt lại, nhảy thẳng tới đè con Mol xuống dần cho một trận

 _"_ _Mày láo hả con? Tao chưa xử trảm là may chứ ở đó mà sát hại, sát hại hả? sát hại nè! sát hại nè!"_

Trân với Mol giỡn nhau như hai thằng con trai, phải nói giống hệt lúc Thiên Tỉ đè đầu Nguyên ra trong hậu trường crazy magic. Hai đứa này không còn phải con gái nữa rồi. Trân thì luôn miệng răn đe, tay thì đè con Mol ra cù lét không ngừng. Còn con Mol thì lăn lộn gào thét

 _"_ _Á~~~ Vic ơi cứu mạng~~~ A~~~~~ Bớ người ta con Trân ăn thịt người A hahahahaha tha mạng, tha mạng"_

Kêu cứu thảm thiết thế mà Trân thì không ngừng, Vic, Khải, Nguyên với Tỉ thì ôm bụng cười không ngớt, may thay có đạo diễn cứu giúp, đạo diễn liền hùa các bạn nhỏ đi ngủ. 11 giờ chứ ít ỏi gì, bị lùa Trân nhảy thẳng lên giường quăng cho Mol cặp mắt cảnh cáo rồi ngoắt đit đi luôn. Thấy thế đạo diễn chỉ lắc đầu

 _"_ _Tụi em đùa giỡn với Yuki cả ngày không mệt à?"_

Mol ngồi bật dậy lắc đầu, nhảy xuống giường rồi còn phủi phủi, làm cho giường gọn gàng lại, ờ thì đùa cho cố vào, giỡn cho cố vào, rốt cuộc là phá banh cái giường của người ta, con gái chẳng chịu để ý để tứ gì hết, đã vào phòng người ta chơi rồi mà còn phá. Xong tự dưng Mol khựng ở cửa rồi nhảy tưng tưng vào phòng rồi khóc um sùm

 _"_ _Vic~~~~~"_

Nghe cái giọng điệu đó Vic chỉ muốn trốn chui luôn cho xong, Nói làm liền, Vic nhảy thẳng lên giường trùm mền lại. Mol cũng không tha nhảy lên giường ôm Vic mà lồng lộn. Vic bực mình phải ngồi bật dậy xem có chuyện gì

 _"_ _Vic ơi, Vic ơi Mol… Mol… Mol…"_

 _"_ _Mol sao? Nói lẹ"_

 _"_ _Mol chưa xin chữ kí của Yuki uhuhuhuhu"_

Lệ dài tuôn rơi, TFBoys cũng chơi chưa đủ túm tụm trước cửa phòng TFGirls, Mol cứ như khóc thiệt, mà không nó khóc thiệt. Nghe tưởng gì kinh dị lắm ai ngờ có mỗi cái chữ kí. TFBoys liền phủi mông quay về phòng. Trân thì đang đứng đằng sau Mol, hất Mol một cái rồi trèo lên giường đấp mền ngủ. Mol khóc thì vẫn khóc, thấy thế Vic liền nằm dịch qua một bên, chừa chỗ cho Mol. Mol chui rúc vào Vic vừa khóc nấc lên vừa dụi mắt. Tỉnh cảnh thảm thiết hết sức … Nhưng

 _"_ _BIẾN!"_

Vic hất thẳng Mol ra khỏi giường. Cứ tưởng Vic động lòng mà cho Mol ngủ chung nhưng ai ngờ là chỉ xích qua để dễ động tay động chân thôi. Mol vừa bị hất ra là Trân với Vic liền trùm mền ngủ luôn. TFBoys nói là phủi mông về phòng vậy thôi chứ vẫn hóng hớt lắm, biết sự việc liền cười như điên. Bộ tụi nó không thể nào thể hiện sự cảm thông sâu sắc với đàn chị được à? Mol ấm ức chạy lại chị Âu làm nũng. Chị Âu vốn lùn hơn Mol cả đoạn mà bị Mol làm nũng nhìn phi thường lạ.Nó um sùm mãi không ngớt khiến TFBoys cứ rần rần. Chịu không nổi nữa Vic liền ngồi bật dậy

 _"_ _TFBoys không chịu ngủ rồi mai mất sức không quay được là tứ diệp thảo trong đó có Vic cho Mol lên bàn thờ."_

Vic gào to tới mức, TFBoys ở phòng bên kia liền im phăng phắc cứ như mấy đứa trẻ bị la ấy. Vic nằm phịch xuống trùm mền lên ngủ tiếp. Mol ấm ức lấy tay quệt mắt rồi ngồi lên giường làm đủ mọi trò mèo trút hết lên người Vic, đấm đá gì đều có. Xong liền ngoan ngoãn nằm xuống trùm mền lên. Ban biên tập, đạo diễn, quản lí ai cũng phải nể phục sự phiền toái mà đặc biệt vui bọn nhỏ mang lại. Và cứ thế mọi thứ chìm vào màn đêm, mọi thứ trở nên im lặng, mọi người đã đi ngủ, một ngày mệt mỏi mà đầy vui vẻ đã qua.


	47. Chapter 47

Và một ngày mới lại bắt đầu. Ban biên tập và đạo diễn đã lục đục từ lúc 5 giờ sáng chuẩn bị máy quay đủ kiểu. 6 bạn nhỏ còn ngủ rất say, hôm qua quậy như thế kia mà. Mỗi ngày là một thử thách mà, đối với ban biên tập thì mỗi ngày đều là một thử thách trông trẻ, trông không thì không nói gì mà đằng này 6 đứa chỉ cần sáp lại một cái là quậy như giặc. Thế là cả đội phải dậy từ sớm để chuẩn bị tinh thần cho 6 tiểu bảo bối của giới C-biz quậy phá. Hôm nay các tiểu bảo bối không phải dậy sơm nên chẳng ai mảy may gọi tụi nhỏ. Ngay cả khi nghe tiếng chuông điện thoại của Trân đổ thì cũng chẳng ai đến hề quan tâm. Trân cũng chỉ ngồi dậy, tắt chuông rồi lại ngủ tiếp. Mọi người cứ hì ha hì hục chuẩn bị hiện trường. Hôm nay lại là một thử thách mới dành cho 6 bạn trẻ. Trước giờ các bạn trẻ luôn được các tỉ tỉ, muội muội, ca ca, đệ đệ, a dì, a thúc chăm sóc vì các trẻ là bảo bối đầy tự hào của C-biz mà lị, nhưng hôm nay sẽ khác… Đang ở đất khách quê người thì phải theo lệ của người ta, các bạn trẻ sẽ không được chiều chuộng, chăm sóc như ở đại lục nữa. Lần này… được sự giúp đỡ đầy nhiệt tình của các đạo diễn, biên tập và sự ủng hộ của cả nước Nhật Bản mà họ quyết định rằng… Bảo bối C-biz sẽ chăm sóc thiên thần nhí Nhật Bản Mana Ashida, để xem rằng liệu phản ứng của bảo bối C-Biz có phải là kính trên nhường dưới, biết quan tâm tới mọi người xung quanh hay không. Thế là cửa phòng TFBoys và TFGirls đều được đóng kín. Bình thường bọn nhỏ phải dậy từ rất sớm không để trang điểm, tóc tai, đồ diễn thì cũng để ra sân bay từ rất sớm. Hôm nay được dịp đạo diễn, quản lí cho ngủ nướng mấy nhỏ tha hô ngủ khò khò. Mọi thứ đều đã chuẩn bị xong, Thiên thần Nhật Bản cũng đã lên xe đến kí túc xá của các bạn nhỏ, ngay nàng công chúa ấy bước lên xe, quản lí của cô nhóc đã gọi điện ngay cho đạo diễn. Đạo diẽn có vẻ rất hứng khởi, cô ấy tin chương trình lần này sẽ rất đặc sắc. Đúng 8 giờ mọi người đã chuẩn bị xong, Mana cũng đã đến. Mọi người bàn luận với nhau một chập rồi bảo hai quản lí gọi các bọn nhỏ dậy. Phải nói kêu các bạn nhỏ này thì không là một vấn đề lớn lao… nhưng vẫn với cái chứng lầm vào trạng thái ngủ thì đặc biệt lì của Thiên Tỉ và đặc biệt là Mol và Thiên Tỉ đều đã dậy nhưng vẫn lơ mơ. Trong lúc chờ mấy thanh niên gương mẫu kia súc miệng rửa mặt thì hai bạn nhỏ ôm gấu bông ra phòng khách nằm chổng mông lên trời mà ngủ tiếp. Cảnh tượng này đã quá quen thuộc với mọi người nhưng mà mấy ai biết được cô bé Mana đang ngồi trong bếp cùng với đạo diễn và ban biên tập đều nhìn ra được. Thế là tư thế ngủ ếch chổng mông lên trời được đạo diễn quay một cách rất là sắc nét. Vic vừa lau mặt vừa bước ra cóc vào đầu Mol một cái thì nó mới lò mò ngồi dậy chạy lại vào phòng lấy đồ đạc. Khải cũng nhẹ nhàng lay Thiên Tỉ dậy, giọng thì đầy trầm ấm

 _"_ _Thiên Thiên trễ lắm rồi dậy đi"_

Thiên Tỉ nghe tiếng Khải liền lật người lại, vuốt dựng tóc mái lên rồi nhìn chằm chằm lên trần nhà. Khải lắc đầu đi xuống bếp, mỗi lần Khải khi không xuống bếp thì chỉ có một lí do… lục đồ ăn. Vừa bước xuống ánh mắt thiên thần cùng nụ cười toả sáng của Mana đã đập vào mặt Khải. Cô bé đứng dậy lễ phép chào. Thấy thế Khải cũng nghiêng mình chào đầy kính cẩn, Khải cứ nghĩ đây là một fan của TF gia tộc, ánh mắt cậu nhìn cô bé có gì đó vừa e ngại vừa ngạc nhiên. Thấy Khải cứ đứng hình mãi không nói nên lời thì đạo diễn mới giới thiệu ngay

 _"_ _Đây là Mana Ashida, người sẽ giúp tụi em trong ngày hôm nay"_

Nghe xong Khải liền cười toả nắng, toả sáng cúi người liên tục đại ý cảm ơn cô bé. Thấy bộ dạng hấp tấp của Khải cô bé thích thú cười và chạy lại đùa cùng quản lí. Từ phòng khách Vic thấy Khải cứ hấp ta hấp tấp cúi chào cũng liền tò mò chạy vào xem. Thấy cô bé xinh xắn Vic không khỏi động lòng… nhưng vốn dĩ thể loại con nít như thế này không phải gu của Vic, cái đó thì phải hỏi con Mol, nó thì thôi… ghiền con nít lắm. Thôi lễ nghi Vic cũng cúi gập người chào cô bé. Khải không nói gì giương đôi mắt tròn xoe nhìn Vic một chập rồi từ từ đi qua tủ lạnh lôi chai nước tối hôm qua Mol mới quăng vào trỏng. Vừa mở nắp vừa từ từ đi ra phòng khách Khải gào thật to

 _"_ _Mol à em xin chai nước hôm qua chị bỏ tủ lạnh nhé"_

Xong không cần Mol nói gì thì cũng nốc luôn rồi. Biết điều Mol cũng đớp lại không kém, nó bước ra khỏi phòng và đứng giữa hành lang

 _"_ _Thì chú là ông trời con mà, chú muốn gì chả được, chị không cho thì chú cũng đã lấy và uống rồi chớ gì?"_

Nghe xong Khải phì cười mé tí nữa là sặc, Vic lắc đầu nhìn hai đứa nhỏ bị tăng động, lấy khăn lau tóc rồi cũng chạy lại tủ lạnh lục đồ, nói chứ tụi nhỏ này cũng ngoan lắm biết phận dậy trễ sẽ không có đồ ăn thế là cũng tự lục đồ ăn cả, tuy nhiên đồ ăn sáng thì không ăn đâu, tụi nó chỉ thích ăn vặt thôi, nói như chóc, Vic lôi ra một cái bánh pudding, vàng óng lại còn lớp carramel sáng lấp lánh nhảy điệu sexy dance như muốn nói _" ĂN TAO ĐI"._ Đáp ứng nhu cầu của cái bánh pudding Vic vừa cầm ra khỏi tủ lạnh là sắn ăn ngay luôn, từ từ thong dong đi ra phòng khách ngồi co cả hai chân lên ghế, tướng ngồi thục nữ vô cùng. Khải cũng chỉ giương mắt lên nhìn lén một cái rồi chúi mắt chúi mũi vào cái điện thoại. Nguyên từ phòng tắm bước ra người hết sức sảng khoái, nhảy tung tăng ra phòng khách rồi ngồi phịch lên cái ghế Vic đang ngồi khiến cho cái dĩa Vic đang cầm suýt chút nữa là bay rồi. Mặt Vic còn đang thần hồn nát thần tinh tưởng rằng mình sẽ không còn được ăn pudding nữa thì thêm con Trân nhào ra, nhảy bổ lên ghế. Nó không nói gì lập tức giật thẳng cái muỗng Vic đang cầm rồi múc một muỗng to thật to bỏ vào miệng rồi mặt như phiêu trả lại cái muỗng cho Vic

 _"_ _Quả nhiên là pudding của người khác đặc biệt là của chúa ăn vặt thảo nào ngon hơn tưởng tượng. Ăn cũng biết chọn lắm"_

Thì ra nãy giờ đang ăn đồ ăn của người khác, nói thế Vic liền đùn cái đĩa qua tay Trân luôn, một phần là do Vic đang ăn đồ ăn của người khác, phần còn lại là do không còn tinh thần ăn uống nữa. Mặt nó đằm đằm quay qua nhìn Nguyên, cái bánh pudding bị ăn ngay trước mặt như thế mà Nguyên Nguyên vẫn không có phản ứng gì, mở máy chơi game lên rồi cầm hai cái điều khiển, một cái dúi vào tay Vic một cái thì Nguyên cầm. Không nói gì Vic cũng lẳng lặng hợp tác chơi với Nguyên. Nói chứ Vic cũng là cao thủ chơi game đặc biệt là liên minh huyền thoại, nó đặc biệt giỏi trong vai trò chỉ đạo và đề ra chiến thuật, vì thế có thể nói Vic rất xứng đáng làm một tiểu đội trưởng. Chơi một chập sau khi phân định thắng thua thì cũng là lúc các bạn trẻ tập hợp đầy đủ, đúng lúc đó Mol vừa tắm xong đi ra thấy Khải đang ngồi sõng soài trên ghế, chân dài vác cả lên bàn, ngước lên nhìn mình một cái rồi lại dí mắt vào điện thoại, quay qua thì Vic với Nguyên đang còn hăng say muốn chơi tiếp, còn con Trân thì… vừa mới nhâm nhi hết đĩa pudding, cái muỗng còn ngậm trong miệng, vẻ mặt hài lòng, nó quay qua nhìn ánh mắt đầy ngây thơ. Mol thì… mặt chằm dằm nhìn tụi nó, nó đứng hình một chập rồi quăng cái khăn đang quàng trên cổ vào mặt con Trân mắt giàn dụa gào thét bằng Tiếng Việt, nghe gay cấn đến mức biên tập viên phải chạy từ trong bếp ra

 _"_ _Trời ơi! bánh của tao! tao phải nhịn ăn để tủ lạnh đó, mày làm láng luôn vậy đó hả. Ít nhất thì phải xin tao chớ!. Tao chỉ dám ngửi chứ còn chưa dám ăn đó, sao mày nỡ lòng nào ăn luôn pudding- chan của tao chứ?! em nó còn chưa biết yêu là gì mà! ít nhất mày cũng phải để 3 ngày để tao tán nó coi nó đổ không chứ! Mày ăn luôn như thế thì em nó lỡ đang thích tao mà không được đến thì sao? Pudding-chan… em hãy lên tiếng đi PUDDING-CHAN!"_

… Ngay cả cái lúc đau lòng nhất mà còn có thể đùa được… đúng là phi thường. Nước mắt thì giàn dụa ôm lấy cãi đĩa mà khóc, làm như là đang khóc tiễn biệt người chết. Con Trân nghe xong nửa khóc nửa cười không biết nên cho con này ăn đập hay là phải xin lỗi nó nữa. Vic nghe xong nhún vai một cái quay lại chơi game với Nguyên, đồng thời thấy Nguyên đang ngạc nhiên giương mắt nhìn Vic cũng giải thích luôn _" Không có gì đâu con Trân chọc nó đó mà"_ vừa suy nghĩ hên là lúc đó người ăn cái bánh không phải là Vic. Nghe Vic giải thích vậy Nguyên cũng chỉ gật đầu quay qua chơi tiếp, còn Khải thì không ngại ngùng giương mắt nhìn Mol vừa cầm chai nước lạnh tu luôn. Mol ấm ức gào lên

 _"_ _Tui khổ quá mà, cái gì tui bỏ tủ lạnh mấy người cũng lột hết luôn là sao!"_

Trân không ngừng ngại đứng thẳng dậy cầm cái gối sáng thẳng vào đầu con Mol một cái rõ to rồi chỉ vào mặt nó quát

 _"_ _Mày bao nhiêu cái tuổi đầu rồi gào thét om sòm chỉ vì một cái bánh pudding, mày làm thấy mà ghê, cái bánh mà có biết yêu cũng chẳng thèm yêu cái con tham ăn tục uống như mày! Mày để 3 ngày để nó yêu mày, tao không ăn thì cũng có người ăn, mà đê hết 3 ngày thì cái bánh cũng chẳng còn ngon nữa rồi đồ con hâm ạ. Tao đang giúp mày đó"_

Quát xong Trân vẻ mặt nghiêm túc ngồi xuống, để lại con Mol đang ôm hận chạy qua chạy lại đạp sàn rầm rầm, nghe mà thương cho cái sàn. Vic nhún vai một cái cũng nói bằng Tiếng Việt

 _"_ _Cho Mol chừa cái tật giành đồ ăn với Nguyên Nguyên"_

Vic nhoẽn miệng cười một cái rồi lại hú hét game ghiếc với Vương Nguyên, Trân thì nghe xong liền cười như chết rồi, nó ôm bụng cười ngặt nghẽo đến mức mé tí nữa là rớt ghế. Mol nhảy dựng lên, hành động vừa gay gay vừa thái quá cứ hệt như Hoàng Kỳ Lâm ( thực tập sinh TF), gào thét bằng tiếng Trung

 _"_ _Mấy người! Mấy người! Mấy người thấy tui đẹp quá nên bắt nạt phải không?"_

Cái khẩu hình miệng thi thôi khỏi phải nó nó vừa tròn mà nó vừa gay không thể diễn tả hết, nói xong mọi người quay lại nhìn nó như quái vật. Khải lại tiếp tục chọc giận nó, cầm chai nước lên tu. Máu nó sắp trào lên tới não, nó liền chỉ thẳng tay vào mặt Khải

 _"_ _Thêm chú nữa… chú… chú"_

Khải giương đôi mắt ngây thơ lên tiếp tục tu chai nước. Cứ như nó muốn chọc tức gan tức ruột con Mol đại loại là " em sao? em có xin đàng hoàng mà". Trước cặp mắt ngây thơ đó Mol không khỏi lồng lộn, vừa không thể chửi vừa tức ói gan ói máu nó ôm mặt quằn quoại một hồi rồi gào to thật to lên giậm chân rầm rầm đi vào bếp. Mọi người nãy giờ giả vờ nghiêm túc để chọc con Mol, vừa thấy nó bước vào bếp tụi nhỏ cười phá lên. Thiên Tỉ từ trong nhà vệ sinh ra mà cũng hóng hớt chuyện lắm, nó cũng biết chuyện cười ầm ầm lên. Nụ cười của Thiên Tỉ đáng yêu lắm giống con nít lắm, nhưng chỉ cần ngửa cổ lên rồi cuối xuống lắc lắc vài cái là nụ cười của nó tắt ngủm, tắt không còn một tí ánh sáng… Phải nói dạo này Tỉ đang lớn nên tính tình cũng thay đổi hẳn ra, lúc trước chơi đùa liên tục, cười hoài, cười mãi thôi, em nó với Nguyên mà ở chung với nhau thì hai người không bao giờ ngớt cười… Thật thì lúc trước Khải cũng vậy, cũng im lắm cũng trầm lắm, lúc đó em được phòng là an tĩnh mỹ nam tử luôn mà, nhưng đến bây giờ thì ngay cả ở nhà hay trên đài báo em cũng là một con khỉ tăng động cả, em không còn an tĩnh như trước nhưng vẫn rất đẹp trai và tốt bụng được lòng bao người. Phải chăng đó là tuổi mới lớn?


End file.
